The Last Spartan
by badkarma00
Summary: This story is finished! Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Spartan – Chapter One

_Writer owns none of the Firefly verse, and is not paid for his work. Lawyers take note._

_----------------------------_

The old man walked across the strewn battlefield, picking his way through the

corpses strewn about the killing ground. Two great armies, meeting in close combat, left many to feed the ravens.

_Such waste_, he sighed, looking at the dead all around him. The armies had moved away from the plain, still in intermittent contact with one another. No one had bothered with the dead.

_No respect for the fallen_, he groused to himself. Shameful. In his time, no one would have left valiant dead so disgracefully on the battle field. It was dishonorable. Man had fallen far, it seemed.

As he paused to look over the destruction, a moan drifted to him across the field. Someone yet lived. The old man hurried in the direction of the slight noise.

He found the source, a young man with a terrible wound to the abdomen. He was large for a Greek, the old man noted. He wore the dress of a Spartan warrior, however, and none would dare wear such who had not earned it.

"Water," the man asked hoarsely. "If you have it to spare." The old man smiled at the formal request. Even wounded, probably dying, the Spartan did not abandon his raising. He gingerly lifted the man's head, and lowered his own wineskin to the Spartan's parched lips.

The soldier drank sparingly, and washed his mouth with the last mouthful before swallowing. Trained in rationing, the old man realized.

"Thank you," the Spartan croaked. "A kind act, friend. The Gods smile upon you for it."

"I fear it had been long since any deity has graced me with his, or her, smile Spartan," the old man smiled in reply. "I am Neethos, by the way."

"Janos," the Spartan returned, gasping slightly. "My shield?"

Neethos nodded, and reached for the nearest shield, lying it near to hand, placing spear and sword likewise. The soldier nodded his thanks.

"A great battle, young Spartan," Neethos said, taking a small rag, and dampening it with water. He carefully wiped the younger man's forehead and face, then looked to his wound.

"No need," Janos assured him. "I will soon depart, my friend. The wound is grievous, and I'm sure, mortal."

"Nonsense," Neethos scoffed. It was likely true, he knew, but there was no reason not to offer what comfort he could.

"I've seen much, old one," the Spartan replied kindly. "I thank you for the attempt, but am well aware of my impending departure. A wound such as mine is always fatal."

"You do not seem afraid," Neethos noted. The Spartan scoffed.

"I have no need of fear," he said. "I have achieved that which all Spartan's desire, death in battle, in defense of Sparta herself. The Gods will welcome me."

"So it is said," Neethos nodded, washing blood from the wound. "Your wound does look grievous, Janos, but the bleeding has stopped. And there is yet life in you."

"But only for a while," Janos smiled weakly. "This kind of wound is a lingering death, Neethos my friend. But death will come, none-the-less." The Spartan seemed to take comfort at this. For some reason that bothered Neethos.

"And if you could live?" he asked warily. "What, then, would you do?" The Spartan regarded him for a moment.

"I would watch my sons grow, I suppose," he said after a time. "When I had sons, of course," he smiled sadly. "My wife died in childbirth with our first. I have not yet taken another wife, but would have done, had I survived."

"And if you could not return to your beloved Sparta? What then, if you lived?" Neethos asked.

"Then I do not know," Janos answered truthfully. "What is life for a Spartan, when there is no Sparta? Where, indeed would I go? And what would I do?" He seemed to ponder that question for a time.

"I suppose there are other places where one could serve. Where a soldier with skills and abilities could be useful. I should think, if I could not return to Sparta, then I would seek out such a place." His eyes were sad at the thought, Neethos noted.

"And would such a life be worthwhile?" he asked. "Could you be happy, never setting foot in Sparta again?"

"There is no happiness for a soldier, Neethos," Janos said quietly. "One takes what pleasure he can where he finds it, but I have never mistaken simple pleasure for happiness."

"A wise observation, young Spartan," Neethos smiled. "Tell me, then, my young friend. What if you could live far longer than a few years? What if your life was one of centuries, rather than decades? How then would you spend that time?"

"Centuries?" Janos scoffed. "I am not a learned man, Neethos, but I do know that no man lives so long."

"But if you could?" Neethos pressed. "If it were possible, and such a gift were granted to you, what would you do with it?"

"What could one _not_ do, with so long to live?" Janos countered. He knew Neethos was helping him take his mind from his impending death. And it was an interesting discussion.

"A good answer," Neethos looked pleased. "What, indeed, could a man not do with so many years to live and learn."

"I cannot think of many things," Janos admitted. "Such a gift would be a gift indeed. Though a man living so long would lose friends to age and death, while he himself remained. A lonely life, I should imagine."

"True," Neethos nodded, and Janos saw a shadow of sadness cross the older man's face. "Such a man would know great loss as well as great joys. Watching those he loved fail, and then die, while he was helpless to stop it."

"Is any man ever helpless?" Janos asked. "Man must live, and die, by the choices he makes in life. Should he not desire to see such things, then he would avoid such closeness. Better he should drift through his long life, stopping only a few short years at a time, then moving along. Before such losses can affect him."

"You are wise beyond your years, young Spartan," Neethos smiled sadly. Janos shrugged at the compliment.

"A soldier is accustomed to loss, Neethos," he said quietly. "One cannot change the fact that war is a deadly business, and friends are lost to it. Nor that childbirth is a dangerous thing for both child and mother," he added, a wistful, sad tone to his voice.

"Loved her greatly, did you not?" Neethos asked.

"I did," Janos nodded. "She was, perhaps, not the most beautiful woman in the world. But to me she was everything that was beautiful. Everything that was good in this world. Losing her was like dying myself, in many ways."

"I have known such loss," Neethos agreed. "It is perhaps the cruelest of all. To lose one whom you love above all else, even yourself." His eyes were fixed on some point no other man could see, a memory perhaps.

"That was how it was for me, as well," Janos nodded his understanding. "We married young. Perhaps too young. She was not as strong as she thought. As _I _thought. Had we but waited, it might have been different."

"And it might not have," Neethos replied. "You gave each other happiness, young Spartan. There is no wrong in that. Nor should guilt be felt. Things such as this happen sometimes. Usually for a reason."

"What reason would there be for my wife and child to perish in birth?" Janos asked. "What reason for my losing her in such a way?"

"This," Neethos said, his voice a hiss. Janos looked to the old man, and was shocked to see. . .

"What are you?" he asked, hand groping for his sword.

"You have chosen well, Spartan," Neethos said through his teeth. "This gift I give you freely. Use it well."

Janos screamed when the needle-like teeth sank into his neck. And then, he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Spartan – Chapter Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly et. al, and receives no money for his work_

_-------------------------_

Jayne Cobb sat bolt upright in his bunk, eyes wide. He looked around frantically for a moment, then relaxed as his surroundings looked familiar.

_The damn dream, again,_ he thought to himself. He'd not been visited by that dream in a long time. He rubbed his face vigorously, trying to erase the images from his mind. He glanced at his clock.

_Two in the friggin' morning_, he groaned. _Might as well get up. Won't get any more sleep for a while after that._ He pushed the blankets away and stood, dressing quickly against the cold of _Serenity_'s night cycle.

He decided to work out. Thinking for a moment, he reached under his bunk and removed a large weapon case. With everyone asleep, he might just get in a workout with this.

Exiting his bunk, he headed for the cargo bay.

---------------------

River Tam made her way along the railing of the catwalk high above the cargo bay floor. She enjoyed the exercise, and the challenge, but all too often others would complain. Demand that she get down.

So she prowled like this when she couldn't sleep. And walked the rails in solitude. Her head came up suddenly.

Jayne was having a nightmare. An old nightmare. She tasted his emotions, which was rare for her. Only when Jayne was asleep could she get more than he allowed the others to see.

But there was something dark in Jayne. She could feel it. Not just dark, but _old_. Ancient might be a better term. And there was sadness. A great sadness that no one was ever allowed to see.

She vaulted off the rail, sensing his approach. There was no way to get out without him seeing, so she withdrew into the shadows. Likely he would be coming to exorcize his demons with weight training. She smiled at the thought.

Though almost everyone on board treated her as the proverbial virgin princess, at nineteen she was not only grown, but fully mature. And not at all repulsed by the sight of a well muscled masculine body working hard enough to build up a sweat.

These thoughts drifting through her mind, River settled in to watch.

------------------

Jayne walked into the cargo bay lugging the heavy case. Inside were mementos from his past, things he rarely looked upon, and even less often took from their hiding place. But tonight's dream had been so very real to him that he'd decided to use them. No one would be the wiser, he knew. And he enjoyed the task.

Mind numbing at times, it often let him clear his head. He smiled faintly at that. Anyone on the crew would have scoffed at the idea that he needed to clear his head. They were so easy to fool. No one wanted an intelligent merc working for them. Over the years he had 'dumbed down', allowing others to see him as simple-minded.

It was easier that way. And far less dangerous. The Shepard had been a start. Jayne had watched him come aboard with some trepidation, curious that he would just happen to pick _Serenity_ to travel on. He had the smell of a hunter, and Jayne had avoided him at first.

The two had established an uneasy truce, once the Shepard had realized who Jayne was. That truce had evolved, over the months, into true friendship, wonder of wonders. Each had set aside his nature to befriend the other.

Jayne shrugged off such thoughts as he reached the cargo floor. They were less than useless now. Book was gone. Like so many others over the years.

Setting his case aside, Jayne began to stretch, easing his long ignored flexibility into use. No sense in ignoring his other disciplines. He had several hours.

-----------------------

River tried not to ogle, but the sight of Jayne entering into a martial art routine was almost more than she could stand. She had never observed him making even an attempt at being graceful, yet here he was, flexing and moving with a grace, an agility, that was completely out of character for the big man.

She sat transfixed as Jayne began to increase his speed, hand becoming a near blur of strikes, blocks, and counter strikes. She leaned forward, feeling the discipline and control of Jayne's mind, awed at his ability.

Was this Jayne Cobb? The same Jayne Cobb who, day after day, stomped and stumped around as if he were the proverbial bull in the china shop?

It didn't seem possible. How could he have fooled them all so easily? Fooled _her_ so easily? Wasn't she a psychic? A trained assassin? How could she possibly have missed this? Over looked _this_?

But she had, River was forced to admit. Her eyes were seeing the evidence of it, leaving no doubt that there was so much more to Jayne Cobb than even she had envisioned. Her eyes glowed as he began to slow, winding down his routine.

Then, he went to the case.

---------------------

Jayne opened the case carefully, viewing the contents. Odds and ends of armor, weaponry, and clothing from ages past. Reminders of who he was, _had been_, and where he had been. Things he had done, places he had visited. _Battles fought._

He ignored the most prized of his possessions, a short sword and long spear, taking instead two identical items from the back of the case. He whirled them about, testing their balance. Like reacquainting himself with old friends, he quickly found their balance, and moved once more to the center of the open area.

---------------------

River goggled again. Would tonight's surprises never end?

Jayne stood completely still, holding a sword in each hand. And not just any swords. But matched _katanas_, swords the likes of which had not been seen in many ages, save in museums. The weapons were obviously old, and showed signs of use, but they were well cared for. _Lovingly_ cared for, she amended. Jayne had a soldier's love and appreciation of his weaponry.

As she watched, he began yet another routine, this one more deadly. A more intricate dance, blades flying slowly about him in an easy, gentle rhythm. Gradually, almost imperceptibly, the blades began to move faster, as Jayne worked the routine into a frenzy. Thrust, slash, block, recover. Over and over again, the blades flashed in perfect unison.

This was something River could understand. Identify with. Appreciate. She, herself, had skill with edged weapons, something she had proven on Universe's Moon amongst a room of reavers.

But her skill could not match that of the giant warrior beneath her. His movements were like water. Flowing, smooth, no wasted motion.

_Like a dancer_, the thought came to her unbidden. _Jayne moves as if he is dancing. A dance of death_.

River felt flushed. She tugged at the neckline of her sweater. Despite the cold air around her, she was warm. Why? Her sweater was adequate, but no so much so that she should be overly warm. Warm and. . ._tingly. _

Did that mean she was attracted to the big man? No! Of course not, she pushed the thought aside. She was simply reacting as any normal woman would, given the stimuli before her.

Simple physical reaction, she concluded. No emotion involved whatsoever. She and Jayne had established a friendship, of sorts, in the past year. But nothing more. He had shown no interest in her beyond that of a working partner, and she certainly entertained no such thoughts of him!

Fixing that clinical explanation firmly in her mind, she leaned forward a bit more. _Just to see the swordplay_, she assured herself. _That's all._

--------------------

Breakfast the next morning was interesting to say the least. River sat quietly, watching in fascinated amusement as Jayne clomped his way into the galley. It was she could do to keep a straight face at his actions.

After last night, it would difficult to continue thinking of him as a bumbling, brutal, mindless ape. But she knew if she didn't, he'd suspect something. Couldn't have that. Might spoil her fun. . ._clinical observation_, River chided herself. There was no fun involved, no stimulation other than that of an interested observer.

Simon noted River's half grin.

"What's so funny this early in the morning, _mei mei?_" he asked quietly, and River sighed. Since Simon and Kaylee had 'parted ways', he'd had ever so much more time to devote to her. She loved him dearly, but his attention was somewhat smothering.

"Nothing," she sing-songed, returning her attention to her food. "Just happy, that's all," she added in the little girl voice that usually made Simon relax. It worked this time as well.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," he smiled, and returned to his own meal. River continued to observe Jayne from the corner of her eye while seeming to devote her entire attention to the plate before her. She saw him perk up, and looked to the door.

Kaylee Frye was walking into the galley, dressed in her usual coveralls. Her normal cheerfulness was fully in place, and River fought a scowl at Jayne's smile when he saw her.

"Morning, Kaylee," Jayne said to her.

"Morning Jayne," Kaylee chirped back, laying a hand on his shoulder as she walked by, taking the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Kaylee," Simon said, trying to keep the stiffness from his voice.

"Simon," Kaylee nodded, and didn't smile. "How are you this morning, River?" Kaylee asked. There was a smile for her.

"Fine," River forced herself to smile back, wondering what was wrong with her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm a fit as a fiddle," the little mechanic replied with a grin.

Silence fell upon the table again as everyone concentrated on their food. Mal, Zoe, and Inara joined them after a few minutes, and the crew began to talk back and forth about the day ahead.

"Albatross, conjure we'll be on Beaumonde on time?" Mal asked, turning toward business.

"Barring the unforseen, we will arrive in orbit over Beaumonde in six hours, twenty-nine minutes, and eleven seconds," River nodded. "Approximately," she added.

"Close enough," Mal nodded, missing her attempt at humor entirely. Inara smiled faintly, and Zoe covered her mouth to hide a grin. Jayne shook his head, Kaylee smiled so bright it threatened to overcome the black, and Simon beamed.

_So predictable_, River thought to herself, and immediately corrected herself.

_Except Jayne, _she reminded herself. After last night, he was anything but predictable.

"Jayne, you and me'll be making the delivery, so I want you ready when we hit dirtside. _Dong ma?_" Jayne nodded.

"I'll be ready, Captain." Mal frowned just slightly. In the year since Universe's Moon and Miranda, Jayne had been the very model of good behavior. Always addressing Mal as Captain, save for rare social occasions, never arguing about work assignments, not even extra duties.

In fact, Mal acknowledged, Jayne had taken on several of those extra duties unasked. Zoe had been a wreck after Miranda, though she had hidden it well for days. Finally, she'd broken down, and spent the next two weeks in her bunk, alternating between crying and cursing, and drinking herself numb.

She'd finally emerged, but only as a shell of the former friend and first mate Mal had known for so long. Jayne had been right there, seeming to always know what to say, or do, as if he'd gone through the same thing.

And taking a load of work and worry off Mal in the meantime. At first Mal had eyed Jayne's interest in Zoe with a jaundiced eye, recalling how he'd always hit on her before. But never was there a word out of place. Just a helping hand and willing ear when she needed it.

Meantime, Jayne had done much of the drudge work about the ship, including the duties that were usually shared amongst the crew. Finally Mal had decided that Jayne had simply changed, as all of them had, after Miranda. He'd even stopped aggravating the doc and his sister.

"Good," Mal nodded, returning his thoughts to the job. "Once we get things took care of, we'll see to provisioning, and Kaylee can get whatever parts she might need. I think we'll stay planet side, tonight, if all goes well. Conjure everyone can do with a night off."

Smiles and nods met this statement, and thanks flooded the table as everyone began thinking on what they'd like to do. Despite a rough few months after Miranda, the ship was doing well, and the crew was making more money than they had in years.

"Think I'll find a hotel with a bar and bathtubs," Zoe remarked, and Kaylee squealed at that.

"Ohh, tubs," she smiled at Zoe. "A nice, hot soak in a tub! That'd be like heaven about now."

"It does sound nice," Inara chimed in, and Mal's eyebrows raised. It was an open secret that Inara was no longer an active Companion, hadn't been since well before Miranda. She and Mal seemed to have finally gotten the cogs out of their relationship, though both vehemently denied any such 'entanglements'.

"What about you, Jayne?" Kaylee asked suddenly, and Jayne seemed to freeze.

"Prob'ly just stay on board, Kaylee girl," he replied after a pause. "Got some errands to run, but likely can do them after the job," he glanced at Mal, who nodded.

"Ammo and such, I 'spect?" the Captain asked. Jayne returned the nod.

"Don't need much, just odd and end stuff. Won't take long."

"You can't just sit here on the ship, Jayne!" Kaylee objected. "You need to get out, too!" Mal frowned at that. Since when did Kaylee take an interest in Jayne leaving or staying when leave was on the table.

Come to that, Jayne hadn't been very. . .interested in visiting much. Not since Miranda, in fact. His notorious 'visits' were apparently a thing of the past. As were drunken brawls and the like.

"I ain't got nothing special I want to do, lil' Kaylee," Jayne told her. "Like I said, just need a few things from town, and I'm good. Might pick up some kinda food and bring it back, though," he smiled. Jayne's appetite hadn't changed, no matter what else had.

River watched all this with interest. If Jayne meant to stay on board, alone, then he must be planning to use his blades again. She would have to find a way to get rid of Simon. And Kaylee, she acknowledged after a moment. Kaylee's interest in Jayne was just not. . .River stopped.

Why should she care about Kaylee's interest in Jayne? Why had it irritated her so when Jayne had smiled at seeing Kaylee come into the galley? Kaylee was her friend, despite the fact that she and Simon hadn't 'hit it off', as Kaylee had put it.

So why the feeling of intrusion? Suddenly it hit her. She was jealous! Jealous of Kaylee's effect on Jayne Cobb!

But why? It had never bothered her before this morning. Why was it so different today?

_Because now you know_, she admitted to herself. _Now you know that Jayne Cobb isn't what he appears to be. _She was attracted to Jayne!

_No, no, no, NO!_ her mind screamed. _I am not! Jayne is a friend, but that's all_! His physical prowess is not the basis for any type of romantic notions. As much as she might admire him, Jayne was not a suitable companion for her. They had nothing in common, save their fighting abilities, and that was certainly not sufficient grounds for any type of personal relationship, outside that of friendship.

All this rolled through her mind as she sat quietly, unaware she was being observed.

Inara watched River warring with herself, and wondered what was wrong. Until she followed the younger woman's gaze. Jayne. She was staring at Jayne. Inara looked down quickly to hide her smile. Simon would go nuts! Not to mention Mal. Controlling her features, Inara looked back up.

_Oh my_, she thought wickedly. There are interesting times ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Spartan – Chapter Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, receives no money for his work. All done I in fun._

---------------

Kaylee lay awake in her bunk, staring at the ceiling. _Serenity_ was on night cycle, and she listened to the thrum of her girl's systems on reduced power. It had been a year since Miranda, and life had gotten back to normal. Or at least what passed for normal on _Serenity_ since the wave.

Wash was gone, and so was Shepard Book. Many of their friends away from _Serenity_ had also died, including all the people she had known on Haven. It had taken them a long time to get _Serenity_ space worthy, and even longer to rebuild a list of contacts who could provide them with work. Things had been thin for a while, but were now looking better.

Inara had stayed with them, Mal having finally gotten his head out of hi _pi gu_ and asked her too. She had given up being a Companion for him. Thanks to her, _Serenity_ was doing well, moving cargo steadily and being paid without a hitch. Mal still took the occasional 'questionable' job, Kaylee thought more for the thrill than the money. She couldn't deny the money was good though.

Simon, on the other hand, had been unwilling to give up much of anything for her. The spark they had shared after Miranda had flared briefly, then fluttered, and finally died. She had chased him for so long, been like a moon-eyed girl for months in fact, that it had never occurred to her that Simon might no be quite as shiny as he appeared.

He was a good man, there was no doubting that. Anyone who would give up all that he had for his sister couldn't be anything less. He just hadn't been the _right_ man, that's all. They had come to that conclusion together after two months. Things wouldn't work out, and that was that.

Sighing in frustration at her inability to sleep, Kaylee rose from her bed. Throwing on her robe to ward of the cold of the night cycle, she exited her bunk and went to the galley. As she rummaged through her food locker, looking for something to nibble on, she heard a faint noise from the cargo bay.

She froze. _Serenity_ had been invaded before. Her blood ran cold as she remembered the bounty hunter, Early. She still had nightmares about that, even knowing he was long dead. Carefully she eased the locker shut, and went to the doorway.

_I'll just see what's there, and then run and get Jayne, or the Captain_, she promised herself. Might be someone else on the crew that, like her, that couldn't sleep. She was almost on tiptoes in her effort to be silent, as she reached the door leading out to the catwalk.

Down on the floor of the cargo bay was Jayne Cobb. He was shirtless, wearing some kind of baggy pants that looked to be tied at the waist and ankles. As she watched, he looked almost as if he was dancing. A slow, taunt dance.

His arms moved with a precision she didn't know Jayne could muster. His muscles were taunt with tension as his feet moved through an intricate series of steps, while his arms, hands extended and rigid, flowed back and forth around him.

She almost goggled when Jayne's body stretched out, legs to each side, and he held himself upright with only his leg muscles, while his arms continued to move. She'd seen River do something similar, when she practiced her dance moves, but this was like no dance she'd ever seen.

Suddenly Jayne leaned forward on his hands. His weight went forward, and he brought his knees down, legs flying together and settling on the bay floor. He sat back on his ankles, back straight, and continued to moved his arms a bit, breathing long and deep.

Kaylee realized she was staring, but she'd never imagined Jayne to be so. . .nimble. _Flexible_ was the word that came to mind next. Another word entered her mind as well, unbidden. _Erotic._

As he came to his feet, Kaylee withdrew, lest he see her there. She made her way back to her bunk as quietly as possible. If he caught her watching, he'd like as not stop, and she didn't want that. In fact, she wanted to watch him again.

-------------------

From her spot on the opposite catwalk, River had watched Kaylee watching Jayne. Transfixed by what she had seen. She sighed, realizing that she would no longer have this time to herself to observe the big man in his true environment. Showing his true self.

She'd been careful not to let on that she knew anything about Jayne, knowing he would likely be angry. The younger woman had been watching him for over two months, nearly every night, in fact, since the first. River had been as mesmerized as Kaylee that first night, having never suspected that Jayne was capable of something so intricate.

So much more to Jayne than met the eyes. Some of the moves she now recognized as part of the _Tai Chi_ routine she herself often practiced. But others were unfamiliar to her. The little assassin waited until Jayne was out of the bay before rising to return to her room. She no more wanted Jayne to see her here than Kaylee had.

River liked Kaylee, thought of her as a sister even. But the idea of having to share Jayne's workout with her was. . .frustrating, for reasons she preferred not to explore. Mostly because she didn't understand them herself as yet.

-----------------------------

The next morning, as the crew gathered for breakfast, Jayne was back to the semi-clumsy, grumbling oaf he'd always been. Kaylee had to bite her lip to keep from asking what he had been doing. While he might tell her in private, ( she doubted it ), he'd be angry if she mentioned it in front of the crew.

As she fought with herself, she happened to glance over at River, and was surprised to see River staring at her with a half-amused grin. Did River know what she was thinking?

_Course she knows, ya twit,_ Kaylee scolded herself. _She's a reader!_

River smiled outright at that, and returned to her breakfast. When she was finished she excused herself and headed for the bridge. Kaylee wanted to follow, but it was her turn at the dishes. Once they were done, the Captain had grabbed her about some problem he was having, and Kaylee soon forgot about it.

But she didn't forget about Jayne. She was still thinking on what she'd seen the night before when River's voice startled her.

"So, what did you think?" the younger woman asked. Kaylee jumped.

"You scared me, River," Kaylee exclaimed. "Think about what?" River smirked at her, and then gave her the 'boob' look normally reserved for Simon.

"Don't play innocent with me," River scolded playfully. "You know exactly 'what'." Kaylee flushed, realizing she was busted.

"It was. . .interestin'," Kaylee hedged.

"More like mystifying," River grinned, and Kaylee nodded.

"I don't think I ever seen nothin' like that before," she admitted. "And sure not from Jayne, of all people. Looked almost like you do, when you're doing your dance stuff." River nodded at the comparison.

"It's very close, actually," the pilot said. "An ancient dance of sorts. Parts of it I recognize, other parts I don't." River's words took a minute to sink in, and she grinned.

"You been watchin' him too!" she exclaimed, and it was River's turn to blush.

"Simply observing the mercenary in his natural habitat," she blustered. "Observing without influencing."

"Uh huh," Kaylee smirked. "You thought it was hot, too!" Both women broke out in giggles.

"He is an attractive physical specimen," River agreed. Kaylee nodded.

"He's all kinds o' _swai_, no doubt." The two women looked at each other for a long moment, then River smiled.

"See you tonight?"

"You bet!"

-------------------------------------

That evening the two women met early, before Jayne came down. River had his schedule memorized, and they had time to hide effectively. As Jayne started his workout, River tried to hide a smirk. Kaylee was in for a treat tonight, if Jayne stayed with his regular schedule.

Sure enough, after a half-hour of stretching that had both girls goggling, he reached into the large bag he had carried down with him, and withdrew the two swords. River's hand shot out to cover Kaylee's mouth as the engineer started to squeak. Below them, Jayne froze, cocking his head to one side and listening. Both women held perfectly still.

Finally the big man decided it was nothing, and walked over to stand in the clear. As Kaylee watched, Jayne began to swing the long swords about, working faster and faster, cutting, slashing, stabbing and parrying invisible foes. It was obviously a routine he was long used to.

Kaylee found herself immersed in the scene before her. She felt her throat begin to tighten as she watched him go through move after move. She began to feel warm, like the heat was still on, even though _Serenity _was on night cycle. The temperature was around sixty degrees Fahrenheit, and both she and River were wearing an extra layer of clothes.

Just as Kaylee had decided she was gonna have to do something about that, Jayne stopped. Looking at her watch, Kaylee realized he'd been at it for over an hour.

She and River stayed silent until Jayne was gone, then looked at each other.

"Wow," Kaylee said silently. River nodded agreement.

"Makes quite a change from the bumbling and grumbling we're used to, doesn't it?" she grinned.

"Sure does," Kaylee was still whispering in awe. "That was something. Can you do all that?"

"No," River admitted after a minute's thought. "One reason I was watching, in fact. I hope that I'll be able to persuade him to teach me."

"One reason, huh?" Kaylee grinned wickedly. "Bet I can name another!" River blushed.

"He _is_ something to look at, isn't he," she murmured. "Such grace and power make a fine aphrodisiac." Kaylee hadn't gone to school in the core, but she knew what an aphrodisiac was.

"River Tam!" Kaylee all but squealed. "You got the hots for Jayne Cobb!"

"I do not!" River retorted. "My interest is in finding a way to convince Jayne to share his knowledge with me! You, on the other hand," River trailed off, smiling wickedly.

"Me?" Kaylee strangled. "Why, I ain't got eyes for Jayne! And 'sides that, he ain't never. . ." Kaylee trailed off herself, remembering when Jayne had first come aboard.

"Yes?" River prompted, causing Kaylee to turn an interesting shade of red. Suddenly, both women sighed in unison.

They fell into giggles at that. After a moment River rose gracefully from her seat, offering Kaylee a hand up.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Kaylee asked. River shook her head.

"He has the bridge watch tomorrow night," River informed her. "Night after, he'll be back."

"How long you been watchin' him, to have that all figured out?" River blushed under Kaylee's gaze.

"A while," she admitted bashfully. Kaylee giggled.

"I oughta be mad, you keepin' this all ta yaself," she laughed. "But I can see where you wouldn't wanna share," she added, and River's flush deepened.

"I'm for bed," River said. "Night Kaylee."

"Night River," Kaylee replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Spartan – Chapter Four

_Blah blah blah...you know by now I aint gettin paid, and don't own it;) lol_

---------------------

River and Kaylee made a ritual of watching Jayne go through his routine over the next two months. During that time each woman was forced to examine her reasons for doing so.

For River, her initial 'urges' had tempered somewhat. While she still found Jayne very attractive, those feelings had been doused a bit by the fact that Jayne gave her absolutely no reason to think he was at all interested in her, outside their friendship.

True, they were becoming very good friends, to the point that Jayne would accompany here to town occasionally when they were on a friendly planet long enough to shop. He had helped her chose a number of new weapons and work clothes, and his choices had been much better for her than her own would have been.

But there it ended. There was no indication, either visual or 'underlying', meaning that she could read, that he gave her any thought in a romantic way. He found her attractive, but that was it. Kaylee, on the other hand. . .

River glanced at Kaylee, who was leaning forward, enthralled by the mercenary's current workout. Jayne's thoughts on Kaylee were much different. River had finally figured out that Jayne loved Kaylee. Loved her in a way that made the younger woman feel more lonely than she'd ever felt before.

True, Kaylee was unaware of his affection, but River wasn't. She had felt Jayne's emotions for the little mechanic, in the rare unguarded moments the big man had. His feelings for her were so strong that more than once River had felt herself almost swept away in them.

Such a love was rare in the 'verse. Feelings that strong were the stuff that romance novels were famous for. Legends were made of. And it was Kaylee's for the taking, if she wanted it.

River wondered if she wanted it?

-----------------------

Kaylee watched Jayne's motions without a sound or movement. Mesmerized by his motions. So fluid and graceful that it was impossible to believe, considering that it was Jayne.

She wouldn't have believed it, had she not seen it with her own eyes. She knew that. She'd never had the inherent distrust and dislike of Jayne that most of the crew had harbored over the years. But she had never, _ever_, imagined that he was capable of something like this.

At the moment, Jayne was sitting with each leg on a separate barrel, doing what gymnasts called the splits. That alone was enough to merit fascination. But while he sat that way, the barrels on their sides and trying to roll away from him, Jayne's hands were steadily flashing before him, two short swords gleaming in the dim lights of the cargo bay.

It was an awesome display of strength and agility. Even River was in awe, staring dumbfounded at Jayne's demonstration.

Kaylee sighed as she looked at the big man below them. Why had she chosen to chase Simon all over the ship, instead of Jayne? Big, strong, handsome, _talented_ Jayne.

_Face it girl, you just can't pick'em_, she thought to herself ruefully. Not that there was anything wrong with Simon, she admitted. He just wasn't the right man for her.

Remembering the night they had finally reached that accord between them brought another sigh. So much wasted time.

_No, not wasted_, she thought. _If I hadn't tried, I'd never have knowed._ _He mighta been all that an' a bag o' snaps, for all I knowed_. The thought didn't help much, though.

Tearing her thoughts from such things, she concentrated on the show before her, thinking about Jayne in ways she'd never imagined before.

--------------------------

River 'heard' Kaylee's thoughts beside her, and sighed in disappointment. Yes, she wanted it. With that, River decided that she would have to help the two of them see each other a bit more clearly.

It was bitterly disappointing, but both were her friends. They deserved happiness, if they could find it. And, she noted to herself, there might be a dividend for her as well.

If she got the two of them together, then Jayne might feel indebted to her enough that he would agree to teach her. She smiled at that thought.

It wasn't much, but it would be enough. And who knew what the future held?

------------------------

The next day _Serenity_ touched down on Persephone to deliver a cargo. The job

went smooth, and Mal was feeling magnanimous.

"We'll all take a tour on the town, maybe stay the night," he announced to the assembled crew in the cargo bay. "Need to stand a watch, but if we can work it out among ourselves, everyone should get some time."

"I'll take the watch," Jayne said quietly. "Ain't got nothing I want to do, no way. Let everyone have the night in town, if it pleases you, Captain." Mal nodded, having half expected such. He didn't really like it, but Jayne was a man grown. If'n he wanted to stay on board, it was his own business.

"I'd like Jayne to go with me into town first," River said suddenly, drawing attention to herself. She pinked a bit under the scrutiny, but didn't withdraw.

"I want to visit the shop," she told Jayne, meaning the weapons store they often frequented. He nodded, looking to Mal.

"Won't take long, Captain," he said. "Ain't far."

"Okay then," Mal nodded. "I'll stay aboard until you get back. Everyone else is free to go. Back here at eight sharp, or walk. Now go." The crew broke apart, heading to prepare for a trip out.

"Ready now? Or need time to get ready?" Jayne asked River.

"Ready now," River nodded firmly. With that, the two set off.

-----------------

As they walked along the road, River debated exactly how to go about her mission. She wanted to alert Jayne to Kaylee's feelings, but she also wanted to began the process of easing him into acknowledging, at least to her, that he was skilled with a blade. Once he did, she felt certain that she could convince him to teach her.

"Kaylee looked nice today," she said suddenly, and instantly kicked herself mentally. How lame could she be?

"Yep, she did," Jayne agreed, his tone friendly.

"Too bad about her and Simon," River continued, taking his reaction as a sign that she might be okay. Jayne froze for a second, then nodded.

"Hated to see her hurt," his tone was even. "And Simon ain't all bad," he added for her benefit.

"He's a boob," she sighed in exasperation. "Poor Simon, still trapped in the Core."

"Well, you can't hold his raisin' against him," Jayne offered in Simon's defense, surprising them both. River looked up at him.

"Are you defending Simon, Jayne?" she teased.

"I guess so," he shrugged, rather than getting angry. "I ain't never much cared for him, I admit, but he's a good doc. Saved us all one time or another. Gotta give a man credit when it's due, like him or not."

"Why Jayne," she teased him again. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Lot you don't know 'bout me, girl," Jayne said gruffly, and her alarm started tingling. _Hit a nerve_, she admonished herself.

"That's true, I suppose," she agreed. "For all of us, I imagine. Like Kaylee."

Jayne stopped suddenly, looking down at his diminutive partner.

"You got something on your mind, girl, just say it," he ordered. "Don't play around. Kaylee and the doc back together, are they?"

"No!" River replied more strongly than she meant to. "No, not at all," she repeated more calmly. "I was just thinking on her, that's all. She's a good person."

"She is that," Jayne nodded firmly, resuming his walk. River had to hurry to catch up.

"You like her?" River decided to just say it.

"Course I do," Jayne replied at once. "She's a good person, like you said. Always smilin' and happy. Makes me feel better just being in the room."

"Hmm," River smiled, and Jayne looked at her sharply.

"What're you hummin' for?" he demanded. "What the hell you playin' at, River?"

His temper was beginning to shorten, River knew. Throwing caution to the wind, she just told him.

"Kaylee likes you, Jayne," River said plainly. "A lot. And I know you like her. I can see it every time she walks into the room," she added when his face clouded into the 'no readin' me' look he often got when she pointed out something.

"I don't need to read you to see, Jayne," she said softly. "It's written all over you."

"You said anything?" he asked, not bothering to deny it.

"Not my place," River didn't _quite_ lie. "Nor my business."

"See it stays that way, then," he ordered brusquely. "She ain't got no need of a man like me. No woman does. Not like that. Now let's get what you're after, and get back. Mal'll be wanting to get after Inara. He'll snort and paw if we say it, deny it all, but he'll do the same thing, we make him late."

She smiled at his joke, but inwardly she was confused. On the one hand, his lack of interest in the fact that Kaylee liked him was welcome news. On the other, the darkness that had settled on him when he ordered her not to say anything about it was unsettling.

"Very well," she nodded. "I wish to purchase a sword."

"What?" Jayne stopped yet again, so fast this time that River was three steps past him before she could stop.

"A sword," she repeated innocently. "I wish to purchase a sword, Jayne. And perhaps a quality knife or two as well, if available. I still have the Reaver blade, but I don't care much for it's balance. So I wish to purchase a better one."

"What do you need with a sword?" Jayne asked, his tone decidedly different from normal.

"I don't _need _it," River clarified. "I _want_ it. I enjoy the exercise. And one never knows when such skill can come in handy." Her eyes were wide and guileless, which, Jayne knew, meant she was up to something.

"Fine," he said shortly. "Let's get along and see what they got." River nodded, and followed along. Things had not gone to plan, but they were going.

And she had tried to fix Kaylee and Jayne up together, she comforted herself. Wasn't her fault if he wasn't as interested as she'd thought.

She smiled at that. Who knew, after all?

---------------------

"You don't want that one," Jayne told her flatly. River was examining a very finely made blade, a tanto pointed katana.

"Why not?" she huffed. She liked it.

"Too long," he said at once. "Measure from the middle of your chest to the tip of your finger," he told her. "Add the length of your middle finger to that, and that's the length you need. Shorter puts you at a disadvantage. Longer makes the blade harder to wield. Makes your movements clumsy, more difficult."

"How would _you_ know all that?" River challenged him. She was on dangerous ground here, she knew. He had already admitted knowledge of swordsmanship. Now she wanted to prod him into revealing it openly. That would be her chance to convince him to teach her. Most men enjoyed teaching pretty women things, she knew.

"Read it somewhere," Jayne disappointed her. He looked off, feigning disinterest. She frowned. Was he stubborn? Or was it something else? Time to try something new.

"Jayne," she said softly. "This is very important to me. If you know the proper way to select a weapon such as this, then I would like your help. I want a sword, but what good is it, if it's not the proper weapon for me?"

Jayne looked back to her, and she was startled to see a deep sadness in his eyes. It was gone in the same instant, but it had been there.

"Mastering a sword takes years," he told her quietly. "It's not something you take as a hobby, or a game, girl. It's not like a gun. It's. . .personal." He took the sword from her, and returned it to the rack. Taking her by the hand, he led her to another rack, in the rear of the building.

"Look at these blades," he told her, pointing to a rack filled with dusty weapons. Most showed signs of neglect, but also signs of use. Hard use.

"See these? All worn, and used, by people who thought swordplay was just shiny. Wave the blade around, talk big, and act tough. Know where they are now?" He looked down at her. "They're dead. All of them. Killed by another blade, carried by a man, or a woman, who knew it wasn't a game."

River had been almost angry at first, but as he talked her anger subsided into something else. She was sobered by the fact that he'd shown her something like this, and it explained why he was so. . .obstructive.

"Then I must devote myself to proper learning," she said after a time. She looked up at him, her eyes soft. "I will not make this mistake, now that you have shown it too me. I will work hard to master the blade, and not take it lightly."

She could tell he was faltering, and felt almost guilty. She hadn't thought this through. It had not occurred to her, in her planning, that using a sword might hold bad memories for him. A flaw in her method, which she filed carefully away in a mental box she called 'lessons learned'.

"Please, Jayne," she pleaded. "Help me pick the proper weapon. Help me avoid these mistakes." Jayne sighed heavily, but nodded.

"First thing, avoid all this junk," he pointed to the racks teeming with blades that looked very fine. Designed to attract attention, to catch the eye. Not to fight to the death. "You need real steel, made by a master craftsman. Ideally, you need one made just for you, but that ain't an option if you mean to get one today. And you need something to learn on. Fact is," an idea came to him suddenly. He took her hand again.

"C'mon," he told her, exiting the store. "We need to see a man."

----------------------

"'ello, Cobb," the grizzled man at the forge said, his voice flat. His eyes were friendly, though, River noted.

"Taze," Jayne nodded in return. "How're things?"

"Passin' fair," Taze replied, eyes taking in the girl with him. "What have we here?"

"Got a bee in her bonnet. Wants to learn to use a sword, for some fool reason," Jayne told him. Taze eyed River closely. She returned his gaze, sensing no danger. He was not looking at her as a man, but as an armorer.

"How old are ya, girlie?" he asked, voice gruff, but not unkind.

"I will be twenty years of age in two months," River informed him. He looked to Jayne in surprise.

"And just startin'?" he asked, his voice making his opinion clear.

"Not exactly," Jayne answered carefully. "She's fenced a bit," he lied a little, "and got some skill. But she wants to get into it more heavily. Needs the right blade. And a practice _bok_, too." Taze looked back at her.

"What for ye be wantin' a blade, girlie? Ain't a toy, ta be flashin' about."

"I do not wish to flash it about," River answered solemnly, sensing she was being tested. "Learning the sword will help teach me discipline. And control. I am an accomplished martial artist, but I wish to learn the use of a blade."

"Fer what?" he pressed.

"To fight," she said simply. "To defend my home. My family." Taze looked at her for a long time. So long, in fact that River feared she had failed. Suddenly he looked up at Jayne.

"You teachin' her, Jan. . .Jayne?" Jayne frowned. He hadn't considered this.

River's heart leaped. Could it be this easy? No.

"I hadn't thought about it," Jayne replied, and she could feel his honesty.

"You aim ta teach her, I'll make 'er a blade," Taze stated firmly. "Otherwise, no. She's too old to start now, 'thout someone 'as can teach 'er proper. Take it you two ship together?" Jayne nodded.

"We're partners."

"Then them's me terms," Taze stated firmly. "Yer word she's proper seen after, and I'll make 'er a blade. Better'n she could get anywhere else." Jayne sighed in frustration. He turned to look down at River.

She returned his gaze stolidly. There was real danger here, she knew. If he thought for an instant she was using 'wiles', to quote Mal, then he'd refuse. If he thought she was insincere, he'd refuse. Her best course was to remain calm and confident. Determined.

Jayne studied River. Why in the Gods would she want this? Wasn't she already a killing machine? What possible use could she have for a sword, or the knowledge in how to use it?

She had enemies, he reminded himself. Warrants or no, the Blue Sun corporation still wanted her back. And a blade was quiet. Never run out of ammunition. Never jammed. He looked back to Taze.

"I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Spartan – Chapter Five

_Author owns no rights to Firefly et.al, receives no pay or his work._

-------------------

Jayne and River returned to _Serenity_ a bit later than they'd intended, and Mal was pacing the ramp when they arrived.

"Sorry, Mal," Jayne said sincerely. "Took longer'n I thought. But I'm here, so take on off. Have a good time," he added. Mal, for once, looked mollified, and simply nodded before setting off into town.

"I'm sorry, Jayne," River said quietly. "It's my fault, and you took the blame for me."

"Don't worry over it," Jayne shrugged. "He'd a blamed me anyway. Always does." With that the big man started for the stairs.

"You going out?" he called over his shoulder. "If ya're, how bout closing the ramp when you go."

"I will likely stay here," she called after him.

"Okay, lock up 'fore ya come up then, ya don't mind. I'll check on the bridge. Maybe see about rustling something up ta eat."

River bit her lip at that. Something else for which she was to blame. All Jayne had wanted was to get a good meal. He had volunteered to stay aboard ship so everyone else could have a good time. She sighed. Picking up her packages, she started to peruse what she had, and think about what she'd ordered.

Jayne had talked at length with Taze, before settling on her needs. In the end, she would have a _katana_ style sword, with a matching short sword. She had acquired practice blades, wooden facsimiles, which would be used in her initial training. She had also acquired three knives, made with both combat and throwing in mind. Their balance was truly incredible. Fine weapons, she knew.

Finally, Taze had measured her for armor. This had startled her.

"Armor?" she blurted.

"Aye," the older man had nodded. "Find yerself in a passel o' trouble, ye take on another fighter 'thout some'at to protect yerself." Taze's brogue was thick, but she couldn't quite place it. It was similar to several others. Yet different from all. Occasionally she'd caught him muttering in a completely foreign tongue. Despite her desire to know what it was, she had held her curiosity. Today had worked out just fine from her point of view. She wasn't going to endanger that.

She closed the ramp, securing the ship. Taking her purchases, River went to her room to put away her plunder. She was almost there when she realized with a start that she and Jayne were alone on the ship.

A slow smile crept across her face at that. Who knew how things would work out?

-----------------

Kaylee Frye was unhappy. To say the least. Simon had tried to accompany her, but she had flatly refused. Instead she had hooked up with Zoe, and the two had set off in search of a hotel with a nice bar and restaurant, and tubs.

Yet, after a good meal, more than one drink, and her first hot soaking bath in longer than she cared to think on, she felt no better than she had before she'd left _Serenity._

Her head laying on the tub while the hot water did it's best to ease her mood, she pondered why that was so. She was tempted to blame it on Simon, but that was a coward's way out. And, it wasn't so, either.

No, Kaylee was afraid she knew what her problem was, all too well. River and Jayne had set out before the rest had left the boat, and hadn't gotten back before she and Zoe had headed into town.

Kaylee had been determined to try one more time to get Jayne to come into town with her. But he hadn't come back. The engineer couldn't help but wonder if that meant that the two most dangerous people on the ship, and probably on the planet, had found something to do. Together. Alone.

Kaylee liked River, loved her even, like a little sister. But she felt a frustrated. . ._something_, at the idea that she and Jayne were. . .whatever they might be doing. Again she thought about the time she had spent mooning after Simon.

The Doctor was like a fancy window display. You saw it, and immediately wanted to run into the store and get one. Only once you got it home, it didn't seem nearly as shiny as it had in the store window. Simon just hadn't been _it_.

She had, before Simon had come on board, been interested in Jayne. The two of them had similar backgrounds, and similar interests. Much as Cap'n might not trust him, Kaylee knew in her heart that she had nothing to fear from Jayne Cobb. Man talked about his momma with that kinda love wasn't no threat to no woman anywhere. Less'n she tried ta kill him, o' course.

But she'd never done nothing like that. She'd been almost sweet on Jayne, then Simon had shown up, and 'poof', she forgot all about Jayne. Thinking back on some of the things that Jayne had said to her after that, she figured she'd hurt him, mooning over Simon like a love sick child. She sighed again.

_Girl, you ain't got sense enough to get outta tha rain_, she scolded herself. Why would Jayne bother thinking on her now? After that? Wasn't no way he'd believe he wasn't a second choice. Someone she could pick up with after Mister Shiny didn't work out after all. Jayne was a proud man, too.

She'd well and truly over looked a good man, she told herself flatly. Look at how he'd changed after Miranda. She didn't care what anyone said, a man didn't just change, if'n he didn't have it in him to be that way to start with. A truly bad man, he stayed bad. Her daddy had taught her that, and she reckoned he was some smarter than Malcolm Reynolds, ship captain or not!

Now, she was watching as her friend managed to spend time with the man she shoulda chose to start with. A small tear slipped from the corner of one eye, and she let it fall unimpeded.

She deserved it. Hadn't oughta just tossed Jayne aside like that. Mal or no, she shoulda talked to him. But she hadn't, and it was too late now, it seemed. Kaylee rose from the now tepid water. She needed a drink.

Nothing like a good drunk to make you forget.

-----------------------

Simon Tam was drunk. He'd never been quite inebriated before, and found he enjoyed it. As he nursed yet another glass of. . .something, he mused on his life.

Core educated physician, trauma surgeon, top three percent of his class at one of the finest medical schools in the whole verse. Flying around the rim, serving as a doctor on a cargo ship. He'd fallen a long way.

He'd done it himself, of course. And, he acknowledged, he'd do it again. Without a thought. He had saved his sister from a terrible fate. He hadn't been quick enough to save her from being hurt, terribly hurt. But she wasn't left there to become a government issue assassin, either.

And she was mostly sane, now. True she still had the occasional problem, but even then she recovered quickly. It seemed that her friendship with Jayne was helping her in that regard. Simon scowled at that. He still didn't trust Jayne, but there was no denying that he had changed a great deal since Miranda. And he'd fought right alongside everyone else, saving Zoe from the reavers, and protecting them all even after being wounded himself.

Simon's scowl deepened at that. Jayne had been shot, and suffered a number of broken bones and bruises, yet he was on his feet again the next day. In fact, he'd been on his feet that day, helping River back to the ship, and watching over her and Inara while everyone else was in the Alliance hospital ward.

Jayne healed amazingly fast, even for someone as healthy as he was. He was in tremendous physical condition, but still. No one healed that fast. Except Jayne.

Simon wondered, through the drink induced fog of his brain, why that was. What was so special about the bumbling, grumbling oaf that made him heal so much faster than normal, more intelligent people? Had to be a reason. A cause. Maybe he, a top three percenter, could find that reason.

Boy, that would be something to write about! Get his name in the medical journals on every planet in the core! Make his name famous, even. With something like that, he could write his own ticket, work at any hospital he chose. No, not hospital, he decided. University! Yes, with a discovery like that, he could go into research at his choice of medical schools.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts of a successful return to real medicine, he failed to notice the two thugs eyeing him carefully from the corner of the bar.

------------------

Jayne had found something edible in the pantry, and was fixing a meal for him and the girl when River came running into the galley.

"Simon's in danger!" she exclaimed at once. Jayne looked up sharply.

"You sure?" he asked. It didn't occur to him to doubt she would know.

"Yes," River nodded firmly. "Inebriated. Drowning his sorrows. He is unaware of the danger." Jayne turned the stove off.

"Know where he is?" he asked, picking up his gunbelt and strapping it on.

"Golden Fleece," River said after a moment. "He is preparing to leave."

"Stay here and watch the ship," Jayne ordered. "I'll go and get him."

"I should go," River objected.

"You gonna carry him back?" Jayne asked, not unkindly. River frowned.

"I thought so," Jayne nodded. "I promised Mal I'd watch the ship. She's safe in your hands, so take my duty till I get back. I'll get him." Not waiting for an answer, Jayne headed to the airlock. The Fleece wasn't far, but he needed to hurry.

----------------

Simon ordered on last drink, as a toast to his impending triumphant return to the world of real medicine. There was no longer a reason to stay on _Serenity_, after all. He and Kaylee were history. She'd made that perfectly clear. He still couldn't figure out what he had, or hadn't done, to bring that about, but it didn't really matter. She'd made it plain that there was no repairing the damage.

He sighed. She was so stubborn, sometimes. Why couldn't she just tell him. . ._what difference does it make_? he shrugged the thought off. He was going home! He'd find someone else. He wasn't unattractive as a potential spouse. Good family, fine education, and soon to be famous.

He'd be fine. Tossing off the drink before him, he got shakily to his feet. Time to go back to the ship, wile he could walk.

"You okay, friend?" the bartender asked.

"Think sho," Simon slurred. "Jush a little dizshy," he added, using the bar for support until the room stopped spinning.

"Maybe you oughta call somebody to come help you home," the bartender suggested.

"Ain' got nobod' ta call," Simon shrugged, or tried to. "I'll be fine, oncsh 'a room settleshs down shome." He giggled at his slurred speech, and the bartender shook his head.

The two men who'd been watching Simon both rose, laying money on their table, and headed for the door ahead of their mark. He'd be easy, and looked to be prosperous. Core-bred. Probably have plenty of money.

Unaware he'd been 'marked', Simon waved sloppily to his new friend, the bartended, and headed unsteadily toward the door.

------------------------

Jayne caught sight of the Fleece just as Simon staggered out the door. The big man smiled, seeing Simon drunk. The smile faded as he noticed two men leave the shadows, moving toward Simon.

He eased up behind them, quietly. Simon started toward the ship, at least remembering roughly where he was going. The two thugs were waiting at the entrance to the next alley.

"Where ya headed, friend?" one asked, his voice friendly enough as he looked around. He failed to notice a rather large man lurking in the shadows.

"Ship," Simon managed, looking at the two men in front of him. "I know yoush?"

"Sure you do," the other smiled. "Don't you remember us?" Simon looked thoughtful. Did he remember them?

Suddenly they were gone. One was lying on the ground in front of him, the other a few feet away in the alley. Simon looked around, only to find Jayne standing before him.

"Jayne, ole' buddy,' Simon greeted him enthusiastically. "Jush the man I. . ._hic. . ._needed to shee." Jayne smiled at the doc's slurred speech and unusual affability.

"Well, good, doc," he nodded. "Been lookin' for you to. What say we head back to the ship?"

"Shounds good," Simon nodded, still smiling. "Wanted to talk to yoush anyway."

"Okay," Jayne slipped an arm under Simon's shoulders and started toward the docks. "What say we talk on the way?"

"Fine, fine," Simon nodded. "I been thinking, you know, 'bout. . ._hic. . ._scuesh me. Thinking about how quick you are to heal. Fashi. . ._hic_. . .scuesh me. Fashinatin' shubject, really. You sheem to heal lots faster than resh of ush, you know that?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Jayne replied. This wasn't good.

"No, no. Don't. . ._hic_. . .scuesh me. Don't think sho, Jayne. I think you got a nashural predishposition ta healing. Shomething 'bout you makes it easier for you to recover from injuries. And I don't. . ._hic. . ._scuesh me. Don't think I ever seen you sick, all the time I know you. Why ish that, you think?"

"Like I said, doc, just lucky, that's all." Jayne was worried now. He didn't need the doc digging into his health matters.

"Nah," Simon waved an arm. "Gotta be more'n 'at. Wha' shay you and me, we try an' figure it out? Huh, pal? You an' me. We figure it out, and we'll be rish and famush. How that sound?"

"Sounds like you've had one or two too many, doc," Jayne forced a laugh. "What say we just worry about getting you back home, and think on this stuff later?"

"Okay," Simon attempted to shrug. "But oncsh I'm gone, it'll be too late."

"Gone?" Jayne asked.

"Goin' home, Jayne," Simon said as seriously as his drunken state would allow. "Got no reashon to stay no more. River don' need me no more, thank goodness. Shesh doin' good. And all grown and all. Ready to be a woman, on her own. I know she hatesh the way I hover, but I love'er, you know? My baby sister. You know that, though, right?"

"I seem to recall you mentioning it," Jayne remarked drily.

"Thought I had," Simon nodded, missing Jayne's sarcasm. "Anywaysh, sin' me and Kaylee ain't. . .you know 'bout that, right? 'Bout me and Kaylee? She said we didn't 'fit'. Whatever tha' meansh. Guess shesh right. I'm too uptight, she said. Did you know River calls me a boob?"

"I'd heard that," Jayne was trying not to laugh.

"Shesh right, you know," Simon said somberly. "I can' help it though, Jayne. I don' mean to be that way. Just don' know how to be like you and the rest. Tried to learn, but I can' seem to keep from meshing up."

"Ain't nothing wrong with you, doc," Jayne told him. "Just used to a different way is all." Simon stopped and looked at Jayne seriously. Which, in his condition was not very serious.

"You pretty smart for'n ape, Jayne. I like that."

"I have my moments, doc," Jayne laughed. "Just don't tell nobody."

"I won'," Simon assured him with a nod. "You an' me, weesh gon' be pardnersh Jayne. I'm 'ona find out what makesh you ti. . .hic. . .scuesh me, tick, and weesh both gon' be famoush. Me an you, buddy."

"Doc, why don't we just concentrate on gettin' back to the ship for now, and worry about all this later."

"Ship," Simon nodded. "I live on a ship, Jayne. Did you know that?"

"I'd heard it, somewhere," Jayne chuckled, starting again toward _Serenity_.

"My girlfriend, no," Simon shook his head. "My _ex_-girlfriend is the mesh. . .mechah. . ._engineer_ on the boat I live on. Shesh purty, Jayne. I ever tell you that? How purty my girl, my _ex_ girl is? I tol' you that, right buddy?"

"I've seen her," Jayne replied. Simon gave him a piercing glare.

"Whash you doin' lookin' a' my girl, Jayne?" he demanded. "Ain' right, you lookin' at my girl. Friensh hadn' oughta do that."

"Well, I ain't been," Jayne assured him. "Just happen to be on the same ship, so I see her now and again."

"Oh! 'Ash right! I forgot 'bou that, Jayne. I'm sorry, buddy. Shouldn'a jumped on you like that. I know you wouldn' do me that way. Not ole Jayne."

Jayne rolled his eyes. He wondered which was worse. That the doc was thinking that he and Jayne were friends, or that he likely wouldn't remember it tomorrow.Then he frowned.

He didn't want him to remember some things. Like why the mercenary healed quicker than the rest of them. Why he was never sick. Thinking about that, Jayne reached a sad conclusion.

It might be time to move on. Leave _Serenity_ and Jayne Cobb behind.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Spartan – Chapter Six

_Author owns no rights of any kind to Firefly, and writes without compensation. It's just for fun, so lawyers, it's okay not sue me. Thanks :)_

---------------------

River met them at the airlock, laughing at her brother's inebriated state. So humored was she, that she failed to note the apprehension swirling about the mercenary.

"Look what the cat drug in," she giggled. Simon smiled a lazy, drunken smile.

"Hi," he said. "Waash ya doin', _mei mei?_"

"I'm waiting for Jayne to bring you home, _ge ge_," she laughed, slipping an arm around her brother. "You seem to have met a drink you liked."

"Good shuff," Simon said firmly, though slurred. "Need to gesh shome more."

"Think you've had enough for tonight, Doc," Jayne pointed out.

"You pro'ly right, Jayne ole buddy," Simon smiled up at him. "Gotta be fresh ina mornin' anywaysh. Gotta get workin' on you. Find out whysh you don't. . ._hic_. . .scuesh me. . .don't get sick, any. We gon' be famoush, Jayne, ole pal. You' shee. Ima shmart doc'or. Ain' I _mei mei?_ Tell him how shmart I am. Top th. . ._hic_. . .scuesh me. . .three pershent_."_

"You're very smart, Simon," River agreed with a grin. "But you need to rest for a while. Sleep off your night out."

"Yeah. But ina mornin' Jayne, wan' yoush down to tha 'firm'ry. Need to run shome teshs on you, buddy. Find out 'bout you shome. 'Kay?"

"You say so, Doc," Jayne nodded, more to humor him than anything else. There was no way that was gonna happen. He was surprised that the doc hadn't caught on before now. Apparently there'd never been a reason to look for anything odd before.

"Are you sick, Jayne?" River asked, concerned.

"He ain' never. . ._hic_. . .scuesh me, _never_ sick, _mei mei_," Simon answered before Jayne could. "An' I wanna know why 'at is. Right Jayne?"

"Right, Doc," Jayne laughed. "Ain't never sick." He looked at River and shrugged. "Hell if I know." He hoped she bought it.

She didn't, but could tell that Jayne didn't want to discuss it.

"Come, Simon, time for bed," she said to her brother instead. Jayne helped her get her drunken sibling to the passenger dorms, and into his bed. Jayne removed his shoes while River took of his coat and shirt, and removed his belt.

"That should do, I think," River nodded, covering Simon with a blanket, then another for good measure. She looked up at the mercenary.

"Thank you, Jayne," she told him softly. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Jayne shrugged. "He's a funny drunk. Kept me laughing all the way back." River smiled, but inwardly she sensed the apprehensive mood surrounding the man.

"Something wrong?" she asked. He looked sharply at her.

"Why?"

"Just asking," she shrugged. "You looked like there was something on your mind."

"What could an ape possibly have on his mind?" Jayne retorted without thinking, instantly regretting it. "I'm for bed, I think. If you go out, wake me if you don't mind. Good night, River."

Before River could respond, Jayne was gone.

---------------------

It was time to go, Jayne knew. The Doc might not remember his plan in the morning, but eventually he would. And now River knew what he'd been talking about. He'd known the day would come, of course. It always did. But he'd pushed it to the back of his mind over the last two years.

Jayne Cobb was getting old. Or at least he should be. He'd been aboard _Serenity _nearly five years now. Sooner or later someone would notice. The Doctor had already noticed, and even though his alcohol induced stupor might prevent him from remembering in the morning, River wouldn't forget.

And sooner or later she'd slip past his blocks. And that would be that. He sighed, a sad and lonely sound in the emptiness of his bunk.

He'd never planned to stay here, anyway. If only Kaylee hadn't looked so much like. . .he shook that off. She _wasn't_ her. She was simply someone who looked remarkably like the woman he'd once given his heart too. So long ago.

Much water had passed beneath bridge since then. And blood. So much blood. He had decided to become a mercenary thinking that he wouldn't have to fight quite so much as he did as a soldier. And that he could avoid the reavers.

He hadn't planned on Mal being a one man, world saving entity when he'd took the job, though. He laughed at that. Mal liked to pretend that he was as mercenary as Jayne pretended to be, but underneath he was a soft touch for a lost cause. Or a kicked puppy. Sick horse. You name it. There was never any telling what Mal would care about, or do about it.

Jayne liked _Serenity_, and therein lay the problem. He'd not encountered a place that felt more like a home in many a year. Good people, a family, and never too long in one place.

True, he wasn't part of that family, not really, but he wouldn't have been even if the offer were made. He had long since learned the bitter lesson of emotional attachments.

He lay on his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He had promised to teach River the blade. He would have to stay long enough to get her started. She was smart, and fast. She was also a quick study, and a genius. She knew how to handle a sword, at least some, and had good reflexes.

_Six months? Maybe?_ He thought about that. Six months wasn't a fraction of the time needed, but it would set her on the right path, at least. It was time enough to get her started. And she would learn far quicker than a normal student.

Her blade would be ready in a month, along with her armor. So. One, perhaps two months of practice blades, then, if she was ready, the true blade.

He wouldn't go back on his word. To her or to Taze. So if it took longer, it took longer. But he hoped it wasn't much longer. As much as he wanted to stay a little longer, too long would be worse.

Much worse.

With that unhappy thought, he drifted into a fitful sleep. And dreamed of a time and place from long ago. And a face that haunted him every day.

------------------------

River was in the lounge, idly stroking one of her new knives. Jayne had become almost angry at her, and the 'ape' comment had stung. Simon had referred to him that way often, and, she admitted with a grimace, she had done the same more than once. She'd been wrong, not just in fact, but in doing so at all. It was easy to justify, after all Jayne had put them through, but it was still wrong.

Was his anger justified? At this point? The two had become friends over the last year, she thought. Perhaps she was mistaken. Everything she'd thought she'd known about Jayne had gone out the airlock the first night she had observed him using his swords.

There was no way a man of low intellect and little education could perform such intricate martial arts routines, nor handle two swords, simultaneously, with such grace. It simply wasn't possible.

Which meant that Jayne was a pretender. She had always sensed something buried deep within him, always just out of reach. Her attempts to ferret it out had been frustrated each time, and with little or no effort on Jayne's part. Blue Sun would find that absurd, she thought with a humorless smile. Their 'best' project, unable to see into the mind of an illiterate laborer from a back-water moon.

What had Simon been muttering? Oh yes, something about why Jayne was never sick. As she thought about the time she'd been on the ship, well, the times she'd been _sane_, she couldn't remember him being sick, either. More than that, she thought of the times he'd been injured.

On Universe's Moon, despite a gunshot wound and numerous broken bones, he'd been on his feet that very day, helping her to remain out of sight, and watching over the rest of the crew.

How could he do that? He did have a tremendous constitution, she knew, and he was as stubborn as an operative. But that would not account for all of it. In fact, nothing could.

What was it about Jayne that made him that way? Simon had. . .she sat up, suddenly. Jayne was having a nightmare._ No. . .not quite a nightmare_, she thought, _but unwelcome, never-the-less._

She sat back and closed her eyes. If she were discovered, Jayne would be furious. But it was worth the risk, she decided, and reached out with her mind, slipping unobserved into his dream.

She was totally unprepared for what she saw.

-----------------------

"_Janos, my love, why do you wear that long face?" _

"_I am sorry, Verana, if it distresses you," Janos replied. "I am simply worried for you, and for the child." She smiled up at him from the bed._

"_Janos, Spartan women have been having babies for far longer than you and I have been alive," she told him playfully. "This is but the first of many, my soldier. A son."_

"_You think so?" he asked, a smile coming to his face._

"_Yes," she nodded firmly. "He has been marching in the womb for two months, practicing his thrusts and blocks. You and I will soon give Sparta another proud son."_

"_I care little, son or daughter, so long as he or she is healthy, and the mother of my child is well," Janos replied truthfully. A son would be wonderful, he'd not deny. But no son was preferable to no Verana._

"_Your worry will be the death of you, my love," Verana laughed, or started too. She raised slightly, a low moan escaping her lips._

"_Verana?" Janos asked, instantly concerned._

"_It nears time, my Spartan," Verana whispered. "Summon her, lest we begin alone." Janos rose and walked to the door. He nodded to the older woman in the adjoining room._

"_Time draws near, old mother," he said respectfully. _

"_I suspected as much," the matron smiled in assurance. "You should wait here, Janos. It will be loud. And messy," she added. Janos nodded. He could not bear to see Verana in pain at any rate._

"_I shall," he bowed, and allowed the woman and her young assistant into the room. He looked to Verana as he closed the door, and smiled. _

"_It will be well, my love," she called, her breathing labored._

--------------------

River gasped at what she saw. Kaylee! Kaylee was lying on the bed, heavy with child! In labor! No wonder. . .there was something wrong. The surroundings were. . .strange. She played the dream over again in her mind. _Spartan_? Why did that sound familiar?

_Verana_, she rolled the name around in her mind. _Vera?_ Jayne had named the great Callahan rifle after this doppelgänger of Kaylee. Who was she? And why were. . .

----------------------

"_I am sorry," the matron was saying. "She. . .the child was not properly positioned. This is not unusual in first pregnancy Janos. But the cord. . .it was a difficult birth, and the child's passing caused great damage to Verana. She. . .Janos she and the child have died. I am truly sorry, my lord. I did all that. . ."_

"_It is not your fault," Janos said numbly. "Such is the will of the gods, old one, and you cannot change that. I thank you for your kindness. I would ask that you. . ." he trailed off, looking forlornly at the room where his now dead wife still lay._

"_Of course, my lord," the matron nodded at once. "I will take care of everything. Please, might it not be best for you to. . ."_

"_I shall be in the courtyard," Janos rose to his feet. "Inform me when you are finished."_

_He walked from the room without another word._

-------------------

River felt tears trickle from her eyes. She should not be here. She had no right. But even as she realized that, she could not look away.

This explained so much. Why Jayne was the way he was where Kaylee was concerned. It wasn't love for her! It was the fact that she was so like his own lost love! Poor Kaylee, River thought sadly.

In a part of her mind not consumed by sadness, River wondered again at the strange dress. The odd surroundings. Even on a rim world, such things would not be. And there would have been a doctor for the birth of a child on almost any moon, anywhere.

_Where have I heard that word, _Spartan_, before_? She wondered again.

---------------------

"_Janos my friend, are you well?" _

"_I am, my king," Janos nodded, his head bowed. "I am fit."_

"_It's not the same thing, Janos," the man lay a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "You forget that I too, am married."_

"_Not at all, my King," Janos smiled faintly. "I. . .hurt, my lord, there is no denying that. But I cannot undo what is done." He shrugged helplessly._

"_No," the 'king' acknowledged. "None can. You know that we face a great danger, Janos, do you not?"_

"_I have heard of the Persian horde, my King," Janos nodded. "When will we meet them?"_

"_Soon. Very soon."_

_Janos smiled. 'I shall see you again soon, my love,' he thought silently. He was unaware that his King noted the look in his eyes as well. _

-------------------

King? What king? And Persians? As in Persia of ancient Earth-that-was?

This was a very strange dream, River decided.

-----------------

"_We are outnumbered," the man next to Janos smiled._

"_So we are," Janos smiled back, wildly. "Hardly seems fair, them with only a five to one advantage."_

"_All's fair in war, Janos," the man laughed back. _

"_So it is," Janos laughed himself. _

_As they settled into the line, a horde of screaming soldiers raced toward them across the plain._

"_For Leonidas!" a cry arose. "For Sparta!"_

"_SPARTA!" the cry was deafening, and the advancing horde slowed somewhat, but kept coming. _

"_ADVANCE THE PHALANX!" was the next cry, and the line of warriors, including Janos, responded. Walking steadily to meet their foes._

_------------------_

_I shouldn't be seeing this_, River thought. So private, so personal, yet it had captured her completely. Jayne was dreaming of himself in another time. Another place. Another _life_. How was this possible?

Intellectually, she knew of the arguements concerning re-incarnation. The idea that past lives would be re-lived in the future. She didn't believe it, of course. There was exactly no scientific evidence to support such an idea.

But this dream was so articulated, so _real_, that it had to be more than just the product of a tired mind in the midst of REM. Was it possible that Jayne was dreaming about someone else's memories, and replacing that someone with himself?

Or was this a fabrication of his mind, because of his attachment to Kaylee, or someone who looked remarkably like her?

_Further study is needed_, she told herself. Satisfied that she was justified, at least technically, in what she was doing, she reached back into the dream.

--------------------------

"_You have chosen well, Spartan," Neethos said through his teeth. "This gift I give you freely. Use it well."_

----------------------

River screamed aloud as she felt the impact of the teeth upon her own neck. The pain had driven her from the dream, and she sat breathing heavily, bathed in a light sheen of perspiration. What in the all the worlds had. . .

"You alright?" she squeaked at the noise, looking to see Jayne, gun in hand, looking at her from the doorway. He had heard her scream.

"I. . .I had a bad dream," she said, almost truthfully. "I couldn't wake up, then suddenly I was struck, and when I yelled, I woke." Jayne looked at her in sympathy.

"Happens to me some," he told her quietly. "You okay?"

"Yes," River nodded, her head swimming. His thoughts were pressing her, something they rarely did. "I am fine, though perhaps I should retire. Had I not fallen asleep here, I would not have woke you."

"S'okay," he shrugged. "I told you to wake me when you turned in. I'll take the watch. You go on to bed. Maybe you won't have any more bad dreams."

"Thank you, Jayne," River said quietly. "For everything."

"Welcome," he nodded, placing his gun in his waistband. "Get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Spartan – Chapter Seven

Author owns none of the rights to Firefly, which is the creation of Joss Whedon, and receives no compensation for his work, which is a labor of love, done for his own benefit, and that of others who feel cheated ( attn all FOX execs ) that the show is no longer on the air.

-------------------------------------------

River was up early the next morning. She had some investigating to do, if she could find time alone on the bridge. Jayne wouldn't likely be there this time of the morning, and she needed to use the cortex.

As she settled into the seat, finding the bridge empty, she kept playing the word _Spartan_ over in her mind. She had heard that word, somewhere, before! She entered a search into the cortex, and waited.

Last night had been enlightening in many ways. She still didn't understand the setting of the dream, why it was so old looking. But the pain surrounding the loss of the wife and child were as real as any she'd endured herself. Of that there was no doubt. So it remained to find. . .She blinked. The cortex had search results already.

As she sorted the results, River's mind began to swim. No wonder she had recognized the term. She _had_ heard it before. She highlighted a historical reference and opened it. As the picture opened, her hand came to her mouth, and it was all she could do not to cry out in wonder.

Before her was a picture of a Spartan warrior, more than a millennia old. It was a reproduction, of course, with a model posing in historically accurate uniform. The features were obscured by a helmet, but there was no denying the sword, nor the spear, that the warrior held. Nor the crimson robe he wore.

Jayne Cobb owned such weapons. And such a cloak.

-------------------

Mal and Inara arrived back at the ship together, having decided during their time in town to stop denying things. There was no point, anyway.

Mal was surprised to see Jayne in the bay, door already open, sweeping.

"Morning Mal," Jayne nodded, with a smile. "Inara," he spoke to her.

"Good morning, Jayne," Inara smiled back, with only a hint of a blush. Inara had come to like Jayne very much. He had been a great help to her when everyone else was hurt after Miranda, and hadn't gone back to his old behavior since.

"Jayne," Mal said, a little stiffly. "Didn't 'spect to find you up and working so early in the day."

"I can see that," Jayne grinned, and Inara had to stifle a giggle. Mal reddened.

"Why ain't you still laid up in the bed?" Mal asked, almost accusingly.

"Captain, are you complaining that I'm working?" Jayne asked, his smile gone. "I just was up, and the bay needed sweeping, that's all."

"And you lowered the ramp so you could sweep out the dirt?" Mal asked, and Inara turned to look at him.

"Mal, what is wrong with you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm tired of everyone on this ship wantin' to know my business!" Mal shot back, and missed the icy look that passed over Jayne's face. He dropped the broom on the floor, and started forward. Mal almost backpedaled, until Jayne walked past him, out the door.

"Where you going?" Mal demanded.

"Somewhere I can't pry into your business, Cap'n. 'Spect you can finish the sweeping yourself," came Jayne's reply.

"We leave at eight! You ain't here, you're left!" Mal yelled at the departing mercenary.

"What a loss that'd be, too," Jayne shot back, never slowing.

"Mal, have you lost your mind?" Inara asked, almost in shock.

"You know as well as I do he was waiting here for the two of us to come back together!" Mal huffed. "I'm tired of it."

"Mal, had it been Zoe, Kaylee or River, I'd agree. But Jayne? Since when has he cared what the two of us do?" Mal sobered at that, looking again at Jayne's diminishing form. He sighed.

"You're right," he said contritely. "I was just geared up for a buncha razzin' and there he was. . ."

"Working?" Inara asked with an arched eyebrow? "Mal, if this is how things are going to be, maybe we need to think more about this."

"About what?" Mal asked in sudden alarm.

"I can't be like this, Mal," Inara told him truthfully. "Not having you all flustered by nothing more than Jayne sweeping the floor when you and I just happen to get back to the ship."

"I said I was sorry, Inara," Mal pointed out, his voice pleading. "I'll make it right with Jayne, soon's he gets back. I promise. I'll tell him what I told you, in fact. He'll understand."

"Fine," Inara said, shorter than she meant to. "I hope you're right. And I hope this is the last time we have to go through something like this, Mal."

"I'll do my best," Mal smiled. "Maybe you can help me?" Inara struggled to keep the smile from her face, but it won out in the end.

"Maybe I can do something to help you remember."

------------------

Jayne stalked away from the ship, his anger nearly consuming him.

_As if I care what he and Inara are doing, in town or anywhere else!_ he fumed to himself. _Stupid. . ._

So enraged was he that Zoe had to call him three times to get through the fog in his mind.

"JAYNE!"

He stopped, looking around. Zoe was standing five feet behind him, arms crossed in aggravation.

"What? Something wrong, Zoe?" Jayne couldn't be mad at Zoe. Even though she didn't like him. Not after what she'd been through.

"I know we ain't exactly friends, Jayne," Zoe said. "But you ain't gotta just walk by without speakin', especially with me callin' your name."

"I'm sorry, Zoe," Jayne apologized. "I didn't. . .I was just kinda lost in thought is all. Didn't see you. And who says we ain't friends?" Zoe looked mollified at that.

"Have you seen Kaylee?" she asked. Jayne shook his head.

"Been on ship till a few minutes ago," he pointed out, and Zoe nodded, having forgotten that.

"She came into town with me, and we were supposed to meet for breakfast, but she didn't show. I wasn't worried at first, but it's gettin' on for time to leave, and still nothing."

"Check her room?" Jayne asked.

"No answer, but the desk clerk said she ain't checked out, yet." Jayne frowned at that. Wasn't like Kaylee to go off alone.

"Let's go see if we can get her to the door."

------------------------

Jayne knocked three times, each louder than the last. No answer. He looked up and down the hall, then took the knob in his hand.

"Watch for me, while I see 'bout openin' this," he told Zoe. She nodded, and turned away, hiding his efforts.

Jayne turned the handle slowly, and was rewarded with a _snap_ as the lock gave way. Zoe turned to look at the noise.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Just turned the knob," he shrugged. "Musta been open." He pushed the door open and walked in, before Zoe could ask anything else.

Kaylee was lying in the middle of the room, face down. A half-empty bottle of strong brandy nearby. Jayne rushed to her side, gently rolling her over.

She was breathing, he was relieved to see. Just totally lost in the booze. He gently gathered her in his arms, and carried her to the bed.

"Whew," Zoe fanned her face. "Little Kaylee really tied one on." Jayne nodded, ignoring the apparent callousness of the statement.

"Check her over, Zoe," he ordered. Make sure she ain't. . .you know. I'll get her stuff together." Zoe nodded, and moved to check on Kaylee's well being. Jayne hurried through the room, placing Kaylee's things in her bag. Fortunately she hadn't brought much, as it was just an overnight stay.

"She's okay, Jayne," Zoe announced while he was in the bathroom. "Just drunk as all get out. Likely have a hell of a hangover."

"I'll take her back to the ship," he said, handing the bag to Zoe. "I think I got everything, but you can check one more time, just in case. Can you take care of the clerk?"

"Yeah, just take her and go," Zoe nodded. "I'll handle things here."

Jayne gathered the unconscious mechanic in his arms once more, and headed for the door without another word.

-----------------------

River was still sitting on the bridge when Mal walked in. So engrossed in her reading had she been, she'd never sensed his approach. She quickly shut down the cortex and rose.

"Albatross," Mal nodded. "Seems everyone is up early," he muttered, careful not to repeat the mistake he made with Jayne.

"Except Simon," River smiled.

"What's ailin' the doc?" Mal asked in surprise.

"Hangover, I'm sure. If he's awake yet. Jayne rescued him from the Golden Fleece last night, just before he was robbed."

"Jayne left the ship?" Mal asked, suddenly angry again. Was Jayne reverting back to his old, un-trustworthy self?

"I watched the ship, Captain," River told him, almost crossly. "Jayne and I were both here, and I sensed that Simon was in danger. Jayne went in my place, as Simon was likely to need help walking." Mal's frown deepened.

"You and Jayne were here alone?" he almost yelled.

"Yes," River replied calmly. "You left us that way, yourself, if you recall," she pointed out. Mal's disposition eased somewhat.

"I think me and Jayne need to have a talk," he muttered to himself, but River heard it.

"Why?" she demanded.

"'Spect that's 'tween Jayne and me," he answered loftily.

"Not if it concerns last night," River shot back, unfazed. "Do not attempt to lay blame upon him for Simon's shortcomings. Nor mine. Jayne has acted in no way inappropriately."

"He know you wasn't goin' into town when he offered to stay on ship?" Mal demanded. River's face purpled in rage.

"How dare you," her anger pulsed out with each word. "How _dare _you even insinuate such a thing?"

"My job to watch out for. . ."

"I don't need you watching out for me where Jayne is concerned!" River almost shouted. "Jayne is my _friend_! Has helped me in ways none of the rest of you could, or _would_. It isn't _Jayne_ who demands that I be sedated the first time I say something you don't care for, or cannot understand! It isn't _Jayne_ who asks if I'm having a 'relapse' every time something scares me!"

"Jayne treats me as if I am sane, which, you might note, _I am_, nowadays. He also treats me like an _adult_, which I also am. And I will _not_ listen to you insult him in such a loath manner, Captain." With that she turned and left the bridge in a fury. Mal watched her go, his eyes narrowing. He and Jayne definitely needed to have a talk.

In the vicinity of the airlock.

----------------------

Jayne arrived at the ship, gratified to see the ramp still down. He entered the cargo bay, and spotted Inara sitting there.

"Jayne!" she came to her feet. "What happened?"

"Kaylee seems to have drunk her way near into a coma," Jayne informed her quietly. "I think she's okay, but. . ."

"I'll get Simon. Take her to the infirmary." Jayne nodded, forgetting for an instant that Simon probably wasn't in any shape to help.

"Whass?" Kaylee stirred in his arms. He looked down to see her looking back at him.

"Jayne?" Kaylee mumbled, smiling. "Where'd you come from?"

"Another land, Kaylee girl," Jayne smiled, relieved to see her awake. "You 'bout scared me to death, gal. Found you laying in your hotel, face down in the floor."

"Ohhhh," Kaylee groaned, closing her eyes. "Whasss wrong wi' my head?" she wondered aloud.

"You got a prime case of the hangover, girl," he laughed gently, carrying her toward the infirmary. "Gonna hurt like hell for a while. Let's get you some water and a smoother. That'll help some."

"Thans, Jayne," Kaylee mumbled, snuggling into his chest as he carried her. Jayne's heart almost froze in his chest at the sight. Suddenly he was propelled into another time and place.

------------------

"_I do not think the gods designed you with strong drink in mind, my love," Janos said, as Verana heaved again, losing more of her supper from the night before._

"_The gods have cursed me, Janos," Verana gasped. Janos was holding her long hair as her body expelled it's excess._

"_Not so, dearest," Janos chuckled. "Was strong wine, and plenty of it, that has placed you in this position." She sighed._

"_Ne'er 'gain, Janos," she vowed. "You are not to allow me to do this again."_

"_And how am I to stop you?" he asked in faint amusement. "Are you not a Spartan woman?"_

"_You make sure. Never again, Janos. You hear me? Never again, Janos!"_

_----------------------_

"Jayne!"

The big man shook himself free of the images and found himself in the infirmary. Inara was trying to gain his attention, and Kaylee was still in his arms.

"Sorry, Inara," he grinned sheepishly. "I. . .I was thinking 'bout another time like this. Sorta forgot where I was." Inara smiled.

"It's okay, Jayne," she said gently as he lowered Kaylee to the table. "Everyone knows how you feel about Kaylee." Jayne's head shot around at that, and Inara was startled by the look in his eyes.

"What?" Jayne's voice was. . ._dead._ It was all Inara could do not to shiver.

"Jayne I didn't mean that in a bad way," she hurried to explain. "It's just that, well, whenever she's in the room, you seem happier. That's all."

"Oh," Jayne mumbled, now embarrassed. "I'm sorry Inara. I didn't mean to. . .She was awake for a minute," he went on, going to get a glass of water. "Said her head was hurting," he added with a smirk. He took a smoother from a drawer, and went back to the girl's side.

"Kaylee gal, you need to open them eyes for me," he said softly, and Inara watched him closely. As she noted how gentle he was with Kaylee, a light came on in her head. No wonder Jayne had reacted the way he had. Jayne was in love with Kaylee!

"Jaaayne," Kaylee groaned. "I'm sorry, Jayne," she said, looking up at him sorrowfully.

"No need to be sorry, girl," he told her. "I ain't the one hurtin'. Here. Take this, and drink as much of that water as you can." Kaylee took the smoother, and drank about half the water through a straw.

"I shoulda chose you, Jayne," Kaylee said softly, and Jayne froze. Inara covered her mouth with her hand. Neither saw Mal standing in the stairwell, outside.

"What?" Jayne asked, confused. "You mean 'stead o' Zoe? Nah. I wouldn'a been no help to you. Been too like to get the same way myself, gal," he laughed.

Thad ain' what I mean, Jayne," Kaylee shook her head, then groaned with the effort. "Shoulda picked you 'stead o' Simon. Too late now, wi' River an' all. But I wanted to tell ya. 'm sorry, Jayne."

"Hush that, Kaylee," Jayne told her, nearly in a panic. "You don't know what you're saying. And there ain't nothin' 'tween me an River neither, 'cept she's always worryin' me to teach her somethin', or take her somewhere. Now you lay back an' rest, hear? That smoother'll help you through the worst of it."

"'kay, Jayne," Kaylee said, closing her eyes. Jayne sighed in relief. Suddenly he remembered Inara. He looked up at her.

"There ain't nothin' 'tween me and River, Inara," he said flatly. "I don't know where she's gettin' that _go se_. I mean, me and the girl are friends, but that's it."

"I know, Jayne," Inara nodded. "If there was something between the two of you, I'd know," she added confidently. Jayne considered that for a moment.

"Yeah, guess you would at that," he nodded finally.

"Who you hidin' from, sir?" they heard Zoe from outside the room. A red faced Mal took the few steps separating him from the infirmary door, as Zoe walked in.

"Mal!" Inara said sharply. "Why were you hiding out there!"

"How is she, Jayne," Zoe asked, ignoring the impending lover's spat.

"She come awake as we got to the ship," Jayne told her, glad for the distraction. "Got a hellacious hangover, but other than that she seems fine."

"Seemed a might confused about her choices, I'd say," Mal offered, and Jayne shot him a death glare.

"You ain't got no right to hear that, Captain," he said, and Inara noted the deadness in his voice again.

"My ship," Mal started, but Jayne cut him off.

"You don't own her, Captain," he snarled. "She's got a right to some privacy, even drunk like she is. Things she said, she like as not won't remember when she comes around. And it'll go badly for anyone who _reminds_ her of what she said."

"You threatenin' me, Jayne?" Mal asked in astonishment.

"I don't make threats, Captain," the big man replied. "I need to get to the engine room. With Kaylee out, someone will need to do things for her until she can get up and around. Inara, would you mind stayin' with her?"

"Not at all, Jayne," Inara said quietly. She hoped Mal would let this. . .

"We're gonna talk about this when we hit the black, Jayne," Mal said as Jayne left.

"I got nothing to say, I ain't done said, Captain," the merc tossed over his shoulder as he went. Mal's face reddened, but he refrained from saying anything else. He turned to the two women, well three, still in the room.

"What happened to Kaylee?" he demanded gruffly. Zoe's eyebrows arched slightly.

"She got drunk, sir," she said flatly.

"You let her get drunk?" Mal asked, his tone bordering on anger.

"Grown woman, _Captain_," Zoe growled. "I didn't _let _her do anything. She did it all on her own. 'Spect she's got her reasons, same as any of us."

"Mal, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Inara demanded, her voice angry.

"With _me_?" he nearly screeched. "Was you not in this very room, just now, when Kaylee said she should have chose _Jayne_?"

"Yes," Inara replied. "What of it?"

"What. . .?" Mal gawked. He looked to Zoe for support, only to see from the look on her face she agreed.

"You too?" he demanded.

"Grown. Woman. Sir." Zoe bit out. "Kaylee is twenty-five, twenty-six years old, I reckon. She'd old enough to crew this ship, and keep it flyin'. She's old enough to make her own decisions, be it about men, booze, or the like."

Mal looked from one woman to the other.

"We'll talk about this later," he said again, and headed for the bridge.

Both women watched him go, and rolled their eyes at each other. Leave it to Mal to spoil a perfectly good morning after.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Spartan – Chapter Eight

_Author owns no rights to the Firefly 'verse, and makes no money from his efforts._

-------------------

As _Serenity_ made her way into the black, anger was the chief emotion among the crew.

River sat at the helm seething at Mal's insinuations that Jayne had deliberately took the watch to be alone with her. Mal was right behind her, glaring at her back, his own anger directed at nearly everyone but himself.

Inara was sitting in the infirmary with Kaylee, so mad that tears were threatening. She was also going over a mental tongue lashing that Mal would _not_ enjoy. Zoe was in the cargo bay, almost as mad as Inara after the way Mal had laid Kaylee's being drunk squarely at her feet. She wasn't a gorram baby sitter, and Kaylee didn't need one anyway.

Jayne was working the engine room in Kaylee's place, nearly consumed by rage. He concentrated on his work, trying to use it to ease his anger into a more manageable state.

Only Simon and Kaylee were not furious at the moment, Kaylee under the influence of the smoother Jayne had given her, and Simon dead to the world sleeping off his first drunk.

They were probably the lucky ones, despite the hangovers that would soon make their lives miserable.

----------------------

Once Jayne had set the engine properly for the black, he exited the engine room, and headed into the cargo bay. He retrieved the discarded broom, and was sweeping the refuse into the airlock when a tremendous blow struck him in the back of the head. He fell forward into the airlock, blacking out for a few seconds. When he managed to clear his head, he stood.

He turned to see Mal looking at him triumphantly through the window. Rubbing the back of his head, Jayne looked at Mal.

"What the hell?" he yelled. Mal hit the comm.

"'Spect we can talk, now," Mal said, his tone satisfied. "I want some answers, Jayne. And if I don't like the ones you give me, you're going for a space walk. _Dong ma?_"

"Open this door, Mal," Jayne said softly. "Right now."

"Ain't hap'nin," Mal smiled an ugly smile. "I had 'bout enough o' you today to last me a week, or more. Now, what was Kaylee sayin' 'bout she shoulda chose you 'stead o' Simon?"

"Since she's the one what said it, I think you'd best ask her," Jayne snarled, feeling his rage building.

"Ain't askin' her, I'm askin' _you_," Mal shot back. "And something else. Did you know that River was gonna stay on board last night when you volunteered to stand the watch, all noble like?"

"Say what?" Jayne's voice went deathly soft, and Mal had to strain to hear him.

"You heard me," Mal snarled. "I wanna know did you deliberately fix it so you and River were on board alone, together, last night."

"What is it, exactly, that you're gettin' at, Mal?" Jayne was past anger now. Beyond rage. Inside, he could feel power coursing to his limbs and to his mind.

"You know what I'm gettin' at, Jayne!" Mal shot back. "Now I want some answers, and I'm gettin' tired o' waitin'. So what's it gonna be?"

"It's gonna be ugly," Jayne laughed, looking at the floor.

"What?" Mal asked in surprise. Last time he'd had Jayne here, things had gone different. Jayne shuffled to the door, head still down.

"I said, it's gonna be . . . _UGLY_!" At that his head shot up, and Mal recoiled in fear.

Then Jayne started hitting the airlock door.

---------------------

River shot up from her seat, terror on her face. Zoe, who had joined her when Mal had left the bridge and come to the cargo bay, looked at her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"I don't . . . Captain is suddenly very afraid," she stammered. "And Jayne is . . . Jayne is _gone_. Something is wrong, Zoe!"

"Mal's in the cargo bay," Zoe told her, shooting to her own feet. "C'mon."

They had taken two steps when the dull _thud_ was heard, and felt, through the ship.

----------------------

Mal was still reeling from what he'd seen in the airlock. This wasn't possible! He'd heard tell of such, as a child, but they were just stories old folks made up to scare their children. There was no way this was. . .

Three things happened at once.

Zoe and River ran into the bay, shouting questions at him for which he had no answer. Inara came running out of the infirmary, doing the same thing.

And the inner door of the airlock when flying across the cargo bay.

Jayne stepped out of the now ruined airlock, and everyone froze.

-------------

"Merciful Bhudda," Inara whispered, when she saw Jayne.

"Holy Mother of God," Zoe whispered at the same time, her hand falling to her carbine.

"The darkness has awakened," River said in wonder.

The being they had once known as Jayne Cobb was standing in front of the now wrecked airlock, seething in fury. Even from the stairs Zoe and River could see that Jayne wasn't himself.

His eyes had gone from their normal blue to a dark purple. So dark they were almost black. His face was contorted into a mask of rage and something else. Something . . . dark. Ugly. Two long fangs now protruded from his upper jaw, gleaming in the lights of the cargo bay. The two purple eyes were looking at only one thing.

Malcolm Reynolds.

"I told you it would be ugly, little man," Jayne's voice was like gravel, a cross between a growl and a whisper. The sound of it sent shivers down every spine in the bay. As Jayne took a step forward, Mal drew his pistol and fired. Jayne stopped, and looked down at the bullet wound in his chest.

Miraculously, he laughed, looking back up at Mal.

"Have to do better than that, mortal," he growled, and continued his advance. Mal was back pedaling furiously, firing as he went. The bullets struck home, but had no effect. River could feel the Captain's terror rolling off him in waves. Zoe was frightened, too, but not nearly so much as Mal. River took an instant to marvel that she could separate their fear from her own.

"Zoe," said River, never taking her eyes from the apparition that had once been Jayne Cobb, "take Inara and go and get Kaylee. She may be able to make him stop." Zoe looked at River in shock.

"No time to explain, please just trust me. Tell her to call him Janos. Got that? _Janos._ But _only _if he won't respond to Jayne. And if he does, don't let Mal shoot him again. It's the only chance we have." When Zoe hesitated, River shook her. "Zoe, _hurry_. He'll destroy the ship if she can't stop him!"

Zoe gawked at her for a second, then took another look at Jayne. Finally she moved, and River felt weak with relief. She watched as Zoe and Inara ran to the infirmary.

"Well, Simon," River said as she walked carefully toward Jayne. "You wanted to know what made him tick."

Jayne saw her coming, and stopped. Mal raised his pistol again.

"No, Captain!" River called, and Jayne's head snapped back to Mal. "Lower it, Captain. You cannot harm him that way." She looked to Jayne.

"Jayne, please," she pleaded softly. "Don't do this. You may destroy the ship, and that will kill us all, not just Mal."

"I care not, little one," Jayne growled back. "Do you think I have not watched countless humans perish? What are so few when added to that?"

"We are your friends, Jayne," River said reasonably. "You care about what happens to your friends."

"When have you, or any of the others, been my _friend_?" he hissed at her, eyes blazing. "When has _this one_," he pointed to Mal, who was trying to imitate a crate in the hold, "been my friend? You speak well, child, but your words are dust."

"Don't judge all of us by him," River asked, her tone one of begging. "He is often prone to acting before thinking. Do not punish us all because of him."

"Why not?" Jayne demanded, his voice again nothing more than an evil sounding hiss. "You give him succor, support him in his stupidity. Are you not equally to blame?"

"We follow orders, Spartan," River replied, praying that this was the right thing to say, and praying that Zoe and Inara hurried.

"Jayne?" River almost wilted in relief at the sound of Kaylee's voice. Jayne's head snapped around.

"Jayne!" Kaylee gasped, her hand flying to her face. "What happened to you, Jayne?"

"Verana?" Jayne's voice caught for a moment. Distracted, he didn't see Mal raise his gun. River did.

"NO!" she shouted, but it was too late. Jayne pivoted and struck Mal a glancing blow. Glancing in that he barely connected. But the backhanded blow sent Mal flying across the cargo bay like a stuffed toy.

"Lies!" Jayne roared, furious beyond reason once more. "You tempt me with lies, deceive me with malice in your heart!"

"No, I swear," River cried, backing away as Jayne stalked toward her. Her plan wasn't working! Jayne was enraged again, and this time she was the target.

"Jayne!" Kaylee shouted. "Jayne, stop it! You hear me, Jayne? You stop this right now!" Kaylee had run forward, and now placed herself between Jayne and River.

"I don't know what's got into you, Jayne," Kaylee said softly, her voice stern, "but that's enough! Now you quit this, and I mean right now! You done scared us all half ta death with all this knockin' about."

Jayne's face softened suddenly, and his eyes begin to focus.

"Kaylee?" he asked, and the voice sounded more like his own. River held her breath. Everything depended on Kaylee, now.

"Yeah, Jayne," Kaylee crooned softly. "It's Kaylee. Now you just stop all this, okay? You're scarin' me and River. And poor ole 'nara is about to pass out. And Zoe can't decided whether to run, or shoot ya," she smiled. "Course no better'n shootin' ya worked out for the Cap'n, I'd be more inclined to run, myself."

"Kay. . .Kaylee?" Jayne said again, and River watched in awe as Jayne's eyes began to return to normal, and the terrible fangs began to recede into his mouth. Suddenly Jayne was weaving.

"I. . .I need blood," he gasped weakly.

"Can you make it to the infirmary?" River asked. Jayne nodded.

"Kaylee, bring him to the infirmary, please," River ordered. "Come, Jayne. We'll get you what you need."

Inara and Zoe watched in stunned silence as the little mechanic led the giant. . ._monster_, out of the cargo bay. Then both raced to check on Mal, hoping he was alive.

So they could kill him.

---------------------------

Jayne was growing weaker by the second, and River worked hurriedly to set up a blood transfusion.

"I don't know your blood type, Jayne!" she suddenly recalled.

"Matters not, little one," he gasped out. "Use what is close to hand. It will do me no harm."

"You cannot accept blood that. . ." River trailed off, realizing how stupid that was. She grabbed two pints of blood and hurried to set up the tubes.

"I will be weak for a while," he told them, trying to stay awake. "Do not allow them. . . them to do anything to me, as I recover."

"No one will bother you, Jayne," River promised him, and Kaylee could hear the steel in her voice.

"Thank you, little one," Jayne smiled weakly, then looked at Kaylee.

"'You and I should speak, when I'm rested," he told her. "Would that be agreeable to you?"

"You bet it is," Kaylee smiled, taking his hand. He looked at her, even as his eyes dimmed.

"Why aren't you afraid of me, Kaylee?" he asked her, voice faltering. "I'm a monster. You saw. . ." Kaylee gently placed her fingers to his lips.

"I ain't never been afraid o' you, Jayne Cobb," she whispered to him. "Ain't never had to be, and don't ever expect to be." She smiled at him, and he lay back, smiling himself.

Kaylee looked up at River, who was watching closely.

"Blood is being received," the little genius said firmly. "I do not know how much he will need. His body is apparently able to heal itself, if given time, but I wish to have Simon remove the bullets. Can you go and get him, Kaylee? I would, but I promised him," she nodded to Jayne.

"I'll go," Kaylee nodded, getting to her feet. "How'd you know, River? That he'd stop for me?" River looked at Kaylee for a moment, then shrugged. It was as much in defeat and acceptance as anything.

"He loves you," was the only answer she had. For Kaylee, though, it was enough.

-----------------

Simon had slept through the excitement in the cargo bay, blissfully unaware. Now, as Kaylee pounded on his door, the bliss came to an end, his head pounding.

"What!" he yelled, and instantly regretted it as stars flashed before his eyes.

"Simon, get UP!" he heard Kaylee's voice. "Jayne's been shot!"

"Good!" Simon retorted, burying his head beneath his pillow. Three seconds later the message sank in, and Simon shot up, ignoring the pain he was feeling. He flung the door open, revealing Kaylee standing before him.

"What happened?" he asked, heading for the infirmary.

"It's a long story," Kaylee admitted. "Ain't sure I know all of it myself."

"We're in the black?" Simon asked, sensing the different feel of the ship. "Who shot Jayne out here?" he asked, wondering if he'd slept through a pirate attack or something.

"Mal," Kaylee replied, and Simon looked at her in shock.

"Told you it was a long story," Kaylee pointed out, as they entered the infirmary.

"Simon," River said at once, "Jayne has been shot. Do you remember anything from last night?" Simon started at that. How was that. . .he looked at Jayne.

"About Jayne?" he said. "Yes, and how fast he heals."

"Well, that's no longer a mystery," River said flatly. "I'll try and explain as we go. First off, he needed blood, and before you say it, the type doesn't matter. Please Simon," River raised a hand when Simon went to object, "trust me. There is no time."

"Jayne's body, I'm fairly sure, has the ability to heal itself, but I suspect it would go faster if the bullets were removed." Simon was still staring at Jayne, processing information as fast as his hangover would allow.

"We'll explain while you work, Simon," River promised. Simon nodded, and set to work.

------------------

"Mal, are you hurt?" Inara asked.

"Course not," he scoffed. "I was just thrown across the cargo bay by something hadn't oughta even exist. I'm fine."

"Good, because I think I'm going to hurt you," Inara said crossly.

"Case you ain't noticed," Mal groaned from the floor, where he still lay, "that's already been done." Mal struggled to regain his feet, conscious of several aches and pains he'd not had before.

"Think I can get some help, here?" he whined.

"How much help did you have getting there?" Zoe asked acidly. Mal glared at her.

"As I recall, Jayne had some'at to do with me gettin' here," he growled. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Kaylee and River took him to the infirmary," Inara told him, still making no move to assist Mal to his feet.

"Took _him_ to the infirmary?" Mal whined. "Why him? He's the cause of all this!"

"Seems to me I remember him winding up in the airlock," Zoe said, her voice still caustic. "Funny how that happens, on this ship. Want to try and explain how that came to be, captain?"

"I don't have to explain things on this ship!" Mal pointed out hotly. "I'm the Captain!" Both women groaned at that.

"Well, fine then," Zoe nodded. "Next time he . . . whatever he did, and comes after you, the rest of us will wait in the galley or something."

"Ain't gonna be no next time," Mal said, finally getting to his feet. "He ain't stayin' on my boat."

"You gonna shoot him out the airlock, Mal?" Zoe asked. "Cause that worked out really well the last time," she observed, looking at the shattered airlock, and the door, now lying on the floor.

"I just wanted some answers," Mal told her.

"And thought that was the best way to get them?" Inara asked in disbelief.

"Worked last time, at Ariel," Mal pointed out.

"Mal, what will Jayne have to do, to convince you he's not the same man he was then?" Inara asked quietly. "If not for him, after Miranda, we'd have been in a world of difficulty."

"Men like Jayne don't change," Mal objected.

"I'd say he has," Zoe retorted, suddenly very tired. "He didn't kill you."

-----------------------

"A _vampire_?" Simon almost dropped his scalpel. "_Mei mei_, are feeling okay?"

"Yes, boob!" River shot back. "Ask the others. I am not the only one who saw. And I didn't say he _was_ a vampire, I said he _looked_ like one."

Simon looked to Kaylee, who was sitting opposite of them, stroking Jayne's forehead.

"It's true," Kaylee shrugged helplessly. "I seen it, Simon. I wouldn'a believed it neither, I hadn't seen it myself. But I did. So did ever'body else."

"I'm sorry, I just. . ." Simon shook his head. "_Vampire?_ They're a myth! A legend from Earth-that-was! There's never been any proof that such things actually exist!"

"I. . ." Simon finally broke off, and resumed his work. "Three shots to the chest, at point blank range, and he _walked_ to the infirmary?"

"Yep," Kaylee nodded, a slight smile playing across her face. "He did."

River felt a twinge of sadness at that smile, knowing that Kaylee was Jayne's for the taking. Strangely, the fact that Jayne was. . .whatever he was, seemed to have no effect on Kaylee. River, though afraid in the bay, was no less enamored of Jayne than she had been before. In fact, she was intrigued by the fact that Jayne had been able to hide such a thing, especially from her.

_At least now I know what the darkness was, the ancient black that surrounded him._

"That's the last one," Simon said, dropping another bullet into a tray next to him. "I can repair the damage, but if what you say is true. . ."

"It is, but you should do what you can," River ordered. "The faster he wakes, the quicker we can get some answers."

"True," Simon nodded. "I'll need some help. _Mei-mei, _can you hand me. . ."

--------------------


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Spartan – Chapter Nine

_Author owns no rights to the Firefly universe. He makes no money from his work._

----------------------

The crew were assembled in the galley, for the most part. River was standing guard in the infirmary, and flatly refused to leave. Kaylee was still sitting beside Jayne, who remained unconscious, and likewise would not budge.

Mal looked around the table. Zoe and Inara still looked at him like they would cheerfully hurt him. Simon just looked shocked.

"I can't explain it," Simon was shaking his head. "He should be dead. But when I went in after the bullets, his body was already healing. It's. . .medically it's incredible."

"I'd say it's more like supernatural," Zoe snorted. "I've always heard and read tales of vampires and such. Can't say it ever occurred to me to believe them until today."

"Myths and legends of such creatures abound all through recorded history. The most famous, of course, is Vlad Tepish. Bram Stoker immortalized him as Dracula, the king of the vampires. But stories of vampirism existed long before the Impaler was born."

"Impaler?" Zoe asked.

"Vlad Tepish was a count," Simon offered. "His way of dealing with enemies of the state was to impale them on stakes along the road to his castle. Alive," he added with a shudder.

"River knew about this," Inara said with certainty. "At least some of it. It's the only way to explain why she didn't panic along with the rest of us."

"She's the one who sent me to get Kaylee," Zoe nodded. "Said she was the only chance we had to stop Jayne."

"I don't care about all that," Mal declared, anger evident in his voice. "Right now I got some kinda. . ._thing_, in my infirmary, and two o' my crew standing _guard_ over him!" Mal was still smarting from the episode in the cargo bay. Having River inform him that any attempt to do harm to Jayne before he was awake would result in violence, and Kaylee supporting her, had stung him.

"Well," Inara sighed, "Jayne has obviously been this way all along. Seems to me you have no one to blame but yourself for bringing out the. . .beast, I guess, within. You handled this very poorly, Mal."

"This ain't a discussion about my Captainy abilities," Mal shot back angrily. Inara scowled.

"No, it's more about your stupidity," she replied flatly. "This is your doing, start to finish. You launched into a tirade against Jayne this morning, and haven't let up since. And he'd done nothing to deserve it, Mal."

"I don't like the idea of his being. . .whatever he is, anymore than you do," she continued. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're at fault in this."

"Whatever the case may be," Zoe put in, trying to get the talk back on track, "the fact remains that we seem to have a problem." Simon snorted at her understatement.

"I have a headache," he said, massaging his temples. "I can't do anything more to Jayne until he wakes," he added. "River made it clear, and so did Kaylee, that he isn't to be touched. There's nothing to do but wait."

"I'm 'sposed to be the one what gives the orders on this ship!" Mal said to no one in particular.

"Well, help yourself," Zoe drawled. "I have no intention of trying to face River over this. And I like the idea of facing Jayne even less, should he wake up while you're trying to take her out."

"And if you were to harm Kaylee?" Inara added, eyebrows raised. "Jayne would likely tear you apart.Literally." She shuddered at the memory of the airlock door being thrown off the bulkhead. The power it would take to do such a thing. . .

"When he's awake, I'll try and see what I can find," Simon offered. "Maybe he'll even be willing to talk. Until then, I need a smoother. Or a drink." He stood. Zoe stood as well.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Her own calm had been damaged quite badly, and a good, stiff drink sounded very good about now.

"Be glad for the company," Simon answered, and the two left.

Inara watched them go, then turned to Mal.

"I need to re-think some things," she said, and rose from her chair.

"What things?" Mal asked, his face showing alarm.

"Mal, this is. . .I can't be here with you like this," Inara explained. "I can't go through this with you, the way you've behaved today. Jayne may be some kind of mythical monster, I don't know. But I do know that you promised me you'd make things right with him when he returned to the ship."

"How well do you think you did on that?" she asked pointedly, and Mal's face flushed.

"So this is all _my _fault," he stated, rather than asked. Inara looked at him sadly.

"What do you think?"

---------------------------

River and Kaylee sat silently in the infirmary, River near the door, constantly scanning for signs that anyone was coming. Kaylee hadn't moved from her seat beside Jayne, despite the headache that pounded her temples.

"You should take a smoother," River offered, without looking to her. "And drink some water. Jayne says that's the only way to defeat the effects of a hangover."

"You and Jayne have gotten awful close, ain't you, River?" Kaylee asked.

"We are friends," River replied flatly. "Nothing more."

"But you want it to be more," Kaylee said softly, and didn't miss the way the younger woman flinched.

"He doesn't want me," was all River said.

"He's still your friend," Kaylee told her, rising to get the smoother and some water.

"Yes," River agreed, her own voice barely above a whisper. "But that's all we'll ever be." Kaylee felt sorry for River. She didn't like to see her hurt.

"Don't," River told her, still not looking around, lest Kaylee see her tears. "It isn't necessary. He will never love me, and that is all that need be said."

"River," Kaylee tried, but River shook her head.

"Don't," she repeated. "It will not change, and talking about it will not make it better."

Kaylee fell silent at that. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Why did someone always have to be hurt on this ship?

"It is the way of things," River replied, as if Kaylee had spoken aloud. "If it were not for pain, we would not know happiness. I will find happiness, one day. When I do, I will know it, because I know pain." She hesitated, then added. "And so does he."

"Great pain, and loss. Tread softly, Kaylee, and give it time. He is both fragile, and indestructible at the same time. He . . . just be careful with him," she finished, standing suddenly.

"I will sit outside for a while," she announced, walking out the door. "I will be nearby, should you need me."

Kaylee watched her go, hurting for her.

--------------------

"So what do you think about all this?" Zoe asked Simon as the two sat in the cargo bay. They were nursing a bottle of brandy between them, and both had drank enough that their normally stoic and standoff manner had fallen away.

"I think it's a nightmare," Simon said after some thought. "I keep expecting to wake up, and the biggest worry I have about Jayne is keeping my sister away from him."

"Jayne would never hurt that girl, Simon," Zoe said firmly.

"I'm not worried about him hurting her," Simon looked at Zoe, a pained look on his face. "I'm fairly certain that River has a monumental size crush on him. And River is used to getting what she wants."

"Oh," was all Zoe could think of to say. Had she been that out of it lately?

"I hadn't noticed that."

"No one has that I know of," Simon replied. "Mal was mad, apparently, because Jayne and River were on the ship along last night, at least until Jayne came and kept from being robbed, and possibly killed."

"I caught part of that," Zoe nodded. "Mal knows better. Jayne would never force a woman. He's crude, I grant you, but he's not like that."

"No," Simon agreed. "I know that. I've never worried so much in that area, as I have his turning us in. But after what he did at Miranda, and . . . " Simon trailed off as he realized Zoe might not want to remember that.

"It's okay, Simon," Zoe assured him. "Jayne saved my life that day, you know," she went on. "And do you know, I was so torn up about Wash, I don't think I ever thanked him for it."

"No one ever thanked him for anything, so far as I know," Simon muttered. "Me included. He didn't have to go with us, you know. But he did. And no matter what he says about coin, there wasn't any money involved."

"No," Zoe agreed. "He went because he knew we needed him." She poured another glass. "Hell of a thing for a mercenary to do."

"River says he wasn't always a mercenary," Simon told her, re-filling his own glass. "Called him Spartan, once. I. . .I can't get my head around the fact that he might be. . .whatever he might be. But Spartan is a term only applied to soldiers of the city state of Sparta, in ancient Greece of Earth that was."

"What?" Zoe looked at Simon. "Are you telling me that Jayne. . ." Simon held a hand up.

"I'm not telling you anything," he stated firmly. "I'm just repeating what River called him."

"That would make him well over five hundred years old," Zoe was shocked. Simon snorted.

"You wish," he grimaced. "Try _twenty_-five hundred." The look on Zoe's face made Simon giggle.

"What's so funny?" Zoe demanded, feeling the effects of the liquor.

"Zoe, Sparta was _ancient_ when the exodus from Earth began. Over two thousand years old."

"_Wo de mah_," Zoe murmured.

"Something like that," Simon nodded. "Ish. . ._it's_, a lot to process." Simon scowled at his slurred speech.

"To say the least," Zoe agreed. The two of them sat silently for a while after that, each pondering on the possibilities of what Jayne was, and who he was.

-------------------------

Unaware that he was the subject of so many discussions, Jayne was sleeping fitfully in the infirmary, lost in the time of his memories.

"_What have you done to me, old one," Janos demanded, waking to find his wounds healed._

"_I have given you a great, and terrible, gift, my young friend," Neethos replied. "You will now have the chance to live those centuries, and see the things we discussed."_

"_Why am I still alive?" Janos demanded, fearing sorcery of the worst kind._

"_There is no witchcraft involved, young Spartan," Neethos assured him. "Though I do not deny that the source of the gift is unknown, even to me."_

"_And this gift? This long life? What is the price for this treasure, Neethos?" Janos asked warily. Neethos regarded him with something akin to fondness._

"_Wise beyond your years, indeed, Janos, my son," he murmured. "Yes, there is a price, a terrible price at times. And for that I am sorry." He explained briefly, and by the end Janos had recoiled in horror._

"_I will never do this!" the warrior told him. "Such a thing is. . ."_

"_Barbaric?" Neethos offered. "Yes, I fear that is so. But necessary none the less. You will find, as you mature in your new strength, that you will need less and less, until finally you need only a little, save when you are injured, such as when I found you."_

"_Why me?" Janos asked, stunned by what he had been told. "Why do this to me, Neethos?"_

"_This world needs good men, Janos," Neethos told him kindly. "There are more like me in this world than you can imagine. And not all of them are kind, or good. Someone must be able to stand against their evil, which no mere mortal can do."_

"_So I am to be your soldier, now?" Janos demanded. "Bear your standards, rather than those of Sparta?"_

"_In a manner," Neethos nodded. "I cannot make you, compel you to serve me, Janos. You are far too strong willed for that. Nor would I want to. An unwilling ally is no ally at all. You are free to do as you please."_

"_But I would have you know what lurks beyond the borders of that which you call home. Know that there is evil in the world that far outweighs the threat to one city, or one nation. Evil that cannot be fought on even ground, save by someone who is just as strong, just as powerful, as that evil."_

"_Some would call you. . .call _me_ evil, after this," Janos pointed out._

"_It is true that those who learn of your strength will accuse you of many things. Sorcery, witchcraft, conspiring with the lower gods. Of having sold your very essence in exchange for life. You must be ever on your guard, my young friend. Such will turn on you in an instant, acting in fear."_

"_But I will teach you, if you wish," Neethos told him. "It will take many years to fully master your abilities. But," the old man smiled, "time is the one thing we have plenty of."_

_------------------_

River stirred fitfully in the chair outside the infirmary. Jayne was dreaming again.

Dreaming again of the time when he had become. . .whatever he'd become. Of the old man who had befriended him on the battlefield, and both blessed and cursed him with power most men would willingly sell their souls for.

River tried to ignore the dream, but could not. She saw Jayne/Janos as he trained to use his new abilities. Then as he traveled the world, fighting in countless wars, or battling those like him who had turned to evil ways.

Like a crusader, Janos had carried the Standards of Neethos against those who tried to use their age and strength against. . ._mortals_. The word rolled off the tongue. She saw the people he had fed upon. The few, so very few, that he had, himself, given his 'gift' too. People who had often disappointed him. Some who hadn't. She saw a man, crippled by a falling horse, restored to his feet. She saw Janos kill that same man years later, when he had misused the gift given him.

She felt the pain as he had left friends, lovers, homes, and moved on, because he never aged. Was never sick. Healed overnight.

She felt his fear, when confronted by an old one, nearly as old as Neethos, and had fought against him for days. The two had battled endlessly, with Janos barely escaping with his life, and the old one left dead upon the ground.

Most of all, she felt the loneliness. Janos had worn many names in his time, had seen most all of Earth that was, at one time or another. But he had always been a solitary figure. Alone, doomed to be apart from others.

A curse, indeed, to have such a long life, and know no home, no family. To walk always alone.

She fought against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, and wished again that things could somehow be different. She finally managed to shut the images away, and resumed her watch. She had promised to guard over him. And she would.

For as long as he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Spartan – Chapter Ten

_Author owns no rights to the Firefly verse, and receives no pay for his work_

--------------------

Two days after being shot, Jayne woke. He did so all at once, sitting up in the bed, looking about him in confusion, until he recognized his surroundings.

River Tam was sitting in the doorway of the infirmary, dozing lightly. As soon as she felt Jayne's presence, she woke as well.

"Hello, little one," Jayne smiled at her, and River returned the smile hesitantly. "You have stood guard over me?"

"I promised you," River said simply.

"I thank you, River Tam," Jayne said formally, and got to his feet. River stepped forward to help, but there was no need. Jayne was firmly on his feet.

"You seem to have recovered well," River commented.

"Thanks to you," Jayne nodded firmly. "I owe you a great debt, River."

"There is no debt," she replied solemnly. "There is only friendship." Jayne looked at her closely, and his hand rose to caress her cheek. River inhaled sharply at his touch, trembling slightly under his hand.

"What troubles you?" Jayne asked softly.

"I am tired, Jayne," River said quietly. "Nothing more." Jayne's face told her that he didn't believe that, but he let it lie.

"It is time for you to rest, then," he said instead. "You have done me a great service, and I will not forget it."

"So long as you keep your promise to me," River smiled as brightly as she could.

"I will," he assured her. "Have no fear of that."

River nodded, and turned to go. She walked down the hallway to her room, and collapsed into her bed. She was tired, but her mind was alive, thoughts and emotions swirling around each other.

Why did he have to have such an effect on her?

She was still wondering that when she drifted into a deep sleep.

------------------

Kaylee looked up when she felt a presence in the engine room other than her own. Jayne Cobb stood in the door way, looking at her.

"Hi, Jayne!" she beamed, ran to hug him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when ya woke up, Jayne. But I had to do some stuff in here ta keep us flyin'."

"I didn't expect you to be there," he told her softly. "I knew that I would be out for some time."

"River watched over you, though," Kaylee said, almost guiltily. "She wouldn't leave for nothin', not even to eat. Had me bring her meals to her."

"I have sent her to rest," Jayne told her gently. "She made a promise, and kept it. I have also made her a promise, and will keep it. She wishes to learn how to use a sword, and I will teach her."

"She wanted that for a long time," Kaylee smiled up at him. "We been watchin' ya work out in the cargo bay." Kaylee's hand immediately flew to her mouth. "Wasn't 'sposed ta tell ya that." Jayne smiled.

"It's fine," he assured her. "I knew someone was about, but not who."

"Jayne, we really need to talk, I think," Kaylee turned serious. "I mean, I don't know what. . .that is, all this is so. . ."

"Strange?" Jayne offered, and she nodded. "Yes, I imagine it is. And you're right. We do need to talk. About many things." Together the two sat, and Jayne looked at her carefully. _So like Verana_, he thought for perhaps the thousandth time. _But she is not._

"Kaylee, what you saw, what happened in the cargo bay, is part of a very long story. Once you won't believe, one that will seem _impossible_ to believe. But I swear to you that every word is true." Kaylee looked at him wide-eyed, and nodded.

"I was born in what historians call 520 B.C. in a city called Sparta. At the age of seven. . ."

--------------------

By the time Jayne was finished, Kaylee felt faint. She'd known, of course, that Jayne wasn't. . .well, Jayne, exactly. But she'd never imagined, as her mind had filled itself with ideas over the past two days, just what he was.

"Jayne, I. . ." Kaylee started, but didn't know what to say.

"It's alright, Kaylee," Jayne told her softly. "I know it's a lot to take in. But I wanted things straight between us, and you deserved to know about. . ."

"Verana?" Kaylee almost whispered. "It explains a lot, Jayne. I know it hurt to share that." She looked up at him. "Where does that leave you and me, though, Jayne? I mean. . ." she hesitated, not knowing how to go on.

"Kaylee, I have come to love you a great deal over the years," Jayne told her honestly. "But the truth is, it would the worst kind of unfair for you, in many ways, for you and I to become involved. And it would be painful for me, knowing I would have to watch you grow old, and die, while I remained. And you would always wonder if I saw Kaylee Frye, when I looked at you, or Verana. You deserve better than that."

"That's awful sweet of you, Jayne," Kaylee murmured, her heart swelling at the concern in his voice. "Truth is, I been thinking about it anyway. And I don't know that, well. . ."

"I understand," Jayne smiled knowingly. "I hope you can still be friends with me, Kaylee," he went on. "I'd like that very much."

"Oh, Jayne," Kaylee smiled. "I can't imagine not being friends with you, no matter what you may be underneath." She hugged the big man tightly, and Jayne held her close, just for a moment, allowing himself to ponder on what might have been. He released her, and stepped back.

"Well, it's time I go talk to the King of Serenity," he joked, and Kaylee giggled.

"See if I can stay here after. . .well, you know," he grinned.

"You can," Kaylee nodded firmly. "Everyone on the ship is on your side. Even Simon." Jayne looked at Kaylee thoughtfully for a moment.

"You know, Doc really does have some powerful feelings for you, Kaylee," he said seriously, and Kaylee's face screwed itself into a frown.

"I'm not tryin' to pry," Jayne said, and Kaylee realized suddenly how much he sounded like. . ._Jayne_. "Just tellin' ya what I know. Me and Doc had a very interesting conversation the other night, when I was helpin' him back to the ship. He was a little bit. . .well, okay. He was fallin' down drunk. My experience, a man's pretty honest when he's soused."

"Jayne, I can't think on that right now," Kaylee said softly. "Not after. . ."

"I understand," Jayne nodded. "Just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Jayne."

"Hey, I owe you," Jayne told her honestly. "Wasn't for you, I might have done something really terrible the other day. It took a lot of courage for you to do that, Kaylee girl," he added.

"Not really," she smiled up at him brightly. "I told you, Jayne. I ain't never been afraid o' you. Ain't never felt like I had ta be."

"I'm glad, Kaylee," Jayne said solemnly. "You're the last person I'd want to fear me. Ever." Kaylee looked at Jayne for a moment.

"Jayne, you know that River. . ." she broke off as his hand covered her lips.

"Kaylee, don't. I know what you're going to say, but think about it for a minute. She's a child, and she's been hurt, badly. And I stopped long ago becoming involved like that, with anyone. It's. . .it always ends badly, no matter what."

"Just so you know," Kaylee told him plainly. "She watched over you day and night, while you. . .slept, I guess. When she thought that you and me. . .ya know, she was hurtin' Jayne. I mean I ain't no reader, but I could feel it. I don't think it's no crush, neither. So be careful with her, okay?"

"I will," Jayne nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Kaylee. For everything, I mean."

"What friends is for, Jayne," Kaylee hugged him again, briefly.

------------------

Mal was at the table in the galley when Jayne found him. The Captain looked up as the big man entered the room, apprehension on his face.

"I come in peace, Captain," Jayne said softly, hands raised. Mal relaxed just a little, and finally nodded.

"I'd like to talk to you, Mal, if you're willin'," Jayne said. "Are you?"

"Ain't got much choice, do I?" Mal didn't quite snarl.

"Yes," Jayne surprised him. "It's your ship, Captain. And you're in charge. If you want me to simply leave, then I will. But I would like to stay, at least for a while."

Mal's face showed the surprise he felt at Jayne's words. For a second, the order to leave hovered on Mal's lips. But Jayne was so serious, so sincere, that curiosity won over, and Mal nodded.

"Take a seat then," he ordered, and Jayne sat down at his normal place.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Mal," Jayne told him contritely. "It . . . I shouldn't have done that. I was so angry, though, that for the first time in. . . . a very _long_ time, I lost my temper. I'm glad you aren't badly hurt." _Or dead_, he didn't say.

"Pleased about that myself," Mal shot back, and despite his best effort, the words were hard, and harsh.

"Mal, I know what happened is a shock to the system," Jayne went on. "And I didn't want you to find out like that. Hell," he grinned, "I didn't want you to find out _at all_. But you pushed me so hard, Mal, and then I was worried that Kaylee had hurt herself, and the Doc was startin' to ask questions I didn't want asked." He looked at Mal.

"And the airlock was the last straw. I don't know why you were after me so hard, and that made it worse. I hadn't done anything wrong, for once, and there was no reason, that I could see, for you to be riding me."

"And when you insinuated that I had 'maneuvered' things to be alone with River, I kinda lost it."

"Kinda lost it?" Mal asked in wonder. "My airlock is trashed, Jayne. You _knocked the door off_! And all you can say is you 'kinda lost it'?"

"It could have been worse, Mal," Jayne told him softly. "Much worse. And the airlock wouldn't be 'trashed' if you hadn't knocked me into it, and threatened to space me for no reason other than you were letting your imagination run away with you."

"It wasn't my imagination what Kaylee said to you!" Mal retorted.

"That's something you need to talk about with Kaylee, Mal. I don't know why she said she should have chose me. I never gave her the opportunity, other than the first few days on the ship, and after you told me to stay clear of her, I did. There were reasons why she was special to me, reasons I won't share. But I've never acted in any way inappropriately toward her."

"As for what she said about me and River, I don't know what made her think that. Me and the girl have worked together for over a year, and have become friends, but that's all. I've done nothing to make Kaylee think we were anything more than friends." He looked up sharply.

"And I would never hurt that child, Malcolm Reynolds. And you have no right to even suggest that I would. Nor have I given you any reason to believe it."

"Ariel?" Mal's one word reply cracked across the room like a whip.

"Kaylee?" Jayne shot back. "Doc would have let her die, Mal. I could just as easily killed them. And I didn't leave them there. Not after I saw what River had been through. I knew, then, that something was wrong. Something evil."

"You did it for the money!" Mal accused. When Jayne started laughing, Mal's face turned red. "Don't see nothin' funny 'bout that!"

"Mal, do you have any idea how old I am?" he asked through his laugh. When Mal started at that, Jayne laughed again.

"Malcolm Reynolds, I am nearly three _thousand_ years old. Do you think I have lived so long and not acquired at least _some_ wealth? The reward for the Tams wouldn't keep my estate running for a week," he chuckled.

"Estate?" Mal's mind was over loaded. He didn't know what to ask first. Three thousand years old?

"Yes," Jayne nodded. "I have an estate on Londinium, Mal, in the countryside near the Beraline Sea. I haven't been there in some time, of course, but my retainers manage it for me quite well."

"What in the hell are you doin' workin' as a merc on my boat, you got so much money?" Mal demanded, his voice a cross between disbelief and anger.

"Every so often," Jayne replied, "I like to get out and see the 'verse. To see what life is like for others. Mine is a solitary existence, Captain, from necessity as much as anything else. I rarely stay in any one place for long. If I do, I tend to develop emotional ties that can only end in pain."

"For the others you mean?" Mal, give him credit, was trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing. Had he not had two full days to consider the events of the cargo bay, he'd have given up by now.

"For me," Jayne surprised him again. "Don't look so shocked, Mal. Do you have any idea what it's like to make friends, take a lover, only to watch them grow old, and die, when you, yourself, remain unchanged? It is the bitterest of experiences." Mal hadn't thought about that. Couldn't have, with all the other thoughts running through his head.

"I can see where that would problematical," Mal replied. "Hadn't thought about that."

"No reason you should," Jayne smiled sadly. "You've never encountered anything like that. There are times I wish I had not," he added.

"What, exactly, are you, Jayne," Mal asked, and for the first time in days, Mal's voice wasn't angry or harsh, but simply questioning.

"I suppose you could say that I'm a vampire," Jayne shrugged. "I'm not, really, not like the wild stories you may have read, or fantastic tales you heard as a child. But there's little doubt that those stories, at least in part, are based upon beings such as I."

"That's a bit hard to get hold of, Jayne," Mal said honestly, and Jayne laughed.

"You should try it from my side. When I was first, turned, I guess, I was not nearly so prepared as you are. The stars, then, were simply points of light, placed in the sky by the gods of old to grant us the ability to know where we were. Reminders of their 'power'. Medicine was a salve made of roots and berries, and wounds were 'healed' by applying a fire reddened spear or knife point."

"I could only accept that I was a victim of sorcery of the darkest kind. A victim of dark magic. I've learned a great deal since then, of course."

"I'd hope so," Mal stated firmly. "Man oughta pick up a few things over three thousand years."

"Indeed," Jayne smiled at Mal's normal comeback.

"So what is it you want, Jayne?" Mal asked. "I mean, I can't figure what a man like you could need from me."

"I want to keep being a part of your crew, Mal," Jayne replied. "I promised River I would teach her to use the sword, and I always keep my word. Also," he added with a wry grin, "now that there is no need to hide myself from all of you, I could be a great asset to your crew."

"How's that?" Mal asked without thinking. Jayne waited for Mal's brain to catch up, and smiled when the light came on in the Captain's eyes.

"Well, 'spect you could at that," Mal almost smiled.

"The decision is yours, of course," Jayne told him, rising. "I will not try to force you to keep me on. And, I give you my word, no more damage to the ship. And I will pay for the repairs to the airlock, of course." Mal smirked.

"Was gonna take it outta your pay," Mal told him.

"Then I'll sweeten the deal," Jayne offered suddenly. "Keep my ten percent, from now on. I have no need of it. In return, allow me to stay on. I will continue to work for you, just as before, and you can use the extra money for the ship, or anything else. It's yours."

"That's mighty generous, Jayne," Mal looked at him. Jayne merely shrugged.

"It's worth far more than that to me, to stay here, Mal," he said quietly. Mal considered that.

"I'll have to talk to the crew, Jayne," he told him. "I can't make a decision like this without letting them have their say."

"I understand," Jayne nodded. "Let me know when you decide." Jayne turned to go.

"Jayne?" The big man turned.

"Jayne, I owe ya an apology, for the other day," Mal said. "I pushed you into what happened, and had no kinda reason to do it. I was mad, and took it out on ya when you hadn't done nothin' ta deserve it. I'm sorry for that."

"Apology accepted, Captain," Jayne smiled, and Mal felt a great burden lift from his shoulders.

"I'll let you know, after we talk."

"Thank you." Jayne turned again, and left the room.

Mal watched him go, and let a breath out in a long blow. He didn't know what to do about any of this. If Jayne was everything he seemed to be, then there was no question he'd be an asset. With him being all, whatever, Mal would rarely ever have to worry about the safety of his ship and crew, so long as Jayne was around.

But was it worth the risk? The memory of the cargo bay was still fresh, and Mal shuddered at it. The power, the rage, that had radiated off of Jayne was enough to scare any man. Add in the whole bit with the fangs and what not, and it could curl a grown man's innards with fear. More like terror, he amended.

"I'm very proud of you, Mal," Inara's voice startled him, and he whirled in his seat. Inara was standing just outside the doorway, and now walked into the room, joining him at the table.

"I promised you I'd make it right," Mal said simply. "I shoulda done it."

"You have," Inara told him gently. "You accepted the blame for what happened, and you apologized. I knew you would," she smiled at him. He looked up at her.

"You seein' the future now?" he asked her jokingly. He was startled by the look in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied, looking into his eyes. "Yes, I believe I am." With that, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

---------------------

_Okay, okay, I know the story is far fetched. I warned ya about that! lol. Like I said, this was an idea I had played with off and on for a while now, and I wanted input from other folks. It's possible that I may change some parts of the story to try and make it better. Feel free to PM me if you have any useful ideas, and I'll give credit to the anyone whose suggestions I might use to alter the story. In the meantime, I hope you are enjoying the story at least a little while I indulge in my love of vampire lore, lol. And yes, Shade will return, perhaps sooner than I thought, as it looks like my early hunt permit may not be 'in the mail' like I thought, ROFL. _

_Sometimes I feel like I'm on Serenity the way my luck runs. Anyway, happy reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Spartan – Chapter Eleven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and makes no money from his stories._

_----------------------_

The crew, sans Jayne, were seated around the table. Mal looked at each one in

turn, wondering what was in their minds.

"Well, I wanted us to meet so we could discuss the. . .Jayne issue," Mal told them. "Even those as weren't present know what happened, by now, so I won't rehash the events of the cargo bay. . .incident, shall we refer to it."

"Jayne has asked to stay on the ship, continue being part of the crew," Mal told them bluntly. Kaylee beamed at that, and River looked hopeful. Simon even perked up a little, and Mal wondered, in the back of his mind, why that was.

"I told him it would have ta be a crew decision," Mal continued. "I can't, in good conscience, let him stay on without gettin' your input. So here's your chance to sway me, one way or 'nother." He looked at Zoe. "Zo'"?

"I'm behind you, whatever you decide," Zoe said at once. Mal nodded, having expected that, but unwilling to speak even for her on something this important. He looked to Kaylee, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Let him stay, o' course," she smiled at once. "Can't imagine anyone will bother us with him on board, specially now he ain't gotta hide from us." Mal nodded again. No surprise there.

"Simon?" Mal asked. The Doctor looked at him for a long moment.

"I can't really be objective here, Mal," Simon admitted finally. "I. . .I was planning on leaving, soon, myself." Everyone started at that news, even River. He looked guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you alone, first, _mei mei,_" he told her. "You don't need me anymore, though," he smiled proudly. "You're as well as I can make you, and you haven't had an episode of any kind since Miranda. You're a grown woman, and it's time I treated you that way." He looked at the rest of the crew.

"With the warrants gone, I had planned to go back to the core, maybe even Osiris, and return to being a doctor. Try and rebuild my somewhat tarnished reputation," he grinned. "But if Jayne stays here, knowing what I do now, I think I'd have to stay as well, at least for a while. Even the _chance_ to study his biology is more important that anything I could ever accomplish in a hospital, no matter where it was located."

"Fair enough," Mal nodded. "Albatross?"

"He should stay," River said quietly. "He needs us, and we him. Simple problem, simple solution." Mal frowned at the idea that Jayne needed them, but recalling how much the man had offered to stay, perhaps it was true. He turned finally to Inara.

"_Ai ren?_" he asked, and her eyes lit up a little at Mal's open declaration, made in front of the assembled crew. Kaylee, of course, let out a little squeak of joy, and even Zoe and River smiled.

"I think he would be an asset to us," she said slowly, weighing her words. "Kaylee is right. Now that his secret is out, he won't have to worry about hiding it, at least from us. I can't imagine a better protector than someone who can rip the door from an airlock," she grinned. Mal looked at her for a moment, then returned it.

"Anyone have a reason why he _shouldn't_ stay?" he asked the table. Glances were exchanged as each one turned to the other. Kaylee and Simon's eyes met, and Kaylee was shocked to see the pain in his eyes.

_He wants to say yes_, she realized. _He thinks I'm in love with Jayne, and it hurts him_. She smiled softly at him, and was rewarded with a return smile. _Maybe Jayne was right_, she thought to herself. _I'll have to think on that some._

"Well, can anyone think of any other reason, not yet spoke of, why we _should_ let him stay," Mal was asking, and Kaylee turned to look at the Captain.

"If he is willing, there is much we could learn from him," River pointed out neutrally. "It is worth consideration."

"I agree, Captain," Kaylee nodded. "There ain't no tellin' what Jayne might know that can be o' use to us, now he's able to say."

Mal hadn't thought of that, but wondered why, now. If Jayne was as old as he claimed, then he'd likely traveled to the 'verse from Earth that was. He'd know a great deal about many things that might be of interest.

"Just to be clear," Mal said finally. "No one at this table is opposed to Jayne staying on board, even after. . .even knowing what he is, sorta, and what he's capable of." Once again glances were exchanged, and heads nodded. No one objected.

"Okay then," Mal let out a sigh. "I reckon I better go tell Jayne he can stay, so long as he don't rip open nothin' we need to keep livin'."

---------------------------

Once the decision was made, things returned to near normal on the ship. For everyone but Jayne.

The entire crew had a mountain of questions for him, with Simon perhaps the worst of all. The doctor followed Jayne all over the ship, asking questions that ranged from the absurd, to the deeply personal.

Jayne's answers, by themselves, were enough to keep the crew in stitches.

"No, Simon, I can't fly."

"No, Simon, sunlight doesn't make be burst into flames. You've _seen_ me in the sunlight."

"No, Simon, 'holy water' will _not_ cause my skin to boil off."

"No, Simon, I'm don't drink blood. That's disgusting. It's infused into my own blood stream, not digested."

"No, Simon, garlic doesn't repel me. I've eaten garlic bread right alongside the rest of you."

"Simon, if someone hammered a wooden stake through _your_ heart, would _you_ die?"

"Yes, Simon, my. . ._equipment_, is fully functional."

And the list went on and on.

The others weren't quite as bad, but their questions were sometimes much deeper. Inara, for instance, had a great love of history. Jayne walked onto the bridge one day, not long after the decision was made that he could stay, only to find Inara sitting at the cortex screen, reading about Sparta.

She looked up almost guiltily, but he just smiled.

"I just wanted to know more about where you came from," Inara offered.

"I understand," he nodded. "But a great deal of what you read will likely be skewered beyond recognition," he warned.

"I was reading about Thermopylae," Inara said quietly, and Jayne's face froze.

"Whatever you are reading is likely incorrect," was all he said.

"The 300 Spartans?" Inara looked at him questioningly. "It's a marvelous tale, Jayne. Three hundred warriors against as many as one hundred twenty thousand?"

"That's because it is a tale," Jayne snorted. "A _fairy_ tale, Inara. Even at the Hot Gates, three hundred men could not have held the Persians at bay, not for three days. There were nearly two thousand good men in the rear guard there, half of them little more than slaves. Serfs from Spartan estates in Messinia."

"They aren't mentioned in the stories on the cortex," Inara objected.

"Like I said, fairy tales."

"Were you there, Jayne?" Inara asked.

"Until the retreat, yes," Jayne nodded. "Leonidas stayed behind with the rear-guard, giving the army time to escape a Persian trap, and fight again another day."

"But the things I've read. . .Spartans never gave ground," Inara objected again.

Jayne looked at her kindly.

"When the King of Sparta tells you to withdraw, Inara, you withdraw," he said simply.

"It seems that history has fallen prey to sensationalism, then," Inara sighed.

"History is written by the winners, Inara," Jayne smiled. "And we won." Inara laughed at that.

"I see."

"Anyway, don't let me spoil your fun. It was an epic battle, and they _did_ hold the Persians at bay for three days. Killed many thousands of the devils, too," he added.

"A great battle, and a victory, despite the loss of the men who fought it. It would be over a year before the battle of Platea, and the long running skirmish that followed."

"Did you fight in that battle, as well?" Inara asked, marveling that she could accept any of this, and that Jayne would speak to her about it.

"For a bit," Jayne answered vaguely. "It was a slaughter, really. The Persians mistook our changing positions for a full retreat. They attacked us in force, and we simply stopped moving, took position in a small valley that denied them the use of their cavalry. When they reached our phalanx, they died."

"It must have been awful," Inara shuddered. Jayne looked at her, a strange light glowing in his eyes.

"It was magnificent," he said softly. "The greatest battle in history, at the time, I'd say. Hundreds of thousands of men arrayed for battle. A great victory for Sparta."

"I didn't mean to intrude into your memories, Jayne," Inara said, aware that the big man was remembering things he'd likely not want to.

"You haven't," he assured her at once. "I offered, remember?" He smiled and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Jayne. For sharing."

"Anytime."

------------------------

Jayne finally found the person he'd been searching for in the cargo bay. River Tam was sitting cross legged on a crate, carefully examining her new knives. Again.

She looked up as she felt him coming. Since she'd learned that Jayne and Kaylee weren't exactly what she'd believed, hope had kindled once again in the little assassin.

But she guarded it carefully.

"Hello, Jayne," she smiled, and was gratified to see her smile returned.

"Hi," Jayne said easily, and River warmed at once. "Are you ready?" River's smile froze.

"Ready?" she asked, for once not knowing what someone was thinking.

"To begin?" Jayne asked, smiling more broadly. "Since my secret is no longer much of a secret, I see no reason we cannot train in the open, and now is as good a time as any to begin. Do you have your _bok_ to hand?"

"I'll get it!" River nearly gushed, and raced to her room. Jayne smiled as he watched he go. Despite his earlier reservations, River's eagerness made him glad he'd agreed to train her. It should be enjoyable.

-----------------

River struggled to get her breath. This wasn't nearly as enjoyable as she'd thought it would be. Her knowledge was next to nothing when laid alongside three thousand years or so of practical experience. In the two weeks since they'd begun, she couldn't see that she was improving any.

Jayne was handing her her head on a depressingly regular basis.

"Again," he said, and raised his blade. She assumed the guard position, and readied herself.

She was the first to strike, and Jayne parried the blow, making it look easy. As they exchanged blows, he suddenly caught her 'blade' with his own, and forced it to the floor, trapping it with his foot. As she struggled to free the blade, Jayne's sword swept up, stopping only an inch from her neck. She froze.

"Mistake?" Jayne asked, freeing her blade and stepping back.

"I should not have struggled to free the blade," River answered, red faced from more than exertion.

"Proper response?" Jayne queried, smiling inwardly at her discomfiture.

"I should have dropped to the floor, and rolled backwards, away from you."

"Why?" Jayne pressed, hiding the fact that he was well pleased with his protégé.

"By lowering myself to the floor, and then rolling away, I would lessen the pressure on the blade, and my weight would add to my strength in freeing the blade." Jayne nodded, but didn't smile, not just yet.

"Why not roll forward, toward me, so that you could strike me when the blade came loose?"

"Rolling forward would leave me in your sword arc, should I fail to free the blade. By rolling backwards, I leave myself at least some room, should I loose my grip, and thus my sword." Jayne finally smiled, and River smiled in response.

"Very good," he nodded. "You are doing very well, _vegrandis proeliator._ I'll make a sword mistress of you, yet." River beamed at the term 'tiny warrior'. He knew she could speak Latin, and often used it when addressing her. It was a shared thing between them. Small perhaps, but still something only the two of them shared.

"Thank you, _magister,"_ River bowed. Jayne had not insisted that she call him teacher, but the term felt right to her.

"Enough for today, I think," he said, noting her weariness. "I am far too old to bash about with one so young and gifted as you for too long at a time." She smiled at that, knowing that he could go like this for days. He said it to make her feel better about being so tired, and it worked.

"I am tired," she admitted. "And hungry," she added, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Shall we see what we can find to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," Jayne nodded. It was odd, she thought. When he was teaching her, his speech was formal, almost stiff. But at other times, he was just the same as he had always been. Just, Jayne. Nothing more, or less.

So it was Jayne, and not Janos, that River followed to the kitchen. Smiling as she went.

-----------------

Both were unaware that they had an audience. From the catwalk above, Kaylee Frye had been watching the two most dangerous people she knew battling with their wooden sticks. She smiled as they left the bay.

Jayne might not realize it, but River was the perfect woman for him. The little assassin was unfazed by the fact that Jayne was. . .different was the kindest term that Kaylee had come up with so far. She complimented him in so many ways, and the opposite was true as well. River would need a strong man to be able to deal with her. . .abilities. Jayne was certainly that.

For a second, Kaylee envisioned Jayne and River together, over another three thousand years, fighting side by side. It was a shame that River couldn't be like Jayne.

"She's improving, isn't she," Kaylee jumped at the voice, and turned to see Simon standing nearby.

"You scared me, Simon!" Kaylee laughed. "I didn't know anyone else was up here."

"I heard the noise, and thought I'd come and watch," Simon told her. "She is getting better at it, don't you think? I don't really like how much she enjoys it, but it makes her happy. And she is a grown woman."

"That why you decided to leave?" Kaylee asked softly. "Cause she was grown, an' all?"

"One of the reasons," Simon nodded. "She doesn't need me hovering over her anymore. Maybe she never did, in fact. But now I know she doesn't. She'll never go back to the Core, though. And I wouldn't make her if I could."

"But you'll go?" Kaylee asked him. "And leave her here?"

"This isn't a life I can lead, Kaylee," Simon answered her after a minute. "A solitary existence in the black? I'm not cut out that way. And I want to be somewhere that I can be useful. Make a difference. This isn't it."

"You make a difference every time you save one of us!" Kaylee objected.

"That isn't what I meant, Kaylee, and you know it," Simon replied, red faced. "All of you are important to me, but it's not like I'm useful unless someone is injured. At least back where I belong, I'll be doing something useful. Maybe even something important."

"So we ain't important?" Kaylee's voice was harder than she had meant it to be. Simon turned to look at her, and Kaylee was shocked at the look on his face. It was a cross between anger and sadness.

"You know, Kaylee," Simon said slowly, as if weighing his words, "there are times when I think you deliberately do that. Turn my words to suit you. I just got through saying how important you all are to me. I know that I sometimes tend to stick my foot in my mouth, but for the first time I can see that it's not always me." He sighed deeply, sadly, as he turned away.

"But I'll still miss you, very much," he told her over his shoulder.

Kaylee was stunned. Did she twist his words?

"Simon!" she shouted, and he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I had to try, Kaylee," he said, not daring to look back. "And I'm glad I did, no matter how it ended up. But it's not always me. I'm glad to know that, in all honesty. I was worried that it _was_ all me. That I was defective somehow," he laughed.

"Simon, I ain't never said nothin' like that," Kaylee retorted, almost angry.

"You never had too, Kaylee," Simon started walking again. He left without saying anything else, and Kaylee watched him go.

Simon leaving? That wasn't supposed to happen! He couldn't leave River! And what about her?

The Kaylee remembered how things had ended between them. She was angry that he didn't spend more time with her. And she'd told him that fairly plainly, she remembered as well. Maybe too plain.

Kaylee stood there for a long time, thinking about things.


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twelve

_Author owns no rights to Firefly or it's associated characters. He just really enjoys playing with them, even though he ain't gettin' paid._

-----------------------

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. Three of them, in fact. Three months in which _Serenity _returned to almost normal, and business was being conducted.

Mal and Inara were no longer keeping it a secret that they were an 'item', much to the relief of the crew. And Inara was using her contacts to keep the ship very busy. Money was good, and even more so since there was an extra ten percent floating around. Not everyone was happy with that, but Jayne was, and that was really all that mattered.

"Jayne, I don't understand why you always made such a big deal over the money, if you're so rich," Zoe said one afternoon as the two were walking through town. _Serenity _was docked on Persephone, and the two were on their way to meet Mal and Inara about a job.

"Would anyone believe a merc who didn't bitch about money?" Jayne asked, eyebrow raised in amusement. Zoe had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Hadn't thought o' that," she admitted.

"You've never had to, Zoe, because you've always been yourself," Jayne pointed out. "I've lived this way for a long time. It's second nature to me."

"So how long have you been Jayne Cobb, then?" Zoe asked him.

"Oh, 'bout a hundred years or so, I guess," was the calm reply. "I used it for the first time that long ago, roughly. And again about sixty years ago."

"So you just keep a drawer full o' characters, and trot one out new ever now and then?" Zoe looked at him in wonder.

"No, not always," Jayne answered after a moment. "Sometimes, I live as the same person for a long time. I color my hair to make it gray, retire from a real job, things like that. In those years I could make friends, and pretend I'm human. Then, once everything is settled, and most people are ignoring me, I pretend to move away, and just disappear."

"That's sneaky," Zoe accused, eyes laughing. "I like it."

"Well, it beats the alternative," Jayne grinned. "Like, oh, being burned at the stake, or having someone shoot you with a crossbow. That kinda thing."

"So you can't die? Can't be killed?" Zoe asked, and he knew she was thinking about Wash. He looked at her.

"Oh, I can be killed," he nodded firmly. "It's just not that easy to do, that's all. Mostly it takes another like me to do the job. And there aren't that many like me left in the 'verse."

"I thought sunlight would kill you," Zoe admitted, and Jayne snorted.

"So did Simon, till I reminded him that he'd seen me walking in the sunlight before. No, sunlight, holy water, crucifixes, none of that stuff is true. Not for those like me. Though I have to admit, I've never considered myself a vampire. I know that the stories you've read had to come from somewhere though, and it was likely about one like me."

"Then how did all those stories get made up?" Zoe wondered. "Why does everyone believe that sunlight. . ." she trailed off when she seen Jayne's smirk.

"Wonder where, indeed?" he asked, laughing. "Where do you think it came from?" Slowly Zoe caught on.

"Jayne!" she scolded playfully. "You mean you made all that up? Why?"

"Why do you think? Here you are, talking to me in broad daylight. Would you suspect that I'm a. . .one of them, knowing that they cannot appear in the sun?"

"Oh," Zoe said quietly. "Camouflage."

"Exactly," Jayne nodded. "And I didn't make all of it up," he added with a wink. "But I did help."

"You're a scoundrel, Jayne Cobb!" Zoe scolded again, hitting him on the shoulder. Jayne laughed at that. He and Zoe had never gotten along this well before, and it was a good feeling.

The two continued down the street, unaware they were being watched.

------------------

"That them?" a voice on the darkness of the alley hissed.

"Yep," another answered. "Big one's named Cobb. A merc. Other's Washburne. Reynolds' First Mate. Remember, he want's 'em alive. And the women unspoiled."

"That might not happen," the hidden voice hissed again. "I take a notion. . ."

"Then you pay," the other said simply. "He isn't someone who takes kindly to disobedience." The words were spoken calmly enough, but the threat was clear.

"Fine," a huff. "Unspoiled."

"Then we have an accord."

---------------------------

River had remained aboard ship, since she was unlikely to be needed in town. It was an added security to have a gun hand remain on board, and it gave her time to practice with her new sword.

The _katana_ was a thing of beauty to the little assassin. Rolled steel formed into a perfect blade, exactly the right length and balance for her size. Taze was, indeed, a master sword maker. She twirled the blade in her hand, gradually becoming adjusted to the weight and balance of it.

Jayne had not yet allowed her to use it in training, and she didn't expect to for some time. Since he was staying for a while, her training was slower, and more methodical than it might have otherwise been.

While she chafed at not using the blade some, she was warmed by the fact that Jayne took his promise to train her seriously. It wasn't much, maybe, but it did show that he cared. She'd take what she could get. And now that Kaylee and Jayne weren't, whatever, the door was open once again, however slightly, for her. In the meantime. . .

River forgot her interest in Jayne as she felt a strange mind approaching the ship.

One that was definitely up to no good. Two minds, she realized, as another intruded upon her heightened senses. Reaching out, she realized they were close, no more than a minute or two away.

She'd have to act fast. Hurrying to find Kaylee and Simon, River began to formulate a plan.

-------------------------

The attack happened so fast that even Jayne was caught by surprise. One minute he and Zoe were walking along, bantering back and forth, the next they struck from their blind side, forced into an alleyway.

Zoe fell to the ground hard, wind knocked from her lungs. Seeing she was disabled, at least temporarily, the four attackers all turned on Jayne.

"You come quietly, you won't get hurt, Cobb," one of them snarled. "Man want's ya alive, and we always try and please our boss. So just. . ." He broke off as Jayne started laughing.

"Come quietly?" he chuckled. "I've never gone anywhere _quietly_ in my life." Before the words could register, Jayne was moving. Zoe was struggling to get to her feet. She looked on, but could see only a blur.

Before she was able to get up, the 'fight' was over, and Jayne was bent over the last of the unfortunates. The sounds coming from him were unsettling, and Zoe realized with a start that Jayne was. . .

"Jayne!" Zoe hissed. "You shouldn't be doing that!" Jayne's head snapped around, and she saw the bloody fangs and purple eyes. And wondered if maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"You are correct," Jayne hissed after a minute, and lowered the victim to the ground. He reached down with both hands, and deftly snapped the thug's neck, then stood. When he turned to Zoe, all trace of. . ._it_, was gone, and Jayne Cobb once more stood before her.

"We need to get to Mal and Inara," Jayne told her suddenly. "This one's blood tells me they are after us all." Zoe nodded, and started moving. Then a thought hit her.

"What about the ship?" she asked. Jayne smiled, though there was little humor in the look.

"They didn't send enough men," he grinned ferally. "_Parum Spartiate_ will see to them."

--------------

River watched as the two men approached the ship. Their intentions radiated off them like heat waves. They were to capture the crew, and destroy the ship. She dug a bit deeper, discovering who they were working for.

Wing. Atherton Wing. She sighed. Mal needed to take a few lessons from Jayne about leaving live enemies behind him.

She walked into the middle of the bay, sword hidden in the folds of her skirt. Jayne would be furious of course, but she was certain that she could cajole him into forgiveness, especially if she performed well.

And there was a small pistol strapped to her thigh if she didn't.

"You there, miss?" she turned her head to acknowledge the two men in the doorway.

"This _Serenity?" _the other asked, as both men eased further into the ship. One looked back to see if anyone else was watching.

"Yes," River answered, her face that of a beguiling teenager.

"Well, then," the smaller smiled, and pulled his gun. "Ima have to ask you to come with us for a bit. No trouble now, you aren't to be harmed. Just need to have some words with a man." He started toward her. "Are you alone, here?"

"Yes," River nodded, appearing frightened. "The others went into town, and left me here alone." River bit her bottom lip, and appeared on the verge of tears.

"Well, that's a right shame, that is," the little man grinned evilly. "And you such a pretty thing too. . . ._ack_." The tough's little speech was terminated abruptly as a foot of hot rolled sword protruded from his back. The look of shock on his face was priceless, but River ignored it. Taking one of her new knives, she threw it overhand at the larger one. Caught by surprise, the bigger man couldn't avoid it, and the blade bit deeply into his shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun.

"You little. . ." he exclaimed through clenched teeth. He tried to pick up his gun, but River was there, sword to his throat. He froze.

"Well, well," River almost sang. "What shall I do with you?"

"You ain't got long to decide," he snarled. "Your friends are already taken."

"You don't know my friends," River giggled. She reached out with her mind, finding Jayne and Zoe, and smiling as she read Jayne's emotions.

"Your friends have failed," she smirked. "They lie dead in an alley way. But don't fret, you will see them soon." Before the words could sink in, River flicked her wrist, and the sword opened the man's throat.

"You can come out, now," she called, and Simon and Kaylee emerged from their hiding place. River didn't miss the way Kaylee was holding so tightly to Simon, and fought off the urge to smile.

"River, what he said," Kaylee stammered. "'Bout our friends. Is that true?"

"Yes, but already Jayne and Zoe have escaped the trap set for them, and are moving to Mal and Inara this very minute," River assured her. Then she frowned.

"Too late," she murmured. Looking up at Simon and Kaylee, River gave them the bad news.

"They are too late. Mal and Inara are gone."

-------------------

Mal and Inara were indeed gone.

"This don't look good, Jayne," Zoe observed, as she examined the two bodies lying in the floor. Undoubtedly their prospective clients, or their representatives.

"It doesn't," he agreed. "We need to see if we can find out what happened," he added, looking forlornly at the two bodies.

"Can you. . .I mean with the. . .thingy. . ." Zoe sputtered, finally giving up as she struggled to find the words for her question.

"I can," he nodded, "but it is unlikely to help. They would have to have knowledge of who did this, and they are unlikely to."

"Oh," Zoe replied, as if she understood. Which she almost did.

"River will know," Jayne said confidently. "We must return to _Serenity_ at once."

With a nod, Zoe started for the door, Jayne close behind.

--------------

When the first mate and the mercenary arrived, Simon and River were removing the last body from the bay, having wrapped it in plastic and then a tarp. The bodies were placed into a crate, then set behind the refuse collector. Someone would find them. Eventually.

Kaylee was hosing out the bay, having been unable to help with the bodies.

"What happened?" Zoe demanded. River looked up at her.

"Two men came to take us and destroy the ship," she said simply. "They failed."

"_Eu, parum Spartiate_," Jayne said to River, and she beamed at the compliment.

"What did he say?" Kaylee asked Simon, who was smiling. He turned to her.

"'Well done, little Spartan'," he whispered. "A great compliment for River," he added. "Especially from Jayne."

"That's sweet," Kaylee murmured.

"Do you know where they took Cap'n and Inara?" Zoe asked River.

"Not specifically, but I do know where they were supposed to take us," River nodded to the crate. "Perhaps it's the same?"

"Work for now, since it's all we got," Zoe said. "Near or far?"

"Far," River told her. "Other side of the planet."

"We'll take the ship, then," Zoe said firmly. "Don't want us too separated, in case they try again. Let's get airborne."

The crew hurried to get things done, and within minutes they were in the air, flying toward the far side of the world. River was flying, feeling her way to where the two men had intended to take her and Simon and Kaylee.

Jayne was restless, and paced softly back and forth behind her. She smiled.

"Janos is edgy," she teased. "Wants the blood of Atherton Wing."

"He does," Jayne nodded. He had long since stopped being annoyed at her for using his Spartan name. She enjoyed it, and it hurt no one.

"Like the name," River giggled. "Strong, masculine." Jayne resisted the urge to sigh. He genuinely cared for River, something he'd not allowed himself to do much of in the last . . . long time, he realized with a start.

But there was simply no point in a relationship between him and the little one. True she was a grown woman, nearly twenty-one. Had he merely been Jayne Cobb, thirty-three year old mercenary and scoundrel, he would never have hesitated.

But though his body was still thirty-three, he was far too old for that kind of thing. True he was fully . . . functional. He smiled at the word. But he was master of his emotions, rather than the opposite.

He had refused to entertain even the idea of a relationship with Kaylee, in part because he also cared for her very much. She was too like Verana for him not to. But what he had said to her was true. It would be the worst kind of unfair, for both of them. And, he admitted, he didn't love Kaylee as he had Verana. Never would. He did cherish the little mechanic, and always would, but never share with her the love he had with Verana so long ago.

He and Kaylee were too different. He was a violent man, and would always be so. A soldier, trained from the age of seven. And always was a very long time for someone like him. Kaylee could not handle that, no matter how much she might have grown to love him.

And he would eventually have to watch her die. The fact that she was so like Verana would simply add to the pain.

No, he was better off alone, despite the pain it often caused.

River could feel all of this, as Jayne debated within himself. She was disappointed, as she felt his determination to remain aloof harden. But she would not give up, she vowed. Not so long as her body held breath.

Jayne was it, she was sure. He made her dizzy with his presence. Her heart pounded when he walked into the room, and her breathing became faster when he was near. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the one man for her.

He would just take a great deal of convincing, she assured herself. She was a genius. She'd figure it out.


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and receives no money for his efforts._

------------------

Mal regained consciousness slowly, his head throbbing as he tried to focus his eyes. He remembered being hit from behind as he and Inara were. . .Inara!

Forcing his head up despite the pain, he was both relieved and afraid to find Inara sitting opposite him in a chair. She was tied to her chair, just as he was to his own. Her head was hanging to her chest, and he hoped she was all right.

"Inara?" he whispered. "Inara, can you hear me?"

"Awake are we, Captain Reynolds?" Mal's blood froze at that. He knew that voice. He turned his head to see. . .

"Yes, it's been a long time, Captain," Atherton Wing walked into the room. "But I warned you then, I would have my revenge, did I not?" Wing walked over to Inara, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head roughly up. She groaned in pain, still not fully conscious.

"And the beautiful Miss Serra as well," Wing mocked, releasing her hair. Inara's head flopped unceremoniously back to her chest. Mal's rage flared.

"If you hurt her, I'll. . ."

"Kill me?" Wing smirked nastily. "I doubt that. You seem to be unaware of where you are, Captain. Allow me to explain," he said, taking a chair next to Inara. As he sat, he began to fondle her unconscious form, knowing it would add to Reynolds' discomfiture.

"You are in an underground defense complex that was bought by a company of mine some years ago. It's largely deserted, of course, as I rarely get over here. But it serves my purposes quite well from time to time. As you can see."

Mal wasn't listening as he strained at his bonds, furious at Wing's groping of Inara.

"You needn't bother, Captain," Wing assured him. "You will not escape. As for Miss Serra, have no doubt, I will be doing far more than fondling her before I am through. You see, Captain, she is as much to blame for my anger as you. Thanks to her little 'black mark', I have been unable to contract with any Companion for quite some time. She and I," he smiled an ugly smile, "have quite a bit of catching up to do, so to speak."

"I'll kill you this time, Wing," Mal ground out, "I won't leave you alive, again."

Wing laughed.

"Bravo, Captain. Bravo!," he clapped. "I admire your spirit, if nothing else. You are not a coward, and never have been. But this isn't a duel, Captain," he leaned forward, and his face contorted into a mask of rage. "And this time, there won't be a chance for you to defend the whore's honor. No, Captain, this time, things will be quite different, I assure you." Wing stood.

"Well, enough for now," he declared. "I will leave you two to discuss your fate. You can sit here and make promises to her, of course. But you will know that you are powerless to stop me. And I can assure you, my dear Captain, that your whore will beg for death before I'm finished with her."

"This is between you and me, Wing," Mal said tersely. "Let her go. She's got nothin' to do with this!"

"You weren't listening, were you, Reynolds," Wing said over his shoulder. "She's got _everything_ to do with this."

"Wing!" Mal yelled after him, but Wing was through talking for now. He exited the room, and Mal heard the lock thrown securely behind him. He looked at Inara's form, and knew despair. He turned his attention back to his bonds.

He had to try.

-------------------

"We are close by," River announced, as she slowed _Serenity_. "I can feel the Captain, but not Inara," she added, her tone fearful.

"Don't fret over that now," Jayne ordered. "Might just be out." River nodded in agreement, but her fear remained.

When you get as close as you can, set her down," Zoe ordered. She looked to Jayne. "You ready?" He snorted in reply, and she noted that his eyes were darker than normal.

"Jayne," Zoe said quietly.

"Do not be concerned," Jayne said, his voice the gravelly whisper that shook her bones. "I will be in control of myself."

"Good enough," Zoe nodded, turning her head back to the window.

"Zoe, we are very close, but there is nothing there," River said sorrowfully. "I know I am right, Zoe. I can feel the Captain's anger, and fear. But there is nothing. . ."

"They're underground," Jayne said suddenly, and Zoe looked at him.

"How can you be sure?" she asked. He pointed.

"I can see," was all he told her. "Put us on the ground, little one," he ordered, and Zoe didn't object. Jayne looked at Zoe.

"Wing does not live, this time," he said, and Zoe nodded.

"I agree. I'm tired of things like this coming back to bite us on the ass." Jayne smirked at her, and despite herself, Zoe grinned.

"But it's such a _nice_ ass, Zoe," Jayne growled, and Zoe burst out laughing.

"Now _that's_ the Jayne Cobb I know and. . ." she broke off suddenly, and Jayne grinned.

"Love?" he asked playfully.

"Tolerate," Zoe shot back, still smiling. "I was gonna say tolerate."

"Sure you were," he nodded, looking at River and winking. River suppressed a giggle, though she hadn't really enjoyed Jayne flirting with the Amazon Queen.

"Okay, let's be about it," Zoe ordered, all business again. Jayne nodded, and turned again to River.

"Stay here," he ordered. "Ship, and Simon and Kaylee are your responsibility," he added as she started to object. "Do not fail in your charge, _parum Spartiate_." River's objection died on her lips at that.

"I will not, _magister," _replied solemnly. Jayne looked at her closely, then nodded.

"We will return."

----------------------

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked, as she and Jayne approached the door to the underground bunker. "That _parum Sparty_ thing?"

"Little Spartan," Jayne answered, never taking eyes from the doorway.

"Fitting, somehow," Zoe nodded.

"More than even she realizes," Jayne told her. He examined the door. It was solid looking, and obviously heavy.

"Ideas?" Zoe asked. Jayne smiled softly, looking at the heavy wheel used to seal the door.

"Only one." He seized the wheel, and began to turn it. Zoe heard the groan of metal and gears, and took a step back. Suddenly there was a loud _clang_, accompanied by more groaning metal, and then Jayne was pulling the door open. The door protested, but gave none the less. Zoe marveled at the strength Jayne possessed.

"Shall we?" Jayne asked, his eyes blazing, violet pools.

"Age before beauty," Zoe replied, hefting her shotgun. Jayne laughed at that, and walked inside.

----------------

Wing looked up from his desk at the shrieking alarm.

"Pearce, what is it?" he called.

"Door's been breached, sir," Pearce replied from the control room. "Team is responding now."

"Breached?" Wing asked. It would take an explosion to breach that door, and he'd heard nothing.

"Forced open, somehow, sir," Pearce informed him. "No idea how, as yet."

"Keep me informed," Wing ordered. He rose from his chair, and went to a weapons case standing against the wall. He removed a small handgun, which he pocketed, then took a sword from the case as well.

"Perhaps I'll have your crew after all, Captain."

------------------

River watched from the cargo bay as Jayne ripped open the door to the bunker, and felt a shiver run through her. She knew that his power and strength were part of what had attracted her to him to start with.

But another part was the simple fact that here was a man who would never be afraid of her, or intimidated by her. Where else would she find such a man?

She shook these thoughts away as Zoe and Jayne disappeared into the bunker. She was responsible for the ship and the remaining crew. That was what she would concentrate on.

No sooner had she reached that decision than she felt approaching danger. At least five men were outside, and were coming to investigate the ship that had landed near the bunker door.

River hefted her rifle, and stood ready. She would not fail.

---------------------

Jayne and Zoe walked into the bunker, into a world of darkness. Zoe reached for her torch, but Jayne stayed her hand.

"No need, yet," he told her quietly. "I can see clearly in the dark. Save your light for if we meet resistance. If they are wearing NVG, then the light will blind them momentarily." Zoe nodded, and filed away Jayne's night vision as another thing she'd learned about him.

The two moved forward silently, Zoe following the now 'vamped' Jayne. She didn't know if that was a real word or not, but it was the only term she could come up with for his. . .appearance.

Jayne led her roughly fifty yards down the tunnel before stopping. He sniffed the air, and pointed down one of two access ways.

"This way," he whispered.

"How do you know?" Zoe demanded.

"Inara's perfume," Jayne told her. "It's this way. Where she is, Mal probably is."

Zoe merely nodded, sniffing the air herself. All she could smell was musty tunnel.

As they moved down the new tunnel, the lighting was some better, and Zoe could see more than Jayne's back. He stopped short, and she froze behind him.

"Company," he whispered. "At least five, perhaps more," he added, and she nodded. The two moved to a pair of tunnel supports, one on each side of the tunnel. They would wait for the 'company' to come to them.

--------------------

Mal heard the shrieking alarms, and smiled in spite of himself. His crew had found him. No matter what happened now, he knew that Wing was done for. And he and Inara might just live, after all.

"Mal," Inara groaned, drug from her unconsciousness by the alarms. "Whas' wrong, Mal?"

"Inara," he hissed. "We been took by Atherton Wing, Inara. Sounds like the crew have found us already, but you an me are still in a bit o' trouble."

"Wing?" Inara frowned as her muddled mind fought for recognition. When it came, her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't panic yet," Mal told her. "Plenty of time for that if Zoe and the rest don't get to us in time." Even as he spoke, he heard the lock on the door click.

"Now you can panic," he muttered as Wing walked partway into the room.

"No, no need for panic, Captain. Not yet, anyway. Your crew are trapped in the access tunnel. I am going to see to them, personally. Then I shall return, and Miss Serra and I will become reacquainted. If you are polite, Captain, I might even allow you to watch." He smiled nastily as he pulled the door shut, and Inara shuddered.

"What's he talking about, Mal?" Inara asked. Mal sighed, and started telling her what Wing had in mind. He didn't want to, but if worse came to worse, she needed to be prepared.

---------------------

River felt the men coming, but she couldn't see them. They were at an angle from the cargo door than let them approach out of her line of sight. She considered briefly going out to meet them, but knew she would be an easy target. There was no cover, and she likely could not get them all before one got her.

So she turned to the bay, looking at options. She decided to retreat to the catwalk, giving her the high ground. It wasn't much, but she would take any advantage she could get. As she mounted the steps, she tried to calm her breathing. She had to protect Simon and Kaylee, both of whom were hidden in a smuggling alcove, and she had to protect the ship.

If the men outside opened fire on the ship, she would have to go outside and fight them. But she sensed they were still cautious, and wanted to see who might be on the ship. The alarm from the bunker could clearly be heard, so they were prepared for resistance, likely why they were approaching slowly.

_Maybe they are supposed to take us alive_, River thought. That would help. They would come on the ship, if that were the case. Once they were onboard, she could begin thinning the odds. So long as she could hold them until Jayne and Zoe returned, her job would be done.

She settled into a comfortable position, hidden from view but able to see most of the cargo bay, and waited.

It wouldn't be long.

---------------------

In the smuggling compartment, Kaylee and Simon waited. Kaylee was wrapped around Simon, and despite the tension, he was glad for her touch. He had missed her.

"Simon, I'm scared," Kaylee whispered. He placed an arm around her, and she leaned into him.

"So am I, _bao bei_," he replied, calling her that before he thought. She looked up at him.

"You can still think of me like that, after everything?" she asked. He looked down at her.

"I'll always think of you that way, Kaylee," he admitted. "It doesn't matter that you and I aren't together anymore. You will always be first in my heart." Kaylee reached up and wiped a tear from her face.

"That so sweet, Simon," she murmured. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"I tried to," he shrugged helplessly. "The words just wouldn't come out right. I know, now, how River felt, when she was so confused. When she said she could hear what she wanted to say in her mind, but couldn't seem to say it. Maybe it's a genetic defect," he laughed softly.

"Simon, I'm sorry for the way thing. . ." he shushed her.

"No need," he assured her. "You aren't the only one at fault, so forget it."

"Simon, do you think you could maybe change your mind? 'Bout leavin' I mean?" Kaylee asked him, not trusting herself to look at him.

"For you, you mean?" Simon asked in reply. "No, Kaylee. Not like that. If you and I had been able to work things out, I'd have stayed here forever, or until you left. But to just stay? Like things are? No. I can't do that, Kaylee. Not even for you."

"What if we tried again, Simon?" Kaylee asked plainly, since Simon wasn't taking the hint. "I mean, just started over?"

"I don't want to start over," he chuckled. "We, _I_, wasted too much time last time. I don't want to go through all that again." Kaylee giggled softly, despite her fear.

"Well, I didn't mean from the _very _beginning, silly," she told him. "But maybe, now that we done looked at what the problems was between us, you think we could maybe try again? Maybe without the problems, this time?" Simon regarded her for a long time.

"Kaylee, if you're doing this to get me to stay. . ."

"I ain't!" she exclaimed, though she kept her voice down. "Truth is, I been thinking on it for a while. I miss you, Simon. So much, sometimes. And I ain't like I was a little while ago, and you ain't neither. Maybe we can make it, if both of us is willing to try."

Simon wanted to say yes. He wanted to just sweep her off her feet and never let her go. He admitted, if only to himself, that he loved Kaylee Frye with all his being. Yes, she was from a rim moon. No, she wasn't highly educated. She was more at home up to her arms in engine parts than she would ever be at a ball, or cotillion.

But she was so beautiful in his eyes that it often hurt just to look at her. She was so wonderfully charming and sweet, everything that the women he'd known on Osiris were not.

"Kaylee," he said finally. "I'd like nothing more in the world, all the worlds, to try again, if you mean it. I love you more than anything in the 'verse, and I always will. I know I'm not Jayne, or Janos, or whatever he is. But I. . ." Kaylee lay her fingers on his lips, stopping him.

"Don't want, Jayne, Simon," she told him honestly. "Or Janos. Or whatever. Was a time when I thought I might, but I was wrong. All I ever wanted was you, since the day you walked on the ship." Simon heard the honesty in her voice, and his heart turned to water. Without thinking, he leaned down, and their lips met.

They were still kissing when the shooting started.


	14. Chapter 14

The Last Spartan – Chapter Fourteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly or any related characters, and receives no money or compensation for his work._

----------------------------------

Jayne watched the six men approaching, and looked to Zoe. She nodded, and Jayne lifted Vera. He took a breath, let half of it out, and opened fire.

Zoe had let him shoot first, since he could see better. As soon as he opened fire, she hit the torch, and light flooded the narrow passageway.

Sure enough, the men all threw up their hands as the sudden bright light blinded them. Zoe shot two of them dead, while Jayne finished the rest. They advanced cautiously, checking for live ones. There were none.

"Let's move," Zoe ordered.

"I think not," Atherton Wing's voice floated down the tunnel. Both turned to see Wing, pointing a rifle at them. "Please, lower your weapons. When you do, I'll carry you to your friends." Jayne looked at Zoe for orders. He could take Wing right now, but would wait for her nod.

Zoe considered that. She knew Jayne could take Wing, had seen it in the alley way. Jayne could get to him and tear his throat out before Wing saw him move. But they still had to find Mal and Inara. And Wing knew where they were.

"I can make him show us," Jayne said softly, where only Zoe could hear, and Zoe wondered for a second it Jayne could read, like River did.

"Are you sure?" she asked, wanting to make the right decision.

"There's always his blood," Jayne's grin was ugly, and Zoe shivered. But he was right.

"Take him," she ordered, and Jayne was gone before the words were out of her mouth. Zoe hit the floor, hoping to avoid being shot.

Wing started as the big merc, Cobb, seemed to vanish. He had an even bigger start an instant later when Cobb was standing before him, hand to his throat. The gun he held was _crushed_ in the grip of the mercenary's other hand.

"Hello, Wing," Jayne snarled, his fangs gleaming in the narrow light.

Atherton Wing fancied himself a brave man. But the sight of the. . ._thing_ before him gave proof to that lie, as his bladder released itself.

"I want my people, Wing," Jayne growled. "You can take me to 'em, and I'll go easy on you, or I can find them myself, and play with you for a while." Jayne's eyes almost glowed, as he leaned forward. "Guess which option I hope you want," he whispered.

"What'll it be, Atherton?" Zoe asked, having caught up to Jayne.

"Third door down, on the left," Wing replied, his eyes never leaving Jayne's face.

"I do hope, for your sake, that nothing's happened to them," Zoe said as they traveled the distance to the door in question. "Ole Jayne, he don't care much for Mal, but he sets great store by Inara, her being his friend and all." She paused, and smirked up at Wing, who was still hanging from one of Jayne's huge hands.

"And Jayne might go all emotional if she's upset. And she'll be upset, anything was to happen to Mal." Wing paled at that.

"Neither have been harmed, I assure you," he managed to stammer out.

"You best be sure o' that," Jayne growled, just for emphasis.

-------------------

Mal looked up sharply as the door opened again. His relief was palpable as first Zoe and then Jayne entered the room. His face darkened as he saw Wing dangling from Jayne's grip.

"Well, Wing," Mal smirked. "Seems like you underestimated my crew, a bit."

"Indeed I did," Wing blurted. Zoe went to release their friends.

"Well, Atherton, old buddy, got any last words?" Jayne asked. Wing looked at him in fear.

"You said if I showed you where they were. . ."

"That I'd take it easy on you," Jayne nodded. "I intend to. But that don't include lettin' you live." Jayne's other hand shot up too fast to follow, and there was as sickening _crack_ as Wing's neck was shattered. Inara grimaced at the sound, but not at the result.

"Thank you, Jayne," Inara said softly, hugging the large man.

"You're welcome, Inara," Jayne growled. "You two okay?" he asked Mal.

"Thanks to you two," Mal nodded. "But I ain't huggin' on you so just put that outta your mind, Jayne."

"Why would I want you huggin' on me, when Inara is?" Jayne asked in mock confusion, and all three laughed.

"Let's go," Zoe ordered. "River's watching the ship, and Doc and Kaylee are hid."

"Right behind you," Mal nodded, taking Inara's hand. Casting one last glance at the late and unlamented Atherton Wing, the four of them headed for the surface.

--------------------

As soon as the men were all on board, River opened fire. Her silenced rifle kept her position hidden for the first two shots, allowing her to cut the odds, but the third shot someone saw her.

"Up!" she heard one of them cry out, and a bullet struck perilously close to her. She flinched away, rolling to a new position. But she'd been seen.

"Get her!" another voice cried. One man started up the stairs, and she shot him. The wound wasn't fatal, but he fell back, eliminating the threat for the moment. But it exposed her to fire from his friends and she was forced to duck again.

"There ain't but one," she heard another cry. There were seven men when it started. Two were dead, and two more wounded. Three still completely mobile.

Difficult odds, though not insurmountable.

She waited for a moment, steadying her breathing, as she reached out with her mind, looking for the three uninjured. One was near the stairs, out of her line of fire. She would have to be aware of him, lest he catch her by surprise. The other two were on opposite sides of the bay, under cover behind crates left from odd jobs.

She rolled to her right, sighting and firing in less than a second on one of the hidden ones, then rolled back into cover, smiling at the yell of consternation. She hadn't hit him, but she had scared him. She quickly reloaded her rifle, reviewing her options.

The one near the stairs was moving. She felt his intent to ascend the stairs, and rolled left this time, sending three rapid shots in his general direction.

Again she did not hit the target, but the bullets whining about him made the man scurry for cover. Good enough. She kept rolling to a new position, as the other one in the bay shot at her. The bullets were close, but she made it too the crate she'd placed for just such a purpose.

Instead of waiting, as the men below might have expected, she continued her roll, and took aim at the one who fired. He was surprised by her appearance, and could not bring his gun to bear before she put a bullet in his head. She immediately returned to cover, and once again reloaded her rifle.

Three dead, two hit, two left. Not bad so far, but she knew that her luck wouldn't last forever. The two that were hit could still shoot, so they were still a threat. And the other two were better than the rest. She had culled out the worst of them, leaving only those with the most experience and ability.

_Go se_.

River crawled carefully to the next crate, all too aware that her motions were visible through the catwalk. Sure enough, shots rang out, and she scurried faster, making it to the hard floor of the stairwell landing. She had placed two crates here as well, and knew she was caught. She would not be able to move again without drawing fire from too many places.

This would have to do. She lifted her head and rifle long enough to snap a shot at the wounded man who had shot at her, and was gratified to see him jerk as the bullet took him. Four dead.

She hoped the others would hurry.

------------

As Jayne and the others neared the door, he stopped, motioning for the others to do the same. He lifted his head, listening carefully. For once, Mal kept quiet.

"Shots," Jayne said tersely. "River is under attack." He turned to Zoe. "Wait here. She needs help." Before anyone could object, he was gone.

"How in the hell. . .?" Mal exclaimed as Jayne seemed to just disappear.

"He's very talented," Zoe smirked.

"So I see," Inara whispered in awe.

"We need to be helpin'," Mal said.

"We need to wait right here," Zoe replied, watching the doorway. "Trust me, sir. Jayne don't need no help."

----------------

River felt Jayne as he approached the ship, and sighed in relief. She had managed to keep the three remaining men at bay so far, but knew it was only a matter of time before one of them got a shot in on her. Once that happened, they would have the ship.

She reached out carefully, feeling for targets and opportunities. None. All were under cover, sniping at her position, hoping to get lucky. Sooner or later, they would. River had a full magazine in her rifle, and one more on her belt. After that, she was down to her pistol.

Jayne watched for a minute from outside the bay, seeing two men. Good enough. In a flash he was behind the one nearest the door. His long clawed fingers tore his throat out in an instant. The man's gurgled scream attracted the attention of another man, the one near the stairs.

He brought his gun to bear, then stopped in shock at the bloody apparition before him. He only hesitated an instant, but in that instant Jayne covered the ground between them. The gunman watched in fascinated horror as Jayne's fist tore through his body, and out his back. He died with stunned look on his face, as Jayne withdrew the fist, letting him fall to the ground.

River, in her joy at seeing Jayne, forgot about the wounded man. It was a rare mistake, and one Jayne would forever blame himself for. River rose from behind the crates, waving to Jayne. What happened next seem to be in slow motion.

The wounded man, hit in the leg, forced himself up on his good leg, and fired at the girl on the catwalk. He hadn't even seen Jayne, and never would, as the enraged creature ran to where the man stood and in a fit of rage literally ripped the man's head from his shoulders. Before the man's body stopped quivering, Jayne was at River's side.

"J. . .Jayne," River stammered. "F. . .for. . .forgot one," she tried to smile. The bullet had struck her in the chest, just at the bottom of her sternum, and was bleeding profusely.

"My fault, _parum Spartiate_," he told her gently. "Let me get you to the infirmary."

"Thi. . .think it might b. . .be too la. . .late for that, Janos my beloved," her hand lifted shakily to his face, caressing his jaw. "Di. . .did not f. . .fail, _magister_. Fulfilled my ch. . .charge."

"That you did, my sweet," Jayne nodded, lifting her from the floor. "DOC!" he cried out. "Doc get out here!"

"If I were l. . .like you, would you love me?" River asked him, blood bubbling from her mouth in the effort. "If you n. . .never had to fear m. . .me growing old and l. . .leaving you? Could you l. . .love me then, Sp. . .Spartan?" Jayne felt his heart tearing at her question.

"How could any warrior not love the incarnation of Athena herself," he said gently, cradling her in his arms.

She smiled at that, but the light was slowly fading from her eyes.

"Janos?" she said suddenly. "I will s. . .see you again s. . .some d. . .day. When I d. . .do, d. . .on't turn me aw. . .away. Promise m. . .me?" Jayne felt tears on his own face as she spoke.

"I promise, my sweet," he said, the words like ashes in his mouth. "I will not turn you away. Never again," he added.

"Good," she murmured, and her eyes closed at last.


	15. Chapter 15

The Last Spartan – Chapter Fifteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and makes no money for his efforts_

------------------------------

"_Doc!" _Jayne's roar nearly shook the ship. He entered the infirmary, placing her gently on the table. Simon and Kaylee ran in right behind him.

"What. . ._River_!" Simon wailed, rushing to her side. Kaylee stood by the door, crying at the sight of her friend lying there, so bloody.

"Doc, snap outta that," Jayne snarled. "You gotta think, here, so push that emotion aside, and tell me what you need."

-------------------

After the shooting had stopped, Zoe led Mal and Inara back to the ship. The carnage was pretty rough, and Inara looked a little green when they reached the three Jayne had killed.

"Nothing says 'Jayne was here' like carnage," Zoe chuckled, unfazed by what she saw.

"I think I'll just wait in my shuttle," Inara mumbled, and walked up the stairs, careful to keep her head forward.

"We need to find River, and get off this planet," Mal said, watching Inara go. "We need some black between here and us, pretty quick like."

"We can dump these in the black, to," Zoe nodded. "I'll find River."

Mal nodded, still looking at the mess in the cargo bay.

"I ain't cleanin' this up," he said firmly, though no one was around.

--------------------

Zoe found River all right. She gasped in surprise when she reached the infirmary.

"Doc, talk to me!" Jayne was saying.

"Jayne, I'm trying!" Simon was near panic, working over River's still form. "It's. . .there's so much damage!" he almost wailed. Jayne looked up to see Zoe standing there.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"She stood her ground," Jayne said, and despite his anguish, there was pride in his voice. "Protected the ship. And Kaylee and the Doc."

"Is she gonna be all right?" Zoe asked, unable to tear her eyes from the still little form on the table.

"I don't know!" Simon was in tears, working as fast as he knew how.

"Zoe, why don't you take Kaylee outside," Jayne suggested, catching the first mate's eye. "She don't need to see this."

"C'mon, _mei mei_," Zoe said softly, taking the girl by the arm. "We need to get off the ground, anyway. Put some space 'tween us and this place." Kaylee followed without a word, sobbing out of control.

Zoe and Kaylee met Mal in the hallway.

"Find River?" Mal demanded, looking at Kaylee. "Why's she crying?"

"River's been hard hit," Zoe said quietly. "Doc's workin' on her now."

"I'll get us off the ground," Mal said, looking at Kaylee. "_Mei mei, _I know you're shook up, but we need to fly. Right now."

"I'm good, Cap'n," Kaylee sniffed, rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her coveralls. "Be ready in five," she informed him, and hurried off to the engine room.

"Better stay with her a few," Mal ordered Zoe. "She's like to get somethin' tore off worryin' 'bout River."

"Yes, sir," Zoe nodded, and turned to follow the engineer.

"Zoe, how bad is she?" he called out, and Zoe slowed.

"It's bad, sir," was all she could manage.

Muttering under his breath, Mal headed for the bridge.

-------------------

Alone in the infirmary, Simon worked feverishly, while Jayne watched, ready to do whatever he needed.

"Jayne, I. . .I don't think I can save her." The desperation in Simon's voice made Jayne wince. He'd never seen the young doctor so upset.

"Gotta keep tryin', Simon," Jayne urged.

"I've. . ."

"What if we went to the hospital?" Jayne asked, willing to over power Mal if necessary to see that River was cared for.

"There's nothing. . .I can't think of anything they could do that we can't, Jayne," Simon stammered out. "It's. . .the damage is just too great. If it was you, then there wouldn't. . ." Simon trailed off, looking up at Jayne.

"Simon," Jayne said warily. "What are you thinking?"

"You can save her, Jayne," Simon told him bluntly. "Just like she says someone saved you. You can. . .whatever it is you do, you know. . .the teeth thing." Even in desperation Simon couldn't quite convince himself that it was true, or bring himself to say it.

"No!" Jayne almost roared at the suggestion. "No, Simon. Do something. You're the surgeon. Core trained, top three percent! Help her!"

"I can't!" Simon screamed in anguish. "I can't save her! You can, Jayne, but I can't! Now do the. . .thingy. Help her!"

"Simon, you don't know what you're asking!" Jayne hissed quietly. "And it could just as easily kill her as heal her!"

"She's dying now!" Simon shot back. "We can't get her anywhere fast enough to save her, no matter what they could do! But _you _can!"

"Simon, are you listening to me? My. . ._thing_, might kill her instead of helping her!"

"Then she's no less dead than she will be anyway," Simon shot back. "Please, Jayne," Simon's tone was pleading. "You're the only chance she has!"

"You would want her to be like me?" Jayne asked him. "There's no going back, Simon," he warned.

"There's no going back anyway," Simon wailed, tears flowing freely. "She's dying and I can't save her! She saved Kaylee and I, but I can't save her! Jayne, _please_! I'll do anything you ask, anything you want! Just please don't let her die!"

Jayne looked at him in shock. Then, suddenly, he heard River's faltering voice ring in his ears.

"_If I were l. . .like you, would you love me?" "If you n. . .never had to fear m. . .me growing old and l. . .leaving you? Could you l. . .love me then, Sp. . .Spartan?"_

Jayne thought about that for a second. River wasn't afraid. She had more courage than many soldiers he had known over the years.

"Leave us," he suddenly ordered, his voice that of Janos once again. He looked up at Simon.

"You will not wish to see, Simon," he said gently. "Trust me. And it will not be painless, nor easy, if she survives. But I will do it."

"You don't want me to stay and. . .?"

"I have no need of your assistance, physician," Jayne smiled. "And you really do not want to be here. It will be. . .difficult to see."

"All right. I'll be outside, in case. . ."

"Go to Kaylee," Jayne shook his head. "This will not be over soon, and you shouldn't be here. Lock the door as you leave. Mal will likely object to this. Now go, and go quickly, before I change my mind."

Simon went. He locked the door, and with one last look at River, closed it behind him. Jayne turned his attention back to the small form on the table before him.

"I hope this is truly what you want, little warrior," he murmured. Reaching down to her pants leg, he ripped it open, exposing River's creamy thigh. At another time Jayne might have admired her limb, but now all he saw was the artery coursing through it. His eyes glazed over, and he felt his fangs fall.

Without another thought, he sank his teeth into her leg, and started the slow and painful process of making River Tam like him.

_In time, perhaps she will forgive me._

_-------------------_

Mal piloted _Serenity_ out of atmo and into the black. With Wing dead, there'd be

no pursuit from that quarter, but the local authorities might well decided that the death of a 'noble' required an investigation.

Mal had been careless. He cursed himself for that as he thought of River lying in the infirmary, maybe dying. It was his fault.

Once he was well into the black, Mal didn't quite know where to go. They had lost the job, and likely the contacts, if memory served. He'd ask Zoe about that.

So with nowhere to go, and no other job waiting, Mal simply set course for the nearest planet, Ariel. They wouldn't land there, but the auto-pilot needed something to lock on to. Once finished he left the bridge, and headed to the infirmary. On his way he decided to stop at Inara's shuttle, and see if she felt up to manning the bridge.

"Inara, you okay?" he asked through the closed door. The door opened a few seconds later.

"I'm fine, Mal," Inara assured him.

"River's been shot, in a bad way," he told her. "Can you man the bridge while I go and check on her?"

"Of course!" Inara shot out of her shuttle. "Poor River! I hope she's okay."

"Zoe said the Doc ain't hopeful," Mal told her quietly. Inara's hand covered her mouth as she cried out.

"Oh, no!"

"Well, we'll see," Mal tried to sound hopeful. "I won't be long, then I'll come back so you can go down." Inara nodded, and headed for the bridge. Mal continued toward the infirmary.

The door was closed, he noted, as he drew near. Odd. He tried the door, but found it locked. More odd. He moved to the window, and froze.

River was lying on the table. With Jayne bent over her, his mouth pressed to her thigh. Mal's hand balled into a fist, which crashed against the window.

"Jayne! What the hell are you doin'?" Mal demanded. Jayne ignored him.

"Jayne!" Mal reached for his pistol, forgetting that he had lost it. He looked around for something to break down the door, or crash through the window. He hit the comm on the wall.

"Jayne get away from her or I'll kill you!" he screamed, but Jayne didn't respond. "Doc, get down to the infirmary, now!" Mal screeched, and picked up a chair. He flung it against the window as hard as he could, but only succeeded in knocking himself to the floor. As he was getting to his feet, Simon came rushing in.

"Mal, what's wrong?" he asked, eyes flickering to the infirmary.

"What. . .LOOK!" he pointed to the window. Simon looked inside, then quickly away.

"Yes, I know," Simon said softly.

"You mean. . .you _let_ him. . .," Mal broke off. Simon nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Mal turned even redder.

"You stop him!" Mal demanded. "You stop him right now! I can't believe that you'd let him do that to your sister! I oughta kill the both of you."

"Go ahead," Simon found his voice and his nerve at the same time. "You can kill me, but he won't stop, and I won't tell him to. This is the only chance River has to live."

"I won't have this on my boat!" Mal screeched, lifting the chair again. Simon calmly stepped in front of him.

"Then we'll leave, once it's done," the doctor said, steel in his voice. "I can't save her, Mal, even after she saved me. He can. Maybe."

"Did you think about what she'll say when she finds out she's like. . ._him_?"

"Not until afterward," Simon admitted. "But I don't think she'll mind. In fact, I think she would have asked Jayne for this eventually, if he would have been willing. She's in love with him. Has been for nearly a year."

"What!" Mal's voice was even higher now.

"You heard me," Simon replied, unfazed. "I can't save her. Jayne's the only chance she has. So you want to kill me, go right ahead. But he's not stopping."

"No one's killin' anyone here today," Zoe stepped down off the stairs. "Put the chair down, Captain." Mal looked at Zoe in shock.

"Zoe?" he asked, his voice more than hurt.

"Ain't your decision, sir," Zoe said firmly. "Wouldn't be in this shape had we not come to get you. You got no right, not this time." Mal was stunned. Zoe had never openly defied him. Not once.

But the grim look of determination on her face was proof enough that she intended to this time.

"I can't believe you're okay with this," Mal said to her, lowering the chair.

"Ain't up to me," Zoe told him flatly. "But if it wasn't for her, wouldn't be no ship for us to have come back to. Figure she's earned whatever chance she can get." She turned to Simon. "I take it this was the only way?" she asked him kindly.

"Yes," Simon almost whispered. "There was nothing that I could do. She was dying right in front of me. He was. . ._is_, her only chance."

"Then it was your decision?" Zoe asked.

"I asked him to do it," Simon told her, looking her in the eye. "Begged him in fact, since he refused at first." Zoe considered that, then turned to Mal.

"Maybe you should go back to the bridge, sir," Zoe told him bluntly. "Inara still looks shaken up." Mal looked at her for a moment, his eyes ugly.

"This is still my boat." Mal's voice was dangerously soft.

"So it is, sir," Zoe nodded, refusing to give an inch. Mal eyed her malignantly before turning for the stairs. Simon watched him go, then turned to Zoe.

"Thank you," he told her, tears in his eyes.

"Simon, I hope you know what you're doing," was all Zoe said.

------------------------

Jayne lifted his head from River's thigh, and moved to where her head lay on the table. She looked so calm. So peaceful. So. . ._beautiful_. The realization hit him hard. He'd never noticed it before. He shook himself. Work to be done.

Lowering his teeth to his own arm, he tore the skin there, and held the bleeding wound over River's mouth. If this were going to work, then any second now, she would. . . .

River's mouth latched onto his arm, and he felt newly sharp fangs bite deep into his arm. It was working, so far. The parasite was taking hold. She was still unconscious, but the 'thing', as Simon had put it, was working.

Now if it just didn't kill her.

--------------------------

Simon trudged back to the engine room. His encounter with Mal had left him drained. He knew there was no other choice. And he worried that River wouldn't be happy, if she woke up like Jayne. He had made that choice for her.

Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe he didn't have that right.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kaylee asked, seeing his downcast expression.

"You better sit down, Kaylee," he told her, and the look of alarm on her face scared him. "It's not that. Not yet. I have something to tell you." She sat, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"I. . .I can't save River, Kaylee," he said quietly, and Kaylee's hand shot up to her mouth.

"Oh no, Simon!" she cried, burying her head in his shoulder.

"But maybe Jayne can," he continued. She pulled back, and looked at him.

"What?"

"Jayne is trying to. . .turn River, I guess is how to say it," he told her plainly. "If he can, then she'll recover. But she'll be. . ."

"Like Jayne?" Kaylee asked breathlessly, and Simon looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, Simon!" Kaylee smiled breathlessly. "River will be so happy!" She hugged him hard. Simon had to fight to keep the shock from his face.

"You don't think I'm terrible for doing this?" he asked, puzzled.

"Course not!" she told him. "River would have wanted it, if you coulda asked her. Surprised she didn't ask him herself."

"What?" Simon was stunned now. He had expected her to recoil in horror.

"Simon, River loves Jayne," Kaylee told him.

"I know that," Simon replied. "Have for a while."

"Then did you know that Jayne won't have a relationship of any kind with someone who ain't like him?" Kaylee asked him, grinning. Simon looked like a fish out of water.

"You mean. . ."

"I mean that if it works, then the main problem keepin' her and Jayne apart will be gone," Kaylee smiled. "And then she can start wearin' him down!" Kaylee laughed.

"What if it doesn't work, Kaylee," Simon asked forlornly.

"Then you did all you could, Simon,' Kaylee told him, ever the pragmatist. "You can know that you tried your best. And that's a comfort to you, will be later on. But I'm thinking it'll work."

"Jayne said it was dangerous, could even kill her," Simon pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see," Kaylee said, wrapping Simon in her arms. "And I'll wait with you."

Simon returned her embrace, and hugged her tight.

He hoped it worked.


	16. Chapter 16

The Last Spartan – Chapter Sixteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and makes no money for his labor_

------------------

Mal sat on the bridge, his anger almost consuming him. Inara sat with him, saying nothing. She could understand Mal's revulsion, but she could also sympathize with Simon's plight. It had been three days since Jayne had. . .whatever he had done.

Zoe sat in the galley, contemplating her own actions. Tension was thick aboard _Serenity_, and very few words had been spoken by anyone over the past seventy-two hours.

For the first time since they'd been together, she had openly defied Mal's wishes. She didn't know what would come of that. The uncertainty was damaging to her calm, but she was comforted by the fact that she was certain she'd done the right thing.

Mal was too prone to make life altering decisions for other people. And this time he'd been flat wrong. No one had the right to deny River the chance to live, even if it meant being like Jayne. She smiled faintly at the thought of Jayne and River being alike. It was obvious to anyone with a brain, except Mal, that River was head over heels for Jayne.

Jayne would never accept that, not while River was. . .River. But now? If this worked? Jayne just might come around to River's way of thinking. And if it didn't, then River wouldn't be any deader than she would have been otherwise.

Simon sat with Kaylee in the galley, tears running freely from both of them. Simon hopeful that River survived, Kaylee hoping that Simon could forgive himself. Kaylee felt in her heart that River would be glad, if she awoke like Jayne.

Jayne sat in the infirmary, watching over his charge as Neethos had once watched over him. He could see that River was healing, which was a good sign. She might yet perish, of course, yet the healing gave him hope. And worry.

He liked River, very much. A strong, willful young woman who was determined to overcome the injuries she had suffered at the hands of others. Such courage was a rare thing in the 'verse these days. If anyone deserved to live, she did.

He wrung out the cloth in his hands, and laid it once again on her forehead. He had placed ice packs around and beneath her head and neck to combat the fever that would burn within her until the change either took hold, or killed her. His work was otherwise finished.

It was up to fate, now. Fate, and a tiny organism that now worked to heal the girl lying before him. He had set up a blood transfusion, knowing that River needed more blood than he could give her. Already he was weak.

Jayne had not prayed in a long time. Not since a wintery day long ago in the forests of Germany, on Earth-that-was. On that day Jayne had watched mortals who had been his friends through years of training and battles falling like so many leaves in autumn.

But now he murmured an ancient prayer, feeling better as the words of comfort fell from his lips. Despite his longevity, his immense personal power, Jayne believed firmly in a higher power, having seen a man make the ultimate sacrifice one afternoon that others might find life.

As he sat beside the young woman he had come to call friend, he thought back to the years he had spent since Neethos had found him on the plains before Plataea.

"_Neethos!" Janos exclaimed, seeing his mentor for the first time in many long years. He was in Paris, France, just at the start of the revolution._

"_Janos, my son," the older man had smiled warmly. "It is good to see you." The two had embraced as father and son should._

"_It gives me great pleasure to see you, old father," Janos said happily. "What brings you to the center of the world?"_

"_This city has always intrigued me, Janos," Neethos had smiled. "Ever since it was simply a collection of huts and tents."_

"_There is a magic about this place, is there not?" Janos had smiled._

"_You have done well, my son," Neethos told him, pride in his eyes, and his voice. "From afar I have watched you, over the years. You have made me very proud." Janos blushed at the compliment._

"_I have merely done as I thought you would do," he murmured, and Neethos laughed. _

"_You mean as I would have _liked_ to do," the old man laughed. "I lack your great strength, and your skills."_

"_So you say," Janos smiled at that. "But I know better."_

"_So you do," Neethos nodded. "Let us take a meal together, my son. Drink to excess, and rejoice that we are in each other's company once more."_

He wondered what his relationship with River would be like, now? Would he and River enjoy the same warmness that Neethos had shared with him? Or would she hate him forever for having made her what he was?

He hoped for anything but hate, as he stroked her face softly. Inside, Jayne felt a warmth he had not known in many years uncoil. Feelings that he had kept suppressed for so long that he had thought them dead for all time.

_A man could do so much worse for a companion through the ages than a smart, beautiful, resourceful woman like River Tam. She has courage and strength as well as beauty. Compassion, wisdom, tenderness when warranted, hardness when needed. _

As he looked upon her sleeping beauty, Janos realized that he had allowed himself to fall weak, and had developed feelings for the young woman lying before him. Feelings he had ruthlessly denied himself for centuries. He might even go so far as to admit that he. . . .

River moaned, softly, and Jayne's heart threatened to seize. Had she survived? Or was this the end? There was no way to know until. . .until.

River stirred slightly, and Jayne took one of her small hands in his own, stroking her forehead with the other in what he hoped was a calming touch. The touch seemed to bring her closer to consciousness, and suddenly her eyes opened wide. She looked about her in confusion, until her eyes settled on Jayne. When they did, she smiled.

"Was it a dream?" she asked, or tried to. Her throat was dry. Jayne reached for a glass of water, and held it to her lips.

"Gently now," he soothed. "Just a little at first. Long have you been asleep." She drank as he had ordered, and felt the cool water as it ran down her throat. When he removed the glass, she looked up at him again.

"Was it?" she asked. "A dream, I mean?"

"No, it was not a dream," he told her. "You are . . . you live, my sweet." She smiled brightly at that. She noticed the look on his face, and her smile gave way to concern.

"What is it, Jayne?" River asked. "Why are you troubled?"

"River," Jayne looked at her carefully. "There is something I must tell you. Do you notice anything different?"

"I feel . . . strong, yet weak at the same time," River told him. "And hungry," she added with a grin.

"That is not unexpected," he assured her. "You were terribly wounded, my lady," he told her, his voice soft. "Your brother did not believe himself able to save you. As you lay dying before him, he turned to me for help. He asked that I. . ."

"Bite me?" River almost giggled. Jayne started at that.

"Yes," he nodded. "He asked that I try and save you. To make you. . .that you become as I am. I have done so. I ask your forgiveness for this, should it displease you."

"Displease me?" River asked in confusion. "Do you remember your promise, Janos?" she asked softly, reaching up to stroke his face gently.

"To teach you? Of course I do," he frowned. "I fail to see. . ."

"No," she shook her head. "You promised me that when we met again, you would not turn me away," River smiled at him, the sight making him soft inside. "And here we are, meeting again," she added softly. Jayne stared at her.

"You have given me life, through the gift that you bear as a burden, Janos. I asked you before, if I were like you, would you love me." Jayne nodded, remembering.

"Now, I am like you, am I not?" River pressed, raising from the bed slightly. "And how can any warrior fail to love the incarnation of Athena herself?" she grinned impishly.

"You are, indeed, a brat," Jayne laughed at her, leaning his forehead against her own. The relief he felt at her having survived left him weaker than his actions over the past few days.

"A live brat," she pointed out. "One that will not die, will not leave you, or whither away in old age while you are forced to watch."

"Perhaps this is a discussion saved for another time," Jayne smiled in spite of himself. "Simon will want to see you. I think he has not slept in the three days you have lain here, worried if you would survive, and if you would hate him if you did."

"I could never hate Simon," River frowned. "Very well, call him. I think I will rest a while longer." She lay back, closing her eyes.

"There will be a great deal for you to learn," Jayne warned, and she smiled again, though her eyes remained closed.

"Then it is good that I have a _magister_ who loves me enough to teach me that which I need to know." Jayne shook his head at that, unable to hide his own smile. He went to the comm, and pressed the button.

"Simon, I need you to come to the infirmary," he said.

----------------------

Simon raced to the infirmary, Kaylee on his heels. He saw the open door, and hesitated, fearing what he might see.

"It is all right, Simon," Jayne told him from the door. "She is awake, and seems well. She wishes to see you." Simon ran the final few steps to the door.

"_Mei mei_?" he called, seeing River lying on the table, her eyes closed. But her eyes opened at his voice.

"_Ge ge_," she smiled, and Simon thought he would faint. Kaylee slipped her hand into his, and together they walked into the infirmary.

"_Mei mei, _how do you feel?" Simon asked hesitantly.

"I am tired, Simon," River admitted. "I feel weak, but otherwise well."

"That is not unexpected," Jayne assured the young doctor. "The process is not yet complete, but the danger has passed. She is weak, and needs rest, but she will survive."

"That's wonderful!" Kaylee gushed, happy for her friend. She looked at Jayne.

"I knew you could do it, Jayne." Jayne smiled tolerantly.

"Can I get up, Jayne?" River asked.

"Perhaps later," Jayne allowed. "When you are rested. You should stay off your feet for at least a day, and allow your brother to monitor you. Eat as much as you can, it is important. Simon you will need to monitor her blood volume. She may need a transfusion. But mostly, for now, she needs rest. Speaking of which, I myself am weary. I think I will rest as well. Simon, should anything happen, do not hesitate to call me."

"Thank you, Jayne," Simon said quietly. "I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done."

"It is freely given," Jayne told him, remembering another time. "Use it well, little one."

"I intend to," River smiled at him, and once more Jayne felt his heart seize. He'd never really noticed how pretty her smile was.

"Wasn't looking," River grinned at him, and Jayne frowned.

"Are you still able to read others, little one?"

"Yes," she said simply, almost in confusion.

"Well, perhaps your gifts are intact then," Jayne nodded with a slight smile. He left them, then, to visit. He headed for his quarters.

When he reached the galley, he found Zoe sitting there, alone. Her body posture was that of someone suffering from depression.

"Zoe, are you okay?" he asked. She looked up at him, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Jayne," Zoe admitted, surprising them both.

"Mal?" Jayne asked knowingly, and she nodded.

"The right thing isn't always the easy one, Zoe," he told her softly. "But it is always the right thing."

"I know," she murmured, her head dropping again. "But this has caused a chasm between us, and I don't know if it can be repaired."

"He is a willful and stubborn man, even for a mortal," Jayne joked, and was rewarded with a smile. "He will forgive you, though it is only in his mind that you have need of forgiveness. I must speak to him," Jayne added, moving through the galley toward the bridge.

"Might should wait a bit," Zoe warned.

"No, better it was done quickly," Jayne shook his head. "He will want me gone, so I will offer to pay him to take me home. Any and all of you are welcome there. Always."

"Thanks, Jayne," Zoe said. "That means a lot to me."

"To me as well," he told her, a hand on her shoulder. Then he made his way to the bridge.

Mal heard him coming, and fought the urge to leave. Jayne stepped up on the bridge.

"It is done," he said without preamble. "She lives." Inara smiled at the news, but Mal sat stoically in his chair, refusing to look around.

"I want you off my boat," he said quietly.

"I assumed as much," Jayne was unsurprised. "Set a course for Londinium, if you will. I will pay you to take me home." Mal nodded jerkily, and began entering the course. Jayne watched him for a moment, then turned to go.

"Jayne," Ianra said softly. "Can we see her?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Simon and Kaylee are with her now. She is tired, and weak, but otherwise in good health." He departed then, going to his own bunk. Inara sat quietly for a moment, then rose from her seat.

"Would you come with me?" she asked. Mal shook his head.

"Got Captainy things to see to," was his terse reply. Inara nodded sadly, and headed for the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 17

The Last Spartan – Chapter Seventeen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and makes no money on his works, they are for his entertainment only_

---------------------------

Jayne had been exhausted when he lay down on his bunk. He had been tempted to take blood from the infirmary, but already much had been used, so he had resisted the temptation, and sought rest to restore him.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but his slumber was not peaceful.

_He was wandering through a wasteland of death and destruction. He didn't recognize the place, but he was familiar, far too familiar, with the sights that accompanied war._

_A soldier for three thousand years, Janos had worn many names, but had always remained the Spartan he had been born, at heart. There was no shame in death on the battlefield, in an honorable death that brought honor to one's family. To one's people._

_But this, even for him, was overwhelming. He could see no end to the bodies around him, and the cries of the wounded were so loud that he could scarcely hear his own thoughts._

_What had happened here, that so many were laid low? As he examined the dead before him, he was shocked to see the differences in their appearance. A man at his feet was dressed as a Crusader, from the Holy Land wars. Yet lying at his side was a soldier known as a G.I. An American infantry man from World War II, on earth that was. _

_What devilry had placed these men side by side upon the battlefield? He looked about him, and discovered that this was not an anomaly. Here a Pict was wrapped in mortal combat with the body of an Alliance soldier. There, a Mongol warrior from the Steppes was likewise lying beside a Zulu warrior, though they should have perished decades and continents apart._

_His confusion growing, Janos stumbled across the field, stopping at the sight of a soldier from the great Boer wars, a man whose unit he had served in. His redcoat was stained with the darker red of blood, and his face was twisted in agony._

"_Jan, my friend," the man gasped at seeing him. "Have you, then, come to save me?"_

"_Leegar?" Janos blurted. "Leegar, you are dead! Died centuries ago!"_

"_Aye," Leegar nodded. "That I did. But you, you black hearted scoundrel, you could have saved me, had you but done it!" Leegar's voice was tinged with bitterness._

"_I could have saved you?" Janos asked in confusion. "How is it that I could have done thus, when you perished on a field fifty long miles and more from where I was?"_

"_Had you given me the gift you curse, I should have lived to see my children grow!" Leegar spat. Now Janos understood._

"_Yes, and then grow old, and die, while you watched helplessly. Giving you such would scarcely been a gift, old friend."_

"_So you say!" Leegar retorted. "Made that decision for me, did you not! Sat at my table, drank my whiskey, and called yourself my friend, only to let me die, when you could have prevented it!" Suddenly Leegar coughed, and was dead. Janos sighed heavily._

"_Jian!" he heard another voice. _

"_Johan!" another, from farther away._

"_Jason!"_

"_Jeremy!"_

"_Jani!"_

_"Joachim!"_

_Suddenly there were voices of dead comrades, all using the names they had known him by, calling him from all directions. It was too much, threatened to overwhelm him._

_Where was he?_

"_Janos!"_

"_Janos!"_

"JAYNE!"

He sat upright in the bed, bathed in sweat, looking around him frantically. His eyes focused on his bunk, and as he turned, he saw River Tam.

"It was a dream, Jayne," River said camly, her clothes dripping with blood. He looked to her face, and was terrified to see that her fangs were lowered, and covered with blood.

"River, what have you done!" he cried.

"Did you know that when you drink another's blood, you can sometimes gain their knowledge?" River asked sweetly, her voice a stark contrast to the horrific look.

"And their memories?" she continued. "Did you know that, Jayne?"

"River," Jayne whispered. "What did you do?"

"I was hungry, Jayne," she told him sorrowfully. "So hungry."

"River, no," he moaned, feeling a sense of dread fall firmly into his stomach, and take up residence.

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "They are only mortals, after all. They would have died sometime. Right?"

"River!" he howled.

"Jayne!" Again he sat bolt upright in his bunk. Again he fought to orient himself. And again River Tam was before him. This time, however, there was no blood.

"You were having a nightmare, Jayne," River said softly. "I could feel it from the infirmary."

"How long have I been out?" he gasped, conscious that his throat was very dry.

"A day and a half, Jayne," River murmured, taking his head in her hands. "We were about to become concerned, when I felt your nightmare."

"I thought that would be behind you, little one," Jayne said.

"It is," she nodded, smiling. "I was looking for you, though. I can still do the things I could before, Jayne. Only now, I can control it. So I was checking on you. And I am glad that I did."

"So am I," he breathed, and embraced the girl without thought.

"Not a girl," she chided, gently. "Grown woman. Be twenty-one, in a few months."

"So you will, little warrior," he chuckled, releasing her. "So you will."

"What of your promise, Jayne?" River asked him pointedly.

"Do you think you can give me time to recover from my dream before we get into that?" he asked her. She frowned.

"Just tell me you will keep your promise, Jayne. That will be enough. For now."

"I always keep my promises, River," he nodded. "And I would never break my word, least of all to you," he added, and on impulse kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Then, yes. Our discussion can await another time," she smiled brightly, and Jayne felt another brick in his carefully erected wall crumble.

"You will likely be the cause of much trouble to me over the next few hundred years," he growled. She smiled even brighter, if that were possible.

"But I'll always make it up to you," she replied coyly, batting her eyelashes at him in an over dramatic pose. He laughed in spite of himself, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure you will."

-------------------------

River preceded Jayne into the galley, and as he entered he realized it was meal time. Mal sat stiffly in his chair at the head of the table.

"Cap'n," Jayne nodded, only to be ignored. He shrugged mentally. It wasn't unexpected.

"Hello, Jayne. River," Inara smiled, earning her a glare from Mal, which she ignored. Jayne looked at Zoe with a warm smile, which she returned, though feebly. She and Mal had not spoken since the incident in front of the infirmary.

"Hey, Jayne!" Kaylee smiled, sitting next to Simon. Jayne smiled.

"Hello, Kaylee. Doc," he nodded to Simon.

"Jayne," Simon smiled, returning the nod. "You're just in time. Kaylee and I have prepared a wonderful feast of. . .some kind of protein or other."

"Sounds good," Jayne laughed, taking his seat. As he did so, he judged that the only person at the table who was angry with him was Mal. Well, he could live with that. He'd never really liked Mal anyway.

"We'll be to Londinium in six days, Jayne," Mal said stiffly. "'Spect payment 'fore we land."

"Very well, Captain," Jayne replied formally. "That will not be a problem."

"And we ain't staying but long enough for you to get off, so be packed when we get there," Mal added, his tone approaching hostile. Again, Jayne nodded.

"As you wish," he said. "However, all of you are welcome to stay, at least for a few days. There will be food, and the grounds are very nice. I have horses as well as. . ."

"We ain't stayin'," Mal cut him off forcefully. "We got no need to partake o' any o' your hospitality."

"Mal, I think we. . ." Inara began.

"Didn't ask," Mal cut her off harshly, and Inara's eyes narrowed.

"Cap'n!" Kaylee said sternly. "That ain't no way to talk to Inara! 'Sides, it sounds like it'd be fun! We could all do with some. . ."

"This ain't a discussion, Kaylee," Mal interrupted once more, his tone now angry. "We'll let Mister Cobb off, and then we will all be on our merry."

"I will not be joining you, Captain," River said quietly from her chair next to Jayne. "I will be staying with Jayne." Simon had expected that, but still coughed a little as his drink went down the wrong way.

"Long as you're my pilot, you leave when I say you do," Mal said threateningly.

"I'm sorry, Captain," River smiled sweetly. "I didn't mean it like that. I will no longer _be_ your pilot. I will be staying with Jayne. Permanently." There were no startled gasps from the table, as everyone, except for maybe Mal, had expected that.

"Suit yourself," Mal told her after a moment of shock. "Be ready when we hit dirt. Ain't waitin' on you, neither."

"Simon, are you gonna stay on?" Kaylee asked, a tiny bit of fear in her voice. Simon looked at her.

"You're welcome, if you wish, to stay with us," Jayne said quietly, then looked at Kaylee. "You as well." He then looked up the table. "The same is true for you all. Even you, Captain," he added with a less than friendly smile.

"'Spect that's a decision everyone needs to make 'fore we land," Mal retorted, anger filling his eyes. He stood abruptly, and left the room, heading for the bridge. Jayne sighed, looking at his plate.

"Not your fault," River said quietly. "His own pride."

"Doesn't change things, _meus fortis parum decor_," Jayne murmured, and River blushed furiously at the compliment. _Brave little beauty. _His_ brave little beauty_, she amended, shuddering inwardly at the implied possessiveness.

"Jayne, it isn't your fault," Inara said sadly. "I don't know what the problem is, but if it's what happened with River, then she's right. It's his problem, and he needs to deal with it." Jayne nodded his thanks, looking to Zoe.

"All right, Zoe?" he asked. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Might take you up on that offer, Jayne," she said at last. He nodded.

"Anytime. Always," was all he said, and she smiled.

"Simon?" Kaylee looked at the doctor. "What about you?"

"I don't know, Kaylee," he admitted. "I want to be wherever you are, so I guess it's up to you. But the way Mal is . . . " he trailed off. "He might not want me to stay anyway."

"I know," Kaylee said softly. Sadly. She looked to Jayne.

"I don't know what to do."

"I cannot tell you that, _parum sanctimonialis_," he told her sadly.

"What's that mean?" Kaylee looked bewildered.

"Little sister," Simon and River both smiled as they spoke in unison. Kaylee beamed.

"Thanks, Jayne."

"I cannot change what has happened," Jayne told them. "Nor would I, even where it possible," he added, smiling down at River. "All I can do is offer to make things as well for you as I can. I am wealthy beyond imagining. I say this not to brag, but state a simple truth. None of you will be a burden. You are family, to each other and to me. Do as you will. But know that you are welcome at Sapor Parco for as long as you like, be it forever."

"Sapor Parco?" Inara repeated, a look of shock on her face.

"Yes," Jayne nodded, knowing what was coming.

"Jayne, that's one of the most exclusive estates on Londinium!"

"Yeah, I'd heard that, somewhere," he chuckled, sounding more like Jayne. "There's a reason for that, Inara."

"Er, yes," Inara stammered. "I suppose, um, that's so."

"We'll have a grand ball," Jayne said suddenly. "There hasn't been a ball at the estate since. . ."

"Before the war," Inara supplied, then blushed as Jayne looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess so," he nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you can preside over it, if you like," he smiled. "Rub the Guild's nose in it."

"Oh my," Inara's hand flew to her breast. "Jayne, I don't know. . ."

"Nonsense," Jayne waved her objection away. "And the staff will likely enjoy it, as well." He looked around the table.

"So, let me spoil all of you? For a while, at least?" The others looked at each other, and as a group, came to a decision.

"I'm in," four voices said at once. Jayne laughed, and looked at River.

"Looks like you'll have a proper welcoming ball, _veneratio era," _he smiled. _"Exspectata ball pro novus era of Sapor Parco_." River gasped at that, looking at Jayne in astonishment.

"What's that mean?" Kaylee whispered to Simon, and Inara and Zoe leaned in closer to hear.

"The Welcoming Ball of the New Lady of Taste of Sparta," Simon breathed. "I think, Jayne may have just, maybe, asked River to be his wife. Sort of."


	18. Chapter 18

The Last Spartan – Chapter Eighteen

_Author owns no rights of any kind to Firefly, and writes solely for his own entertainment and that of others, receiving no pay for his work._

-------------------------

They were three days out of Londinium when Jayne walked onto the bridge and handed Malcolm Reynolds a bag heavy with coin.

"Sufficient, I think, for your services," he said formally. "If not, then I will make up the difference." Mal took the bag, eyebrows raised.

"This'll do," Mal told him shortly. Jayne nodded and turned to go.

"Don't appreciate you trying to steal my crew," Mal said, stopping Jayne in his tracks. The big man turned to him.

"Steal? Why would I need to steal your crew, Malcolm Reynolds, when you are doing such an excellent job of running them off?" Mal flushed at that, fury in his eyes.

"How's that?" he snarled, rising to his feet, fists balled in fury.

"You think it wise, Captain, to challenge me physically?" Jayne's eyebrows rose in question. "You should recall how well that worked out last time."

"I ain't scared o' you!" Mal retorted.

"Nor have you reason to be," Jayne replied evenly. "I have not challenged you in any way, nor will I. Your problems with your crew, _Captain_, are entirely of your own making. If you lose them, it will not be through any act of mine, other than River. And that is no concern of yours."

"You offered them a home with you!" Mal shot back, anger in his eyes.

"I offered all of you time at my home," Jayne corrected him. "Time to rest, to recover, and be at ease. Where no enemy can touch you. You were extended the same courtesy, Captain, and despite my growing dislike for your company, the offer stands."

"I ain't keen on being obliged to someone like you," Mal muttered.

"Is that it?" Jayne asked him. "That someone, or _some thing_ like me would offer you kindness which you would see as an indebtedness? You can't possibly be that stupid, Mal. Or that selfish, to deny the people you claim to love as family a few days respite in complete safety." Jayne's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Or is that the problem?" he wondered aloud. "That they might like the safety and comfort of staying planet side, rather than following you around the verse, living from hand to mouth, living their lives strictly according to the Rules of Reynolds." Jayne shook his head in wonder, as the thought grew more firm.

"Mal, even I would not have thought you to be that poor of spirit."

"What would you know about me?" Mal shouted. "You ain't lived the life I have."

"Ah, yes," Jayne's voice was withering. "The heart of the matter that is Malcolm Reynolds. War hero for the losing side. Lost everything." Jayne looked at Mal with something approaching scorn. "Do you think you are the only man who has ever lost a war, Captain? The only man who has ever had to see his home destroyed, while helpless to stop it?"

"I have been a soldier for three _thousand_ years. I have fought in more wars than you have had hot meals, mortal. There is _nothing_ you can tell me of the horrors of war. Of loss. I watched Sparta falter from afar, helpless the change it, unable to show my face, lest I be thought a demon."

"I have seen men die on a battle field without ever knowing why they fought. Seen men die a lingering death, in the days when there was no medicine, no hospitals. And I have seen the women and children left to fend for themselves when their men did not return."

"You are a fool, Captain," Jayne's voice cut like a whip. "Surrounded by people who love you, follow you all too blindly, and too blind yourself to see it. Your need to control them will drive them from you. You are a sad and pathetic little man, Captain, and that is the shame of it all. You have more potential that any man I have met in the last two hundred years. Yet you squander that potential in your desire to, how do you put it? Oh yes. 'Stick a thorn in the Alliance's paw.'" Jayne looked at him with something approaching pity.

"You didn't lose the war, Malcolm. The _Independents_ lost the war. Instead of trying to find a way to make a difference, a _real_ difference, you fly about in your ship, refusing to accept defeat. It is time to stop, and consider what it is you want from life, and then _take it."_

By the time Jayne had finished, Mal appeared on the verge of apoplexy.

"Get off my bridge," he said quietly. "I don't want to see you again till we hit Londinium."

"That will be difficult, as the ship is quite small," Jayne told him flatly. "But I will do what I can to avoid you. Meanwhile, think on what I have told you. Not with your emotions, but with your mind."

With that, Jayne whirled about, and was gone. Leaving a furious Malcolm Reynolds alone on 'his' bridge.

-------------------

"Jayne, do you have a minute?" Jayne looked up at the sound of Simon's voice.

"Of course, Simon," he nodded. Jayne was sitting in the crash circle, thinking about Mal. Simon was a welcome distraction.

"I, I don't really know how to ask this, but I feel I have to," Simon began. "It's not that I don't. . ."

"You wish to know my intentions toward your sister," Jayne smiled. Simon hesitated a second, then nodded.

"It is a valid question, as you are her only family," Jayne nodded. "As to the answer, I think it is no longer a question of my intentions, but of hers. She is a very willful woman, and, I suspect, accustomed to having her way." Simon had to smile at that.

"I'm afraid that's very true," he agreed.

"For a time, it will be necessary for me to teach her about her new . . . abilities, shall we say? After that, the matter will be entirely in her hands. I will confess to you, alone, that my feelings for her run very strong. Something I have not allowed myself to do in a very long time."

"But I will not presume to know the future. It may be that, in time, she will find herself feeling very differently toward me. If that happens, then . . . " Jayne broke off with a helpless shrug.

"I don't think that will happen, Jayne," Simon told him plainly.

"I find myself hoping you are right," Jayne smiled. "The thought of her at my side is . . . more than just comforting, Simon. I cannot explain it better than that, at least not now. I, myself, need time to explore my own feelings. My own desires. I will tell you that she and I will talk of this, and more, very soon. Probably before we reach Londinium."

"That is her intention, at least. And, as I said, she is accustomed to getting what she wants," Jayne finished with a smile.

"It's just that, when you called her the Lady of Taste of Sparta," Simon replied. "It sounded, well, a lot, or at least a little, like you were, well. . ."

"Proposing?" Jayne asked with a smile. Simon nodded.

"I suppose in a way I was," Jayne admitted. "The truth is that she will be just that, for as long as she chooses to remain there. That does not mean that she will. But I will never send her away, Simon, if that is what you fear."

"She's not hurt anymore," Simon said. "I know that she'll be fine, now. She's more than capable, with the damage that Blue Sun did to her repaired, of making her own way, and caring for herself. I just. . .I don't want her to have to, if she doesn't want to. Do you understand?"

"I do," Jayne nodded. "And you are to be admired for that. Not all siblings express such interest in another's well being. The 'verse might well be a different place if they did." Simon blushed at the praise.

"It's hard to accept that she's. . ."

"Like me, now?" Jayne smiled again, knowingly this time. "I know. And while she seems to be fine with it now, there will come a time when she hates it. May hate me for it. When that happens, I will be there for her, for so long as she will allow."

"Thank you, Jayne," Simon said, rising from his chair. "I. . .I needed that reassurance."

"Not at all," Jayne replied. "If I might ask, have you and Kaylee decided what you will do?"

"We'll stay with you," Simon said at once. "At least for a while. I think the only one who hasn't decided to stay yet is Inara. She's torn between wanting to stay with Mal, and hoping that things will work out, and leaving before he gets any worse."

"I tried speaking with him, earlier," Jayne informed the young doctor. "It did not go well."

"It hasn't for anyone else, either," Simon told him mournfully. "Kaylee is crying over him one minute, and angry with him the next. And Zoe is just crushed, I think. Mal hasn't spoken to her in days."

"He is a fool," Jayne said suddenly. "Few men are so fortunate as to have a group of people around him that genuinely care for him. To have such, and destroy it, is the act of a madman."

"Well, he's mad, I grant you," Simon nodded. "But it's the angry mad, not the twisted, sick mad. I feel sorry for him, to be honest."

"As do I," Jayne nodded. "But we cannot save him from himself, Simon. If he refuses to heal, we cannot heal him."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Simon pondered the statement. "But it seems to fit. I don't know why he has to be this way."

"He fears what he cannot control, Simon. It is the way of men such as he. He must control the things, and people, around him, or they must go. It is a sad and lonely way to live."

---------------------

River was walking the rails on the catwalk again. She smiled as she thought of the times that everyone had warned her not to, that she could fall and injure herself, even be killed.

That, at least, was no longer a problem.

"I see some things never change." River was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Jayne's voice. So startled that she lost her balance, and leaned over the cargo bay dangerously. Before she could be afraid, before she could react, she felt a pair of strong hands about her waist, and then she was being pulled to safety.

"There are easier ways to test the theory of immortality," Jayne's voice rumbled in her ear. She smiled up at him.

"I wasn't testing, my love," she told him. "You startled me, and I over corrected when I lost my balance."

"That will happen to you for a while," Jayne told her, setting her gently on the floor. "You will find that your reaction speeds are increased by a great deal, along with other surprises."

"I await them with great eagerness," she beamed.

"We should talk of that," Jayne said, turning serious.

"Yes, you owe me a conversation," River replied, looking pleased.

"Very well, we shall talk of that, as well. You first. What is it you wish to say?"

"I want to know what happens to me, now," River said plainly. "You know how I feel about you, Jayne," she looked into his eyes. "It is only fair that you share your feelings with me." Jayne nodded.

"I suppose that is fair. Very well, then. My feelings for you are mixed, to be honest." She frowned at that, and he smiled at the sight. "Let me finish. On the one hand, I am now your teacher. The path you have been set upon is not an easy one. It will take you some time to adjust to your new life, River. Not all the transition will be easy."

"On the other hand? Well, let us see. I find you extremely attractive, which I am sure you know. I find you desirable, which should not be a surprise. But I also find myself enjoying your companionship. Your presence. This indicates that my feelings for you are beyond simple physical attraction."

"You are a rare flower, _meus exquisitus rosea_, and I value you, treasure you, above all else in the 'verse." River's head was swimming.

"Beautiful rose," she murmured. "_Your _beautiful rose. Implies possession, ownership."

"It does," Jayne nodded, not bothering to correct her.

"I like that," River leaned against him. "I know you do not love me, Jayne," she admitted. "Not as I love you. But in time, perhaps?" She looked up at him.

"In time, perhaps, you will grow to love me?"

"I do not love you?" Jayne looked at her in confusion. "River, had I not loved you, I would never. . .I would not have risked your hatred to save you, _meus decorus era_, did I not already love you."

River gasped at that. He loved her?

"Jayne, do you mean that? You aren't saying it because I want to hear it?"

"I say nothing I do not mean," he assured her. "I fear you, little one. You have the power to do me great harm, to hurt me beyond all proportion to your small size. At some point you have gained possession of my heart, the most closely guarded emotion I have." He looked at her intently.

"I have loved many times, River, over the span of my life. Always in disappointment, as the years took them from me. But, until now, I have not loved as I loved my Verana. Until now, I have never met her equal. Yet now, perhaps, I have met one greater than she, I believe."

River's eyes were filled with tears as she listened. She had felt the depth of his love for Verana, the strong, beautiful Spartan woman who had claimed his heart so long ago. How could she possibly compete with that?

"Jayne, I . . . " he shushed her with his fingertips.

"It is all right," he told her softly. "You will, eventually, move on. You will become tired of me, feel complacent, and leave me. On that day, I will die within. Of that I am certain. But until that day? Until that day, River, I will love you as I have loved no other. Be it one year, or a thousand." He lowered his lips to hers, and kissed her. Gently, passionately.

"I will never leave you," she whispered as their lips parted. "Never."

As he embraced her, Jayne found himself hoping that would be the case.


	19. Chapter 19

The Last Spartan – Chapter Nineteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, nor it's related characters, writing without recompense for his own entertainment._

--------------------

It was a sad day for the crew of _Serenity_ when the ship entered orbit over Londinium. In minutes, Mal was yelling for Jayne.

"Jayne! You better have some clout around here, or we ain't going no further!"

Jayne walked to the bridge. Mal pointed to the cortex screen, where a very officious looking traffic controller was looking at Mal with a pinched face. His look lessened a great deal at the sight of Jayne.

"Is there a problem?" Jayne asked. He was wearing a very subdued crimson robe, really a jacket, with an odd seal on the breast pocket. Gone was the goatee, the scruff look. Jayne looked every inch the nobleman.

"M. . .My Lord Janos," the controller stammered. "Forgive me, My Lord," the man bowed. "I was not aware you were aboard ship."

"Now that you _are_ aware, is there any compelling reason why Captain Reynolds cannot land his vessel at my estate?" Jayne's voice was like liquid helium.

"Of course not!" the controller looked off screen, waving hurriedly at someone out of view. Suddenly _Serenity's_ printer began chattering with landing permits and codes.

"Thank you," Jayne nodded, and switched the still stammering and sputtering official off.

"Well, that was impressive," Mal snorted.

"It's who you know," Jayne smiled thinly. "Mal, I want to ask you, once more. Please, at least consider staying as my guest for a few days. It will cost you nothing, and there will be no indebtedness whatsoever. You have been good to me," Jayne lied through his teeth. "Allow me, in whatever way I can, to repay that kindness. You are welcome here."

Mal said nothing, looking at Jayne closely.

"Need to find work," he said suddenly.

"I have just paid you more than you can make in three months to bring River and I home," Jayne pointed out. "You can refuel your ship from my stores, at my expense. There is no valid reason not to enjoy the time here, with Inara."

"That ain't none. . ."

"Mal, please," Jayne sighed wearily. "Why must you take offense to every attempt to show kindness to you? At any rate, I ask you, for the sake of your crew, to at least consider it." Without waiting for a reply, Jayne turned and left.

Mal watched him go. For the first time in many days, he wasn't angry.

--------------

"Nervous?" Jayne asked as River joined him in the cargo bay. She nodded.

"A little," she admitted.

"Do not be," he reassured her. "You are the Lady of Sapor Parco," he smiled. "A title that will belong to you for as long as you desire. Do as you wish. No one will object."

"Might be sorry," River's voice was a singsong.

"I will never be sorry," Jayne told her, and she blushed prettily.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kaylee called. She and Simon were walking toward them, bags in hand.

"Decided to stay a while?" River asked.

"Heck yeah!" Kaylee smiled. "Can't pass up a big foo fer all, like a ball!"

"What she said," Simon smiled.

"I'm glad," River smiled. She would be less nervous with Kaylee and Simon present. All heads turned at the sound of another bag bouncing down the steps.

Zoe Washburne was pulling her bag along behind her, he face a study in contrast. She reached the others, and smiled tentatively.

"This the right group?" she asked playfully.

"It is, indeed," Jayne nodded.

The ship settled gracefully onto the pad, despite Mal being at the controls. Once on the ground, Zoe hit the ramp release, conscious as she did so that it was probably the last time she'd do anything like that. It saddened her.

When the ramp hit the ground, the gathered friends gawked.

Before them lay a lush and green landscape, with ponds and waterfalls dotting the walkways. Beyond the gardens stood an immense mansion, three stories of perfected architecture. Even as they watched, a ground car pulled up to the pad, and two servants jumped from the vehicle. They approached _Serenity_, bowing as they caught sight of Jayne.

"Welcome home, My Lord," the older said, a smile playing about his face.

"Thank you, Prim," Jayne answered kindly. "These are my friends, Prim," he gestured to Simon, Kaylee and Zoe, "as are those still on the ship. They are to be treated with the utmost respect at all times, their every wish granted. See to it that the others are made aware. Any slight to them is a slight to me." Prim's eyebrow's rose at that, and he bowed.

"I will see to it, My Lord," he promised.

"And this," Jayne continued, taking River's hand, "is the new Lady of Sapor Parco. Her word is my word, her wish is my wish. _Is est mei. Ullus tenuis ut suus est nex pro ledo,"_ Jayne added, and River paled at that. Prim merely smiled again.

"That is wonderful news, My Lord," he beamed at River. "Welcome, my Lady, to Taste of Sparta!" He bowed deeply.

"We will walk," Jayne said, indicating himself and River. He turned to the others. "You may do as you like. Your bags will be seen to. Enjoy yourself and be at peace." With that Jayne had a few more words with Prim, then departed.

"What did he say 'bout River?" Kaylee whispered, and Zoe joined them. "She looked almost scared."

"I think Jayne is somewhat short tempered," Simon smiled weakly. "He told Prim that River was the Lady of Taste of Sparta. 'She is mine. Any slight to her is death for the offender'."

"Oh! That's so _romantic_!" Kaylee almost swooned, and Zoe had to laugh.

"_Mei mei, _only you could see a death threat as romantic."

-----------------

Inara Serra stood on the ramp, looking out at the lush expanse of Jayne's home. To say it was beautiful would be an insult. It was breath taking. In her years as a Companion, she had seen many great places, homes and estates of some of the wealthiest men in the known 'verse.

None of them compared to this.

"May I be of service, my Lady?" She turned to find a grey haired man looking at her thoughtfully.

"No, thank you," she smiled. "I was simply admiring the view." He smiled at that.

"It is a wonderful place, my Lady. My name is Prim, by the way, and I am My Lord Janos'. . .assistant, so to speak. If there is anything you require during your stay, please do not hesitate to inform me."

"Thank you, Prim," Inara smiled graciously. "I do not believe we will be here much longer, but I will remember."

"Very well, my Lady," Prim bowed again, and departed. Inara watched him go. Whatever Jayne might have pretended to be, he inspired loyalty in his servants. On impulse, she called out to him.

"Prim?" He turned at once.

"Would it be permissible for me to walk in this beautiful garden?" Inara asked, waving to the lush landscape before her.

"But of course, my Lady!" Prim smiled brightly. "Master Janos has left strict instructions that no wish of your's is to be denied!" Inara blushed at that.

"Thank you, Prim," she nodded. Gathering her skirts, she descended the ramp, and entered the plethora of flowers.

---------------

"Shame the Cap'n can't get over his issues," Kaylee remarked sadly as she, Simon, and Zoe eyes the great house.

"More than a shame," Zoe lamented at her side. "It's a waste. I never seen him like this, Kaylee."

"He has lost control of those around him," Simon murmured, remembering something Jayne had said. "He feels like things are beyond his ability to influence, and he doesn't like it." Zoe looked at Simon thoughtfully.

"You might just be right, Simon," she said after a moment.

"It's still sad," Kaylee sighed. "This is such a beautiful place!"

"It is remarkable," Simon nodded. "There is nothing on Osiris to compare to it. It absolutely boggles the mind that Jayne Cobb, of all people. . ." he shook his head, unable to finish.

"He's a good actor," Zoe grinned. "But I suppose he's had to be."

"Yes," Simon nodded, thinking now of his sister. Kaylee watched him.

"She'll be fine, Simon," Kaylee whispered softly, and he smiled.

"Know me too well, I think," he replied, squeezing her hand.

"Well, you two can stay out here all day gawking if you want," Zoe told them. "But I intend to see what kind of bath tubs Jayne has in this run down place." Simon and Kaylee both burst out laughing at her description of Jayne's home, and followed her toward the house.

------------------

"Jayne, why did you say that, back there?"

River was walking alongside Jayne in the garden. The place was huge, with paths wandering all through it. Pools and fountains and falls adorned the entire expanse, with man-made streams working through almost every meter.

"Say what?" Jayne asked her, though knowing what she meant.

"You promised death to any who 'slighted' me," River said quietly, still shaken by the announcement.

"Do not be alarmed," he laughed gently. "It is an ancient phrase,. A ritual that establishes your authority over the house and all who live or work there. The actual death would be more in line with being dismissed." She looked up at him, making sure he was being truthful.

"I will not lie," he added. "Any real slight to you will very likely cause a violent reaction, my Lady. Do not act so surprised. You know who and what I am," he told her when her eyes went wide.

"I can care for myself, Jayne," she told him gently.

"Completely beside the point," he shook his head. "My authority here is absolute, River. Thus, so is yours. I am often gone from here for years at a time," he added. "There must be at least some stick to accompany the carrot which my servants enjoy," he laughed. River finally smiled at that.

"Just so no one dies over me," she replied. Jayne stopped at that, looking deep into her eyes.

"I will not promise you that," he said seriously. "I cannot. But I do promise you that it will take more than a perceived insult to provoke that wrath. Is that acceptable?"

River considered that. On the one hand, his protectiveness was endearing, and reassuring. And, she remembered, Blue Sun would always be looking for her. On the other, she did not want to be the cause of anyone else dying.

"You are safe, here," Jayne told her, as if reading her thoughts. "Not even Blue Sun will dare try to take you here, my Lady."

"I. . ." She fumbled for the right words, but could not find them. She realized, at last, that Janos was, and always would be, a Spartan at heart. That a culture older than the very civilization in which she lived was instilled in him still. She couldn't hide the uncertainty in her eyes as she looked up at him. When their eyes met, she felt him stiffen, and the wall she'd thought gone forever was instantly between them.

"I understand," Jayne's voice was suddenly distant. "This is not what you desire. I feared as much," he admitted. "Still, hope, once kindled, is difficult to extinguish." He smiled at her, but it was weak. Hurt.

"You still need to stay, long enough for me to teach you that which you need to know," he told her. "Once that is done, and I will make it as quick as possible for your sake, I will see to it that you are well prepared to begin your new life wherever you desire." He lifted her hand, and kissed it gently.

"If you will excuse me, I have things that need my attention. As I said, I have been gone for a long time. I will see you at dinner." Before River could object, he was gone.

"Jayne!" she called after the blur that had left her standing alone. "That's not what I . . . " But he was gone.

River stood alone in the garden, her heart breaking. What had she done? She had wanted this for so long! And just when she had it, she had ruined it, over nothing more than an ancient ritual that conveyed protection and authority. A public declaration of his love for her, and her place in his life.

Tears fell freely as she recalled the hurt on Jayne's face. In his eyes. He had allowed her to get close to him, despite his own fears. And she had repaid him by wounding him in the worst possible way.

She sobbed so loudly that Inara heard her, and came to her side.

"River?" Inara asked quietly, placing an arm around the younger woman. "River, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Inara!" River sobbed again, falling into Inara's arms. "I've ruined everything!"

------------

Janos attempted to take comfort from the fact that he had known it would someday end like this. But to have it taken from him before it was truly his! He cursed himself for his weakness in allowing her to enter his life.

He felt the pain, and let it wash over him, penance for his foolishness. A single, bloody tear fell from his eye, and he wiped it away in anger.

There was no place for weakness, for softness, in a Spartan. He was the last of that proud people, something he took very seriously. That Sparta had died two millennia past made no difference. So long as he lived, Sparta lived.

Hardening himself, he walked toward the house. He needed to see that the others were taken care of. And he would have to tell Prim, of course. He would be disappointed, but he had endured disappointment before.

With a bitter taste in his mouth, and a constricting tightness around his heart, Janos set out upon his way.


	20. Chapter 20

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty

------------------

Mal had stayed on the bridge as the others had left the ship. Only Inara had stayed. He wanted to be angry with them, and felt like he should be. But the things Jayne had said to him were still ringing in his ears.

Was he such a control freak that he felt like he needed to be in charge of every aspect of their lives? Before today he would have laughed at the idea. Now, he wasn't so sure. Not anymore.

That Inara had chosen to stay spoke volumes about her love for him, and he felt guilty about that, now. She would endure his anger, his stubbornness, even if it meant that she alone left her with him. She deserved better than that.

So did the rest. They had followed him through thick and thin, never hesitating when the chips were down, to do what needed doing. Had saved his life, and each others, more times than he cared to think on.

And he repaid them how? By demanding that they live up to 'his' code, on 'his' ship. The ship was their home, as well. Yet how many times had he refused to even let them get off the ship, so great was his desire to be in the black again as soon as possible.

How many times had they looked out the door, or window, seeing grass and trees and other people, knowing that he wouldn't 'allow' them to go and touch, smell, and visit.

Malcolm Reynolds hid in the black. He would admit it to himself, if to no one else. In the black, he was in charge of his own destiny. No one told him what to do. The Alliance didn't rule him, not Malcolm Reynolds.

He snorted at that, thinking about how many times he had narrowly escaped with his life, or his ship, from the Alliance. No sir, the Alliance didn't rule him.

When had he become so controlling? As he thought about it, a better question came to him. _When _haven't _I been so controlling? _

It rankled to admit that he'd been wrong. He made a point of never admitting it, in fact. He would splutter, stammer, and refuse to discuss a matter before admitting any wrongness. But the others?

Yes, it was his ship. But did that make his behavior right in any way? He didn't like the answer that formed in his mind to that question.

Maybe it _was_ time to think about what Malcolm Reynolds wanted. As he looked out the cockpit windows, he reclined slightly, and began to do just that.

--------------------

"River, what do you mean? How have you ruined everything?" Inara held the crying younger woman tightly. Looking around, she spied a small bench, and guided River to it, sitting them both down.

"Oh, Inara," River blubbered. "Jayne practically told his servant that we were married, using an ancient phrase that indicated my status to the household. The saying is a part of his culture, but it shook me. He said that it would be death to slight me."

"Well," Inara said, shocked at the words herself, "I can see where that would be. . .unsettling."

"No, that's just it," River looked up, her eyes red and swollen. "It's just a ritual! He even told me that whoever was guilty of such a thing would likely find themselves fired, not dead. But he is so protective, and I pushed him about it, and he thought. . ."

"He thought you didn't approve?" Inara was becoming confused. "I don't understand, sweetie."

"He thought that I meant I didn't want him!" River almost wailed. "He thought that I had changed my mind about being here with him. And it hurt him so much, Inara! I could _feel_ the walls come up between us." She fell silent for a minute, composing herself.

"He had told me," she continued when she was calm, "that he knew that one day I would leave him. That when that happened he would die within. I promised I would never leave, but then I have to make such a big deal over something so stupid!"

"Have you tried talking to him?" Inara asked. "Surely this is just a misunderstanding, _mei mei_. How bad can it be?"

"I saw it in his eyes, Inara," River told her mournfully. "I felt it within him. I've wounded him. He told me that I could. That I. . .that he had allowed me to get too close to him, that I was now able to hurt him like no other. And he was right!" River's crying began again, and she buried her head in Inara's shoulder.

Not knowing what else to say, Inara held the younger woman while she cried.

_Even rith three thousand years of life experience, men are still stupid_, she thought angrily. She vowed, then and there, that she and Jayne would be having a talk.

A very long talk.

----------------------

Unaware of the conflict raging outside, Simon and Kaylee were settling into their 'room'. It was, actually, a suite, containing a large living area, small office, immense bedroom, and a bathroom that had Kaylee's eyes goggling.

"Simon," she breathed, "I ain't never even _heard_ of anything like this!"

The floor was polished marble, with engraved scenes from ancient Greece of epic battles, mythical monsters, and wonders of Grecian architecture.

The walls were done in a similar fashion, thought the engraving was of vines there, leaves flowing all around the room. The huge bathtub looked to be made of solid ivory, though Simon wasn't sure. The fixtures were all gold, trimmed in silver. Door handles, drawer knobs, and other trim fixtures were all in jade. Green jade.

"The cost of this bathroom alone would buy an Alliance cruiser," Kaylee exclaimed.

"I. . .I can't imagine the wealth," Simon murmured. Kaylee nodded, at a loss for words. Then she smiled wickedly, and looked at Simon.

"What say we try out that tub?"

-------------------

Zoe had reacted in a similar fashion to the suite she had been given. While completely different to that of Simon and Kaylee's, it was no less extravagant. As she pondered the credits involved in creating just this one room, she couldn't help laugh at all the times 'Jayne' had bitched about his cut.

_Who'd believe a mercenary who didn't bitch about money?_ His words came back to her. As she examined her surroundings, she realized Jayne had been truthful. He was wealthy. No, more like filthy, stinking rich, she amended.

Once she saw the tub sitting in her own bathroom, all thoughts of. . .well, anything, were forgotten.

Minutes later she was reveling in the feeling of being surrounded by hot water. Everything else could wait a while.

-----------------

Prim had noted his Lord's pensive attitude the moment he had reappeared. Alone. Prim's eyes narrowed at that.

"My Lord?" he asked quietly. When Janos turned to face him, Prim was shocked at the look on Janos' face.

"Prim," Janos nodded. "It may be that I spoke out of turn, concerning the Lady River," he said, voice conveying his sadness. "It seems that she may not be staying as permanently as I thought. That changes nothing, however," he added, and Prim nodded.

"Very well, My Lord," Prim said softly. "If I may. . .?" No one else on the staff would have dared ask, but Prim took advantage of a relationship that was far older than the estate itself.

"I fear that I am a victim to my own arrogance, Prim," Janos sighed. "The ritual introduction did not sit well with her, I fear. It seems that she does not know me so well as she thought." He looked at the ground for a moment, then looked up at the man who was his most trusted confidant.

"Prim, do you feel I am too tied to the past?" he asked plainly. Prim looked carefully at his master.

"My Lord, surely that is not for me to say," he temporized, knowing that would not deflect the question.

"It is if I ask," Janos informed him. "And I am asking, Prim. What good does it really do me to cling to illusions that Sparta lives on here, and within me, when it costs me so much?" The pain in his Lord's voice, on his face, was not a thing Prim was used to seeing.

"My Lord. . ." Prim began, then stopped. This was not a time for formality. He sat beside the man to whom he owed so much.

"Janos, my friend," Prim started again, "I cannot answer such a question. Oft have I wondered if your refusal to leave Sparta behind was healthy for you. Even the estate is modeled, in many ways, after your life there."

"But Sparta, my Lord, is long departed. And she will not return. Perhaps it is time to lay her to rest, and move forward. You are the last Spartan, Janos. There will be no more. There will never be another Sparta."

Janos pondered that, and finally nodded in agreement.

"It will take much work, on both our parts, Prim," he said at last. "I think I know something that might help, however. You have, I presume, seen the Lady Inara?"

"I have, my Lord," Prim smiled. "A beautiful and graceful creature, to be sure. One whose poise is rare in this 'verse." Janos nodded.

"Indeed, she is all that. What would you think if I offered her the position of hostess here at the estate? Placed her in charge of the house, answering only to you. Think you that she would have the kind of influence here that is needed to remove me from the pit in which I have placed myself? And those around me?"

"I think she would be perfect for the job, my Lord," Prim answered. "Assuming that the Lady River will not be. . ."

"I think I have breached that wall for all time, Prim, old friend," Janos sighed wearily. "And in any case, the Lady River and I will be quite busy for some time. You realized, I assumed?"

"I did, my Lord," Prim nodded knowingly. "I. . .I am sorry for the loss you feel, Janos. Could I repair it, I would."

"I know," Janos said with a weak smile, and clasped the man's shoulder in a rare show of affection. "And I thank you for that. And who knows what the future will bring? But in the meantime, let us look to dragging the estate, and myself, out of the past. Then we shall look forward, and see what beckons. Ay?"

"I look forward to that, my Lord," Prim smiled warmly. Janos looked at him for a moment, then smiled more warmly.

"You know what, Prim? So do I." And he found that he meant it.

--------------------

Inara had accompanied River to the main house, where a befuddled maid had led them to 'Lady River's Suite'. Inara was stunned at the immaculate set of rooms, but she did not take the time to peruse them.

She guided River to the enormous bed, and left her there, resting, while she went in search of Jayne Cobb.

She had no more than descended the main staircase than she ran into Prim, who seemed to be everywhere.

"My Lady Inara," Prim bowed slightly. "Master Janos would like a word with you, if it is convenient. He awaits you in his study. Would you come with me?"

"I certainly will," Inara nodded, smiling. Prim guided her to the study, announcing her presence. Inara drifted into the study, and was at once assaulted by the smell of old leather binding.

The 'study' was more of a library, with countless volumes lining the walls. Many were likely from Earth that was, she realized with a start.

"Quite a display, Jayne," Inara said, looking around.

"They aren't a display, Inara," he corrected. "This is my private study. The books are mine." Inara nodded, having suspected as much. "Please, sit," Jayne indicated a pair of comfortable looking chairs. "May I get you something?" Inara shook her head, taking a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about a proposition, Inara," Jayne told her, taking the seat next to hers. Inara frowned at that, and Jayne's eyes narrowed.

"Oh for God's sake!" he snorted. "Must you always assume the worst? I do not mean to proposition you, personally, Inara." She had the grace to blush at that.

"Instead I wish to offer you a position on my staff," he continued, and the look on her face was priceless.

"What?" she stammered.

"I have decided that both myself and this estate are too deeply mired in the past, Inara," Jayne explained. "In an effort to drag us both into the present, I want to offer you the position of house manager. Day to day control of the main house, and all who work here, would fall to you."

"Any entertainment, dinners, and the like, would be your responsibility, as would the decor, decisions on staff, whatever. You would, in effect, become the hostess of the estate, as well as house manager. You primary mission, however, would be to guide me, and this house, into the present day, and help me overcome my. . .leanings toward ancient times and customs."

"It is a large undertaking, I know," he told her. "But I know you can do it, and I will pay you well."

"Jayne, surely those duties would fall to River, as Lady of the House," Inara breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"I fear that she is no longer interested in that . . . duty, shall we call it," Jayne told her sadly. "The fault for that is mine, alone, and one of the reasons we are having this discussion. I fear that my habits of culture have upset her, and forced her to rethink her attitude towards me."

"Did she say that, Jayne?" Inara asked. This was going better than she could have hoped.

"It wasn't necessary, Inara," he replied. "Her eyes told me, quite clearly, that she felt she had made a miscalculation. One that I will not hold her to, I assure you. I promised Simon not a week gone that I would neither send her away, nor force her to stay. I will need to teach her how to . . . to be, I suppose is a good way to put it. After that, I will see to it that she lacks for nothing, and goes where she wills." He sighed heavily.

"I can do no more than that."

"You can't be that stupid," Inara said conversationally. Jayne's head snapped up.

"Really, Jayne," Inara's voice was scathing. "After three thousand years, surely you have learned _something_ about women."

"Not as much as you might believe," he smiled. "Once you have seen a lover or two grow old and die, you begin to pay less attention." Inara started at that, not having thought that far into her speech.

"I am sorry, Jayne," she apologized softly. "I didn't mean it harshly. But I came upon River crying in the garden, not long after you left her. She explained to me what happened, how she had been unsettled by your abrupt customs, and mannerisms. She fears that you have mistaken her confusion, her lack of understanding, for a sign that she no longer desires to be with you. She is heartbroken."

"What?" Jayne asked her, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"I said that she is heartbroken," Inara told him. "Fears that she has wounded you, her words, in her confusion. She blames herself, just as you blame yourself, for what happened. She is upstairs now, likely crying all over again."

"Upstairs?" Jayne looked at her. "Now?" He came to his feet.

"Yes," Inara smiled, and thought about the differences between Jayne and Mal. Mal would never consider coming to her, as Jayne was now clearly thinking. . .

"Inara, would you mind if we continued this later?" Jayne asked. "I. . .I need. . ."

"Of course, Jayne," Inara nodded gracefully. "Go to her." And he did, leaving in a blur of speed that still took her breath away.

Interesting times, indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-One

_Author owns no right of any kind to Firefly nor it's related characters. He writes for his own pleasure, uncompensated for his work._

_--------------_

Jayne stood outside the door of River's suite, unsure of himself for the first time in longer than he could even recall. Finally, he screwed up his considerable courage, and opened the door.

River was nowhere to be seen in the sitting room, as he walked into the suite, closing the door softly behind him. He stood silently for a moment, listening carefully. He heard faint sobbing sounds emanating from the bedroom. He crossed the distance to the door in a flash but stopped short of opening the door. Instead, he knocked gently, his hand trembling.

"My Lady?" he called gently. "May I enter?" He heard a squeak from inside, and then the door flew open, and River was in his arms.

"Jayne, oh Jayne, I am so sorry," River sobbed, squeezing him tightly, as if she feared he would run away. He wrapped one arm around her, and stroked her hair with the hand of the other.

"Don't cry, my Lady," he soothed gently. "I am the one who must apologize, not you. Despite my long years, I am nothing short of a fool. Please, forgive me my rashness, and my old and often foolish ways. Nothing was ever meant to hurt you, or cause you discomfort."

"No!" she cried, though leaving her head buried in his chest. "No, Jayne, Janos my love, it was not you. It was never you, I was so stupid. All I could think of was the worst things, and not until you had gone that I realized what you had said, what you had done! And only then could I see how badly I must have wounded you! I am so sorry," she sobbed again, her small body heaving with her tears.

"No more tears, my love," Jayne replied. "Let us lay this behind us, once and for all time, that it never raises it's ugly head between us again. I am so buried in the past that I oft forget that the times have long since passed me by." He pulled her gently away far enough that he could see her face.

"I was talking with Inara before I came here. In fact I left my business with her unfinished I fear, as soon as she told me of your state. I have offered her a position here as house manager, with the goal of moving myself and my estate forward, into the present. I hope that pleases you."

"Not for me," River shook her head, her tears finally abating. "Do not change for me, Janos. It is unnecessary. I am not so naive as I have looked today."

"I never thought that," he assured her, moving a stray strand of hair back from her face. "But it is the truth, you know. I have clung to customs and fashions that are long dead, save for here. It is time that I caught up with the rest of the universe. And I pray that you will be at my side when I do."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, trembling. Searching for signs of uncertainty, hesitation, doubt. There were none. He stood bare to her, emotionally and mentally, allowing her to see. Her hand swept up to his face, shaking slightly with her emotions.

"Oh, how I had hoped that you would say that, still feel that way after this morning," she whispered. "I cannot live without you, I fear, Janos. Tell me that we will be together, always."

"We shall," he nodded, smiling slightly. "For so long as you desire, my Lady. That decision shall always be in your hands, rather than mine."

"Then it will be so," she said softly, "for I could never leave you."

"Never is long time, my Lady," he reminded her gently. "Especially now."

"It could be ten thousand years, and yet it shall remain unchanged," she breathed huskily, looking into his eyes. He pulled her to him, kissing her. Softly at first, then deeper, more passionately.

Before either knew it, they were into the bedroom, and against the bed. Frantic hands began to pull at clothes that suddenly seemed to be useful only for interfering. As she pulled him down beside her, Janos' last conscious thought was simple.

_My love_. River 'heard' him and smiled, whispering back;

"Forever."

-------------------

Kaylee and Simon had finally made it out of their tub. They dressed and went downstairs, eager to see more of the house. They found Inara busy giving orders to the staff.

"Takin' over already, 'Nara?" Kaylee giggled. Inara spun to see the two, noting their wrinkled skin.

"Found the bath tub, I see," she told them, and smiled at Simon's blush. Kaylee simply grinned.

"Yup," she nodded. "It's great!"

"So I see," Inara murmured, and Simon's blush deepened. "And yes, as a matter of fact, I am taking over," she added, to Kaylee's startled gasp.

"What!" the two love birds exclaimed in unison.

"Jayne has decided that he needs my help to propel himself and his estate out of the long distant past, and offered me the position of house manager," Inara said with a smile. "Prim and I are just making some calculations, and adjustments."

"Indeed," Prim nodded. He was aware that his Lord Janos and the Lady River had re-united, so to speak, and that Inara Serra was responsible for that. In his eyes, she could do no possible wrong, after that. She had won a life long friend in Prim Vatorian.

"Well, ain't that shiny!" Kaylee exclaimed, hugging her friend. "That's just awesome. What can we do to help?" Simon groaned at that, but Prim held up a hand.

"You may do nothing," he told them bluntly. "My instructions are very clear. All of you are guests of My Lord Janos. You are not to lift a hand at anything. And are to be given full run of the estate, save the security building, servants quarters, and the Bunkhouse. And Lord Janos' armory, of course," he added as an afterthought.

"Bunkhouse?" Inara asked?

"The security team quarters," Prim clarified. "That is their name for it. I'm afraid that your carte blanche will expire completely at their door. Master Janos allows the security teams a free hand in their quarters."

"Well, it's not a public area, anyway," Inara shrugged, and Prim smiled.

"Indeed not. The House Guard is a very select group of men and women. And there has not been a security breach here in well over three hundred years."

"Well, that's good ta hear!" Kaylee smiled, and Prim nodded. He liked the younger woman, he decided. Someone so cheerful had to have redeeming qualities.

"Where's River?" Simon asked, looking around.

"Ah, I believe that she and Master Janos are in her quarters, working over some . . . details," Prim offered, and Inara mentally congratulated the man on his quick thinking.

"Oh, well," Simon shrugged. "She doesn't need me, anyway," he smiled. "What is there to do and see here on the estate, Mister Prim?"

"Just Prim, Master Tam," the older man corrected. "We have many diversions you may enjoy, sir. There are stables, of course. A hunting preserve. We maintain a marina on the Beraline Sea, with a few small pleasure craft. There is a shooting range, as well as a golf course, and of course the gardens. We have a well stocked library, as well as a comfortable reading room."

"The is a gymnasium, of course, and an indoor as well as outdoor swimming pool. And there are various yard games kept on hand for your enjoyment. There is a theater, with downloads available from the cortex as well as hard copies of much older selections."

"Wow!" Kaylee whistled. "I don't see how Jayne kept from going nutty on _Serenity_." Prim looked at her kindly.

"Master Janos rarely avails himself of these amenities, Lady Frye. They are here for his guests, and for his servants." Kaylee blushed at the 'Lady Frye' tag, but nodded.

"Spartan to the last, then," Inara murmured where only Prim could hear.

"Indeed, Lady Inara," Prim nodded sadly. "For as long as I have known him."

"And how long is that?" Simon asked, curious. Prim gave him a sharp look.

"A very long time, indeed, Master Tam," was all he said. Simon flushed, realizing he had asked a nosy question.

"I didn't mean to pry, Mis. . .Prim," Simon stammered. "I just have a habit of sticking my foot squarely in my mouth on a regular occasion."

"No foul," Prim smiled. "Now, what would interest you two?"

----------------------

Mal peeked out the cargo bay door, as if seeing if anyone was around. Seeing no one at the moment, he stepped just off the ramp, taking in the scenery around him.

"Good afternoon, Captain." Mal whirled around, hand reaching for his gun. He paused at the sight of the grey-haired man standing to the side of his ship.

"Ought not be sneakin' up on folks," Mal groused. The man smiled.

"Force of habit, I fear, Captain. I am Prim, Lord Janos' personal assistant. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just lookin' around," Mal waved to the scene before him. "Likely be leavin' shortly, soon as I get my crew together."

"I am sorry to hear that," Prim told him, though he was nothing of the sort. Still, Lord Janos' orders were clear.

"Why?" Mal asked, surprising himself.

"You are a guest of Lord Janos, Captain," Prim told him. "He entertains very few people here, save for the occasional ball or charity event. It is a rare thing for us to have actual guests here at Sapor Parco." As he spoke those words, Prim wondered to himself how much longer the estate would be known by that name.

"Charity?" Mal asked, trying not to snort.

"Indeed," Prim nodded. "Society's elite will offer much to be seen on the guest list of an event here. Lord Janos allows certain such charity funds use of the grounds for fund raising events."

"Any I might know 'bout?" Mal asked, wondering what tree, bug or flower such folks would be worried about.

"Some," Prim allowed. "The Independent Soldiers Home, for one," Prim said softly, and Mal started. "The Widows and Orphans of Independent Veterans fund for another. And the Rim Planet Medical Mission."

Mal was stunned. Jayne did all that? Or helped?

"I see you know very little about him, Captain," Prim smiled knowingly. "Pity."

"Well, he ain't never spoke o' such to me," Mal said defensively.

"Nor would he," Prim assured him. "Lord Janos is of the opinion that charity for the sake of attention or praise is not charity at all, but bribery."

"Makes sense," Mal nodded.

"You should stay for a while, Captain," Prim encouraged. "Time costs you nothing, and you will be safe here, I assure you."

"Been lookin' after myself for many a year, now," Mal informed the servant, looking put out.

"I'm sure," Prim murmured, and Mal flushed red. "At any rate, please at least join us for dinner," he added. "It is the least we can do for you, having returned Lord Janos to us once more."

"He paid me for that," Mal objected, and Prim offered another smile.

"Yes," he nodded, and Mal got the impression that Prim didn't hold him in high regard for accepting that money. Not that Jayne would likely miss it. Seemed like Prim was a man of principal. Mal had always thought himself such a man, but under Prim's knowing eyes, he wondered if that were still true.

"Well, I can't see as it would hurt, takin' a meal and such," he answered, almost against his will.

"Excellent!" Prim smiled yet again. "I shall call the car for your baggage. You may take the car, or I'll be glad to escort you, and show you the grounds along the way!"

"Need a minute to grab some what nots," Mal said.

"I have all the time in the world, Captain."

-------------

Jayne and River emerged just before dinner was served. Inara noted immediately River's flushed and glowing appearance, and smiled knowingly. It seemed that Jayne and River had, indeed, made up.

"That's a nice glow you're sporting, _mei mei,"_ Inara teased, and River blushed so deeply that she looked red.

"Yes," she murmured. "I suppose it is."

"That good, then," Inara asked with a smirk, and River couldn't stop the giggle that boiled out of her.

"Indeed," she replied with a smirk of her own. "Amazing the things a man can learn over so many years." Now it was Inara's turn to giggle.

"I can only imagine."

"I doubt it," River smirked again, eyebrows raised.

"_That _good, was it?" Inara herself was blushing now.

"That good," River nodded firmly. "Jayne tells me that he has asked you to stay on and manage his household for him." Inara studied her for a moment, then nodded.

"If that's all right with you?" she asked, hesitantly. "I told Jayne that if you had any objections. . ." She trailed off as River grinned.

"One, I doubt I could do it, and know it would fall short of your own abilities. Two, I'd hate it. And three, I will have much more pressing matters to deal with for a long while. There is a great deal for me to learn about my. . .new self. And there is still the sword to master."

"Then, yes," Inara smiled happily. "I'm staying." River hugged her fiercely at that.

"I'm so glad," she told Inara quietly. "I know that Simon and Kaylee will likely go, and Zoe as well. It saddens me to see us all part ways. But you and I will be here together, at least."

"I'm glad it pleases you," Inara smiled. "I suppose I should start calling you 'My Lady," Inara added.

"Don't you dare!" River laughed. "I am not a lady! Not by any definition."

"But you are," Prim said firmly from the doorway. "You are the Dame of Sapor Parco, Lady River," he smiled.

River blushed at that, but didn't correct him. Prim smiled knowingly.

"I have come to tell you that dinner is almost prepared. And that Master Reynolds has agreed to join us for the meal," he added. Inara started at that.

"How on earth did you manage that?" she asked in wonder.

"I'm very persuasive, Lady Inara," Prim smiled, and departed. Inara watched him go, wondering how old he really was.

"Are you sure you want to know?" River asked softly, and Inara looked at her.

"I thought that was under control," she scolded.

"Contact makes it difficult to block out, even now," River smiled, and Inara made a great show of jerking her hand from River's.

"No peeking," she admonished with a pointing finger.

"Yes, Lady Inara," River teased, and went into the dining room, leaving Inara sputtering in her wake.


	22. Chapter 22

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly or any of it's related characters, and makes no money for his efforts._

----------------------

Malcolm Reynolds had worked all his life to show nonchalance at the wealth of others. He prided himself, in fact, on being underwhelmed, at least on the surface, of anything.

But Jayne's home _was_ overwhelming. As he wandered the estate grounds around the house, and then entered the house itself, he couldn't help but stare a little. There were antiquities sitting nearly everywhere on the ground floor. Any one of which, Mal was sure, would fuel _Serenity_ for a year, and leave money for any part that Kaylee could manage to find.

But more than that were the people scurrying about the place. Not haggard, frantic or worried servants, aware of their master's return, but happy people. Mal realized that the servants were actually delighted that Jayne had returned, and where not trying to avoid his displeasure, but instead were working to _please_ him. Not because they were afraid, but because they _wanted_ to.

Trying to get his head around that took some doing. He just couldn't see Jayne as anything but a money hungry mercenary.

"Hello, Mal," Inara said quietly, and Mal turned to see her standing in the hallway.

"'Nara," he nodded, unsure of himself. "Nice place," he commented.

"It's immaculate," Inara nodded. "I've never seen it's like, anywhere."

"Never?" Mal asked. He knew she'd been to some of the ritziest places in the 'verse in her years as a Companion.

"Never," she affirmed. "It's breathtaking."

"So it seems," Mal agreed. He felt like something was coming, but he didn't want to think on it. He had a sneaking suspicion already that he wasn't going to like it.

"Mal, I need to tell you something," Inara confirmed that feeling. "I don't want you to find out. . ." She broke off as a maid appeared.

"Your pardon, my Lady Inara," the maid said quietly. "Dinner is being set now."

"Thank you, Alisa," Inara nodded graciously. The maid curtsied, and departed.

"Lady Inara?" Mal asked, his stomach sinking.

"Yes," Inara sighed softly. "Jayne has asked me to take over management of his household. I am to be house manager, in charge of the day to day operations of the house, staff, and any events held here." She paused, looking at him carefully.

"I've already told him I accept." She said it quickly, making the cut clean and swift. Mal didn't know how to reply at first.

"I'da thought River would do all that," he managed.

"As did I," Inara replied. "But she isn't interested, for one. And she has so much to learn. . .I made sure it was acceptable to her before accepting."

"So I guess that leaves me and you at somewhat of an impasse," Mal didn't quite snarl. Inara looked at him, her gaze sorrowful, but determined.

"Not an impasse, Mal," she corrected. "You and I, we aren't cut out for one another. I couldn't see it before. Wouldn't see it. But it's the truth, and you know it. You will never accept me as anything approaching an equal. And try as I might, I can't live that way. I simply cannot."

"I see," Mal nodded, anger festering. "Jayne, he treats you as an equal, does he? I guess he can afford your rates, anyway." Inara's breath sucked in sharply, and Mal saw the pain in her eyes. He immediately felt ashamed, but his pain made him want to lash out at her.

"I should have expected that, I suppose," Inara said, after she had regained her composure.

"Well, you're one up on me, then," Mal bit out. "I sure didn't expect you to leave me for the like's o' Jayne Cobb." Inara flushed in anger.

"You really are despicable, Malcolm Reynolds," she retorted coldly. "I would never have left you for another man. Not ever. And if that's all that you can think of me, then it seems I've made the right decision, after all." Before he could reply, Inara gathered her skirts and walked away, leaving him looking after her.

"Your own fault," he heard River's voice floating down the hallway. He turned to look at her, and couldn't hide the loathing he felt.

"My fault," he laughed bitterly. "It's all my fault, ain't it Albatross. Jayne ain't to blame for anything. How long do you think 'fore she's in his bed, 'stead o' you."

The sound of River's hand striking him was louder than she'd expected. Instead of his jaw reddening, and his head perhaps moving slightly, Mal was propelled several feet down the length of the hallway. He slammed into a column, and came to a stop, out like a light.

River gasped, all thoughts of anger forgotten as she rushed to him.

"Mal!" she cried, and one of the maids heard her, and came to investigate.

"Lady River?" she asked. River whirled to the woman.

"Get Simon!" she ordered. "Master Tam!" River clarified at the woman's confusion. The maid nodded at that, and ran to the dinning room.

"Captain, wake up," River said urgently, shaking him slightly, now afraid to touch him. Simon came running into the hallway, Kaylee sharp on his heels.

"Oh!" the girl cried. "What happened?"

"I. . .I slapped him," River whispered. "That's all it was, I just slapped him."

"Why?" Kaylee demanded.

"He said something awful about Inara," River told her, still stunned at what she'd done. "I did it without thinking."

"About Inara?" Kaylee's anger switched abruptly from River to Mal.

"What's the. . .what happened?" Jayne said as he entered the hallway. River immediately ran to him, crying.

"I slapped him, Jayne, and he. . .he flew down the hall, and I . . ." Jayne encircled her with his arm.

"It's alright, _meus era_," he whispered softly. "I told you there would be changes."

"But I've hurt him!" she cried out.

"I doubt it," Jayne smiled at her. "It's his head, after all." River smiled in spite of herself, and even Kaylee giggled. Simon wasn't as amused.

"He's got a concussion for sure," he noted, standing. "We need to get him somewhere that I can. . ."

"Prim, have the Captain taken to the hospital at once. See to it that Doctor Tam has everything he needs."

"At once, my Lord," Prim acknowledged, but shot River a knowing grin as he reached for the radio on his belt.

River almost grinned back. Prim apparently wasn't a member of the Malcolm Reynolds fan club. The number was dwindling rapidly, it seemed.

"You have your own hospital?" Simon asked, stunned by the revelation.

"It's a big place," Jayne said evasively. "I have many employees."

In seconds two men appeared and lifted Mal onto a stretcher. With Simon following in their wake, they headed for the house infirmary.

--------------------

"Well, he's got a concussion, sure enough," Simon told the assembled crew as he left the room Mal had been placed in.

Jayne did have his own hospital, and Simon was stunned when he entered. It was as modern and up-to-date as any core hospital, and just as well stocked. There were six patient rooms, an operating room, and two exam rooms.

"Will he be all right?" River asked quietly. She was still shaken by the fact that she had injured the Captain.

"Yes, he'll be fine, _mei mei_," Simon assured her. "He's bruised a good bit, and will sport a big bruise on his jaw," Simon had to work to keep the smirk from his face at that. "But I'm sure that Jayne's kitchen staff can fix him some nice soup until he heals." Jayne snorted, trying to keep from laughing.

"How long til he's up and about?" Zoe asked, ignoring Jayne.

"He'll need a week, probably, to rest and recover fully. It's a fairly serious concussion, but there's no bleeding, and no swelling. He'll be fine."

"Told you," Jayne smiled at River, and she managed a weak smile in return. Jayne frowned slightly.

"Okay, I think the show's over for now," he turned to the others. "I'd like Simon and River to stay behind, but the rest of you should go and eat. We'll be along in a bit." He waited until they were alone, then turned to River and Simon.

"We need to talk," he said quietly. River nodded, and walked the short distance between them. He took her hand, and led her and Simon to one of the exam rooms. Once they were seated, with River cradled in his lap, Jayne started talking.

"Simon, I wanted you to hear this, because of River. If you ever breathe a word of it, outside this room, it will not go well for you. This is the most closely guarded secret we have, and I do not exaggerate when I say that."

Simon looked startled, but nodded his assent.

"Simon, do you know what a symbiotic parasite is?"

"Yes, it's a living organism that lives on or within it's host. There is a trade off between host and parasite. . ." Simon halted abruptly as understanding dawned.

"Yes, Simon," Jayne nodded. "That's what I'm saying. The source of our strength, our abilities, our longevity, lies within a tiny parasite that resides within us. That parasite is what drives the need for blood."

"_Wo de Mah,_" Simon breathed. "I never even thought of. . ."

"No one else has either," Jayne assured him. "The source of the parasite remains unknown, even now. In fact it was not until the late twentieth-century on Earth-that-was that anyone discovered it. Little is known about it, in truth, as the parasite resists all attempts at invasive study."

"It is not sentient as we mean it," Jayne continued, "but it does have a great deal of intelligence. In return for living inside the body of it's host, and for occasional infusions of blood, it prevents sickness in the host. It heals injuries quickly, and prevents aging."

"It also enhances the host's strength, reaction time, agility, and so on. You can see, I presume, why this secret is so closely guarded."

"Certainly!" Simon nodded. "The Alliance would never stop trying to control one, and take it's secrets."

"Exactly," Jayne nodded. "Imagine an army of soldiers like me," he said softly. "Almost impossible to kill, their longevity guaranteeing a seasoned and experienced military. The repercussions could be serious, to say the least." He hesitated a moment, thinking about what he needed to say.

"Another thing the parasite often does," he continued at last, "is enhance natural gifts already present in the host." He let that statement hang in the air.

"Like me," River said quietly, looking up at him. Jayne nodded.

"Like you," he said, kissing her forehead softly. "Your ability to read will remain strong, despite the fact that the damage you suffered at the hands of the Alliance is now well on it's way to being repaired."

"What?" Simon almost yelled. "What do you mean?"

"The parasite cannot, or will not, we don't know which, repair any damage done prior to it's inhabiting the host, other than that which is necessary for survival," Jayne told him. "But it can, and will, compensate for such things as the loss of the amygdal portion of the brain. Other parts of the brain will eventually be stimulated to replace the functions that the Alliance stripped from her. Her ability will remain, but be stronger. And she will eventually be able to control it fully."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Simon demanded, getting to his feet. His anger made River wince.

"Say what, exactly, Simon?" Jayne replied calmly, having anticipated this. "That my bite could infect your sister with a parasite that might eventually heal her completely, if it spared her life? And how might you have reacted to that?" Simon looked at him mutely, blinking at that information.

"I. . ."

"You would have thought me insane," Jayne smiled sadly. "It was only when I thought. . .it was only as last resort that I would have tried it."

"I wondered why I was getting so much better," River smiled at him. "I thought it was you."

"I only wish that were true," he returned her smile warmly. "But there are other benefits to your new condition as well."

"Such as?" River asked, curious. In answer, Jayne wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly, and spoke quickly.

"_Etta korrum nas mecht."_ River had immediately began to struggle when she heard the phrase, and Simon had yelped.

"Jayne, what are you doing?" Simon cried, fearing the worst. Then he looked at River, who had stopped struggling.

River, who was still conscious, eyes wide with wonder. She looked at Jayne, shocked.

"Such as neutralizing the programming that the Alliance forced into you," he smiled gently, kissing her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I wanted you to see it for yourself."

"You mean . . .?"

"You are free of the Alliance, _meus rosa_," Jayne nodded. "No more triggers, no more safe words. They aren't gone," he added with a cautionary look, "but they have been neutralized. The parasite will not allow anything to be triggered that might harm it's host, and thereby itself."

"That's great!" Simon suddenly yelled. "I could never figure out how to rid her of them, Jayne." He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "What about her combat training? Is it gone, too?"

"No," Jayne assured him. "If anything, it will be enhanced by her greater strength, speed and agility. As I said, the parasite is highly intelligent. If the host dies, it dies. Thus anything that makes the host stronger is considered good, therefore untouched. Anything it considers a threat is eliminated."

"Jayne, that's. . ."

"Incredible?" Jayne smiled at the befuddled doctor. "Yes, it is."

"_Mei-mei_, I am so happy for you," Simon was on the verge of tears as River left Jayne's lap and went to embrace him. The two hugged each other tightly while Jayne looked on, smiling.

"I am fixed, Simon," River said in a little voice. "All that you ever wanted is now done. You are free to live as you desire now."

"I don't care about that," Simon told her. "All I've ever cared about was seeing you well." He looked over her to Jayne, crying now.

"I will never be able. . .I thought I was in your debt before, but now."

"There is no debt, Simon," Jayne assured him.

"There is," Simon argued. "I can't ever begin to repay you, to thank you, I don't. . ."

"Simon," River said, stepping back. "I have already thanked him," she grinned, plopping back into Jayne's lap. Simon looked at her blank faced for a moment, then turned red.

"That's entirely too much information for me to have in my head, River," he stammered. River giggled brightly, clasping Jayne's hand in hers.

"Boob," she stuck her tongue out at him, and Simon laughed. His sister would be forever young now, he suddenly realized. Young and well. He couldn't ask for anything better.

"Your road will not be an easy one," Jayne cautioned. "The damage you sustained at the hands of Blue Sun will force the parasite to work rather hard over the months ahead, finding ways to compensate. You will experience bouts of nausea, dizziness, thirst, and likely some pain as well."

"And it will take time to adjust to the fact that you are now stronger than any ten mortals you select from virtually any crowd. You will need to learn control the likes of which you cannot imagine merely to avoid injuring others unintentionally. But I will be by your side, every step of the way," Jayne added, smiling gently.

"I am glad of that," River smiled softly in return, her hand caressing his jaw. "Very glad indeed."


	23. Chapter 23

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and writes for entertainment only._

-------------

Inara was almost asleep in her chair when she heard a slight moan from Mal. She stood at once and went to the side of his bed, pressing the call button.

"Yes, Inara?" Simon's voice came to her clearly.

"Simon, I think he's trying to wake."

"Be right there," Simon replied, and the intercom went dead. Inara looked at Mal's swollen face, and wondered again what Mal had said to River that could have prompted such a reaction. River had refused to speak of it, after her initial claim to Kaylee that Mal had said something about Inara.

"Wher'm I?" Mal stirred slightly, his good eye opening.

"You're in the hospital on Jayne's estate, Mal," Inara told him quietly. "Lie still, Simon is coming."

"Simon's here," the doctor informed her, coming up behind. "How are you feeling, Captain?"

"Like I went three rounds with Jayne," Mal mumbled, his swollen jaw hindering his speech. "What hit me?"

"River," Inara told him. "You apparently said something ugly to her, Mal, as surprising as that is. She took offense and slapped you. Only, a slap from her, now, is rather more like. . ."

"Like being kicked by a horse," Mal finished for her, his hand rubbing his jaw carefully. "Is my head still on?"

"Yes, but it's a bit larger than normal," Simon smiled. Since the news Jayne had shared with him the day before, Simon's mood had been cheerful in the extreme, and nothing seemed to change it. He hadn't commented on it, but it was obvious that something had happened to make his worries about his sister evaporate.

"Thanks, Simon," Mal muttered. He looked up at Inara. "Shouldn't you be seein' to Jayne's house, and what not?" His tone indicated what he thought the 'what not' would entail. Inara's slight smile at seeing him well faded, replaced by sadness.

"You're quite correct, Captain," she told him cooly. "I have duties to attend to. If you will excuse me, doctor?" Before either man could say anything, she had made a graceful exit from the room. Simon frowned down at Mal.

"You know," he said softly, "there was a time when I admired you, Mal. I never really liked you, not for the first few months I knew you, but I admired you. For the life of me, I can't recall just why, now days. She sat here for hours, waiting for you to wake, and that's the best you can do?" He checked Mal's eye reaction with a small penlight, and examined his face. Mal endured this in silence, chastised by the young doctor's statement.

"You're recovering nicely," Simon told him in a cold, professional tone. "You need at least three days of bed rest, and then we'll see about getting you on your feet again."

"I ain't staying in bed, in Jayne's house, for three days," Mal retorted. Simon nodded.

"I expected as much. Feel free to get up when you like. When you fall, someone will be along to help you back into bed. Or, if you prefer, you can lay in the floor. You won't be able to keep your balance for another day or so, and you'll suffer bouts of dizziness for at least another two days, after that."

Mal glared at him for a moment, but finally nodded his assent.

"Fine, you're the doctor," he said grudgingly.

"Yes, I am," Simon nodded. "I don't know what you said to River, Mal, but if I were you, I'd rethink it." With that, Simon left.

Mal watched him go, wanting to be mad. But he was to blame, and he knew it. He'd said what he did to hurt Inara, so why had he said it to River? He was lashing out at everyone around him, and there was no good reason for it, save that he wasn't in charge anymore.

Somewhere along the line, decisions had been taken out of his hands, and he didn't like it. But why? Was it his right to keep people under his thumb?

He had been incensed over Jayne's. . .biting, River. But had it been because he didn't like what Jayne was? Or because he hadn't been the one to make the decision? Or, he amended, because he hadn't been _informed_ of the decision, by Simon? In other words, Simon hadn't asked for Mal's approval.

He reviewed his actions over the last week or so. Jayne had gave River life, when she'd lost it defending his ship, while Jayne and Zoe had saved both him and Inara from a terrible fate at the hands of Atherton Wing.

And he'd reacted by throwing a fit, demanding that Jayne leave the ship, and giving both him and River, with Simon thrown in on the side, the cold shoulder. And he'd treated Zoe, Inara and Kaylee badly as well.

Thinking of Zoe reminded Mal of the confrontation in front of the infirmary. Zoe had never once, in all the time they'd been together, openly defied him. Yet she had stood up to him then, forcing him to back down. That had to mean something, and so far as Mal could see, the only possible meaning was that he had been wrong.

But he was still the Captain, another voice raged within. He had the right to know everything that happened on his ship, and have final say on it. Even. . .

Even whether or not a member of his crew lived? The idea hit Mal hard, as he realized, completely for the first time, the implication of his fit at the infirmary. Had he had his way, River would be dead.

His eyes closed as the realization hit. How could he have been so selfish? So stupid? So. . ._uncaring_.

Jayne had been right on one thing, Mal decided. He wasn't the only person to ever lose a war. . ._no, I didn't lose the war_, the thought came to him suddenly. _My side lost the war, not just me. I ain't the only one to suffer for that, either_.

He'd hid behind the war long enough, he decided then and there. He'd had enough of 'stickin' it to the Alliance', as well. There had to be more to life than that. Had to be.

Mal was sure that Inara was lost to him, probably forever. He didn't blame her. But maybe Zoe and Kaylee were still willing to forgive him. Once he was well, he'd see. Then, when the time was right, things would change. No more seat of the pants living. Both he and his crew deserved better.

Satisfied that, for once, his head _was_ on straight, despite River's best efforts otherwise, Mal drifted into a peaceful sleep.

He'd make things right, as well as he could, and start fresh from there.

---------------

Jayne and River were in the gym, River once again developing her sword skills.

And getting her head handed to her on a depressingly regular basis.

"_Tah mah de,"_ she grumbled as her _bok_ went flying from her grasp. _Again_.

"Temper," Jayne admonished sternly, resisting the urge to laugh. It would destroy the gravity of lesson time.

River muttered again, under her breath, and Jayne did laugh this time.

"I'll have you know that my mother and father were legally married before the King of Sparta, _meus rosa_," he told her with a grin. River had the grace to blush at that, looking at the floor.

"Sorry," she muttered, and he smiled.

"No need," he assured her. "I have been called much worse, though never by one so beautiful." His words had the desired effect, and River smiled, sheepishly.

"Enough, for today," Jayne told her. "Once the temper is lost, the steel is no longer worth working. We shall take up here, tomorrow."

"I will be worth working, tomorrow?" River asked, and Jayne could sense the underlying question beneath the humor.

"You will," he nodded firmly. "Do not be discouraged, _meus rosa_," he told her. "You have been working just over three months. I have been using the blade for three _thousand_ years. However many months that is."

"Thirty-six thousand, three hundred eighty three months, two weeks and five days," River smirked. "Approximately. Based on information provided by you concerning birth date, and year."

"Close enough," he grinned, shaking his head. She was a genius, no question.

"A prodigy," she nodded, smirking again. Jayne couldn't help but notice that even the smirk was beautiful. River's face softened as she read that thought.

"You think the nicest things, _mi amor," _she whispered.

------------------

Zoe walked out onto the huge veranda behind the house, and sat down. She had to hand it to Jayne, he had a tremendous home. Zoe felt no jealousy, at least not for the wealth of the place. She did feel a tinge of regret that she, herself, had no home. It had been a dream she had shared with Wash, once upon a time.

They would find themselves a place, and settle down. Perhaps working a regular freighter run, or even planet side transport. Raise children, and live like other folks.

That wouldn't happen now. Zoe sighed at the thought. So much lost.

"What troubles you, Miss Zoe?" Prim asked. Zoe shouldn't have been surprised. It seemed that Prim was everywhere and no where. All the time.

"Nothing, Prim," she smiled. "Just thinking on 'might have been's', is all."

"Nothing harder on the mind or the heart," Prim nodded in understanding. Zoe eyed the man carefully.

"You're very philosophical, Prim," she said at last, and he smiled.

"I suppose so," he admitted. "Comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

"Territory?" Zoe asked. "And what territory would that be? Making sure that Jayne's. . ._Janos'_, life is still here whenever he gets the urge to drop by?" Zoe tried to keep her voice neutral, but noticed Prim stiffen slightly.

"Do you require anything, Miss Zoe?" he asked in his professional voice.

"Prim, I didn't mean it like that," Zoe said at once. "I don't think of Jayne like I once did," she added. "I know Mal has been an ass, but he's had lot's of practice. Besides, I can't dislike Jayne, _Janos_. He saved me from the Reavers. Whatever else he may have done, or said, nothing can trump that. Not to me." She thought she saw the ghost of a smile flit across Prim's face.

"Then you understand, perhaps, why I remain here. As Lord Janos' assistant. I, too, owe him my life." Zoe nodded, having expected that much.

"He does have a habit of doing things we don't expect of him, doesn't he?" she smiled.

"He does that," Prim nodded, a real smile playing across his features this time. "Sit for a while, Zoe, and I will tell you how I came to meet Lord Janos, the Last Spartan."

"_The lines are broken," Prim Vatorian informed his general. "We cannot hold our ground, milord. We either fall back and try to regroup, or we fall. Those are the choices left to us."_

_The battlefield was in the middle of nowhere. No songs would be written about this dirty little battle. No medals awarded. It was simply the meeting of two forces, on ground neither really wanted._

"_We will not retreat before this barbarian scum!" General Litarius exclaimed, his gauntlet covered fist slamming into the map table before him. "We are Roman soldiers, Centurion, and we will fight as such! To the last man, if needed. Do you understand me?"_

"_I do," Vatorian nodded. "I shall return, then, and prepare. With your permission?" Litarius waved his hand at the Centurion in disgust, and Prim exited the tent._

_He and his men would die here, today, because of a prideful fool. Vatorian shook his head at the foolish waste of Roman blood, but there was nothing to be done but accept it. Placing his helmet back atop his head, he returned to the men he commanded._

_The battle rolled into the afternoon, men falling like leaves on both sides. But by late afternoon, Prim Vatorian's grim prophecy had come nearly to pass. His own command, bolstered by men from other companies long since swallowed by battle, occupied a small knoll, fighting on, despite the hopelessness of their situation. _

_As the fighting waned, a horn blew on the fields below, and a lone horseman galloped to the base of the small rise._

"_Who commands here?" the rider asked. He was a large man, clearly a seasoned warrior, and one accustomed to command._

"_I command," Prim answered calmly. He walked forward to meet the large rider._

"_Centurion?" the horseman frowned. "You have led this area of the field for the duration?"_

"_Since before noon, yes," Prim nodded._

"_My congratulations, Centurion," the rider bowed his head. "You have fought a magnificent engagement. You and your men are to be commended. I am Commander Junta," he added, extending his hand. Prim took it, nonplused._

"_I come to offer you and your valiant men a chance to surrender. You have my word that you will be treated honorably. Valiance such as yours demands such. You have fought well today."_

"_I regret that we cannot, Commander," Prim answered formally. "We have sworn fealty to Rome, and cannot lay down our arms. Had I had my way, we would not have fought here, but once the battle is joined, fight we must."_

"_I understand," Junta had assured him, surprising Prim. "I respect your dedication, Roman. May your death be as glorious as your life, Centurion," Junta offered his hand again, which Prim took. Junta handed him down a heavy wineskin._

"_A gift, one warrior to another," he explained, and Prim took it._

"_I will use it to ease the suffering of our wounded," he said gratefully. Junta nodded as if he had expected no less._

"_Die well, Roman," Junta saluted, and turned his horse._

"_And you, Commander," Vatorian replied. "And you."_

Zoe's eyes widened as she heard the tale.

"You mean you. . .you're like. . .?"

"Like Lord Janos?" Prim smiled. "No, there is noone like him, anywhere. But yes, I too, and one of _them_, Lady Zoe." He stood, smiling down at her. "I fear the rest of that tale must wait for another day, however, as I am needed elsewhere." With a bow, he left the terrace, leaving Zoe to watch him go, and wonder again how Jayne Cobb could inspire such dedication from the people around him.


	24. Chapter 24

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Four

_Im sure you all know this, but I own no rights to Firefly or it's universe. But I do love it so._

A week passed at the estate with little more drama. Jayne and River continued to

work on both her sword training, and her developing control over her new abilities. As the week neared it's end, Jayne's prophecy of illness came to pass.

"I'm dying, Simon," River groaned, then once again bowed her head, the contents of her stomach being rejected.

"You're not dying, _mei mei_," Simon assured her. "We just have to make sure you don't get dehydrated."

"How are you faring, River?" Jayne asked, walking into the small hospital room that had been set aside for River's use.

"I hate you," River growled from her spot before the toilet, before yielding once again to the need to rid herself of undigested food.

"I told you that you would, eventually," Jayne smiled. "But it will pass. What you are experiencing is simply the side effects of the shock your system has gone through during your adjustment. Once. . ."

"I know, I know," River cut him off, raising a hand. "And I still hate you. _Both_ of you," she added, glaring at Simon.

"You can't hate me," Simon smirked. "I'm your brother. You can only despise me."

"Fine, I despise you, then," River muttered, rising unsteadily to her feet. Simon reached out to help her, and she jerked away from him sharply.

"I don't need your. . ." River started, but her jerking motion had upset her balance, causing her to fall the opposite way, right into Jayne's arms.

"Sure about that, are we?" Jayne tried to keep the humor from his voice.

"I don't need your help, either," she growled, but didn't attempt to move away.

"Well, shall I drop you then?" Jayne smirked. River sighed in defeat, and allowed Jayne to lift her into his arms. He placed her carefully on the bed, and pulled a sheet up over her.

"It really will pass, My Lady," he whispered gently, kissing her forehead. He frowned as he felt the heat from her skin. He looked at Simon.

"She runs a fever?"

"A low grade one, yes," Simon nodded. "I've just given her a shot that should help with that." Jayne frowned again.

"She shouldn't have a fever, Simon," he told the doctor. "Unless. . ."

"Unless?" Simon prompted, now more concerned.

"I had almost forgotten," Jayne sighed in relief. "The fever, and the sickness, are likely side effects of the organisms attempts to repair the damage done by Blue Sun. It is attempting to stimulate other parts of the brain to accept the functions of the missing portions." He looked down at River.

"Light-headed? Dizzy, even? Nausea? Difficulty in focusing?" River nodded at all these questions.

"Then that is the likely problem," he nodded, kissing her forehead again. "Rest, my sweet. Your ordeal will end soon, I promise."

"It better," she warned sullenly, and he smiled.

"Hell, indeed, hath no fury."

Mal was up and on his feet by now. He had avoided most of his crew, taking his time in making sure he was able to get around. Now, as he rounded the side of the house after a short walk, he spied Zoe reclining on a bench, staring off into the sky.

Steeling himself, he decided it was time to start mending fences.

"Zoe," Mal called, walking up beside her perch. His first mate looked up at him.

"Good to see you up and around, sir," Zoe said, almost smiling.

"Good to be that way," Mal smiled in return. "River's got a punch like a mule, nowadays." He sat as Zoe chuckled drily.

"Makes you want to examine what you're thinking," Zoe nodded.

"Or saying," Mal agreed. "How you doin'?"

"I'm good, sir," Zoe replied. "Wondering what's next, now you're up and about."

"Well, I ain't rightly got that far," Mal admitted. "But I have done a bit of soul searching, so to speak, whilst laid low. I aim to make some changes in how we do things, Zoe."

"What kind of changes, sir?" Zoe asked, eyebrows raised.

"I ain't rightly sure, just yet," Mal told her. "But I don't aim to do no more running about by the seat of my britches, and living hand to mouth just to avoid the Alliance. I've had enough, and so has everyone else."

"Jayne, River, and Inara are gone, now," he continued. "I don't know about Kaylee. Doc'll go where she goes. What about you?"

"Me?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"I ain't done you right, neither," Mal acknowledged. "And I ain't gonna ask you to stay with me, if'n you ain't of a mind to. Ain't right. I hope you want to stay on, but if you don't, this is a good place for you to land, I'm thinking."

"You telling me I should stay here?" Zoe questioned.

"Nope," Mal shook his head. "I'm done with telling folks what they need to do. I'm saying that I hope like hell you still want to be first mate on _Serenity_, but I don't aim to take it for granted no more, like I done in the past. You're my best and oldest friend, Zoe. You deserve better'n that."

Zoe regarded Mal with something like suspicion, mingled with a bit of wonder.

"Did Simon clear you to be up and out of bed, sir?" she asked, and Mal laughed.

"I'm in my right mind, Zo'," Mal assured her. "First time in a while, maybe, but I am. I want the ones of us as want to, you among'em, I hope, to take back to the black, and try to make a better life than we've had so far. Maybe find a steady job or two, and put down some roots somewhere. Stop taking questionable jobs and risking our lives for the coin we need just to live."

"Gotta be a better way, Zoe," he explained. "And we all deserve it. Don't know yet how to make that happen, but I aim to try. You in?" Zoe looked at him for a long time, mind churning. Finally she smiled slowly.

"I'm in."

"Let's go talk to Kaylee, then."

8

"So you aim to leave here, after all?" Kaylee asked sadly.

"Kaylee, I ain't the kind to live on charity, even Jayne's,' Mal told her quietly. "It's well and good to light here a spell, rest and relax. But I can't just stay here. I got a ship, and I need to make my own way, whatever it is. You want to stay, I don't blame you one bit. Just wanted to know how you felt, and what you wanted to do."

"How long 'fore you plan to leave?" Kaylee hedged, looking away into the trees.

"Don't rightly know," Mal told her. "Ain't thought much on the exact day, as yet."

"We can't leave before River's Ball," Kaylee said firmly. "Break her heart is we wasn't here."

"When is this ball?" Mal asked.

"Week or two," Kaylee admitted. "Depends on how fast River recovers."

"Recovers?" Mal asked. "She sick?"

"Jayne says it's normal after. . .after what he did. She needs time to get over the 'justmen," Kaylee informed him.

"Well, I don't see why we can't wait for that," Mal nodded firmly. "Take us that long to set up a few jobs anyway. 'Spect you can decided by then what you want to do?"

"Yes, Cap'n," Kaylee nodded. "I'll let you know 'fore then."

"Thanks, _mei mei_."

River was better the next day, as Jayne had predicted. Her nausea and dizziness had gone, allowing her to regain her feet. She was still a bit light headed at times, but that too was diminishing.

"A week, then?" Inara asked, as she and River sat outside on the balcony.

"I think so," River nodded. "I should be well enough by then to attend."

"Excellent!" Inara beamed. "There will be a rather extensive guest list, but you won't be troubled with that. Prim and I will greet the guests as your representatives. You'll have to talk to some of them, of course, but you won't have any trouble."

"Not unless my stomach rebels again," River said glumly.

"Well, if you have to disappear early, no one will notice, I'll make sure of that," Inara assured her. River smiled her thanks.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Inara?" River asked suddenly. Inara looked up sharply.

"Why do you ask?" Inara wanted to know. "Second thoughts about me running the house, River? If you would rather. . ." she trailed off as River held up her hand.

"Please, Inara," River frowned. "I told you, I can't do it. It's not about me, it's about _you_. Are you sure you'll be happy here? Without Mal? Without the others?"

Prim appeared before Inara could answer.

"Your pardon, My Lady," he bowed to River. "I need to steal Lady Inara from you for a few moments, if possible. There is a decision to be made concerning the fare for the ball."

"I'll be there in a moment, Prim," Inara smiled. "We're all but finished." Prim bowed again, and was gone. River almost smiled as she watched Inara watching Prim.

"He's a good looking man, isn't he?" River asked, and Inara blushed.

"River," Inara scolded, then turned serious. "Back to your question, River, yes. I want to stay. This is the job of a lifetime. A place of safety and security, of comfort. I'll never need fear someone like Wing or Niska again, here. As for Mal," Inara's face turned sad.

"Mal and I, we won't make it, River. We can't," Inara told her frankly. "I thought that love was enough, but it isn't. Mal can't, or won't, treat me as anything other than 'the little woman', and I can't live like that. I _won't_. I had hoped, so much, that he would change. But that's not going to happen."

"We're better off apart. If I go back to _Serenity_, I'll have no choice but to return to being an active Companion. Which to Mal means 'whore'. I can't stand any more of that. Here, none of that matters. I'm simply Inara Serra."

"Nothing simple about Inara," River grinned impishly, and Inara grinned.

"Just keep that to yourself," she chided playfully.

"Prim isn't what you think, Inara," River said suddenly, inspiration coming from nowhere. "Don't take him at face value. Look deeper. It might be that you will find what you're looking for."

Inara looked closely at the little reader.

"Meaning what?" she asked.

"Meaning look deeper," River mused. "More to Prim Vatorian than meets the eyes, Inara. Just like there was with Jayne."

Inara gathered her notes and left River in the terrace, thinking over what River had said. Thinking very hard, indeed.

Behind her, River 'heard' those thoughts, and smiled.

"Sir, Mister Prescott asked me to give this to you."

Hiram Nettles looked up from his desk at the young courier. He took the envelope without comment, opening it. Inside was an engraved invitation to a ball at Sapor Parco, the estate of Lord Janos. It was also an announcement of an impending marriage between . . . .

"Is this genuine?" Nettles asked, looking at the courier.

"Mister Prescott said it was hand delivered to his home this morning, sir," the courier nodded.

"Thank you," Nettles said, dismissing the man. Nettles settled back into his chair, deep in thought.

River Tam, of all people! Right here on Londinium! A genuine stroke of luck, no doubt. He lifted the phone from his desk.

"Director's office," the secretary answered brusquely.

"This is Nettles," he said equally brusque. "I need to see him. Soon as possible." There was a pause.

"Come right up, Mister Nettles." He replaced the receiver and stood.

"No."

Nettles was struck dumb. No?

"Sir, we've been trying to re-acquire this subject for some time! This is the perfect opportunity to d. . . ."

"I said no, Nettles," the director told him flatly. "River Tam is no longer ours. She is beyond our reach now. Forget her and get on with your other duties. Lord Janos will mash you like an insect should you try and harm her. Losing you wouldn't really hurt us, but the attention it would draw is counter-productive. So no."

"I don't understand, sir," Nettles argued. "We've wanted her back for so long, gone to such great lengths to ensure her return, and now, suddenly, we just stop?" Nettles felt himself grow cold as the man known only as 'the Director' looked up at him.

"I. Said. No. The reasons are not your concern. Leave River Tam alone, and continue your work elsewhere. See to it that the others know this as well. No more pursuit of River Tam. Period. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Director," Nettles caved under that glare. He turned and left the office, almost furious. It rankled that his own importance had been dismissed so cavalierly. Wouldn't be missed?

Well, he'd just see about that! Once he had River Tam back in custody, the Director couldn't touch him. The prize pupil returned, and who knows? Promotion?

Maybe even a new Director. Since he was getting on in years. Maybe that's what they needed, some new blood.

"And who better for the job than the man who finally returned River Tam to the fold?" he asked himself, strolling down the hallway to his own office. He had calls to make. Plans to make.

His future to make.


	25. Chapter 25

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Five

_All previous disclaimers still apply_

"So all preparations are made, and the guest list has been updated," Inara informed Jayne. "All invitations have been delivered by hand courier, and most have already RSVP'd. You're very popular, it seems, Jayne."

"It's not me," Jayne snorted. "It's the money this place represents. All they crave is connection to the 'elusive' Lord Janos." His face and tone of voice showed what he thought of that.

"Whatever the reason, the estate will be running over come Saturday," Inara chided. "A good time to announce your. . .well, what are you going to announce, to do with you and River?"

"I don't know," Jayne admitted. "We haven't. . .I mean _I _haven't. . ." Jayne broke off in frustration. "I haven't exactly asked her to marry me. I've never been in this situation before, Inara, and I don't know what to do. I've never had a wife, lover, or anything else that was. . .like me."

"Does it mean that much to you, Jayne?" Inara asked softly. "Is it River that confuses you, or the situation?"

"I don't know that either," Jayne grumbled. "I know what I want to do, Inara. But I don't know how she will react, and I can't stand another 'misunderstanding' like the one we had the day we arrived. I don't know what _she _wants, and all my attempts to find out have failed. Utterly."

"She's forcing your hand, Jayne," Inara smiled softly. "She's making you work for it by making you sweat. You'll have to come right out and ask her."

"What if she says no?" Jayne asked, looking horrified at the idea. Inara had to fight the urge to giggle. Here was a man, or perhaps more than a man, who had faced countless enemies in battle, slain Bhudda only knew how many men in his accumulated years, afraid of a one hundred pound woman. It gave her hope for the future of mankind that men still feared a woman's answer that much.

"I really don't think that's going to happen, Jayne," Inara smiled indulgently. "Granted, had you asked her while she was still suffering from the side effects, she'd likely have said no, in very loud and potentially vulgar language," she laughed lightly. "Now that that's behind her, I think she'll be more receptive."

"Well," Jayne decided, rising from his desk, "I suppose there's only one way to find out." He walked to a small wall safe, spun the dials, and opened it. Taking a small velvet box from inside, he closed it back, and passed the box to Inara.

"Your thoughts?" Inara took the box and opened it carefully. As the lid rose, a gasp escaped her lips.

Inside lay a band of wrapped gold, with intricate scroll work all the way around. The rope like ring formed a cup at one point, holding a diamond that had to be at least one full carat in size.

"Oh, Jayne," Inara whispered breathlessly. "It's _incredible_!"

"I thought, given her size, the stone should be no larger," Jayne said hesitantly. "I mean, certainly, if you think it should be larger, I can arrange it. Langfords' can send a man out to the estate this afternoon and. . ."

"I think it's perfect," Inara assured him, marveling at how easy Jayne could speak of having the premier jeweler on all of Londinium 'send a man to the estate'. Jayne either didn't realize, or more likely didn't care, how much power that took.

"Well then," Jayne took the box back, and steeled himself. "I suppose I should see about making your invitations true, shouldn't I?" With that he walked out of the study, leaving a smiling Inara watching him depart.

_I should have told him that she'd never say no,_ she thought to herself. Then; _Nah, let him sweat a little. Woman's prerogative._

"So, we leave right after the ball, sir?" Zoe asked, as she and Mal sat on one of the may porticos around the mansion. They had eaten a light lunch there, and were discussing their future.

"Figure two days after," Mal replied. "Need the next day to get ready, and probably to recover. Say our goodbyes, and hit the black the next morning."

"Where we headed?" Zoe asked.

"Ariel," Mal told her. "Managed to find a job hauling honest to goodness freight, believe it or not. We'll see if we can't make a go of the honest transport thing."

"I'd like that," Zoe nodded. "Go a might easier on us without fugitives and warrants, I expect."

"Should at that," Mal laughed. "Kaylee said anything to you 'bout going along?"

"Not a word," Zoe frowned. "I think it might be just you and me, sir," she added.

"Well," Mal sighed, "we been there before, Zoe. We can likely do it again."

Jayne found River walking along the pathway in the garden behind the house. It was smaller and less elaborate than the one before the mansion, but it was also quieter, and more secluded. River had been through a great deal in just the past few weeks. It was no wonder that she sought solitude.

"Hello, River," he said hesitantly, and felt an iron band around his heard loosen slightly as she smiled brightly.

"Hello, my love," she replied softly, walking to him and embracing him. "And how are you today? And what it is that puts a frown on your face?" she asked, eyeing him closely.

"I wasn't aware I had a frown," Jayne answered honestly. "But if I do have one, it doubtless comes from Inara and the preparations for the ball." He sighed. "I treasure her presence, don't get me wrong. But the whole idea behind asking her to take over the management of the house was to have _her_ make the decisions. Not me." River laughed.

"You can't expect her to start making decisions all at once, Janos," she chided playfully. "She must feel her way into the position, testing the limits of her authority."

"Prim is the limit of her authority," Jayne groused. "She answers to him. If she should overstep, which I seriously _doubt_, he will make sure she's aware of it. I think she simply enjoys seeing me squirm."

"Oh, poor baby," River purred, stroking his jaw. "Do you need some attention? Other than that directed toward the preparations for this great ball of yours?"

"It isn't _mine_," Jayne didn't quite growl. "Okay, it is, I guess," he amended a second later. "But it isn't _for _me. It's for you. By rights, you are the one everyone should be concerned about pleasing, not me."

"I am pleased, no matter what," River smiled, guiding them both to a small bench amidst the garden. "I am as happy as I have ever been, Janos. And better than I could ever have thought possible a year ago. The color of the napkins, the placement of the guests, the setting of the flatware and china are of no concern to me."

He studied her closely, thinking over what she had said. 'Happy as I have ever been', covered a lot of territory. Did that mean she wished for things to remain as they were? If so, he was agreeable to that. He would be disappointed, of course. More like heartbroken, he amended. But it was her choice to make, and he felt he had no right to jeopardize her happiness for his own selfish reasons.

"What troubles you, my love," River asked softly from his side. "And do not say 'nothing', because I can see it in your eyes. A storm lurks there as sure as the sun shines. Now what is it?"

"River," Jayne started, then stopped. What the hell was he doing, anyway? Didn't she just say how happy she was?

"Just say it," River pushed gently. "Whatever it is, it will be alright. We'll see it through." He looked at her longingly for a moment, the words ringing in his ears. He knew she meant it. And he owed it to her to finish, no matter what.

"River, I'd like nothing more, in the entire universe, if you would consider becoming my wife." With that simple declaration, he produced the box, opening it so that she could see the ring.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

Simon and Kaylee were walking hand in hand along the outer ring of the same garden that hid Jayne and River. Simon hated to ask Kaylee that, knowing it would ruin the mood, but since his decisions depended on hers, he felt like it was necessary.

"No," Kaylee groaned slightly, leaning into Simon's shoulder. "I ain't. I hate the think of leaving the Cap'n in a lurch, Simon, I really do. But being here this last little while has made me realize how much I miss being planet side."

"I love being in the black, I do," she continued. "But it's gettin' so dangerous and all, and it ain't no place to try and have a family. . ." She broke off, looking at Simon in apprehension. They hadn't spoken too much about the future.

"No, it isn't," Simon agreed seriously. "I've thought of that more than once myself, to be honest. Of course, I never thought it was a place to have my sister, either, and that's worked out pretty well."

"Lot different than raisin' a little'un," Kaylee giggled. "But I know what you mean. Course, I don't know what I'd do if I was to stay. Cap'n's right about that. Can't live off Jayne's charity, no matter that he don't mind. I just ain't got it in me to sit by and do nothin'."

"Nor do I," Simon agreed. "You do realize that I can find work at nearly any hospital, anywhere. Right? We can go where we please, and I can sign on to a hospital, or even start a clinic of my own. You can open a shop, or work for someone else, if you like. With our warrants gone, and no one to think of but ourselves, our options really are almost unlimited."

Kaylee blinked at that, not having thought about those things. A shop of her own? Doing mechanical work for herself? Now that was an idea that had merit.

"Be kinda hard on you at social gatherings," she grinned. "Fancy, core-educated doctor and his grease monkey wife." Simon stopped short and looked at her closely.

"I don't care what other people think," he said firmly. "So long as you're _my_ grease monkey, that's all that matters." Kaylee started at the seriousness in his tone. Simon took advantage of her surprise to steal a kiss.

A shriek that sounded a lot like River broke the moment into shards.

When Kaylee and Simon came running into the small alcove where Jayne and River were, they pulled up short. They had expected to find River having some kind of problem. Instead they found her wrapped around Jayne, kissing him fiercely.

"Um, you guys okay, then?" Kaylee asked in confusion. River leaped down off of Jayne and ran to Kaylee, face so bright it threatened to burn.

"_Look!_" she shrieked, and flashed her hand up before her friend. Kaylee took a minute to recognize the object on River's finger, but when she did, she too shrieked in joy.

"Oh, River, I'm so happy for you!" Kaylee gushed, hugging her friend tightly. Simon gaped for a minute, then looked at Jayne, who was not quite uncomfortable.

The doctor walked over to the larger man, and offered his hand.

"Congratulations, Jayne," Simon didn't quite smirk. "I see she's wore you down completely."

"Thank you, Simon," Jayne smiled slowly.

"I did warn you she was accustomed to getting her way," Simon did smirk now.

"So you did," Jayne acknowledged. "So long as she is happy, then so am I."

"Well, I think it's a safe bet she's happy."

"Simon, we gotta go talk to 'Nara!" Kaylee called, dragging River behind her. "We'll see you guys later!"

"But I. . ." Jayne started to protest, but the two were already gone.

"Get used to it," Simon sighed.

Inara started as she looked up from yet another list of preparations to see Prim Vatorian looking at her.

"Hello, Prim," she smiled.

"Lady Inara," Prim bowed in return. "I was about to have some lunch. I thought perhaps you'd join me?" His eyes, a deep sea green, almost twinkled.

"Well, I. . ." Inara hesitated, then shook it off. "I'd love to, actually."

"Excellent," Prim beamed, and offered her his arm. She took it without hesitation, and he walked her to a small table set on the terrace outside the library. It was fairly private, but not shut away. The weather was lovely for autumn, and she was glad to be outdoors.

Prim seated her, then took his own place. Lunch was fruit, some delicious shaved meat and cheese, and home made bread. There was also bottle of wine, and a pitcher of sparkling water.

"A very good vintage, to be made in this century," Prim assured her. "From Lord Janos' own vineyards," he added, pouring himself and Inara a glass. Inara sniffed the wine, then tasted, savoring the scent.

"Wonderful," she agreed.

"I'm pleased you like it," Prim told her. "Something you may need to consider, now that I think of it. We normally serve a house wine at functions such as this. Considering the importance of the occasion, however, you may wish to consider an outside selection."

"Something like this should do very well, I think," Inara said at once. "But what do you think, Prim. I agree this isn't a 'normal' function. Do you think we should consider looking at other possibilities?"

"I leave all such decisions in your capable hands, my Lady," Prim informed her with a smile.

"That's a great help," Inara shot back with mock sarcasm, earning her a laugh from the normally straight laced Prim. She found she liked the sound, similar to a deep musical bell.

"I live to serve," Prim bowed slightly, and Inara started at the words. Prim caught the reaction, and frowned.

"Something troubles you?" he asked quietly.

"You trouble me," Inara answered honestly. "You're a mysterious man, Prim Vatorian. Wrapped in a shroud of mystery, in fact. I'd like to know more about you."

Inara was surprised at her forwardness, and wondered where it came from.

"I see," he nodded, now serious. "Very well, what would you like to know, Inara Serra?" Inara was caught by surprise at that.

"You seem to have been with Jay. . .Janos a long time, Prim," she said finally.

"I have," Prim nodded, a smile playing at his lips. "A very long time, indeed."

"Can I ask how long?" Inara pressed lightly, now intrigued. Prim looked at her closely for a moment, then shrugged.

"How much do you know about earth-that-was, Inara? About the history of the world, I mean?"

"I'm not a historian," Inara admitted. "But history, ancient history, has always been somewhat of a hobby of mine."

"Have you ever heard of the Roman Empire?"

Inara gasped as the words sank in. Roman Empire? If Prim meant that he was a product of ancient Rome, then. . . .

"Yes, my Lady," Prim nodded in response to the unasked question. "I, too, am like Lord Janos."

_The battle had finally ended, as the barbarians has simply overwhelmed the men gathered around Vatorian's hill top. The men under his command had fought hard, and well. Countless enemy dead littered the hillside around them when they finally fell._

_Prim found himself bleeding from a gash in his leg, one that spurted blood with every heartbeat. He had seen such wounds before, and knew he had not long to live. Had the Romans been victorious, then perhaps a skilled physician could have saved him by amputating the leg, or even sealing the wound._

_But the losing side rarely received such treatment, and he had no desire to live in captivity at any rate. As he lay nearly helpless, three barbarians descended upon him, and he prepared for the end._

"_Hold."_

_The voice wasn't loud, but it carried. The three soldiers froze in their tracks, scant feet from their prey._

_Commander Junta walked into Prim's view, his armor dripping with blood and gore, as was Vatorian's own._

"_We have claim to him, Commander," one of the soldiers challenged, though in a respectful manner._

"_Not to this one," Junta replied evenly. "He is mine alone. Move along and claim your trophies elsewhere."_

"_The law gives us the right to. . ." Junta's sword seemed to fly of it's own volition, and the speaker's head left his body. The two remaining men gawked at their commander, then looked at the body of their former comrade._

"_Are there any further objections?" Junta asked calmly, eyes clearly telling the others there had better not be._

"_No, milord," the two bowed, backing away._

"_Then be gone." The two men fled. Junta watched them go, then looked down to the prone Vatorian._

"_We meet again, Centurion," he said, his voice deep and resonant. _

"_So we do, Commander," Prim gasped, easing himself around slightly._

"_Your wound is mortal, you know," Junta pointed out calmly, settling in beside the dying Roman._

"_I do," Vatorian nodded. "I have seen it's like before. I shall not see it again, however. Not in this life."_

"_You believe in another life, then?" Junta asked philosophically. Prim shrugged._

"_I believe very little, Commander," Prim acknowledged. "In my sword, my word, my shield. What more is there, for one such as me. Such as us?"_

"_Well said," Junta nodded. "You have family, Centurion?"_

"_I do not," Prim told him sadly. "I had a wife, and two children, but lost them three seasons past to the sickness. I will, perhaps, see them soon."_

"_Perhaps," Junta nodded, examining the wound. "Would that you could live, Centurion, what then would you do?" He took a small wineskin from his belt, which he offered the Roman._

"_It is a moot question, my friend," Prim replied, taking the skin gratefully, and drinking deep. "I will not live to see this day ended."_

"_But if you did?" Junta pressed. "Would you continue serving Rome? Or would you take that new life and go forth to see more of the world?"_

"_I do not know," Prim answered honestly. "There is nothing for me in Rome, anymore. And after today, I would no longer be a Centurion, even should I escape capture. Duty demands that I would perish here. There would be no going back for me."_

"_True," Junta mused. "Would you consider joining me? Not as a part of them," he waved to the men around him. "I am not of their ilk, as you have likely guessed by now. But as my fellow traveler? If you have all the time in the world to travel, and see, would you do so? Lending your sword to the fight against those who would take what is not theirs, kill those who offend them simply by living?"_

"_I may not be a scholar, Commander," Prim smiled grimly, "but even a soldier knows that a man's day's on this world are numbered."_

"_Perhaps," Junta agreed. "But if they were not?"_

Inara was stunned. She had never imagined that Prim was. . .one of them.

"I see from the look upon your face that this is a surprise to you," Prim said quietly. He had developed deep feelings for the woman in the short time he had known her. He had known there was a risk in exposing himself. She might well be repulsed by it. But to hide it from her would be much worse.

"I suppose I shouldn't be," Inara finally found her voice. "It just never occurred to me, Prim. Jayne doesn't seem to like the idea of. . . ."

"Turning?" Prim asked, a faint smile at the corners of his mouth. "He does not. Nor do any of us. There are rare exceptions, of course, such as Lady River. She is a welcome addition here. As are you," he added, looking Inara directly in the eye. Despite herself, Inara felt a blush spreading across her face.

"I see that my war story has killed the enjoyment of the moment," Prim told her, almost sadly. "And I have many duties yet to see too this day." He rose to his feet.

"I thank you, Inara, for the pleasure of your company," he bowed slightly, and then was gone, before Inara could respond. She rose to her feet, but stopped short of following him.

What would she say? She barely knew the man! In the next instant, the decision was taken from her, as Kaylee's excited squeal called out to her.

"Inara! Jayne done asked River to marry him!"


	26. Chapter 26

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Six

_Blah blah blah blah. Disclaimers apply. No ownership implied or . . . owned. Limit one per customer, etc. etc. _

"Mal, I need you to go to the study to be fitted for a tuxedo," Inara said from the stair landing. Mal looked down at her, having been on the verge of descending the steps himself.

"Hello, Inara," Mal said, smiling slightly. He hadn't seen much of Inara since the hospital. He'd caught glimpses of her here and there, but hadn't spoken to her.

"Hello," Inara didn't smile back. "The fitting? The tailors need to fit you, and the party is tomorrow evening."

"Okay," Mal said amiably, and started down the steps. Inara turned to precede him, but Mal called out to her.

"Inara, I wanted to apologize. For the things I said the other day. Both days," he amended. "I. . .well, I ain't got no excuse that's good enough, so I'll just say I ain't got no excuse a tall. But I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't let it worry you, Mal," Inara said, not quite stiffly. "I don't. Not anymore." Mal winced at that. He'd hoped that maybe he could at least mend the bridge between them, even if he couldn't fix the damage he'd done to their budding relationship.

"Okay," he agreed quietly. "Zoe and I will be going two days after the ball. Figured we'd take that last day to say goodbyes and such, maybe recover from the ho-down. Then hit the black first thing day after."

"We'll be sorry to see you go," Inara said professionally. "I understand why you want to leave, and wish you the best." Mal hid the grimace that threatened to hit his face. He'd never heard her so cold.

"Well, I admit it's a nice place, and I've enjoyed being here," Mal surprised her, and himself. "But I can't live on another man's charity, no matter how well meant. I know Jayne means it, but I got to make my own way, long as I can."

"I understand, and so does he," Inara nodded, walking slowly down the steps.

"Well, I'll go and get fitted, then," Mal said, as he hit the ground floor.

"Thank you."

Mal went to the study, his heart heavy. 'Sorry' couldn't always fix things. He'd let his mouth get out of control, and now it was costing him. But he held onto the steely reserve he'd found while lying in the hospital.

He'd do better. If another chance at happiness ever came, he wouldn't make a mess of it. Not again.

Inara watched Mal walk away, and started to call after him. She stopped herself, though, rather than give in. She would probably always love the man, but she didn't like him anymore. He had hurt her more than once, and she was determined not to let it happen again.

She was no longer a Companion, and never would be again. She had encountered a bit of difficulty with the Guild at first, but a wave from 'Lord Janos' had made all that go away, as if by magic. She was free.

Mal would always hold her being a Companion against her. He might not say it, but anytime he was angry, or upset, she'd be a 'whore'. She wasn't a whore, and no man would ever call her that again, and share her bed, or her life.

And that included Malcolm Reynolds.

With that mental declaration, Inara went about her work. Her new job was challenging, and demanding. And she loved it.

Prim watched the episode play out with a held breath. He'd wondered if Captain Reynolds would allow Inara to go without at least some attempt to reconcile, and he'd wondered more if she would accept.

It seemed that she would not. Under other circumstances, he might have been glad, knowing that the way was now open for him. But Inara had been somewhat shaken by the discovery that Prim himself was also one of 'them'. Perhaps, given time, she could overlook that. He'd just have to wait and see.

Zoe, Kaylee, and River were all being fitted for the ball as well. The women assigned to fit them had brought a number of choices along, and would alter them as needed once the women settled on their choices.

River was also selecting a number of items for her new wardrobe as 'Dame Janos'. She frowned at that. Did Janos even have a last name?

"Wow," Kaylee breathed, looking at some of the dresses laid out for their perusal. "I ain't never seen such fine fixin's before," she gushed.

"Me either," Zoe agreed, her fabled stoicism slipping a bit. "Gotta hand it to Jayne, he knows how to throw a shindig."

"Not Jayne," River told her, smiling. "Inara. She has made all the arrangements, including the tailor. Please, get what you like, and more than one. Janos insisted," she added when both women started to object.

"Lotta money, River," Zoe observed.

"He has a lot of money," River giggled. "I don't think he even knows how much, exactly."

"Do you?" Kaylee asked, looking at a strapless gown that practically lit up the room.

"Not yet," River admitted. "I spent two whole days doing nothing but looking at financial reports. There are very few corporations he doesn't own stock in, and his liquid assets are the foundation for at least eleven banking institutions. He is beyond rich, in all honesty."

"Looks like you're marryin' well, then, _mei mei,_" Zoe laughed. River nodded, her expression thoughtful.

"I suppose," she admitted. "I had already decided I would marry him before I knew about all this. The money is nice, but unimportant."

"You decided, huh?" Kaylee grinned, and River flushed.

"Well, I had 'set my cap' for him, as you would say," River replied. "Success was not assured, especially after I discovered Verana," the little woman frowned. "I was sure that if anyone. . ." She broke off, looking quickly at Kaylee.

"I know, sweetie," Kaylee smiled gently. "But that just wasn't. . .I mean, I don't think I could handle. . ." Now Kaylee trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes, it is a lot to take in," River nodded.

"Well, looks to me like things have worked out like they were supposed to," Zoe observed.

"'Cept for Cap'n and Inara," Kaylee said sadly. Zoe and River exchanged glances at that, and River nodded.

"Kaylee, I don't think that ship's gonna leave orbit," Zoe told the young mechanic. "Cap'n done hurt her one time too many I'm thinking, and she ain't gonna let him do it again. Sides," Zoe added slyly, "I'm thinking Mal'd have competition now days, anyway."

"Competition?" Kaylee asked, her face showing puzzlement.

"Prim," River nodded. "I believe that Prim is somewhat smitten by Inara's grace and carriage."

"Is _that_ what it is?" Zoe asked, a sly grin flowing across her beautiful features. "And here I thought it was her looks."

"He is a man," River giggled. "Looks certainly played some small part."

All three women erupted in laughter at that.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go for slinky, myself," Zoe informed them, holding up a black gown glittering with small gems. "What'dya think?"

"I think you'll need an escort," River smirked. "That dress will draw men like honey draws flies."

"Well, I'll have to bear up, I guess," Zoe sighed in mock sufferance. "Especially since I'm doing all this for a friend," she added with a wink, and River giggled again.

"And I _do_ so appreciate your sacrifice on my behalf."

"Are the preparations made?"

Hiram Nettles was seated at a private table in a very exclusive restaurant in Capital City. The man across the table from him looked every inch as if he belonged, but looks were often deceiving, and never more than in the case of Nam Phin.

"They are," the mercenary smiled, as if agreeing that it was a lovely day out. "We are ready to proceed."

"Excellent," Nettles nodded. "Remember, I don't want any more bloodshed than is absolutely necessary to get the job done. And _no one_ in the house is to be harmed, under any circumstances."

"You place my men and I at grave risk with such an order," Phin pointed out.

"And I pay you very well for it," Nettles reminded him. "The objective is to re-acquire a wayward employee for a firm I own stock in. She has stolen some very valuable information that belongs to us, and I want it back. She is not to be harmed either. However, I should be able to subdue her on my own."

"It's the security of the place that I need your help with. I will have five men inside the house, with me. I need your men to create enough havoc that attention will be on you, rather than me. Once I have subdued the criminal," Nettles was laying it on a little thick perhaps, but his story had to be sound, "I may need cover to get away."

"We can provide all that," Phin agreed. "We will not enter the house, then?"

"Not unless I call you," Nettles nodded. "That should make your job easier. The security forces are fair game, so far as I'm concerned. But there are some very prominent people on that guest list. Harming them could be counter productive to my goals."

Goals that included being elevated to Director of Special Projects, he didn't say out loud. He was risking everything here, and he knew it. If his plan failed, then the Director could have him killed, and no one would object.

But if he succeeded? If he succeeded, then he would be able to say that he had done so while the Director had been content to abandon their most successful project to date. To ignore the perfect opportunity to reacquire her, even when dropped squarely in their laps.

"Very well," Phin said. "We shall be in place a full hour before hand. It will take until then to be ready, due to the strict security. Our discovery before you are ready will ruin the operation."

"Good," Nettles smiled. "Now that we've decided on that, what say we enjoy the cuisine here? I am told that the roast duck is excellent."

The day of the ball finally arrived, with a fury. A storm lashed at the shore of the Beraline, and Sapor Parco lay in it's path. The temperature has fallen quickly from unusually warm for the fall to something more normal, and heavy wind and rain accompanied the drop in mercury.

"A fine omen," Janos complained bitterly, looking out the window of his study. He often retreated here, to the quiet of his personal place, to think. Or to brood.

"Let's not be so hasty," Prim said from behind him. "It is autumn after all. The good weather was bound to play out eventually."

"And couldn't wait one more day," Janos snarled, though Prim knew the snarl wasn't meant for him. The Spartan turned and sat heavily in his chair.

"I have not offered you my congratulations, my Lord," Prim told him. "Allow me to do so, now."

"Thank you, old friend," Janos almost smiled. "I admit that I was somewhat. . .well, if I'm honest, I'd have to use the word 'afraid'." Prim snorted.

"I should think so," he laughed. "A lot of pressure upon you, especially after Inara had already mailed the invitations announcing your engagement and forthcoming marriage."

"Indeed," Janos did smile this time. "Lovely idea. Wonder where she could have gotten it?" he looked at Prim in accusation.

"No idea, I'm sure," Prim replied seriously. "If I were to guess, I'd say she simply decided to do it on her own. She is a very strong willed woman."

"She's had to be, to put up with Reynolds," Janos assured him. "I wonder how that's fairing, come to think of it. I've been rather engrossed in my own doings."

"I think it's safe to say that their relationship is one caravan that will never make market, my Lord," Prim tried to keep the smugness from his voice, but Janos had known him a very long time, indeed.

"Prim, what are you up to?" he asked warily.

"Up to?" Prim feigned innocence. "Me? Why, nothing, my Lord."

"I detect more than simple professional interest in the Lady Inara, Prim," Janos said sternly, though fighting a smirk back all the while. Had Inara managed to thaw the Roman?

"Would that displease you, Janos?" Prim asked seriously. "I would not. . ."

"Oh, hell," Janos swore, disgusted. "You take all the fun out of needling, Prim, you know that? Of course it doesn't displease me. Inara is a wonderful woman. And a good friend. She deserves any happiness she can get. Even if it comes in the form of a broken down Roman Centurion. One, I might add, who couldn't even manage to keep hold of his pants when. . ."

"My Lord!" Prim objected, almost heatedly. "I thought we agreed not to discuss that. . .evening, again. Along with another, similar evening, where a certain Spartan was discovered in the . . ."

"Very well! It's forgotten!" Now it was Janos' turn to object. The two looked at one another for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"My word, Prim, we have had some great adventures through the ages," Janos gasped through his laughter.

"Indeed we have, Janos my old friend," the Roman agreed, wiping the tears that heavy laughter had brought. "But we near the end of such things, I think. You will now have a more fitting partner for the ages, Janos. I am happy for you, my friend."

"I did not intend that to happen, you know," Janos pointed out. "It was. . ."

"Fate," Prim said firmly. "It was fate, my Lord, that brought you together. Never doubt it. Some things are simply meant to be."

"Thank you, Prim," Janos smiled softly. "I'd like to think I deserve it. But I wonder. I do."

"Don't," Prim said at once. "If anyone is deserving, it is you. Whatever ills you have wrought, you have performed a dozen and more good deeds to atone. Take that which is offered, and be grateful, my friend. And happy."

"Happy," Janos repeated, looking once more out the window. The storm continued to lash at the house. Lightning flashed in the distance, followed a few seconds later by the crash of thunder.

"Have the guard doubled before sundown, Prim," Janos ordered suddenly. "And keep Trivett and his men in reserve."

"You have a fear, my Lord?" Prim was all business again.

"I believe in fate," was Janos' only reply.


	27. Chapter 27

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Once again I point out that I do not own any rights to Firefly et al. Of course if there's anyone out there who thinks I do, I have some wonderful ocean side property for sale in Iowa, if you're interested :)_

The guests began arriving early, despite the rain. The attraction of attending a purely social event at the famous Sapor Parco estate trumped even the nastiest of weather. Men and women attired in formal wear costing more than many working families made in a year on the rim worlds streamed into the house, flowing along the bottom floor of the mansion into the Great Hall.

Inara and Prim greeted each guest in turn, introducing themselves. Inara eyed Prim almost constantly from the corner of her eyes. The 'assistant' to Lord Janos was attired in an exquisite tuxedo, his grooming immaculate as always. River had been right, Inara decided. He _was_ a handsome man.

And there was certainly more to him than met the eyes. River had hinted at Prim's secret to her, Inara realized in hindsight. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she'd known. Even if Jayne hadn't told her, which he certainly would have had she asked Inara was sure, River could no doubt sense it about the man.

But a Roman Centurion! Inara has once again fallen back upon the Cortex for historical references. Prim had to be in the neighborhood of two thousand years old. And despite the fact that he referred to himself as Janos' personal assistant, nothing could have been farther from the truth.

Prim Vatorian was likely Janos' most trusted friend. More like a brother, perhaps, than a friend. The two had shared Bhudda only knew how many adventures together.

Shed no telling how much blood at each other's side.

_For he who shed's his blood with me shall be my brother_, she thought, recalling a line from a famous Earth-that-was play.

"Something troubles you, my Lady?" Prim asked quietly during a lull in the arrivals.

"No," Inara replied, startled from her thoughts. "Just thinking."

"I see," Prim smiled. "Worried about the festivities?"

"No, I think things will go well," Inara assured him. "I was thinking about something else." Inara looked at him for a moment, then blurted, "I was thinking about you, actually. You look very handsome this evening." Prim smiled.

"It's the company I keep," he replied smoothly, and Inara felt her face heat. "You are simply radiant, Inara. I've never, in all my years, encountered a more beautiful, nor graceful, woman." Inara's face grew even more heated, if possible.

"That's very kind of you, Prim," she said quietly.

"Do not mistake simple truth for an act of kindness," he grinned. "I say these things not merely to be kind to you, Inara. I say them because they are true. You are the rarest of gems. You outshine them all, tonight."

Inara's reply was halted by the arrival of more guests. As the stream continued, Inara went through her duties on auto-pilot. Her head was literally swimming. She wondered, idly, if there was some inherent ability among 'them' that cast that effect on others.

She'd have to ask River.

Hiram Nettles activated the small comm unit as he prepared to leave his ground car.

"Set?" was all he said.

"In position," Phin's reply was equally terse. Nettles nodded in satisfaction. Tonight would be his crowning achievement, and make his career.

Or see him dead.

Plastering a smile on his face, he turned to the Companion he had hired as an escort for the evening.

"Come, my dear," he crooned. "Let us partake of Lord Janos' hospitality."

Neera Trivett walked into the Bunkhouse, peering at her assembled team members.

"I want us ready in five," she ordered tersely. "We're moving."

"Trouble, boss?" one of her sub leaders asked.

"Intuition," she replied. "Something's not right. I want us on the move, and out of sight."

"You heard the woman, on your feet," the man growled to the rest. "Equipment check in two minutes. Weapons in three. _Move_."

The twelve man security team moved. No one wanted to argue with Neera.

She enjoyed it too much. And it was almost always fatal.

A gong sounded in the great hall, and Prim moved to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Sapor Parco. I give you, Lord and Lady Janos."

Applause erupted as the side door opened, and Jayne and River walked into the room. Jayne was attired in a tuxedo, as were most all the other men, yet his carriage made it seem so much more. His only affectation was a large brooch on his lapel.

Only Prim knew that it was the same brooch that had once held his tunic clasped. In the days when he wore the crimson of a Spartan warrior.

River's gown, however, was unlike any other in the room. A shimmering thin strapped gown that clung to her everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Depending upon how the light hit it, it appeared to be golden fabric with silver thread, or vice versa.

A small, heavily jeweled tiara sat lightly upon her head, the crowing piece that denoted her status as Lady Janos. The women cooed over her looks, while the men cast appreciative glances at River, then nodded at Janos' luck.

There was no doubt that River was absolutely stunning.

Janos and River took the podium, her hand clasped tightly in his. As the applause and admiration died out, Janos spoke.

"Welcome, visitors, to Sapor Parco. This is the last time that you will hear those words spoken, for tonight there are two very special announcements I wish to make. The first, as your invitations indicated, is the announcement of my engagement, and forthcoming marriage, to River Andrea Tam." He bowed slightly to River, and she blushed at the attention, but stood regally by his side.

Inara smiled at her young friend's poise. She was made for this.

"The second announcement is the renaming of Sapor Parco. This estate has been known by that name since it's establishment by my ancestors. After tonight, however, it will bear a new name. One that reflects the changes taking place. As the sun rises tomorrow, it will do so over _Flumenea Somnium_, in honor of the woman at my side. For she is, I assure you, the River of my Dreams."

River's startled face was enough to tell everyone attending that she hadn't know of this. For a moment she simply looked awestruck. Then, slowly, a tear trickled down her cheek. With no thought to the people watching, she flung herself into his arms, and the crowd went wild with applause.

Inara's own cheeks were wet as she watched, and a glance at Zoe and Kaylee found them emotional as well. Zoe's smile was lit by faint tears, and Kaylee was almost bawling. Inara smiled again, and wiped delicately at her face.

"Allow me," Prim said from beside her, and gently dabbed at the moisture with a silk handkerchief. Inara stood, spellbound, as Prim's hands carefully wiped the tears from her face. She'd never noticed before, how large his hands were. Strong, scarred. Man's hands, she decided idly.

"Thank you," she murmured, when he'd finished.

"It was my pleasure," Prim bowed slightly, then went to move away.

"Prim?" Inara said quietly, freezing him in his tracks.

"My Lady?" he asked formally, eyes shining. She'd never noticed that he had grey eyes, either, she realized with a start. Grey, like steel, yet so soft when they rested upon her.

"I. . ." she started, but found herself unable to finish. She was so lost in those grey eyes, that her thought had flew away from her. Fortunately, Prim came to her rescue.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" he asked formally, as the orchestra began a waltz when Jayne had finished.

"I. . ." Inara still couldn't speak, it seemed. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'd love to," she finally managed, and took Prim's offered arm. Beaming with pleasure, Prim escorted her to the floor.

Prim was a very good dancer, Inara discovered.

Mal watched Inara dance with Prim, and frowned. Hadn't taken her long to leave him behind, had it? He had a good mind. . .

"Don't even think it, sir," Zoe warned from behind him. He whirled around to find his first mate and best friend eyeing him caustically.

"Don't think what?" Mal demanded, caught.

"You know very well 'what'," Zoe shot back. "You had your chance, Mal," she continued softly, using his first name, something she rarely did. "You blew it. Let it lie, and move on."

"Like she is?" he snarled, despite his best intentions.

"Yes," Zoe nodded simply. "Like she is. There's no one to blame here but you, sir," Zoe pointed out. "Learn from it, and let it go. Move. On."

"Ain't so easy, watching her like that," Mal said, defeated.

"We'll be leavin' in two days. You can make it until then. Find someone here to dance with." At that moment, a rather tall young man with shoulders as broad as Mal had seen, walked up.

"Would you care to dance, miss?" he asked Zoe formally. Zoe eyed him carefully, and shrugged, the elegant motion seemingly out of place from the warrior woman.

"I'd love to," she smiled, and took the offered arm. As she followed her partner to the dance floor, she cast a final glance over her shoulder at Mal.

"Behave," she admonished, and Mal nodded. He would.

"Jayne," River breathed quietly. "Why did you. . ."

"Rename my estate? Ask you to marry me? Offer you my life?" Jayne was smiling. "If you have to ask me that, River, then I'm doing something wrong. Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," she whispered, her hand tracing his jaw. "You are doing nothing wrong, my love."

The two made an odd pair, dancing on the floor. Yet, they looked perfect.

Like they were meant to be.

"Boy, River looked like she coulda been knocked over by a gentle breeze," Kaylee gushed as she and Simon moved around the dance floor.

"I know," Simon smiled. "I don't know how he managed to keep it a secret. Someone had to know."

"I don't think so," Kaylee argued. "'Cept maybe Prim," she amended, after thinking about it. "He seems to know everything in the world," she laughed.

"And be everywhere at once," Simon agreed. "I think, or suspect, I suppose would be a better word, that Prim is a _very_ old friend of Jayne's indeed. No telling how old." Kaylee's eyes widened at that.

"You mean. . .?" She trailed off, suddenly conscious of the other people around her.

"I mean," Simon nodded to her unfinished question. "It would explain a great deal."

"Well, he'd a nice man, s'all I know," Kaylee declared a few seconds later. Then she squeaked.

"And looks like I'm not the only one that thinks so," she said, nodding to where Prim and Inara were dancing. Simon saw them, and smiled.

"I imagine Mal's not taking that well," he grinned. ""But look at Inara!"

Inara Serra was breathless. Prim Vatorian's slender build hid a great strength. She felt like a butterfly in his powerful arms. Yet, for all their strength, the arms that wrapped about her were gentle. The feeling was. . .unusual for her.

She found that she liked it.

As the song ended, she felt as if her world had fallen. Prim stepped away slightly, and bowed.

"I thank you, Lady Inara, for the pleasure of your company," he said formally. "Perhaps, before the night is over, we can do this again?"

"I'd like that very much," Inara said at once, trying valiantly not to gasp for air. She was nearly breathless, light-headed.

"I shall look forward to it."

She watched him go, not caring that everyone in the room could see her.

There was, indeed, so much more to Prim than met the eyes.

Jon Dixon was twenty-three years old. He'd been working for Lord Janos' for the last two years, and counted himself the luckiest man in the verse.

The young mercenary had been offered his job out of the blue, via Cortex. It seemed that his father had somehow done something for Lord Janos, and Janos was now looking after the son. The job was demanding, make no mistake. But the pay and benefits were great, and included a retirement pension. Something he'd never have gotten working for the people he'd hired on with before.

As he neared the end of his circuit, Dixon caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. Acting as if he'd missed it, Dixon walked onward, but surreptitiously toggled the mike for his radio.

"Jersix Nine," he said softly.

"Go nine," the answer was immediate.

"Movement on the perimeter, twenty yards south my posit," Dixon reported. "Source unknown."

"Roger that. Continue patrol. Mobile enroute."

"Nine copies," Dixon sighed in relief. He had half expected the dispatcher to bawl him out, or order him to abandon his post to check on the movement.

And normally, he'd have done just that. But Jax Jersix, his team commander, had been adamant about security this evening. Report in, don't abandon your own area.

Dixon continued his patrol as if nothing had happened.

"I _know_ he saw me," Karl Durgen whispered a snarl to Nam Phin. "Or at least he should have!"

"Perhaps the vaunted security of Lord Janos' estate is a bit. . .over rated," Phin mused. "We will simply try again, when he returns. This time, if he doesn't take the bait, we'll go get him."

Neera Trivett sat quietly while the battery powered ground car eased around the perimeter. She and half her team were responding to a call from a sentry about movement along the perimeter. Even as the whisper quiet car eased along, one of her men was eyeing the area through thermal imagers, while another employed a night vision scope.

"Bingo," she heard in her head set. "Seven thermal sources, fifty yards ahead. Now eight sources," the voice added as the car slowed to a halt.

"I see five individuals," the man on the NVG reported. "Three are certainly armed, weapons visible."

"Right then," Neera sighed, glad she'd followed her hunch. "Five meter spread, four up, three back. Contact Nevill," she ordered the driver. "Tell him to take up a position between these people and the house. And order all sentries alerted. These may not be the only ones."

"Yes ma'am," the driver whispered, turning to his own comm unit. Neera looked at her people.

"Let's move. Anyone makes noise, I'll feed you to the wolves."

Silent as death, she disappeared into the night, her troops following.

"Did you hear that?" Phin asked quietly. Durgen shrugged.

"Didn't hear nothin', boss," he replied.

"I think. . ." Phin didn't get the chance to finish. Harsh lights suddenly hit him and his men from three sides.

"Lower your weapons to the ground, and step slowly into the clear," a slightly amplified voice ordered calmly. "This is your only warning. Comply, or die."

Phin felt Durgen stiffen beside him, and nodded. There was no profit in surrender, and they _were_ here to cause a ruckus, after all. Phin uttered a code word, just loud enough for his men to hear, and for the comm unit to pick up and carry.

"Downfall."

All seven men moved at once, firing as they left the ground.

Nettles swore under his breath when he heard the code in his ear. Damn it! He wasn't ready!

He looked to the others he'd managed to get inside the ball, and found them looking to him, awaiting orders. He nodded once, firmly, and they moved at once toward River Tam.

Early or not, there was no going back now.


	28. Chapter 28

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Eight

_I own no rights of any kind to Firefly, and write only for the pleasure of it._

The sound of gunfire had been heard even above the small orchestra in the Grand Hall. The music died away, and guests milled about in fear and confusion. Jayne looked at Prim, who nodded, and left the room.

"What is it, Janos?" River asked calmly, holding his arm, but not his hand.

"I do not know," he admitted grimly. "The security for the estate is quite strong, so there is little reason to think that we are in danger. Still," he added, looking at her, "I'd feel better knowing what was happening."

"Why don't you go and wait with the others, while I find out what's happening. I won't be a minute."

"All right," River surprised him, standing on her toes to kiss him gently. "Be careful." He smirked.

"I'm always careful."

She was still glaring at him when he turned to go.

Inara had watched Prim depart, then Jayne, and realized she needed to do something. She went to the podium, and managed to quiet the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said calmly. "I'm not sure what's taking place, but let me assure you that Lord Janos has taken every precaution to ensure your safety. His security forces are among the best anywhere, and are on the job."

"You're safe here, in the Hall," she continued, amazed that she could speak. "Please remain calm, and let's not allow these events to darken the mood, or spoil our fun. It is Lord Janos' desire that you have a wonderful evening, and it would be a shame not to, on this special occasion. So, let's have music," she looked pointedly at the director, "and let us continue to dance, dine, and mingle."

The crowd calmed noticeably at that, and resumed normal conversation. True, most of the talk was about the gunfire, but it was no longer punctuated by excited or panicked cries. Inara sighed in relief, and stepped down from the podium, heading toward where her friends were gathered together.

River had almost reached Zoe and the others, when two men approached her out of the crowd and took up positions on each side of her. Startled, she looked at them.

"River Tam, come quietly," one growled. "If you do, no one need be injured." River didn't need to be a reader to know who they worked for.

"You're a fool," she said calmly, almost smiling. "You will not live to see the sun rise."

"Nor will you, if you resist," the other told her flatly. "You belong to us, River Tam. It's time you came home."

"I _am_ home," River hissed, and struck out with no warning.

The first man was on the ground before his partner knew what had happened. Then, the room erupted into action.

Nettles cursed as he saw the Tam subject strike out. He'd warned the fools! Good help was so hard to come by.

Ignoring the shrill voice of his Companion, Nettles moved quickly toward River Tam. He had to defuse this quickly, before anyone got hurt. He noticed several people moving at once to help her, and nodded to his three remaining men to block them.

He'd take care of Tam himself.

Mal had been nursing a drink at the bar when the fight started. True to his word, he'd behaved, and hadn't partaken of much alcohol. The sight of River attacking a man who had walked up to her shocked him, but he recovered quickly, and moved to help her. Forgetting that she probably didn't need his help.

Zoe had done likewise. The two had taken no more than five steps, however, when they found their way blocked by three men.

"This doesn't concern you," one warned quietly.

"It don't?" Mal asked innocently, then let fly. Zoe was right behind him.

River had taken down one of her attackers, and was dealing with the second, when she heard the words she'd dreaded for years whispered from behind her.

"_Etta koorum, nas mecht!"_

Nettles had used the safe word, confident no one would hear him save for Tam herself. His plan was for her to faint away, and he'd simply be a good Samaritan, carrying her someplace she could lie down.

Only she didn't faint away.

She completed her blow to the second man's head, then spun to face him.

Nettles eyes widened as he realized the safe word had failed. River smiled evilly at him.

"Didn't you get the memo?," she asked quietly, and lashed out.

Nettles managed to duck the first blow, and spoke the words again, louder this time, and with greater urgency.

"_Etta korrum nas mecht!"_

"Feel free to keep trying," River smirked. She lashed out with her small fist, catching Nettles on the chin. The man wasn't field personnel, and didn't take the blow well. He hit the floor as if he'd been boned.

Suddenly River sensed intent from one of the strange minds near her and whirled. Sure enough, one of the men battling Mal and Zoe had drawn a gun.

Even as she headed toward him, she knew that despite her new found speed, she might not get there in time.

Inara had stopped in shock when the fight started. At first she assumed that Mal had had too much to drink. Then she saw River battling first two, then three men, and realized something worse was in the offing.

Looking around for Jayne or Prim, she remembered that both had departed to see what was going on outside. Without a thought, she started forward to help. It never occurred to her that River probably didn't need her help. All Inara saw was a friend in danger.

Just as she reached Hiram Nettles, the man stirred, dragging a handgun from under his coat. Inara barely had time to register the look of fury on his face before realizing he was about to shoot River in the back.

She didn't even think before she stepped in front of him.

The gunshot was loud in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing except for the attacking strangers, Mal, Zoe, and River. Mal saw the man bringing a handgun to bear, and tried to push Zoe aside. Zoe saw the gun as well, and tried to pull Mal with her.

River leaped into the air, her ability enhanced by her new 'self', and launched herself at the gunman. Her foot connected solidly to the man's temple, and she felt the satisfactory crunch of bone as the man fell to the ground.

She was startled by the gunshot. The man should not have been able to pull the trigger. Then, realizing that the sound had come from behind, she turned.

And saw Inara Serra lying on the floor, a pool of blood beneath her, spreading rapidly across the ballroom's polished hardwood floor.

The crowd erupted once again, this time with guests trying frantically to get out of the line of fire. Three of Janos' security men were in the ball room in seconds, but found that the fight was all but over.

Mal and Zoe, unaware as yet that Inara was down, had renewed their assault on the remaining two assailants. Mal slugged his in the face, following that up with a shot to gut. He finished him with a knee to the face, and the man crumpled to the floor, out of the fight.

Despite her gown and heels, Zoe managed to subdue her opponent as well. The man had underestimated her, taking her for simply another guest. Zoe's foot lashed out, burying a three inch spike heel into the man's groin. Before he could double over, her right arm lashed out, the elbow connecting solidly with his temple.

Staggering, the man swung a blind punch in her direction. Zoe easily dodged it, then walked into him, left fist smashing his nose. She heard the crunch of broken cartilage, and smiled in grim satisfaction. She punctuated her victory with a solid kick to the ribs as the man lay moaning on the floor. Her foot had drawn back for another when she heard River's shriek.

"_Inara!"_

Mal and Zoe both looked up to see Inara on the floor. Mal stood still for a full two seconds, stunned at the sight. Then he and Zoe were both moving to her.

Nettles, horrified at what had happened, nevertheless raised his gun to try another shot at River. If he could still capture her, it was possible that he could salvage the situation, given time. As he took aim, River Tam turned to look directly at him. The look on her face made him pause, and that pause would cost him everything.

With a speed he could scarcely appreciate, the small woman was at his side, his gunhand grasped in her own. He felt her squeeze, heard the sound of bones breaking, and realized, with a start, they were _his_ bones.

Screaming in pain, he released his hold on the weapon, and River slugged him in the forehead, far lighter than she desired. She needed him alive, however, and the blow merely dazed him.

Nettles disabled, she turned to her friend.

"Simon!" she screamed, but Simon was already on his way to where Inara lay. He practically slid to the floor beside her, and ripped open her dress to expose the wound.

The blood drained from his face at what he saw.

Janos and Prim had rushed back to the ballroom at the sound of the gunshot. Whatever was going on outside would have to look to itself. When they entered, both stopped, shocked at what they saw.

Inara was bleeding profusely, now, and Prim went to her without a thought. Simon was already kneeling over her.

"Master Tam?" Prim asked, voice rife with pain.

"Hospital, Prim," Simon said tersely. "Quickly now." Prim gathered Inara into his arms as if she were nothing, and ran from the room. The crew of _Serenity_ followed.

Janos went to River, who was standing over a man on the floor.

"He shot Inara," River said venomously. "Trying to shoot me," she added, looking at Janos. The large man's eyes grew dark at that.

"You have no right to interfere," Nettles gasped. "She belongs to us."

"My Lord," a man in a security uniform spoke, three others alongside him.

"See that the guests are kept safe," Janos ordered calmly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize," he said louder to the crowd around him. "I do not know why this has occurred. My men will see to it that you are escorted safely to your vehicles, and see to it that your departure is protected. I thank you for attending, and express my sorrow that the evening has ended so poorly."

"We shall do this again, however," he smiled without any joy. "Next time without the gunplay and violence, perhaps."

The weak joke had the desired effect, and the guests laughed. Jayne looked back to the man waiting orders.

"I want this one and his cohorts taken to the Locker," he ordered quietly. "Do _not_ fail me again, Jax. I am not pleased."

"Yes, my Lord," Jersix replied, swallowing a lump in his throat. Lord Janos' wrath was not something to be taken lightly. He nodded to his men, calling for more as he did so. Janos turned to River.

"Let us see to Inara, then we shall see what this is about," he told her.

"I know what it's about," River said tearfully. "This one," she pointed to Nettles, "used the safe word, Janos." Janos looked to Nettles, being hauled to his feet by two angry security officers.

"I demand that you call the authorities," Nettles tried, and Janos laughed. There was no humor in it at all.

"I _am_ the authority, here," Janos informed him icily. "And the penalties for trespassing are _severe_." Nettles looked into the eyes of the man known as Lord Janos, and saw an ugliness he'd never encountered before. A savagery, hidden beneath layers of civility and wealth. As he looked into those pitiless eyes, the words of the Director rang in his ears.

"_Lord Janos will mash you like a bug."_

Finally, when it was too late, Hiram Nettles understood why the Director had told him to forget River Tam.


	29. Chapter 29

The Last Spartan – Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Don't own any of it, but do so love playing with them._

Simon worked feverishly over Inara. His tux was ruined, covered in her blood. Prim's was worse, but neither cared for that at all. Prim hovered beside the young doctor, face intent.

"Master Tam, will she. . .?"

"I don't know," Simon replied brusquely, in full doctor mode. "I'm still. . .there it is," Simon interrupted himself, having found the bullet. He reached for a retractor.

"Prim, I need you to hold the wound open for me," Simon told him, grabbing a pair of forceps. "I need to get that bullet out, and repair the damage. I think. . .yes, see? It's nicked an artery. We don't have much time. Hold this," he handed the retractor to Prim, who took it gently.

Simon worked quickly, carefully removing the bullet from Inara's abdomen. He finally located the damaged artery, and began prepping it for repair.

"Need help, Simon?" Zoe walked asked as she walked in.

"I need an arterial needle, with internal silk," he told her at once. "And see if. . .River," he said as his sister walked in behind Zoe. "River, I need you to prep Inara for a transfusion, and get it going. She needs blood. And quickly." River nodded and went to work at once. Zoe handed the readied needle to Simon, who took it wordlessly.

During all this, Prim had been quiet, looking down at the still form of Inara Serra, and cursing the duty that had taken him from her side when she needed him most. He vowed, as he watched Simon work, that someone would pay for this.

Pay very dearly indeed.

Neera Trivett looked at the scene before her, eyes grim.

"Nam Phin," she muttered quietly. "Who in the hell would hire Nam Phin to attack the estate?"

"Gunfire in the main house," her radio operator informed her. "Situation under control, but Lady River was attacked. Lady Inara has been wounded." Trivett's growl was audible even yards away. She looked at the two survivors lying before her. Three of her own men were down, one of them dead.

"Get them up to the Bunkhouse," she ordered, indicating the two prisoners. She toggled her own radio.

"Nevill, it was Nam Phin, but there are only seven here, including him. Doesn't his crew run larger than that, usually?"

"_Fourteen, last I heard,"_ Nevill replied. _"That was five, maybe six months ago."_

"Alert all security forces then, and roust the off watch," Neera ordered at once. "This may not be over yet."

"Well?" Janos asked, as Simon walked out of the OR, followed by Zoe, River, and Prim.

"Well, I managed to get the bullet out," Simon told them. "And I think I've repaired the damage. But she lost a great deal of blood. The bullet caught an artery. She's receiving blood, and should be able. . ." He broke off as alarms began shrieking in the room. He raced back inside, his assistants following.

"She's crashing!" Simon yelled, grabbing a breathing bag and placing it over her face. "Prim, squeeze this every. . ."

"I'm aware, Doctor," Prim assured him, taking over the assisted breathing device.

"Simon, her heart is weakened!" River shouted. "I think she's gone shocky."

"Flatline!" Zoe called urgently, and Simon grabbed the paddles. "Clear!" he yelled, and hit the switch. Inara's small form convulsed as the electricity coursed through her, tickling her heart, but failing to start it.

"Clear!" Simon yelled, and hit her again. Nothing. He threw the paddles away, and started CPR. River watched the charge, and handed the paddles back as soon as the cart was ready.

"10cc's of adrenaline, _mei mei_," Simon ordered, taking the paddles. "Clear!"

Again, Inara's body convulsed as the paddles sent a charge through her system. When she didn't respond, Simon grabbed the syringe from River, and injected Inara with adrenaline. He threw the syringe into the wall, and grabbed the paddles once more.

"Clear!" he shouted yet again, and depressed the triggers.

Just as he'd decided it wasn't working, the monitor fluttered slightly.

Inara's heart was beating again. But for how long?

"The wound is too much for her system," Simon declared, exhausted. "She's gone into shock from the rapid blood loss. I'm trying to stabilize her with fluids, including another pint of blood, and wrapping her in warm blankets. But she's not responding quickly enough."

"What are you saying, Simon," Zoe asked, her voice dark with emotion.

"I'm saying that she's. . .that she might not make it," Simon finally got out, anguish plain in his voice.

"What?" Mal was stunned. Kaylee sat heavily onto the couch and cried quietly.

"You. . .Simon you do something!" Mal demanded, his voice ragged with anger. "Don't just stand there and tell us she might not make it! Help her!"

"Mal, I'm doing all I can," Simon told him, his voice gentle. "It's out of my hands, now. Her body has to be strong enough to overcome the injury. I can help her, and I am, but I can't do it for her."

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Mal demanded.

"There's no hospital, anywhere, better equipped than this one," Simon assured him. "Everything they have, we have right here. It isn't a question of available tools, Mal. It's a question of her body's ability to survive. To overcome. And I. . ." he trailed off, unable to find the words. Mal, face red with rage, whirled on Jayne.

"This is _your_ doing!" he yelled. "You fix this, Jayne, or so help me I'll. . ."

"You'll what?" Zoe asked quietly. "Shoot him? Blow him out the airlock? You've done all that, sir, and look where it's gotten you. Jayne isn't the problem. This isn't his fault."

"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even _be_ here!" Mal screeched.

"It was you that ordered him off the ship," River reminded him. "For saving me." Mal winced at that, and fell silent.

"Look, all of you should go and clean up, and get changed," Simon ordered, trying to defuse the situation. "Kaylee, please bring me some clothes down, as well, if you would. I'll stay here, and watch over Inara."

Silently the crew broke up, heading to obey Simon's suggestion. Finally only Janos, River, Simon, and Prim remained. Prim had been silent for the entire time.

"Simon, let's get you out of that tuxedo, and into a gown or something," River said quietly, leading her brother away, Simon giving instructions as he went. Janos watched as they departed, then looked at his oldest friend.

"What are you thinking, brother?" Janos asked quietly. Prim looked up sharply at that.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you thinking?" Janos repeated, sitting down beside him.

"I'm thinking that I do not wish her to die, Janos," Prim told him truthfully.

"I can understand that," Janos nodded. "Does she know. . .?"

"Yes," Prim nodded. "She does."

"Prim, I cannot tell you what to do," Janos said suddenly. "I know what your heart tells you, and feel that mine would say the same, in your place. Remember to listen to your head as well." Janos rose again.

"And consult the physician," he ordered. "He is not unaware. Seek his counsel."

With that, Janos departed, Prim watching him go.

What could he do? Should he do? He had the ability, perhaps, to save this most remarkable woman, _the_ most remarkable woman he had ever met. Just as Janos had saved River.

But the situation was hardly the same. Janos had known River for some time before the incident that led to her becoming. He had known Inara for only a few short weeks. And she was only lately aware of his, Prim's, own secret.

He ached to make her whole, to hold her again, to feel her moving in his arms on the dance floor. To love her. The drive was as strong as any he'd encountered over the ages.

_I haven't the right_, he thought to himself, shaking his head. He did not have the right to make such a decision for her, no matter how he felt.

_And what if I failed?_ The question rang in his mind. If it didn't work, then she would certainly die. That was a risk he was simply unwilling to accept.

Simon and River returned as Prim's musing wound it's way. He looked up, and saw a questioning look on River's face.

"Janos has gone upstairs to clean and change," Prim told her softly. "He will await you there, as well." River nodded, and started to leave. Suddenly she stopped, and embraced Prim in a tight hug. After a few seconds of surprise, Prim found himself returning it.

"She's very fond of you, Primeter Vatorian," River whispered. "She is confused, and still hurting, but her feelings for you are strong, for all that they confuse her. Don't give up on her."

Prim nodded, unable to find any words to answer hers. River smiled weakly, and then left to join Janos. Simon stood nearby, watching Inara through the window, monitoring every indicator on the machines that sustained her life.

"Physician," Prim said suddenly, and Simon turned to him.

"Yes, Prim?"

"Tell me, true, will she live?" Simon started to recite his usual spiel, but stopped short at the look on Prim's face.

"I don't know, Prim," he said quietly. "In all honesty, I don't expect her too. The blood loss was so great, so rapid, that I don't think her body can recover from it."

"I suspected as much," Prim sighed, sadness flowing off of him in waves.

"You're very fond of her, aren't you, Prim," Simon asked softly, and Prim's eyes darkened.

"I'm not trying to pry," Simon assured him at once. "I just know what you're going through. It wasn't so long ago, you know, that my sister was in a similar situation. I did all that I could, all that I knew to do, and still she was dying right in front of me. There came a point where I knew that I couldn't save her, even though she had saved me."

"What are you saying, doctor?" Prim asked, his voice hollow.

"I'm just telling you what happened to me, when River was shot, and lay dying on the table in front of me," Simon replied. "About how I felt, about what happened just as I knew she was gone."

"Janos," Prim grunted, and Simon nodded.

"Janos," he agreed. "Jayne Cobb, scoundrel of the spaceways," he added with a laugh. "He should be on stage, you know."

"He has developed fine acting skills over the ages," Prim nodded in agreement, smiling slightly despite the situation.

"Prim, I know you care deeply for her," Simon said at last, sitting down beside the older man. "And I'm fairly sure that you are like Jayne," he went on. "No one's told me that, to be honest, but despite my proclivity for saying the wrong things at the wrong time I'm really not that dumb." Prim smiled again, and almost chuckled. It came out as a choking sound, but the intent was there.

"I can't tell you what to do," Simon said finally, hands on his knees. "But in the next few hours there will probably come a time when she's on the brink of death. And I won't be able to pull her back. It's possible I'm wrong," he admitted, "but it's unlikely. Whatever you need to decide, you need to decide before that happens."

Simon stood then, and looked back down at Prim.

"If you're interested in my professional opinion, that is," he added, before returning to Inara's side.

Prim watched him go, reassessing his opinion of the young doctor. There was steel beneath that foppish exterior, Prim realized. Steel, and grit, a combination sorely lacking in the time the Centurion now found himself living in.

He sat back on the couch, then, considering what the young man had said.

"Prim is almost overwrought," River told Janos as she entered the suite the two now shared as their private quarters. "I. . .I think that he ponders. . ."

"He does," Janos nodded, donning his clean clothes after a hasty shower. "I have not seen him this way before, and we have traveled together nearly two thousand years. He has fallen very hard for Inara, and it grieves him that she is. . ."

"Blames himself," River said in the singsong voice she often used when talking about things she'd 'gleaned' from others. "Thinks he should have been there to protect her."

"He shouldn't have _needed_ to protect her," Janos snarled, though his anger was not directed at her. "That's the problem. Somehow, someway, this man, Nettles, you said? Nettles, found a way around every security feature we have, and that is saying something." He stood, having finished dressing. "And I intend to find out how. Right now."

Before River could reply, an alarm beeped on the table by their bed.

Reegan Abonda, Nam Phin's second in command, knew something was wrong. His boss didn't answer, and the employer's requests for aid had been cut off in mid cry. His team, six men plus himself, was stationed at the rear of the estate, nearly three kilometer's from the house itself. Their assignment had been simple; create a diversion when ordered, to help facilitate the removal of the package.

That didn't seem to be an issue now, however. With Phin apparently either dead or in custody, he was in command.

"Looks like you gotta promotion, there, Reg," Dalton Bobbin drawled, not quite smirking. Abonda didn't like Bobbin, and never had. The rim worlder was too violent even for the hardened mercenary that Abonda had become over the years. Abonda was forced to give the larger man his full attention now, worried that he might see this as a prime opportunity to move up himself.

"We don't know that," he snarled quietly. "For all we know, the ops over, and they didn't need us." Bobbin snorted at that, but said nothing.

Before Abonda could act to quell the man again, he heard an amplified voice boom across his position.

"Place your weapons on the ground, and raise your hands," Neera Trivett spoke calmly into the amplifier. Finding these idiots had been almost too easy.

_Mercenaries,_ she snorted. _They're an insult to the term._

"This is your only warning. You have five seconds," she continued. Lowering the microphone, she nodded at Gaul Nevill, her second. He smiled thinly, and hefted his rifle.

"Section three, prepare to fire," he mouthed into his comm. "Section four, stand by." His own half of the team would handle this one, and Nerra's had taken three casualties, including one of Nevill's best friends. Rolf Svenson would never drink his precious mead again.

Gunfire erupted blindly from where the 'trespassers' were holed up, and Nevill's men opened fire without the need for orders.

The entire operation took only twenty-eight seconds.

There were no prisoners.


	30. Chapter 30

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty

_Seriously, I don't own Firefly. If I did, though, oh boy! As it is, though, I just right for the fun of it. _

"Yes?" He listened, and River felt his anger before his face reddened.

"Is this part of. . .I see. Tell Neera once it's dealt with, to find me. And have Jax Jersix report to me _at once_." Janos replaced the comm receiver and looked at River.

"There is yet another intrusion upon the grounds," he informed her bluntly. "It's been dealt with, but one of my men is dead, and another three are wounded to one degree or another. Nettles has much to answer for."

"Do not let anger guide you," River warned, stripping her own bloody clothing off, and walking into the bathroom. "Use your wisdom."

"I will use something far more powerful than my wisdom. Please remain here until I send for you, _meus rosea," _he asked her softly. "I cannot bear another loss this night. But I would give it all for you. I will send someone to escort you down whenever you are ready, and I'm sure it's safe."

"I know you did well, tonight," he raised a hand to forestall the coming objections, "but you are still weak, and you have yet to master yourself entirely. Please, for me, do this." River's face softened, and she nodded.

"For you," she agreed.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief, and bent his head to kiss her gently. "I am sorry that our night was so ruined. I can only promise you that those responsible will pay dearly for it. And more so if. . ." He couldn't speak the words, instead resting his forehead against hers for a moment.

"I know," River shuddered at the thought of Inara's dying. "I know."

Jersix knew he was in trouble, but he hadn't know it was that bad. His team had been in charge of house security for the party. And now one Lord Janos' closest friends was wounded, and rumored to be dying.

His thoughts returned to business as his boss walked into the room. Stalked would likely have been a better term.

None of the crew from _Serenity_ would have recognized Jayne aside from his looks. His face was clouded with fury, and his purple eyes blazed with pure, unadulterated rage. He walked directly toward Jersix, invading the man's personal space. He casually tossed five handguns, and an equal number of stunners on the floor at the other man's feet.

"Explain this." The voice was a scratchy bass, signifying that Lord Janos was, perhaps, a full second away from erupting.

"I failed in my charge, My lord," Jersix answered at once. "The blame is mine."

"I agree," Janos rumbled. Three seconds later, Jersix was twenty feet away, on his back. Unconscious. Janos turned to Neera Trivett.

"See to it he awakens somewhere else," he ordered tersely. "Somewhere _far_ from this estate. Suggest to him that it would be _unhealthy_ for him, were our paths to cross, ever again."

Trivett bowed slightly, and nodded to two of her men. They moved at once to the fallen man, lifting him like a sack of potatoes and carrying him from the room.

Trivett nodded again to the rest of the people present, and they all found somewhere else to be.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," she remarked once they were alone.

"Thank my soon-to-be wife," Janos rumbled in fury. "She has tempered my reactions, somewhat."

"She did well, I'm told," the Amazon noted. Neera Trivett had once been a _true_ Amazon, many centuries ago. Like Prim, she had been with Janos since long before modern times on Earth-that-was. She belonged to the innermost circle of the workings around Janos, and spoke with the confidence those years had brought.

"She did," Janos nodded in agreement. Despite his anger, the pride in his voice was unmistakable, and Trivett had to hide a smile. Now wasn't a good time for it.

"We have the prisoners," Trivett informed him, returning to business. "I'm afraid that none of the second group managed to survive," she added, drily.

"It matters not," Janos assured her. "We have their leader, their _employer_," he hissed. "Bring him to me. He has a great deal to answer for. But before his blood is mine, he will tell me everything I wish to know." He looked at Neera, face set in hard lines she knew all too well.

"Assemble the team," he ordered. "We will make war, Neera, my friend. Though I fear we will march without Prim this time."

"I heard about Lady Inara," Neera nodded grimly. "I am sorry for that, Janos."

"It is not for you to be sorry, Neera," Janos assured her. "But someone will be _very_ sorry. And soon. Now, bring Mister Nettles to me."

"How is she, Simon?"

Simon turned to see Mal standing in the doorway to Inara's room. He had changed back into his 'Mal' clothes, and seemed to have calmed some.

"The same," Simon answered quietly. "She's not any worse, for which I'm thankful, but she's not getting any better, either. And she should be."

"Simon, I owe you. . ." Mal began, but Simon stopped him with an upraised hand.

"No, you don't," the younger man assured him. "I understand. I used to be a real doctor before I joined your crew, you know," he smiled in weak humor. "I've dealt with such reactions before, and I assure you, they're normal."

"I just. . .there's so much I want to say to her, before we parted ways, I mean," Mal said in a rush. "I ruined whatever might have been between us, and I know that. I'd like us to part as friends, at least."

"I know," Simon said kindly. "And, despite it all, I think I'm safe in saying that she still considers you a friend, Mal."

"I wish I was as sure o' that as you seem to be," Mal replied forlornly. "I'm gonna see what Jayne's found out about all this. And I owe him a 'pology too, I'm thinking."

Simon watched Mal walk away, and for the first time since he'd known the man, he felt sorrow for him. Mal had made his own bed, and realized too late that it wouldn't include Inara Serra. It was a terrible blow for any man to absorb. He remembered when he and Kaylee had called it quits, and the pain he'd felt at that.

Simon promised himself that, no matter what, he wouldn't make the mistakes with Kaylee, now that he had her back, that Mal had made with Inara.

River showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. As she wandered back into the suite, her mind wandered over the night's events.

It had been a wonderful evening before the attempt to capture her. Like a fairy tale, really. But the memory of the evening would always be marred, now, by the fact that Inara was shot, and might yet die.

As she collapsed on the four poster bed, River fought back tears. Had it not been for her, Inara would not be hurt. Always, because of her, people around her were being hurt. Blue Sun would never stop trying to retake her, never mind that her warrants were no longer active.

They were working for the Alliance, and there was no power that could halt their attempts. She'd never be free of them. They would hunt her for as long as she. . .

Abruptly, her eyes opened. For as long as she lived? Suddenly, despite the pain she was feeling, a small, slow smile washed across her face. No, they wouldn't hunt her for as long as she lived.

Not now. She would outlast them.

Hiram Nettles was dumped unceremoniously at the feet of Janos. He was unfettered, as no one in this room feared him. That was a sobering thought in and of itself.

"Send for Prim," Janos ordered Neera, and she smiled, knowingly. Janos looked to Nettles.

"You have attacked my home," he began without preamble, "you have attempted to kill my betrothed, you have mortally wounded one of my dearest friends. Is there any compelling reason I should let you live another moment?"

The question took Nettles by surprise.

"I am an agent of. . ."

"I know who you are, Hiram Nettles," Janos cut him off, coldly. "I will deal with them in due time, I assure you. What I want to know, what I _intend_ to know, is who sent you. To _my_ home."

"I was tasked to retrieve the Tam subject for further study," Nettles lied his ass off, hoping to survive the encounter.

"The 'Tam Subject' is no longer any concern of your's, nor the Alliance. There are no warrants for her now."

"She belongs to us," Nettles shot back before thinking. Mistake.

Janos' large hand swept down, and Nettles found himself flying through the air. He came to an abrupt stop as he crashed into the wall twelve feet behind him.

"She belongs to _me_," he dimly heard Lord Janos snarl.

"She was the greatest accomplishment we ever had," Nettles tried again. "A prodigy, with unrealized potential. We helped her realize that potential."

"You terrorized a teenage girl, physically and mentally tortured her, and destroyed or removed parts of her brain." Janos' voice had turned gravelly, a sure bad sign to those who knew him well. Nettles did not.

"How do you rate that as realizing her potential? Did you consult her, or her parents, before embarking on this process? Was she a willing participant in this torture?"

"What we did was for the greater good," Nettles responded, only to bear the wrath of Janos' fist again.

"It is not for the likes of you to decide that," Janos growled, once Nettles had set up again, now on the opposite side of the room. "You, and people like you, have always sought to justify what you do as being for the _greater good_. Tell me, Mister Nettles. Had it been _your_ daughter, _your_ sister, who possessed this 'unrealized potential', would you have still conducted your experiments?" Nettles' silence was answer enough.

"I thought as much," Janos smiled, but it was an ugly smile, lacking warmth or comfort. Nettles felt a chill run the length of his spine.

"You and I are going to discuss your place of business, Mister Nettles," Janos said calmly, as if explaining how a financial transaction was to be handled. "You will tell me what I need to know, so that I can make sure that nothing like this happens again. You will tell me, or your death will be long, and torturous. It will take weeks, perhaps, during which you will know pain like you have never imagined." He looked up as Neera and Prim walked into the room.

"After that," he smiled again, "my friend would like to discuss your shooting of Lady Inara with you."

The night passed slowly, with no one sleeping more than a few minutes at the time. River had found that one of the 'advantages' to her new life was an increased metabolic rate. On the one hand, she could now go for days without rest. On the other, she was almost constantly hungry. Or thirsty.

She had remained in her suite for nearly three hours before she heard a gentle knock at her door. When she opened it, there were two people, a young woman, and younger man, standing there, attired in the uniforms worn by Janos' retainers.

"Lady River," the man spoke respectfully, bowing slightly. "I am Jon Dixon. This is my partner, Elana Harwood. We are to be your personal escorts for the time being. Lord Janos assigned us to you himself. He told us to say _meus parum Spartiate_, as our bonafide's."

_My little Spartan_, River smiled softly. Only a select few would know that Jayne/Janos had ever called her that.

"Very well," she smiled. "Do you know where Lord Janos is, at the moment?" Janos' presence had gone 'dark' not long after he had departed, and she had not sensed him since then.

"He is. . .occupied, My Lady," Harwood answered. The look on her face told River more than her words. And that she would get no more from her.

"I see," she nodded. "I want to go to the hospital, and then, perhaps find something to eat."

"You may go where you please, My Lady," Dixon assured her at once. "We will follow."

With her own retainers now in tow, River set out to check on Inara.

"I thought Prim would be here," River said quietly to Simon.

"He was, until about an hour ago," Simon assured her. "A very formidable looking woman came and fetched him away."

"Inara has not improved at all?" River asked, looking at her friend.

"No, _mei mei_, she hasn't," Simon sighed. "At least she's stable, though. I am hopeful that, should she survive the night, she will recover. The longer she has to fight, the better her chances."

"I'm sure you're doing all you can, Simon," River patted his arm comfortingly. "Some things are beyond our control, that's all."

"Not beyond _everyone's_ control," River heard Mal growl from behind her. She turned to face him.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning where is Jayne, and his miracle cure?" Mal asked bluntly. "I've been all over this place, and ain't seen hide nor hair of him." River noticed that Mal was trying, really trying, not to be his old self. It was a strain, though, under these circumstances.

"Jayne is occupied, Mal," River said quietly. "Finding out why this has happened, and, more importantly, who is responsible."

"And it isn't a miracle cure, Mal," Simon added. "The process itself can be fatal."

"Didn't kill River," Mal pointed out, though not unkindly.

"But River was already dying, right in front of me," Simon replied, his voice breaking at the memory. "Inara is stable, right now, and might yet recover. Trying on her what Jayne did on River might. . .it might throw her into shock again, Mal, and kill her. There's no point in risking that, when she might well recover on her own."

Mal nodded, having been unaware of that.

"I didn't know," he spoke the words aloud.

"It's all right, Captain," River spoke softly, placing a small hand on Mal's arm. "You are hurting, as are we all. When faced with such events, it is not only natural, but expected, that we would grasp at any straw or branch."

Mal looked at River, and saw the understanding, the sympathy in her eyes. When Simon had resorted to the same thing for his sister, Mal's anger over it had destroyed his crew, costing him greatly. Now, though, the shoe was on the other foot.

He had an idea, for the first time, the predicament Simon had been in when Jayne had. . .changed, River.

"I'm sorry, Simon," Mal said softly, his voice almost a whisper. "I. . .for everything. You too, lil' albatross," he added.

River's heart swelled at that. Mal had not called her that in several days, weeks really, save for the incident in the hallway where she'd slapped him. There was hope, yet, for Malcolm Reynolds, she decided.

"I'm going to get something to eat," she said suddenly. "Would you like to accompany me?" Mal looked at her in surprise, then nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'd like that," he admitted. She looked to Simon.

"Want me to have something sent to you, _ge ge_?"

"Please," Simon nodded at once. "I'm starving, all of a sudden."

"Then let us venture to the kitchen, Captain, and see what we can scrounge up." River took Mal's arm in her's, and the two walked away, followed by River's new retainers.


	31. Chapter 31

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty One

_I own no rights to Firefly or Serenity, and make no money for these stories. It's all for my own enjoyment._

Mal and River found Zoe and Kaylee also 'scrounging' for food. Of course 'scrounging' in this house wasn't quite the same as on board ship.

The private dining room's table was covered in food. Security members were drifting in and out in pairs to fix themselves something, then return to their posts. Word of Jersix's 'termination' had spread quickly, so there was no loitering.

Not to mention that no one wanted Neera to catch them sluffing off in any way.

The friends all fixed themselves something, one of the cook's doting on River's ever need. Mal eyed the large platter in River's hand suspiciously.

"That's a right impressive plate there, Albatross," Mal commented casually. "Any other kinda announcements we mighta missed out on earlier?" His voice was friendly, almost teasing, rather than mean and biting as it would have been a month ago. River looked at her plate, finally realizing what Mal meant, and colored nicely.

"No, Captain," she laughed lightly. "There are no little Jaynes or Rivers on the way," she assured him. "My metabolism is far higher than it was even two weeks ago, let alone before. I need more food, and water, to sustain myself nowadays."

"Just checking," Mal winked. "Thought we might need to have Inara. . ." the words died on his lips, and the happy moment was gone.

"It's all right, sir," Zoe said quietly. "I'm sure Inara'll be up and giving orders in time for any baby showers." Kaylee and River both laughed softly, though it didn't help much.

"Sorry," Mal mumbled. "Didn't think until. . ."

"Cap'n, ya ain't got ta 'pologize for somethin' like that," Kaylee told him firmly. "We was all like to think the same thing, truth be told." Zoe and River nodded their agreement.

"Well, let's talk 'bout somethin' else," Mal ordered, forking a mouthful of food in.

"I agree," River nodded, tasting her own fare.

"In all the excitement, I didn't even eat!" Kaylee observed.

"Me neither," Mal said.

"Don't think any of us did," Zoe remarked. "And if we had, it'd be gone by now."

"I need to see 'bout Simon," Kaylee said with a gasp, having forgotten the young doctor.

"I have already ordered food and drink taken to him," River told her, smiling. "Finish your own meal before you go and check on him."

"Thanks, River," Kaylee smiled back.

"A good hostess must take proper care of her guests," River told her, instantly regretting the words. She stopped eating, and placed her fork on the table with a sigh.

"Don't go gettin' all morbid on us, 'tross," Mal ordered. "'Nara ain't dead as yet, and Simon says that her being stable is good, considering. Eat." River nodded without reply, and resumed her meal.

No one spoke again for a long time.

"I swear that's it," Nettles moaned. He had long ago lost tracked of what was hurting. It was easier to keep track of what wasn't hurting.

Which was nothing. He'd never known such pain.

"And this Director sent you, specifically, to attack my home, knowing who I was?" Janos asked. That was important. He wanted to know who was responsible for that, above all else.

"Yes," Nettles gasped, forgetting, after telling the lie so many times, that it hadn't happened that way. "My orders were to retrieve the Tam subject at all cost." Janos' face darkened at the words 'Tam subject', but he refrained from lashing out. He looked at Neera.

"We have what we need?"

"Yes, milord," Neera assured him. Nettles had provided them with plans to the entire facility, personnel, and detailed information on the security features and personnel.

Janos looked back to Nettles.

"Mister Nettles, you realize that if you have lied to me, your death will span many days of constant pain, do you not?" Nettles paled at that.

"I swear, it's all there," Nettles almost wailed. The fear in his voice, and on his face, was evident. Satisfied, Janos turned to Prim.

"He's yours."

Primeter Vatorian smiled. It was not a pretty sight. Then his eye's glazed over, his mouth opened to accommodate his fangs, and Hiram Nettles realized that he wasn't going to have to worry about the consequences of lying to Lord Janos.

The Locker was a special security room, constructed to be soundproof.

It failed.

"What the hell is that?" Mal stiffened, looking up as a wail of pain, terror, and anguish rang through the house.

"Don't let it worry you, Captain," Elana Harwood told him politely. "Just someone taking out the trash."

Zoe shivered at the coldness in the other woman's voice. The two locked eyes for a moment, then Zoe nodded in acknowledgment. Harwood nodded in return, and without a word between them, Zoe understood that Hiram Nettles was no longer among the living.

"Well, I'm goin' to see Simon," Kaylee announced, rising to her feet.

"I'll walk with you," Zoe rose as well. "I want to see how Inara is, anyway." The two women left the room, leaving River and Mal, along with her retainers, alone in the room.

"I shouldna said that earlier, 'tross," Mal said suddenly. "'Bout the miracle cure thing," he added when her eyebrows rose in question. "Matter o' fact, there's a lotta things I ought not o' said lately, and a good many of them was to you. I ain't gonna say I'm sorry. Don't seem like enough, all things considered. So I'll just tell ya I know it was wrong o' me, and hope you can forgive me for it."

River looked at Mal for a moment, a soft smile playing across her face.

"Of course I forgive you, Captain Daddy," she giggled, using that title for Mal for the first time in a great while. She rose from her chair on impulse, and hugged him fiercely. After a second, Mal hugged her back just as tightly. She wasn't gonna break. Not now.

"No, never break again," she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek as she stood back.

"No peekin'," Mal admonished playfully, and was rewarded with another giggle.

"Just a little," she smirked.

Prim had gone to his suite after dealing with Nettles. A quick shower and fresh clothing had erased any sign of his earlier activities. As he entered the hospital, he walked into a fierce discussion between the doctor and his paramour.

"And I say you need to lie down, and get some rest!" Kaylee said sternly, or as sternly as she could, using a stage whisper.

"I can't, Kaylee, not right now," Simon replied. "I need to be here, or close by, until Inara is out of danger. I can't leave her alone for more than a minute at. . .hello, Prim," Simon broke off when he saw the older man walking into the room.

"Mister Prim," Kaylee said sweetly, "will you please tell Simon he needs rest?"

"You do need some rest, physician," Prim said absently, his eyes going automatically to Inara's still form. "I will sit with her, and you can use the room at the opposite end of the hall. It has a double bed," he added with a slight smile, and both young people turned beet red.

"I will summon you if anything occurs, Master Tam," Prim told Simon, when the doctor seemed about to object. "You can do her no good, if you are down as well." Simon acceded to that logic with a nod, and Kaylee grabbed his hand at once.

"C'mon, Doctor Tam."

"You go ahead," he said to her, taking his hand from hers. "I need a word with Prim, and then I'll be along. I promise," he added, when Kaylee seemed about to object.

"Make him keep his promise, Mister Prim," Kaylee said to Prim, who smiled.

"I will, indeed, Lady Frye," he assured her, and Kaylee blushed at that. Simon waited until Kaylee had entered the room before speaking.

"Her status is unchanged," he told the older man. "She's still stable, which, if not good, isn't all bad. I did note that her blood pressure has climbed some in the last hour, however, which is a very good sign. Her temperature is constant, also a good sign."

"You think she will recover," Prim said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm starting to hope," Simon corrected. "I'd feel better if she woke, even for a few minutes. She should be awake, or at least in and out of consciousness."

"Have faith, physician," Prim said earnestly, shocking Simon. Prim smiled. "You are surprised?"

"Honestly? A little," Simon nodded. "I don't know why, though."

"We are from different times, Simon," Prim said kindly. "I came of age in a world where science was two old men discussing whether the world was flat, and if stars were simply small gems in the night time sky." Simon chuckled.

"In that time, faith was important," Prim continued. "And some things stay with you, no matter where you go, or how long you live. Should I sit with her in the room," Prim turned back to business, "or simply wait here?"

"Whichever you prefer," Simon told him. "Sit with her, if it pleases you. I think it would please her. Talk to her," he added suddenly. Prim looked at him in question.

"Whatever would I say?" Prim asked.

"Whatever you like," Simon answered, starting for the room Prim had told him and Kaylee to use. "She might hear you. It would be a comfort."

"Very well," Prim said hesitantly. As the young doctor disappeared into the room, Prim looked back to where Inara lay on the bed, wrapped in blankets, tubes and lines everywhere.

He walked cautiously into the room, pulling a chair to the side of the bed. He stood beside her for bit, absently stroking the hair away from her forehead.

_Such a beautiful creature,_ he thought, not for the first time. He'd seen many beautiful women in his time. But Inara Serra was. . .different. Beauty, yes, no denying it.

Yet there was strength there as well. Inara had taken a bullet meant for Lady River. Had, in fact, if witness accounts were accurate, stepped deliberately into the path of the bullet in order to keep River from being shot. A selfless act if ever there was one.

She was graceful, as she was beautiful. Prim recalled the joy of dancing with her at the beginning of the evening before. He had so wanted to dance with her again.

Inara had poise, intelligence, everything that made an attractive woman truly beautiful. A rare and exquisite creature, the rarest he'd ever seen, let alone known.

He took his seat, his hand reaching out to take hers.

"So, My Lady," he said suddenly. "What shall we talk about, eh?" He stroked her hand idly, looking out the window at the brightening day.

_Another sunrise_, he thought, wondering absently how many he'd seen.

"Would you like me to continue our earlier discussion, perhaps?" he asked, returning his attention to Inara.

_Primeter Vatorian had awakened with a start, rising from the strange blankets he was swaddled in._

"_Ah, awake at last," he heard someone say, and turned to see Commander Junta standing in the doorway of the small hut._

"_Where am I?" Prim asked._

"_You are safe, Centurion, I assure you," Junta replied, moving into the room, and taking a seat. "You are well on the way to being whole, as well." Prim looked beneath the blanket, expecting to see a stump where his leg had been._

_Instead his leg now sported a wicked looking scar, already pink with healing._

"_How long have I been asleep?" he asked in wonder._

"_Six days," Junta told him. "And some part of another, in fact. I had almost decided that you preferred sleeping to my company."_

"_How is this possible?" Prim asked in confusion. "I should be dead!"_

"_Indeed," Junta nodded. "But you are not, Centurion. Instead, you are very, very much alive. In fact, as you will soon see, you are more than just alive."_

"_What is it you have done?" Prim demanded, trying to rise. Junta's hand stopped him without effort._

"_Rest, my friend," the man's voice was kind, understanding. "I know you have questions, and fears. You need not fear, I promise you. One warrior to another. As to your questions, they are to be expected. I assure you there is plenty of time to answer them." Junta leaned back again, and smiled._

"_Before I begin telling you about what's happened to you, I will tell you a little about myself. Ay? As I told you, I am not of their ilk," he waved his arm at the door. "I will explain my presence among them in due time, but for now, tell me. Have you ever heard of Sparta?"_

Prim broke off his story abruptly, as he felt Inara's hand squeeze his slightly. So slightly he'd almost missed it. He rose from his seat, looking down upon her.

Inara's eyes fluttered slightly as he watched, and Prim felt his heart leap. He leaned forward.

"Inara, can you hear me?" he asked firmly but quietly. "Inara, if you can hear me, try and open your eyes, please."

She groaned slightly, and Prim was overjoyed to see her head move slightly. Even as he watched, Inara's eyes opened, then closed again at once.

"Inara? Inara, try and open your eyes again," he pleaded, holding her hand carefully, lest he injure it in his excitement. "If you can hear me, Inara, squeeze my hand, so I know you're there, okay?" He felt a gentle pressure on his hand, and wanted to jump for joy.

"Inara, I'm going to call Simon," he told her, gently taking his hand away. As he moved away from the bed to the comm unit, Inara spoke. There was only one word, and her voice was weak. Scratchy. But Prim felt his world crumble around him as she spoke.

"Mal?"


	32. Chapter 32

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty-Two

_Just in case someone is just tuning in, I own no rights to Firefly, nor any of it's associated characters._

Word of Inara's not quite awakening spread through the house like wildfire. Within minutes, the entire crew was assembled in the small waiting room, waiting for Simon to emerge with news.

"Where's Prim?" River asked. "I thought he would want to be here." She ignored the pained look on Mal's face. Though sorry for his discomfort, he'd have to get used to the idea soon enough.

"He was with her when she woke up," Kaylee told her, looking around. "Was him came and fetched Simon. Come to think on it, I ain't seen him since then." Worries about Prim's whereabouts fell away as Simon emerged.

"How is she, Simon?" Mal, Zoe, River and Kaylee all asked at once.

"She's awake, barely," Simon told them, relief evident in his voice, and on his face. "She's weak, and hurting of course, but she's awake and alert. Her vitals aren't great, but they are improving. I. . .I think she's going to be fine, baring any other complications."

Muted squeals accompanied by Mal's exclamation filled the room.

"Can we see her?" Kaylee asked as the noise fell off.

"She's asking to see Prim, actually," Simon told her, frowning as he looked around. "But since he doesn't appear to be here, why don't you all go in. But only for a few minutes, mind. I've given her something for the pain, and it may make her drowsy. And she needs the rest," he added.

The troop piled into the room, one behind the other. Inara smiled weakly as her friends entered.

"Hey, 'Nara!" Kaylee said cheerfully. "We was right worried over you!"

"I'm sorry to have caused that, _mei mei_," Inara said, her voice still shaky.

"How are you feeling, Inara?" River asked quietly.

"I'm feeling shot, actually," Inara quipped, and they all laughed at that. "I'm not sure, honestly, how I'm feeling yet, River," Inara admitted. "But Simon says that the fact that I'm feeling anything is a good sign."

"There for a time," Zoe told her, "that wasn't a sure thing, either."

"You should not have done it, Inara," River told her gently, using a hand cloth to gently wipe Inara's forehead. "But I am grateful."

"I didn't think, River," Inara admitted. "I saw the gun, and just reacted. It didn't occur to me at the time that he probably couldn't kill you."

"Well, he like to killed you," Mal spoke for the first time. His smile was warm. "We was afraid he had, there for a bit." Inara smiled at Mal in return. Her smile was warm as well, but it no longer held the same intensity as it once had. Mal didn't grimace at that, though it was a struggle.

"Well, Simon says I appear to be 'out of the woods', as he put it," Inara assured him. "Though I admit that I am tired." She looked around the room. "Where is Prim? I could have sworn I heard his voice earlier."

"You prob'ly did," Kaylee told her. "He was sittin' in here with ya when ya come around. He stepped out to check on something once we all got here," Kaylee added, though she didn't know why Prim wasn't here.

"I'm sure he has a great many things to see to," Inara nodded, but the disappointment in her voice was plain. River hid a frown. She'd have words with Prim later.

"Well, we ain't 'sposed to tucker you out any," Mal told her, eyeing his crew. "'Spect we best git for now. Doc says what he gave you will likely let you sleep, and you need to rest. So you get some sleep, hear?"

"Yes, Captain," Inara smiled, and the rest chuckled, Mal included.

"We'll be about when you wake up," Mal assured her as they filed out.

"Good."

Prim was seated outside in the rear garden. Inside the spiraling rows of shrubs and flowers was a small bench, a place where he often retreated to in order to clear his mind, and to think.

And he desperately needed to do that. Hearing Inara call Mal's name had almost broken him. It was his own fault, he knew. He had assumed that she was past her feelings for the Captain, but it seemed he might have erred in that.

_You had no right to assume such a thing_, he chided himself. _Nor to presume that a few conversations, and one dance, no matter how priceless to you, meant anything more to her than just that. Conversation._

He swore bitterly under his breath, the words forming a small vapor cloud around his head. The new day had dawned clear and cold after the storm. The sky was a radiant blue above him. He leaned back, his eyes closed, and let the cold wrap around him, as if hoping the frigid air might numb him.

"Here you are," he heard, and opened his eyes to see River Tam standing before him. He started to rise, but River waved him back down.

"Oh, please," she huffed. "It's fine to carry on in front of others, if you must, but when we are alone, or among family, is it really necessary?"

"It is to me," Prim told her gently, and River nodded.

"Very well," she allowed. "But we have other things to discuss than protocols and customs." She sat beside him, eyes resting on his.

"Inara was asking after you, when we visited her," she told him. "We lied to her, basically, telling her you had to leave to check on things. Why weren't you there?"

"I didn't want to intrude," Prim lied smoothly. "It was a time for family, as you say," he continued. "I am not in that number, My Lady." River scoffed.

"Of course you are," she told him. "Everyone thinks so. Well," she added thoughtfully, "I don't know about Mal." Her grin made Prim chuckle.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Captain Reynolds," Prim replied, his voice tinged with bitterness. River's eyebrows rose at that.

"Is he the reason you weren't there when she asked for you?" she asked.

"I really don't wish to discuss this, My Lady," Prim told her stiffly, starting to rise. River stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"That's too bad," River told him flatly, her voice unyielding. "You have been very proper, Prim," she giggled at the word play, "but there is no hiding that you are quite taken with Inara. Yet when she awakes, asking for you, you are no where to be found. That requires an explanation of some kind, in my eyes."

Prim eyed her almost angrily for a moment, then sighed, his anger leaving him. He felt tired. Spent.

"She. . .she asked for _him_," he told her finally, the words spilling out. "It was so honest, so obvious that she expected him to be there. I. . .I felt that discretion was called for."

"She was coming out of a near coma, Prim," River reminded him gently. Now that she knew what the problem was, her own anger departed. "Like as not, she doesn't even remember it."

"Which makes it all the worse," Prim told her bluntly. "She asked for him out of instinct, My Lady. She is in love with him. I haven't the right to interfere."

"You might take note that when she was awake, and aware, it was _you_ she asked for," River pointed out. "And with Mal standing right there, I might add." Prim looked at her.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed," River nodded. "With him at her bedside, she asked for you. Now does that sound like she wanted him over you?" She let her words float gently across to him.

"Well," he admitted slowly, "no, not when you put it that way."

"Then I suggest that you stop sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, and go to the hospital. I have a feeling she is trying very hard to stay awake, hoping to see you before the medication Simon gave her makes her sleep."

"We will leave tonight," Janos told Neera, standing over the rough sketch of the place Nettles had told them about. "I want Givens working on their computer systems now, however," he ordered, and the Amazon nodded. "And have him see if he can find blueprints for this place. Might come in handy." He looked at her closely.

"I want this place to be a smoking crater when we leave," he almost whispered,

"and not a single person spared. There is to be no quarter for anyone. I want this entire operation erased. I wish it to be as if it never existed at all. This type of evil cannot be allowed to exist."

"And this 'Director' Nettles mentioned?" Neera asked.

"According to the late Mister Nettles," Janos replied, "the 'Director' rarely leaves the premises. I will see to him, personally."

The finality of that statement made her shiver, as did the savagery in his voice. _This_ was the Janos she loved the most. The warrior king.

"We shall be ready, My Lord."

"So it was Blue Sun?" Mal asked, after Janos had finished telling them what he had learned.

"I don't think it was Blue Sun itself," Janos mused. "I think it was the people Blue Sun work for. This doesn't sound like a typical operation, even for them. And Nettles didn't claim to work for Blue Sun. He claimed to be an agent of the Parliament."

"An operative?" Zoe asked, concern in her voice. They all remembered the last time they'd faced an operative.

"No, not an operative," Janos shook his head. "Similar, but with different jobs. Nettles, and people like him, is totally different from our old friend the Operative. His job is more administrative in nature. He claims to belong to something called the 'Special Projects' division. Likely that _is_ Blue Sun, but with Blue Sun acting as a front for the actual government agency responsible for things like the Academy."

"What are we gonna do?" Mal asked, for once in the unusual position of asking rather than telling.

"_We_ will do nothing," Janos told him flatly. "But tonight, several of my people and I will pay this facility a visit. The sunrise will reveal a new geographic feature on Londinium."

"We should. . ." Mal objected at once, but Janos cut him off.

"No," he said simply, and Mal fell quiet. "Trust me, Mal. You'll only be in the way. The people going with me are all very special," he added with emphasis, and Mal nodded in understanding.

"I do have need of your services, however," Janos surprised him. "I have a ship set aside for odd jobs such as this. She has a pilot, and crew, but no Captain. I want you and Zoe to fly us in." Mal was stunned.

"Why me? Us?" he amended when Zoe elbowed him.

"Because I trust you," Janos told him simply. "You are to lift off at the first sign of trouble, and not look back. Ditch the ship in the sea, and set off a beacon I'll give you. You'll be picked up and returned here."

"What about you?" Zoe asked, sitting up straighter.

"That is not your concern," Janos told her, though his voice was not unkind. "We will be fine. The important thing is that this facility and the people who operate it do not survive." His eyes fairly glowed as he leaned forward.

"And I assure you, they will not."

Prim stood hesitantly at the doorway to Inara's hospital room. She lay on the bed, eyes closed, but her breathing told him she was not yet asleep. He pondered on whether he should go in, disturbing her, or wait. As he debated with himself, Inara solved the problem for him, opening her eyes as if she'd felt his upon her.

"Hello," she said weakly, and he smiled, walking to the side of the bed.

"Hello, My Lady," Prim didn't quite whisper. "I am glad to see you awake."

"So glad that you left me as soon as my eyes opened?" she asked pointedly, and he winced.

"I. . .I summoned the physician, and then your friends, My Lady," he told her. "After that, I felt it better that they saw you first."

"I heard you," Inara told him, changing the subject abruptly. She squeezed his hand lightly, looking directly into his eyes. "I heard you talking to me, when I was asleep."

"It was like I was lost," she went on. "Then I heard your voice, and followed it."

"Then I am glad I was here to guide you home," Prim smiled, a true smile this time, unforced.

"Home," Inara repeated, as if testing the word. "I need to know why you left, Prim," she said suddenly. "I need to know before. . .before." She couldn't finish, but she didn't need to. He understood what she meant.

"As you awakened, you called for the Captain," Prim answered honestly. "I. . .I had no wish to intrude. It had been my belief that you and he were no longer involved, but hearing you call for him. . ." Prim broke off, unable to find the words.

Inara looked up at him, noting the wounded expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I did that, Prim," she said earnestly. "It's habit, I suppose. Mal has always been in charge, maybe that's why. But you are correct that Mal and I are no longer, 'involved', as you put it." She squeezed his hand again, and he looked down into her eyes. Dark, seemingly bottomless eyes. Eyes that were growing heavy even as she tried to keep them open.

"Perhaps we should speak of this later, Inara," Prim said softly, stroking her forehead lightly. "After you have rested."

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked, surprising him.

"I will do anything you ask of me, Inara Serra," Prim said truthfully, and Inara smiled faintly, her face coloring.

"Then please," she asked him, "stay here with me. Watch over me."

Prim sat down beside the bed, still clasping her hand in his. As her eyes closed, he could see a faint smile still playing at her lips, and felt one forming on his own face.

Yes, he would stay. He would do whatever she asked.

Janos found Prim like that some time later, looking for his trusted friend. Seeing him sleeping with his head on the bedside, while Inara slept as well, warmed the Spartan as few things ever had.

Smiling, he turned quietly and departed. His business was not so pressing as that. He had intended to say good-bye to Prim, and leave a few last minute documents with him. But that could be handled by another.

"Godspeed, brother," he whispered softly, leaving the hospital behind him. Janos believed in fate, as he had said before. And his instincts told him that he and Lady Fate would meet, tonight.

He wondered, idly, what the outcome would be.


	33. Chapter 33

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty-Three

_Yet another disclaimer. There's more disclaimers around here than Carter has peanuts, ain't they? I don't own Firefly. I know it comes as a shock, but I swear it's true._

_----------------------------_

River entered the study to find Janos sitting at his desk. It was just after sunset, and she noted at once that he was dressed for battle. Black uniform, body armor, all the accessories that a soldier needed for war.

"What are you doing, Janos?" she asked at once. He looked up sharply, smiling when he saw her.

"A few last minute details before I go," he told her truthfully, sealing an envelope and placing in his coat pocket. "What are you doing, My Lady?"

"I am wondering why you have walled yourself away from me," River told him plainly, a trace of fear in her eyes. "I cannot feel you at all."

"I didn't know I had," Janos told her, though he did. It was better this way, or at least he hoped so.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, seeing his gear lying beside his desk.

"I'm taking a little business trip," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I know who is responsible for all this misery, and where he is. I intend to call upon him this evening, and explain my displeasure in person."

"Take me with you," she said at once. He shook his head.

"No, _meus rosea_, not this time. You are not yet fully adjusted. You will be a danger not only to yourself, but others. And I would not have that."

"I should be with you," River objected, eyes blinking back tears.

"And so you shall be," Janos smiled, and this time the smile did light his eyes. "Right here," he tapped his chest, over his heart. She heard the knocking of body armor beneath his sweater.

"You know what I mean!" she retorted. "This is all because of me! I should not be left here, while you and others fight my battles!"

"Your battles?" Janos looked at her, puzzled. "My home, _our_ home," he amended, "was attacked. Our friend shot. Our celebration disrupted. I'd say it's no longer just _your_ battle, River, if it ever was your's alone."

"I intend to make sure that the people who hurt you, hurt Inara, can never do so again. Ever. It is my battle because I have _made_ it mine. You are to be my wife, River. My _Lady_. I will not, _cannot_, stand idly by and allow this kind of attack on you, or our home, without there being some repercussion."

River gave up, then. She knew she wasn't going to win, and didn't want to spend the time they had left arguing. Instead she walked to him, and hugged him as tightly as she could.

He returned the embrace, though much more careful than she.

"Promise me you'll be careful, my love," she whispered through her tears.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I shall," he whispered back. "I shall."

------------------------------------

Mal and Zoe stood in a small underground hangar dug into a cliff overlooking the sea. They were standing before Janos' 'small ship', which they would use to transport their former mercenary and his men to their rendevous with destiny.

"Wow," Zoe finally said, unable to find another, more suitable word.

"Yeah," Mal agreed. The 'little ship' was an _Asgard_ class corvette, something rarely seen in space. Designed as an armed escort or transport vessel, the _Asgard_'s were able to stand off just about anything short of a cruiser.

Speed, weapons, sensors, everything on the ship was high grade military. Top of the line. A fast ship to go in harm's way.

"Man travels in style," Zoe finally managed with a grin. "Let's get aboard, sir, and see what she's like."

Mal followed Zoe up the walkway.

"You Captain Reynolds?" a young man at the hatch asked. When Mal nodded the young man extended his hand.

"Lucas Miles, sir, ship's engineer," he smiled. "I've heard of you, sir, and look forward to serving under your command."

"Thanks," Mal replied, unsure what else to say. Fortunately, Miles wasn't waiting for Mal to speak.

"If you'll follow me forward, sir, I'll show you to the bridge. Harry, she's the pilot, is already there, sir."

"Harry?" Zoe asked, eyebrows arching.

"Short for Harriette," a new voice said, and a freckled red head popped into view. She looked about sixteen.

"You're the pilot?" Mal asked, and the redhead nodded.

"That's me, sir. You are Captain Reynolds, right?" Mal nodded, and she beamed.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I think you'll find the _Athena_ to your liking. She's fast, maneuverable, and armed to the teeth."

"I like her already," Mal smiled, and the girl beamed again. Mal couldn't help but like both of them.

_Might be a good gig after all,_ he thought, but immediately remembered where they were headed.

_Then again. . ._

_-----------------------------_

"Everyone's task is clear?" Neera eyed the assembled group. Eighteen heads nodded.

"Remember, this is a Black Flag op," she reminded them again. "No quarter. No prisoners. No survivors." The heads nodded again, accompanied by growls of approval. They all knew where they were going, and why.

An outsider would have wondered why there were so few. Janos' security force numbered well over one hundred, all totaled. But there few, they were very special.

The eighteen men and women assembled here were all. . .different. All owed their lives, their new and improved, very _long_ lives, to Janos. They were beyond loyal, and capable of great violence. Frighteningly capable.

"We're ready, My Lord," Neera spoke softly into her mike.

----------------------------

"I'm on my way," Janos answered. He kissed River gently, passionately, before stepping away from her.

"Keep the house safe," he smiled. "Prim is somewhat occupied, at the moment. Your charge is to keep safe those who remain."

"I shall not fail," River intoned, knowing that it was more than just busy work. There was always a chance that another attempt would be made to take her. But the security force was now working twelve hour shifts, effectively doubling the number of personnel available at any one time.

"I know," Janos nodded. "I shall see you soon, my love."

Without another word, Janos picked up his gear and walked out of the study. River sat heavily into the chair, feeling where he had been.

She remained there for a very long time.

---------------------------------

Mal was stunned when the assembled team walked into the hangar bay.

"_Ai ya," _he muttered, drawing Zoe's attention. Eighteen men and women, plus Jayne, and his. . .whatever she was, walking slowly toward the ship.

They were all dressed in identical uniforms, right down to the mid-calf length leather dusters. All black, nothing shiny, nothing rattling.

_Coats are a nice fashion touch,_ Mal thought to himself.

"Man looks serious," she said, nodding in approval. She eyed the woman next to Jayne carefully.

Neera Trivett was slightly taller than Zoe. Heavily muscled, yet still rather shapely, her skin was a shade lighter than Zoe's, her features Latin in origin. Long black hair flowed out behind her as the hangar doors opened to the night air, framing her striking face in an ethereal halo.

Neera looked every inch the Amazon she had once been, right down to the cross-bow she carried across her back.

Despite the spattering of ancient weapons among Janos' team, modern weaponry was abundant. And heavy. Mal spotted at least two sniper rifles, and a grenade launcher that he'd never seen before. Everyone was wearing body armor, and carried various hand weapons, ranging from pistols to knives. Janos' own coat billowed slightly, revealing a sword hanging inside.

_Guess the coats _ain't_ just a fashion statement_, he decided.

"Quite an outfit, Jayne," Mal said with a smile as the big man ascended the ramp.

"They'll do, for light work," Janos quipped slyly, and Mal couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. The others filed by as if Mal were simply part of the ship, going to their places quietly and without fuss. The way they moved, without comment, or instruction, spoke of long experience together.

"Get us in the air," Janos ordered as the ramp closed. He handed Mal a scrap of paper. "This is our destination. Tell Harry to keep us NOE."

Mal started at that, but nodded, and handed the paper to Zoe. She nodded, cast a quick grin at Jayne, and was off. In seconds, _Athena_ was airborne.

The hunt was on.

------------------------

"Jon, how long have you been awake?" River asked as Dixon struggled to stay awake.

"I don't know, exactly, My Lady," Dixon jerked to attention. "I apologize."

"Don't be silly," she smiled. "Go and rest. Both of you," she added, with a glance at Harwood.

"My Lady. . ." she began, but River cut her off.

"I can manage, here in the house," River assured her. "And I've ordered rooms prepared for you, here in the mansion. Use them," she ordered, and there was no question it was an order.

"I'll call for a relief, first, My Lady," Harwood conceded, after a glance at Dixon, who nodded.

"That is agreeable," River nodded. "Meantime, I will go to the hospital, and sit with Prim for a while. I'm sure I'll be safe with him."

"Absolutely, My Lady," Harwood nodded.

----------------

Prim woke instantly when the door outside Inara's room opened. He looked first to Inara, and, seeing that she was still asleep, went to the door to see who was there.

"Hello, Prim," River smiled sweetly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Not at all, My Lady," Prim smiled, and River was glad to see it was a real smile, not forced.

"I take it that you and Inara have spoken?" she asked with a grin. Prim nodded.

"We have," he told her. "We will talk more when she is stronger, but. . .thank you, My Lady, for telling me. . .just thank you."

"You're welcome, Prim," River smiled again. "She's a very special woman."

"As are you, Lady River," Prim assured her.

"I've come to keep you company," River told him. "And to place myself in your protection while my erstwhile guards sleep for a bit. They have been with me constantly since last night, and are exhausted."

"I would be glad for the company," Prim told her. "Though if you wish, I can arrange for replacement. . ."

"Already seen to," River raised a hand to forestall Prim's offer. "But I would rather wait here, with you, until Janos returns."

"Returns?" Prim frowned. "Where has he gone?"

"I assumed you were aware," River frowned as well. "He and his. . .team, have gone to pay a visit to Mister Nettles' employer."

"Ah," Prim nodded in understanding. "I was asleep, I fear. I suspect that Janos did not wish to disturb me. But I should be with him," he added.

"I said the same thing," River grumped, a hint of sulk in her voice which made Prim smile. "So we can wait together, yes?"

"Indeed, My Lady. I would enjoy that very much."

Together the two sat down just outside the door to Inara's room, talking quietly.

Waiting.

---------------------------

"ETA?" Mal asked, once Harry had set the course and they were enroute.

"At this speed, almost five hours," Harry told him, eyes never leaving the screen before her. Nap Of the Earth flying was far too dangerous to leave to an auto-pilot, no matter how sophisticated.

"Very well," Mal nodded. "I'll be around. Call me if anything pops up."

"Will do, sir," Harry nodded absently, concentrating on the terrain in front of her.

As Mal walked back through the main passageway, he encountered Janos.

"I'd like a word with you, Mal," he said quietly. "In private." He motioned toward the door to his small cabin, and Mal stepped inside. Janos followed him in, and closed the hatch.

"Take a seat," Janos ordered. When both men were seated, Janos seemed at a loss as to how he should begin.

"Something wrong, Jayne?" Mal asked finally, concerned at the big man's hesitation.

"Not wrong, exactly," Janos told him finally. "Normally, this would have been given to Prim to handle, but he was. . .I didn't wish to disturb him." Mal hid a grimace at that.

He knew that Prim had went to Inara not long after the rest had left her. And that he was still there hours later when they'd departed from the estate. It seemed that Inara was moving on. In spite of his discomfort at the thought, he forced himself to be happy for her, and hoped she would be happy.

"Okay, so what is it that you need me to do?" he asked. Janos handed him a thick envelope, the kind often used by couriers. Mal took it hesitantly.

"This contains instructions for the handling of my affairs, in the event I do not return," Janos told him bluntly. "There is also a letter for River, which I wish for you to deliver personally, should I fail to survive." Mal's surprise was too great to hide.

"What do you mean, should you fail to survive?" Mal demanded. "Hell, I shot you, point blank, three times! And you stayed on your feet. How the hell can you not survive?"

"Do you believe in destiny, Mal?" Janos asked quietly. "Or in Fate?"

"No," Mal answered at once. "Ever man makes his own way in the world, Jayne. Even such as you," he added, but without the scorn or hatred that had once accompanied such words.

"I do," Janos said simply. "And I trust my instincts. Those instincts tell me that this will not be so easy as I'd like to believe. There is always the chance that I will fall. We are _not_ immortal, you know," he smiled. "We can be killed."

"True, such is not an easy task, but it can be done. I am not such a fool as to believe that I am beyond that."

Mal was sobered by that. He'd sort of assumed that Jayne couldn't die, since his encounter with him in the cargo bay. Discovering that he could came as a shock.

"Fine, I'll hold this till you get back," Mal took the envelope, tucking it inside his jacket.

"Thank you," Janos breathed in relief. "I know that our relationship has been strained of late, Mal, but I meant what I said before. You have great potential, and a great destiny awaits you, if you will but reach out and grasp it."

"I don't need no destiny to make my own way," Mal said stubbornly.

"It isn't always about you, Mal," Janos said patiently. "Sometimes it's about others that can benefit from what you can accomplish."

"What can I accomplish, Jayne?" Mal scoffed at the idea.

"Change," Janos replied simply. "You are a well known figure, Malcolm Reynolds. Hero of the war, hero of the Miranda Wave. There is much such notoriety can achieve. Elected office, for example." Mal snorted.

"Me? A politician?"

"Yes," Janos nodded. "That is the way to effect true change, Mal. Not with the sword, or the gun, but from within. It is also a way to keep the embers of rebellion hot, even while no war is being fought. It gives people hope. For their children if not for themselves."

"I can't give nobody hope, Jayne," Mal said softly. "Ain't even got any myself."

"Just think on it, is all that I ask," Janos said. "I will support you in every way, should you decided to try. Money will not be an issue. I will provide you with the very best security available, as well. Just in case you start making the people in power sweat a little."

"Why don't you do it?" Mal asked.

"I do not age, Mal," Janos pointed out. "I cannot explain that away. There is a reason that I flit about the 'verse as I do. Like when I was on your crew. In order to maintain my own security, there must be a new Lord Janos every generation. I can alter my looks enough for that, but not to be constantly on the cortex making speeches and kissing babies."

"They don't kiss babies," Mal objected. "Do they?" he asked after a pause.

"It's from long ago, Mal," Janos chuckled. "On Earth-that-was, yes, politicians kissed babies."

"Huh," Mal grunted. "Fine. I'll think on it. But if you die, then forget it."

"If I die, it becomes that much more important," Janos surprised him. "I have fought a long time against aggression like this, Mal. I am one of the few, it seems, who remain. Others of my kind have either died, or simply grown tired of trying. And not all of us are willing to fight tyranny. Many, far _too_ many, are inclined to become tyrants, themselves."

"Can't beat'em, join'em?" Mal quipped, and Janos nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, I will think on it, Jayne," Mal agreed finally. "Can't say I like it any better than I did when I came in here, but I admit you made some strong points in favor of."

"Good," Janos nodded, rising to his feet. "Guard that envelope well, Malcolm Reynolds. Do not fail me, I beg you."

"I won't Jayne," Mal promised, rising as well. "Whatever happens, I'll make sure things get done."


	34. Chapter 34

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty-Four

_No ownership inherent or implied. No money received for efforts._

-------------------------------

The Director gazed out of the window in his office at the setting sun.

_Another day gone_, he thought to himself. How many more before his purpose was fulfilled?

The Project had almost ended with the Miranda Wave. The public outcry, the outcry from Parliament members not involved in the Project, had forced the Parliament to publicly denounce the efforts to make people, make their worlds, better.

But the Project survived. It had simply gone underground. Even as the government had made a three-ring show of the destruction of the Academy, the Lab, and all the other facilities, the most important aspects of the Project were being relocated to this one.

And the effort had continued, to make better worlds. Worlds without sin.

Now, all that was endangered by an idiot with a lust for power and an over appreciation of his own importance.

The Director hadn't even tried to keep the news of the attack on Lord Janos' estate from making the News wave. There'd been no point. The guests at the ball numbered some of the most powerful and influential people on the planet. They wouldn't be bought off, or threatened.

And after the Miranda wave, every reporter in the 'verse was looking for sensational stories to exploit. Terrorists attacking the estate of one of the richest families in the 'verse certainly qualified.

The Director walked to his desk screen, and punched up security. Seconds later, a well groomed man in the uniform of an Alliance Captain appeared.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want security doubled until further notice," the Director ordered.

"Is there a threat, sir?" the Captain asked respectfully. "Something I should alert the troops to watch for, specifically?"

"Have them watch for _everything_, you incompetent jackass!" he snarled, and the Captain flushed in anger.

"Yes, sir," he gritted. "Will that be all?"

In response the Director simply switched off the screen, mentally noting to have the idiot replaced. He sat heavily at his desk, and began studying the reports from the day's activities.

-------------------------------

The _Athena_ settled gently onto the ground just over a mile from the 'facility' that Nettles had told them about. As the hatch opened, Janos looked at his followers, face grim.

"Tonight, we face a great evil. The people in this facility have tortured and killed many innocents in an attempt to control their various gifts and abilities. Many of them no more than children."

"For me, it is personal. My betrothed, the Lady River, was one of their victims. And Lady Inara was wounded, near fatally, by one of their ilk. My home invaded, my reputation sullied."

"If any of you feel that you cannot do as I ask, now is the time to say so. I will not hold you in blame. But I intend to see this place destroyed, _utterly_, before the sun rises again. And no one will leave here alive."

The men and women assembled before him simply stood there, looking at him in anticipation. No one offered, no even thought, to stay behind. Janos smiled.

"Thank you, my friends," he said quietly. He looked at the studious man seated at a computer console.

"Mister Givens?" Julio Givens had, at one time, been the most sought after 'hacker' in the history of Earth-that-Was. Now, some five hundred years later, he served as Janos' 'expert'. Like the others, Givens' loyalty to Janos was absolute.

"I'm already into their network, My Lord," Givens smiled. "I can pretty much do anything you want. Once I start, however, their anti-intrusion software will kick into play. I can defeat it, but it will cause a delay of several seconds, once they're on to me."

"Very well. Are there any questions?" Janos addressed the entire group. There were none.

"Neera, let us begin," he ordered, and the Amazon nodded.

"You heard the man. Charlie and Delta teams, deploy for security. Make sure this position is secure. Baker team, take the point, no more than five hundred meters out. The rest of you, assemble with the gear. Like you got a reason, people!" The two three-man teams detailed for security went first, fanning out and ensuring that the ship's location was secure.

"Mal, remember what I said," Janos turned to his Captain as the rest of the team dis-embarked. "At the first sign of trouble, I want this ship in the air, and you gone. Don't hesitate for a second. We'll make our own way back, if necessary."

"I don't like leaving people behind, Jayne," Mal said, unhappy with that part of the plan.

"We aren't people, Captain," Neera smiled evilly. "We're monsters." With that the Amazon stepped out of the hatch, following her team-mates down the ramp. Mal watched her go, impressed despite himself.

"Damn fine looking woman," Mal muttered, and Jayne smiled.

"With a taste for mortals," he told Mal, who paled. "No, not like that," he assured the Captain. "I meant she enjoys living among you." Mal looked at Janos, who shrugged.

"She's a bit. . .touchy," Janos smiled thinly. "And a little blood-thirsty, I'm afraid."

"Figured that'd be a job requirement, 'round you," Mal snorted. Janos looked at Mal in surprise, then burst out laughing when Mal grinned.

"Why, Mal! A joke! There is hope for you yet!"

"Nah," Mal waved the comment away. "Just a smart-ass on occasion, s'all."

"On occasion?" Janos asked wryly, and Mal laughed at that.

"Take care o' yerself, Jayne," he said seriously. "I don't need River slapping me again."

"I'll do what I can," Janos laughed once more, and then he was gone. Mal moved to the hatchway, watching the people disappear into the night.

"They're good," Zoe commented from behind him. He nodded.

"Imagine what the war might have been like, we'd had them on our side?"

"Who's to say they weren't?" Zoe asked, and Mal turned to her in surprise.

"You know something? Or guessing?"

"I've seen that Neera before," Zoe said thoughtfully. "I'm sure of it. Just can't remember where, yet."

"Think she was Independent?" Mal asked, curious.

"Don't know," Zoe admitted, frowning. "But I know I've seen her somewhere."

"Well, with luck we'll see them again."

"Don't think luck'll come into, sir," Zoe observed. "Not with that bunch."

-------------------------------

"We've reached the perimeter fencing, My Lord," Janos heard the scout in his earbug. "There is no sign of patrol activity. The fence is wired, however."

"Very well. We will be there shortly. Maintain your watch." Janos nodded to Neera, and the group moved forward.

Once the entire team was assembled, Janos keyed his radio.

"Mister Givens, can you turn off the perimeter surveillance?"

"I can," came the instant reply.

"Then do so, please."

"Done," he heard a minute later.

"_Move_," Neera's hiss put the team into motion.

Ten seconds later the entire team was sprinting for the facility. There was no need for finesse. Once they were finished, no one would doubt that someone had been here.

"We're at the door," Neera informed Janos. He nodded.

"Let's knock."

---------------------------

The Director was still at his desk, going over various information, when the muted _crump_ of an explosion reached his ears, and rattled his desk. He instantly punched up the security station on his screen.

"Report, Lieutenant,' he ordered tersely when a young woman's face appeared.

"Sir, I. . .that is, there was a. . .sir, we're under attack!" she finally managed to get out.

"Attack?" the Director asked in confusion. "Who is attacking us?" he demanded. Though he had expected such a response after Nettles' debacle, he'd really thought to have some warning, at least.

"We have observed at least ten assailants, sir," the young officer calmed slightly. "They appear to have used explosives to gain entrance to the main passage way through the service entrance. Perimeter surveillance has been disabled, somehow, so we can't be sure of the exact number. They appear to be working their way down the main hallway, with teams branching out at each new passage. We've already taken several casualties," she added.

"Show me," he demanded at once. His screen flickered, then displayed the images available to the Lieutenant. The Director watched as black-clad commando types worked methodically up the main passageway. Suddenly he saw one use a burst of incredible speed, almost disappearing into air. He felt his blood run cold.

"Lieutenant, on my authority, activate the self-destruct," he ordered, still watching the video feed. "Sound the alarm, and then try and get out, if you can."

"Self-destruct?" the woman was non-plussed. "Sir, surely that's premature. There aren't that many of them, and we have. . ."

"Do as I say!" the Director snarled. "They don't _need_ many to turn this place into an abattoir. Now follow your orders!" He angrily shut off the screen and stood.

_Damn that Nettles_, he fumed, almost consumed by his rage. _I knew this would be the result. I should have killed that idiot, rather than. . ._ He shook the thought off angrily. No time for that now. He looked around him, making sure there was nothing here that might identify him. There was so much he'd like to take, but knew it was impossible. He had all the relevant information on data keys, of course, so the research would not be lost. The rest would have to be replaced. A troublesome detail, but not terribly difficult.

The worst loss would be the current crop of test subjects, several of whom had shown real potential. But, there were more out there. He'd just have to have them found, and brought to him.

He walked to a section of bookcase that looked like the rest, but concealed a hidden alcove. Pressing a button, he accessed the hidden compartment, and removed a few small items. Lastly, he removed a wicked looking sword, and a pistol.

Tonight would be interesting, he decided.

-------------------------

"We're moving too slowly," Janos told Neera.

"Sir?" Neera looked at him in confusion. They were working their way through the facility in fine fashion, she thought.

"Too many are likely to escape," he pointed out. "Their alarms have sounded." Neera nodded in understanding, and keyed her mike.

"Delta team, Echo team, fall back. Take up positions outside the facility to implement black flag op order." The two team leaders acknowledged at once. Neera looked at Janos.

"That should cover it," she smiled thinly.

"I should have thought of it before," he growled.

"So should I have, My Lord," Neera told him. "We laid this on too fast, I guess."

"There was no choice," he nodded his agreement. "Continue your advance." He started to turn away, when another thought struck him.

"Neera?" She turned back. "There is another thing. It's possible they have prisoners, 'subjects' they call them, here. I do not want them harmed. We'll take them, if we find them. Try and return them to their families."

"As you will, My Lord," she bowed slightly, and began issuing orders.

Janos, meanwhile, stalked down the corridor toward the director's office. With one third of her men now detailed to the outside, Neera would have her hands full.

And he meant to handle this alone, anyway.

----------------------------

The Director exited his office, heading for the small, private garage where his armored ground car was kept. Once he reached it, he should be able to make his escape.

The project was doomed, now, he knew. No one would want to rebuild it, no one would want to be a part of something that could blow up in their faces. So, he'd go underground. Hide for a time, and then try again.

He smiled at the thought. Some day all of this would reap great benefits. There would come a time when he could look back at all that had been necessary, and know that it had been worth it. That all the sacrifices, all the pain, had led to a better world for all.

As he rounded the corner, he stopped. There was a shadow coming from the adjacent hallway. The same one he had to travel down to make his escape.

Someone was blocking his way.

----------------------------

Neera Trivett had never been one to duck a good fight. Once she'd seen to it that everyone was on the same page, and relayed her new orders, she hefted her own rifle, and went to work.

The teams were moving down separate hallways, eliminating security and civilian personnel alike. No one felt any guilt at killing these men and women. People who had used the cover of 'science' to justify torture of the worst kind.

"No better than the savages of Earth-that-Was," Neera muttered to herself, triggering a three round burst into a security guard. The teflo-tanium sabot rounds easily penetrated the guards body armor. The rounds were a custom made alloy of Teflon and titanium. A deadly, armor defeating combination.

As she worked her way toward the end of the hallway, she came to a nondescript

door, plain in every way, save for the locking mechanism.

"Now what's behind door number three, I wonder?" she mused. Reaching down to the knob, Neera gave it a violent twist, and the lock simply ceased to exist. Opening the door wide revealed a simple set of stairs.

"Of course," she muttered. "Millions of taxpayer credits, and no elevator." With that grump, she started down the stairs. It seemed to her that she'd gone roughly two stories down when she reached another doorway. Another grab and twist, and she was inside it, as well.

What she found caused even her iron will to falter.

-------------------------------

"I wish we knew what was happening," Zoe said softly. She and Mal were looking out the ramp, having nothing more to do at the moment.

"Could ask that Givens, I guess," Mal said, his tone indicating he doubted that it would yield any information.

"Already did," Zoe admitted with a grin. "He said, and I quote, 'don't bother me'."

"Didn't expect it would do much good."

"Chafes to be on the sidelines, doesn't it, sir?" Zoe asked. Mal nodded.

"I was just thinking that, actually," he admitted. "Always been on the sharp end afore. Both of us," he added, seeing her frown. "Never thought about what it might be like to have to wait on others to do the sweat work, while I stayed on the ship."

"Me either," Zoe sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"I never thought about a lotta things, I guess," Mal continued suddenly. "But I''m trying to do better."

"You're doing fine, sir," Zoe assured him. "We all been through a lot, lately."

"Ain't no reason to go makin' things worse, Zoe," Mal snorted. "Especially for them as been with you, high and low."

"Them are the one's what understand, sir," Zoe pointed out philosophically.

"Don't make it better," Mal objected. "Or right."

"Makes it family, sir," Zoe smiled. "Family always forgives, in the long run."

Mal smiled at that.

------------------------------

The Director watched as the shadow in the L-wing of the hallway grew larger. There was no where to run to, even if he'd been inclined to run, which he wasn't. He had to go down that hallway to make it out of the facility. That meant that he'd have to kill whoever was approaching. It was sad, but necessary.

_All for a better world_.

Finally the shadow grew into an actual shape as the source revealed itself.

The figure at the end of the hallway was large. Very large. Tall and broad shouldered, and somehow familiar. He knew that stance, he was sure.

But it was the voice that did it. A voice he'd know anywhere, in any condition. When the figure spoke, in the deep, rumbling baritone, voice gravelly with emotion and rage, the Director knew who it was that stood before him. And for the first time, he knew fear.

"Hello, Neethos."


	35. Chapter 35

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty-Five

_I do not own Firefly, or any rights to it whatsoever, and write only for my own enjoyment. _

-----------------------------

Neera looked at the sight before her, and felt her blood run cold. Well, colder than normal.

She was standing at the entrance to a long hallway. A hallway lined with cell after cell constructed of clear material of some kind. And each one holding a prisoner.

Most of whom appeared to be little more than children.

Her anger kindled at once, and Fate provided her with an outlet in the form of three security guards. Ignoring her rifle, Neera went toward them at full speed, bowling them over. She maintained a grip on one, the largest, and began pummeling him.

The man tried to fight back, at least at first. After the third blow from the angry Amazon's fist, however, he was finished. Instantly Neera was on her feet, and grabbed the nearest guard as he rose to his feet.

This one managed to land a solid punch to her face, which merely made her smile. Suddenly her eyes glassed over, and the last thing the guard ever saw was a pair of needle sharp fangs descending to tear out his throat.

The last guard saw this, and brought his rifle to bear. He opened fire even as his late comrade was thrust into his line of fire. He saw bullet after bullet slam into the woman before him, and was sure he'd taken her.

Only he hadn't. Smiling a truly evil smile, Neera stepped forward, her mouth bloody, her uniform tattered with holes.

"Nice try, mortal," she hissed, and snapped his neck in a blur of motion.

Anger spent, rage sated, Neera took a minute to survey the area around her. Most of the prisoners were awake now, and several had the presence of mind to scream at her for help, having seen her attack the hated guards.

"QUIET!" she yelled, and instantly the noise stopped. She toggled her mike.

"Alpha lead, report," she ordered crisply.

"_Operation at halfway point, no casualties_," came the immediate reply.

"Foxtrot lead, report."

"_Unengaged_," came the short answer, and Neera nodded.

"Follow my pip," she ordered, activating her tracking device. "Numerous friendlies here. We need to get them out and back to the ship. That's your new mission."

"_Fox copies. Enroute_."

Neera looked for, and found, the controls that opened the cell doors. As the locks went down, she noted that several of the prisoners didn't move.

"All of you!" she shouted, and the scrambling fugitives stopped in their tracks. "We're going to get you out of here, but you have to help. Any of you who are able, grab someone who isn't responding. Help each other out. There's only so many of us, so you have to help us. We aren't leaving anyone!"

--------------------------

"Janos, my son," Neethos said, smiling.

"I think you forfeited any right to call me that, old one," Janos' voice was icy, "when you sent your toadies to attack my home, and take my woman."

"I did no such thing!" Neethos exclaimed, arms outstretched. "You are like my own son, young Spartan. I gave implicit instructions to leave your lovely bride-to-be untouched. Those orders were disobeyed."

"It was your responsibility to see that those orders were carried out," Janos told him coldly. "You taught me that, Neethos. We are responsible for the actions of those beneath us. Thus, you still bear the blame."

"I would never order an attack upon you, my son," Neethos soothed. "Surely you know that."

"You have lost your way, old man," Janos ignored the word play. "You have become the very thing you once stood against. Time has taken your humanity."

"Judgement comes so easy to you, Janos?" Neethos asked. "What do you know, truly know, about my work here? How did you know it was me?"

"The man you sent to _take my wife from me_," Janos snarled, "told me about your little operation. The rest I figured out on my own. As for your work, I know more than I want to." His eyes glowed as he spoke. "Enough to know that there is a special place in hell reserved for you," Janos snarled. "How could you do this, Neethos? Destroy the lives of innocents? _Children!_"

"To make a better world, Janos," the older man replied. "I am weary of watching man-kind try to destroy itself. My work here will make the world a better place. A world of peace. A world without sin."

"A world without sin is a world without people, old man," Janos shot back. He reached into his long coat, and withdrew his sword. "You cannot be allowed to live, Neethos. Not after this."

"And you will kill me, young Spartan?" Neethos laughed drily. "I, who made you? Who breathed life into you at the point of death?" Neethos drew his own sword.

"You will not leave here alive, Neethos," Janos promised him. "Even if it means I die here with you."

The two men started toward one another, blades at the ready.

----------------------------

"Problem?" Mal said, looking at Givens. The computer specialist had stiffened noticeably.

"Give me a minute, Captain," Givens told him, but with none of the stiff formality or casual disdain of earlier. "I'm still getting information." Mal nodded, waiting.

"Copy all, Huntress," Givens said quietly, and turned to Mal.

"There is a problem," he confirmed. "Neera has found an entire cell block full of 'test subjects'. Some of them are near catatonic. She has sent Foxtrot team to organize an evac."

"Test subjects? I don't like the sound of that," Mal said grimly. "How many?"

"At least thirty, and sounds like more. There's a good bit of chatter."

"They'll never make it a mile and more with people in that condition," Mal said thoughtfully, considering.

"What are you thinking, sir?" Zoe asked.

"That it's time we got off the sidelines," Mal said honestly. He looked at Givens. "Give you any trouble was we to take off? Set down nearby for the pickup?"

"No, but Lord Janos left strict instructions. . ."

"Yeah, I got them around here somewhere," Mal made a show of patting his pockets. "Tell you what, see can you find'em for me, while I get us moving." Givens grinned.

"Give me two minutes," he said, turning back to his keyboard.

"Two minutes it is," Mal grinned back, and headed to the bridge.

-----------------------------

Neethos struck first, his titanium blade creating a flash of sparks as it met Janos' own blade in mid-air. The blow shocked both men up to their elbows. Neethos looked at Janos in surprise.

"Stronger than you were, I see," he snarled.

"Somewhat," Janos said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Has your 'little woman' made you stronger, then?" Neethos needled, launching another blow as he finished the sentence. Janos parried with ease, and returned a stroke that Neethos barely dodged in time.

"She has," Janos nodded. "More so than you can imagine."

"I can imagine a great many things about River Tam, Janos," Neethos leered. "She was a favorite of mine, you know."

"I doubt it not," Janos replied coldly, refusing to rise to the wordplay. "Being the lecherous monster that you are." Neethos' face flooded with red as the barb was hurled back at him. He struck at Janos with a powerful overhand blow.

"She was very difficult to break," Neethos snarled. "It took months."

"You lie," Janos said calmly, arm sweeping into a slashing move that Neethos had to jump back from. "You could never break her, old man. She is your better."

"Why you upstart. . ." Neethos, in his rage, left himself open slightly, and Janos' blade bit home, slicing across Neethos' exposed belly. The older man yelped, more in surprise than pain, and looked down at his now bloody abdomen.

"First blood, I believe," Janos smirked. "You may surrender now, if you wish."

Enraged, Neethos hurled himself forward, and blades met in the air once more, steel on steel ringing loudly in the hallway.

----------------------------

"How we doing, Jerl?" Neera asked, as Jerl McCann, leader of Team Foxtrot, approached her.

"According to this," he pointed to a list taken from the guards desk, "there are nine more, being held else where."

"Where, exactly?" Neera asked, frowning.

"Doesn't show it, just says, 'special holding'."

"_Felde herl," _Neera swore. "How in the hell are we supposed. . ." she cut herself off and reached for her mike.

"All units. If you can find anyone with some life in them, find out where special holding cells are located."

"_Alpha leader to Huntress, we have a problem."_

---------------------------

"They what?" Mal demanded, looking at Givens in shock.

"The guards activated the self-destruct," Givens told him, fingers flying over the keys in front of him, even as he spoke. "Alpha team took the security station, and found out what they'd done. There's no mention, anywhere in their system, about a self-destruct. Nothing. Which means it's outside the system."

"So you can't stop it," Mal said.

"No," Givens said, defeated. "We don't even know where it is, and it's a manual system, apparently."

"Well, we just gotta work faster, that's all." Mal considered briefly.

"Tell Neera that Zoe and I are on the way to help her get the prisoners out," he ordered. Givens was about to object when Mal cut him off.

"I ain't leavin'em," he said flatly, and Givens grinned again. He was starting to like Reynolds. Even if he was a mortal.

"Aye, Captain," he nodded, and Mal grinned back.

"Ship's your's. Zoe, you're with me."

---------------------------

"So you would destroy the 'work' which you are so proud of?" Janos sneered, hearing the call from Alpha Lead. Neethos started. In his rage, he'd forgotten the self-destruct.

"We must get out of here, Janos!" he exclaimed. "The entire facility will be completely destroyed."

"So much the better," Janos snarled, his sword flicking out. Neethos wasn't quick enough to dodge the blow, so he accepted it. The move brought Janos in close, and Neethos lunged.

The point of the specially constructed blade pierced Janos' armor neatly, just beneath his sternum. The big man grunted, backing away as quickly as possible.

Neethos, though bleeding from three different wounds, grinned in triumph.

"Always impatient, Janos," he clucked his tongue. "I taught you better than that."

"You taught me that some things are worth sacrificing myself for," Janos grunted, holding his free hand over the wound. The flow of blood was great. He wouldn't have much time.

"You can escape, Janos," Neethos urged. "We both can."

"You will die here, Neethos," Janos assured the older man. "Even if it means I die with you. Perhaps that is for the best, anyway. Seeing you, what you have become, makes me wonder about my own future." He stood taller, seemingly filling the hallway with his great bulk.

"The only way out is through me, old man."

----------------------------

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neera demanded when Mal and Zoe appeared.

"Glad to see you, too," Mal smiled. "We came to help. I know we ain't supermen and all, but we _are_ soldiers. Or were, anyway. And you need the help."

Neera's objection died on her lips at that. They _did_ need help.

"Then the two of you get them to the ship," she ordered. "We have to finish this and get clear. This whole place. . ."

"Yeah, we heard," Mal nodded.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

"Still nine more prisoners, somewhere," Neera told her. "We're going to look for them."

"Keep an eye on the clock," Mal warned, which earned him a withering glance from Neera.

"You're kinda cute when you're mad, you know that?" Mal grinned roguishly, and Neera smiled in spite of herself.

"You're not bad, yourself, Captain," she winked. "For a mortal," she added.

"Hey, we can't all be perfect," Mal shot back, and both laughed.

"You two can flirt later," Zoe growled. "Like on the way home, when we're all safe."

"Point," Mal nodded. "Let's go people," he ordered the assembled former prisoners. "Let's get out of here."

"Karl, go with them," she ordered one of Foxtrot's team. "The rest of us will try and find 'special holding'."

_Before it's too late_, she didn't add. She didn't have to.

-----------------------------

Half a world away, River Tam had just sat bolt upright in her chair. Prim, alarmed, was at her side in an instant.

"My Lady?"

"Janos," she whispered. "Janos is injured," she told him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How can you. . .?" Prim started, then his eyes widened as understanding dawned. "You are a reader."

"Yes," she nodded, voice feathery.

"And now your bond is growing stronger," Prim informed her. "Poor timing, my Lady. Let's get you where you can lie down." River shook her head, stubborn to the end.

"My. . .River," Prim said gently. "This is going to get worse, before it gets better. You need to lie down. I will summon your brother."

"No drugs!" River said urgently, and Prim nodded.

"If you will lie down, then no drugs," he agreed, and she finally nodded, allowing him to help her to her feet.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Prim told her. "He has always triumphed, though not always without injury. I remember once. . ."

River let Prim drone on, knowing that he was trying to distract her. But inside, she wondered how badly Janos had to be injured that she could sense it from so far away.

And how that injury would affect his ability to survive.


	36. Chapter 36

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty-Six

_I own no rights to Firefly, and write only for fun, rather than any money._

-----------------------------

Neera and the rest of Foxtrot team raced along the hallways, heading for the security station. Alpha team was busy going through everything there, trying to find either the self-destruct, or special holding. Preferably both.

"All teams, status report," Neera ordered tersely.

"_Alpha team, holding."_

"_Beta, engaged in clearing actions."_

"_Charlie, engaged, final hallway area."_

"_Delta team, unengaged, holding perimeter."_

"_Echo is engaged, heavy fire from security forces attempting to break away."_

"Delta lead, send one man to assist Echo, if possible."

"_Delta copies, on the way."_

"Beta, is your area clear yet?"

"_Almost,"_ the reply was accompanied by the rattle of gunfire. _"Beta, clear, one down."_

"Damn it!" Neera swore. Beta team had a casualty.

"Copy Beta lead. Send one man to the security station at the hallway nexus, the other to the ship with your casualty."

"_Beta copies."_

She arrived at the security station just as Alpha team found both good and bad news.

"Self-destruct has eleven minutes before det," Alpha's leader told her flatly.

"Got'em!" one of his team members exclaimed. "Special holding is one floor down, almost directly under this station."

"Almost?" Neera asked, an idea forming.

"Looks like. . .twelve feet, that way," the woman replied, pointing down the hallway Neera had just come up.

"Jerl, lay a demo charge around this station," she ordered, and McCann and his remaining teammate started laying charges.

"Rest of you, clear out of there. We'll drop the whole thing through the floor, and make a short cut. Once we locate the cells, if there are any prisoners, we'll rope them out, so get set for that. _Move!"_

Alpha began scrambling to prepare for the evac. Neera looked up as the Beat team leader appeared.

"Help McCann," she ordered, then hit her radio again.

"My Lord?"

----------------------------------

"I'm a bit occupied, Neera," Janos grunted as he fended off a desperate attack from Neethos. The old man was almost wild with the need to get clear of the pending explosion.

"_We're nearly finished, My Lord. Let us send someone to assist_. . ."

"No," Janos' voice was firm. "Continue your mission, then get clear. Do not wait for me. I'll make my own way out."

"_We have less than eleven minutes, My Lord,_" she told him.

"I understand. You have your orders." He paused for a moment, then added. "Godspeed, Neera. It has been my honor."

----------------------------

Neera's heart froze at those words. Even as her eyes grew wet, she knew there was no point in arguing.

"The honor is mine, My Lord," she whispered back. She looked to the rest, who had stopped, hearing the words from their leader.

"You heard the man! Get a move on!" Neera hissed. They immediately went back to work. Neera watched, her heart no longer interested in the job.

--------------------------

"What's that mean?" Mal asked Zoe, as they shepherded the last of the freed prisoners onto _Athena_.

"I think Jayne ain't planning on coming back," Zoe said softly. A tear trickled down her cheek, ignored.

"He can't do that!" Mal screeched. "What about River?"

"It's all about River, sir," Zoe said, looking him in the eye. "With this done, she's safe. Forever. So are the rest of us."

"I ain't lettin' him kill his self for that!" Mal exclaimed, turning back.

"Let it be, Mal," Zoe grabbed his arm. "You can't help him. And we owe it to Jayne to make sure that this gets done," she added, pointing to the helpless looking people behind them.

Mal looked them over, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Zoe was right, he knew. But that didn't make it any better.

Not one bit.

------------------------

"You would truly sacrifice yourself, then? Just to kill me?" Neethos' voice held incredulity, along with a hint of fear. Janos smiled weakly at that. He was fading fast, he knew. But he only had to last a few more minutes.

"As you taught me, old man," he replied. "Before time had the opportunity to addle your mind. Some things are worth fighting for, dying for, over and above one's Sovereign, or home. Seeing you dead, and this evil banished, is one of those things."

"It isn't evil!" Neethos insisted, sword hammering at Janos in rage. "I am trying to better mankind! Yes, some have suffered, but others will benefit! Sacrifices must be made! The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few!"

"That was wrong when it was written, and remains wrong today," Janos told him flatly, parrying the blows with increasing difficulty. "You are mad, Neethos. Long life has taken your sanity, my old teacher. Let me ease your pain."

"I don't need your sanctimonious. . ." Neethos stopped, his eyes losing focus. He was still poised for a double handed overhead strike at Janos. But Janos' blade had caught him unawares, and nearly a foot of it now protruded from Neethos' back.

"Janos. . ." the older man croaked. "My son."

"Neethos," Janos replied, "time to rest, old father. Your time here is ended. As is mine, I think," he added with a gasp. "Fitting end, I admit."

With a great heave that seemed to take all his strength, Janos withdrew his sword, and in the same motion lifted it, bringing it down across the back of Neethos' neck.

The oldest living creature Janos knew fell to the floor, dead beyond doubt. His eyes full of sadness, and regret, Janos started back down the hallway.

He collapsed after a few steps, and struggled to sit up, his back against the wall.

_I'll rest here, just for a minute,_ he told himself. _Just to catch my breath. Plenty of time. I can spare a minute. Perhaps two._

He leaned back, closing his eyes.

--------------------------

"Jayne!" River gasped, sitting up. Prim started at the exclamation. While others of the ship's crew had continued to call Janos by the name they had known, River had referred to him as Janos for as long as Prim had known her.

"River?"

"Janos has fallen," her voice was hollow, tiny. Prim's face lost it's color.

"Fallen?" he gasped. "He cannot. . .perhaps he is simply wounded, My Lady. The distance is great, and the bond between you still new. There is no reason. . ."

"No, he has fallen," she insisted. "He may yet live, I pray, but if so, it hangs by a thread." She turned to him, her face stricken.

"I fear he is lost to us, Prim."

Prim hugged her to him, more to hide his own fears than anything. The two huddled together. They could do nothing but wait.

-------------------------

When the charges went off, the entire security station simply fell through the floor. Before the dust settled, Neera was through the hole in the floor, trailed by Alpha team.

As she landed, Neera noted a series of cell doors, these steel rather than the clear alum of the other cell block. She went to the nearest one, finding it empty.

"Check the others!" she ordered, looking at the surroundings. This area was much more solid, secure, than the other had been.

"Got one!" she turned to the crier, three doors down. "Looks unconscious."

The door couldn't stand up to the strength of two of them, and came off it's hinges. Neera stepped inside, finding the huddled body of a young girl, maybe sixteen or so.

"Honey?" Neera said softly. The girl raised her head, looking at Neera blank eyed.

"I'll be good," she sobbed, and Neera thought her heart would rend. "I promise."

"It's okay, sweetie," Neera said gently, reaching out slowly. "No one's gonna hurt you child. Come with me, and we'll leave this terrible place."

"Leave?" the girl's face lit with fear. And hope. "My parents have come for me?"

"We're taking you to them," Neera lied smoothly, hating to do it. "May be a while till we see them, but we'll look after you until then, if that's okay?" The girl nodded dumbly, and took Neera's hand. Instantly she jerked away.

"No!" she screamed, cover her temples with her hands. "Get away, get away, get AWAY!" Neera stepped back, wondering. Understanding came slowly.

"You're a reader, aren't you?" she asked, and the girl nodded, sobbing.

"Honey, there's no telling what you saw, just now," Neera said sympathetically. "But if you'll look again, you'll see me freeing your friends a few minutes ago. You're the last one. I want to take you, too, and get you out of here. But we've got to hurry. The people who ran this place fixed it to blow up. We can't be here when that happens."

The girl looked up slowly, fixing Neera with knowing eyes. She reached out again, carefully, and Neera held her own hand out, letting the girl set the pace. Gingerly the teen took her hand, and stiffened. As she was buffeted by Neera's past, she saw the guards being killed, and the others being released.

Eyes now wide with wonder, she tried to stand, but couldn't. Neera stepped forward, scooping the girl up in her arms.

"C'mon, baby," she whispered softly. "Let's get you out of this place."

"Okay," the girl said in a whimper, and Neera walked out of the cell, the girl in her arms. She glared at the men of Alpha team. "The others?"

"Gone," Alpha lead reported, his voice haunted. "No sign of any more. We checked everywhere." Neera swore, bitterly, and fixed him with a stare.

"Make damn sure _none_ of these bastards get away."

-------------------------

Once back out of the hole, Neera handed the girl in her arms to Jerl McCann.

She resisted at first, but Neera soothed her.

"This is my friend, sweetie, let him take you. We have a ship waiting to take you away from here, and he'll make sure you get there, okay?" The girl finally relented, and McCann took the child carefully.

"Get her to the ship," Neera ordered, and he nodded, making his way back out, along with his remaining team mate. "And then help Delta and Echo with clean-up if they need it," she added.

"Roger."

"Charlie, report."

"_Clear, one down. On our way back_."

Two casualties. Not bad, Neera thought. Lord Janos would be. . .At that thought she realized that she had forgotten about Janos.

"My Lord?" she toggled her mike, but got no response.

"Six minutes," Alpha leader reminded her quietly. She nodded.

"Lord Janos?" she called again. Still no answer. She looked at the others.

"Orders?" Alpha lead asked. He clearly expected Neera to order them to search for Janos.

"When Charlie team arrives, we evac," she ordered numbly. When the others started to object, she silenced them.

"Those were his orders," she pointed out. "We'll obey them. As always."

No one said anything else. There was nothing else to say.

One minute later, Charlie team in tow, they headed for the surface.

--------------------------

The security guard was really a special forces soldier for the Alliance. While the majority of the security were little more than jailers, men like him were there for times such as this.

He wasn't sure what was going on down in the facility. He hadn't been able to raise security, or anyone else, in several minutes. He was about to head down when he heard several people running in his direction, up the hallway.

Withdrawing to the shadows, he waited. If they were friendly, he would find out what was happening. If they weren't. . . . He hefted his heavy rifle.

---------------------

Neera had been the first in. She was the last out. With one last backward glance, hoping against hope to see a large figure running to catch them, she started for the ship. Delta and Echo reported that the perimeter was secure. No one had escaped.

She hadn't gotten far, though, when a hammer blow struck her squarely between the shoulder blades. Before she could wonder what it had been, the ground came up and hit her. And she knew no more.

--------------------------

"Where's Jayne?" Mal demanded as the last of the teams boarded. The ship's engines were screaming, Harry ready to lift off on a second's notice.

"He ain't comin'," one of them said stiffly, emotions under taunt control.

"Where's _Neera?_" Mal bellowed next. The others looked around, surprised. Before they could decided what had happened, Mal was outside.

He could see a form on the ground as he neared the facility. Suddenly he saw movement, and fired, his gun never rising above his hip.

Caught by surprise, the SF soldier never fired. Mal's bullet, a golden BB, found a chink in his armor, and killed him before he hit the ground. Mal kept running, falling to Neera's side.

"Neera!"

"What you doin. . ." Neera tried to demand, but couldn't. Blood bubbled from her mouth.

"Hush now," Mal ordered. "You can be mad at me later. Long. . ." he grunted with the exertion of throwing her over his shoulder. "Long as you don't bite." He started back to the ship, struggling under her weight.

"Damn, you're a big girl for your age," he complained. He thought she tried to say something, but couldn't make it out. As he staggered to the ramp, willing hands relieved him of her weight. Mal yelled at Zoe;

"Get us outta here, Zo'!"

The ship shuddered slightly, then shot away from the ground like the rocket it nearly was.

A minute later the sky behind them was lit up, as the last facility of the Project was closed.

Permanently.

------------------------

Dawn brought light upon a new geographical feature on the surface of Londinium. A massive crater, some two kilometers in size. Rumors abounded as to the source of the crater. Early speculation was that a meteor had somehow entered the atmosphere undetected, striking the rural area where the crater was found.

Later on, conspiracy theorists would tout their beliefs that some secret government weapons lab had suffered a catastrophic accident. Whatever the cause, all agreed that is was fortunate, indeed, that it had happened so far from populated areas of the planet. The crater was inside a wildlife reserve, the area unused for the most part by anything but wildlife.

In unrelated news, reports of a dramatic increase in missing persons reports went almost unnoticed.


	37. Chapter 37

The Last Spartan – Chapter Thirty-Seven

_I own no rights of any kind to Firefly, and receive no money for my writing._

_----------------------_

The ride back to the estate was quiet. Between the wounded, including a live but unconscious Neera Trivett, and the recently freed prisoners from the facility, no one had time to dwell on the loss of Janos.

Mal sat on the bridge, the weight of Jayne's envelope heavy in his hands. How would he tell River? Or Prim?

He sighed forlornly, his mind numb with what had happened.

_Never thought of Jayne as self-sacrificing_, Mal admitted. He'd miss the big man, he decided suddenly.

------------------------------

River, Prim, and Kaylee were waiting when the ship entered the hangar. Simon was also nearby with several attendees, waiting for the wounded. As the ramp descended, the wounded were ferried out first, placed on beds and wheeled away to the hospital.

Mal descended the ramp last, dread settling in the pit of his stomach when he spied River watching anxiously. Prim was stone-faced.

"Mal, where. . .?" River started, then stopped at the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Albatross," Mal said softly. "He. . .he ordered the rest out, seems like, but he didn't make it. He was. . ." Mal broke off, his own calm destroyed. River started shaking, and Mal wrapped her in his arms. Finally the dam broke, and the River ran free.

The tears fell for a long time. Mal stayed the whole while.

----------------------

"He wanted me to give you this," he told Prim a little later, handing over the courier envelope. "Just in case." He turned to River.

"This, I was entrusted to give to you, personally, 'tross," he told her, handing over the letter. She took it with trembling hands, and left the hangar, Dixon and Harwood in tow.

"Prim, I. . ." Mal started, but didn't know what to say.

"I know, Captain," Prim said kindly. "I understand."

There didn't seem to be anything else to say, so the two men simply walked in silence toward the great house.

A house that would seem so much more empty, now.

----------------------

Time stood still, it seemed, and flew by at the same time. River retreated to Janos' study with her letter, leaving strict instructions that she was not to be disturbed for any reason. Dixon and Harwood assumed positions outside the door, faces grim.

Prim went to his own office, where he began sorting through the documents left for him by Janos. Inside he found a letter addressed to him, which he read first. By the time he finished the letter, he was smiling.

----------------------

Neera Trivett was back on her feet in two days. Mal wasn't sure how people like Jayne healed so fast. He was aboard _Serenity_, working in the cargo bay when the warrior woman appeared in the doorway.

Mal had called to cancel his job, not wanting to leave with things in the air like they were. In that time he had reflected on the things Jayne had said. He still couldn't see a way to do what the big man had asked, but he was no longer avoiding the issue. If a way presented itself, he'd look hard at it before saying no.

He looked up at her, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Well, look who's up and around!" he called.

"Thanks to you," Neera returned the smile, walking into the bay. "You shouldn't have done it, you know," she told him seriously.

"You're welcome," Mal shot back sarcastically, and she laughed. Mal wondered at the sound. He didn't think he'd ever heard her laugh.

"So, getting ready to leave?" Neera asked casually.

"Yep," Mal nodded. "Wanted to stay a little while, make sure Albatross, River," he clarified at Neera's confusion, "was gonna be okay. Simon and Kaylee are staying. I talked Lucas into coming with me as my new mechanic." As if on cue, Kaylee and Miles walked by, Kaylee making sure that Miles was up on everything.

"Just remember that coil," she was saying. "Try and talk Cap'n into a new one. I never could," she shot him a withering glance, and Mal snorted. Kaylee smiled at Neera as she and Miles continued on their way. Neera watched them go, then turned back to Mal.

"So, I hear you got a job open on this heap." Mal froze.

"Might," he nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

"I'm looking for a job," she said casually. "Pretty good with a gun, got a strong back," she winked. "And I'm a big girl, for my age." That made Mal loose his straight face, and the two shared a laugh.

"Well, job pays ten percent, plus your own bunk," Mal told her. "Course, you only get paid when we get paid. Sometimes people we deal with, they like to try and keep our share."

"Well, I'll have to talk them out of that," Neera told him. "So how 'bout it, Captain? I need to be away from here for a while. Too many people starting to realize I ain't getting any older."

Mal nodded, having wondered why she here. He was a little disappointed, he admitted, realizing that he'd hoped she was here because of him. Odd, he hadn't realized it before.

"And, you're kinda cute," she purred, moving up next to him. "For a mortal. I wouldn't mind sharing a ship with you for a while."

"I gotta rule about ship board romances," Mal told her, as she looked at him hungrily.

"I hate rules," she whispered huskily, and Mal felt his knees water.

"Ain't over fond of'em, myself," he managed. "But no bitin'," he pointed out, and she laughed. A throaty, full sound that Mal found himself wanting to hear more of.

"Not unless you ask," she promised, and kissed him.

-----------------------

_Serenity_ lifted off three days later, with two new crew members, and two old ones. River and the others had accompanied the departing crew to the pad, and goodbyes were said. Inara was able to be there, having been up and around for the last two days.

She and Mal had been able to part on good terms, for which both were glad. Inara had been tempted to leave after the news of Jayne's failing to return, but Prim and River had prevailed upon her to stay.

Kaylee cried, of course, but she and Simon had agreed they would stay on. Simon was now the official physician of _Flumenea Somnium_, the estate of River, Lady Janos. Jayne's instructions had left her as his sole heir.

As _Serenity _made her way out of atmo, those who remained returned to the house.

"_Mei mei, _how are you feeling?" Simon asked carefully.

"I'm fine," River smiled. Simon was worried about her. Since emerging from Jayne's study, River had been in an almost dream like state. He knew everyone dealt with grief differently, but he was. . .

"I'm fine, Simon," River told him again. "I appreciate your concern, but all is well. I promise," she added, looking him in the eyes. "If something were wrong, I'd tell you _ge ge_."

"Okay," Simon relented, and Prim smiled. He held Inara's hand in his, and the two shared a knowing look. They had talked, quietly, after Inara was up and around. They were taking things slowly. Enjoying every minute.

"Prim, where do we stand on the people evacuated from the facility?" River asked.

"Most are already back with their families, My Lady, through various third parties as you requested. There are eight currently still on the grounds. We've not been able to learn anything about them, as yet. They have been slow to respond."

"We're treating them, River," Simon assured her. "Most of the trauma seems to be psychological. I think we'll eventually be able to at least find out who they are." River nodded.

"We're monitoring the cortex for missing persons reports as well, River."

"See to it that they, and their families, are taken care of," she ordered. She paused for a moment, then spoke again.

"I will be leaving, shortly. I'm taking _Athena_. I will be gone for some time, I imagine. Prim will be in charge in my absence. Should you need me, you can WAVE."

"River, I don't think that's. . ."

"I didn't ask, Simon," River said formally. "You are my brother, and I love you, but it's time you realized I'm a grown woman." Simon, chastised, nodded meekly, and Kaylee snickered.

"I need time, Simon," River told him. "I'm going to travel for a while, and I have something I need to do. Somewhere I need to visit. I'll return, in time."

Simon knew there was no point in arguing, and didn't. He was surprised that Prim and Inara didn't put up any objections, but wrote it off to their now being River's retainers, and thus loyal to her.

Whatever the reason, there was no way he could stop her, and he had a great deal of work to do.

--------------------------

_Athena_ drifted softly onto the public pad in Capital City. River descended the

ramp alone, having ordered Harwood and Dixon to remain on board. Both had objected, but River had been firm. The two watched from the door as their Lady disappeared into the city.

River walked along the main boulevard, taking in the sights without really seeing them. Finally she arrived at her destination, a restaurant called Florico's. She entered, where she was immediately ushered to a private table. As River took her seat, the waiter left her with a menu, and a promise to return shortly.

River had only just started to peruse the menu when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, My Lady." She looked up into the shining blue eyes of The Last Spartan, and smiled.

"Hello, my love."

----------------------------

_Wow, I'm exhausted. This story simply refused to end when I wanted it to, which was, oh, around chapter 15-18, somewhere along in there. It just kept growing, and growing, and I just kept on feeding it, I guess. Sorta like a pet alligator that finally gets so big it's eating the neighbors lawn furniture. Lol._

_Lord and Lady Janos may well return, though I shudder to think of the work I'm piling on myself with that statement. If you want more of them, let me know, and I'll see what I can come up with, down the road. _

_But up next will be the newest installment in the Shade verse. After a few days of rest, mind you, lol._

_Thanks to everyone who commented. Your compliments kept me writing, and your criticisms helped me make a better story. I appreciate that, so much._


End file.
